


MIND

by Wolfshe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Dark Harry, Dark Magic, Death, Depression, Friendship, Genius Harry, Hurt, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Original Character(s), Powerful Harry, Self-Destruction, Slytherin, Slytherin Harry, Smart Harry, depresja, horkruxes, Śmierć
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2020-10-31 13:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 53,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfshe/pseuds/Wolfshe
Summary: Po pewnym mrocznym incydencie z pierwszego roku, za który przyszło komuś drogo zapłacić, Harry’emu zostaje przylepiony tytuł następcy Czarnego Pana. Dumbledore jest tym wyraźnie zaniepokojony, zwłaszcza, gdy Komnata Tajemnic zostaje otwarta, a według pogłosek jest to właśnie sprawka Harry’ego. Harry natomiast szybko spotyka prawdziwego dziedzica i postanawia go wykorzystać… W końcu jest Ślizgonem, a Dziedzic jest zbyt potężny i intrygujący, by zmarnować jego potencjał.





	1. Wąż z Hope

Ach, Harry! Wchodź, mój chłopcze! Usiądź, proszę. Jaka szkoda, że musimy się spotykać w tych okolicznościach, ale nie możemy zignorować biednego Keitha…

Dumbledore westchnął przeciągle w martwej ciszy, którą przerywały tylko delikatne pobrzękiwania jego srebrnych wynalazków. Wyglądał dziwnie staro, o wiele starzej niż zwykle, ale w jego zatroskanych oczach czaiło się pełne skupienie. Harry domyślił się co go czeka, gdy tylko został wezwany do dyrektora, a ten widok tylko potwierdził jego przypuszczenia.

\- Zaprosiłem cię tu dzisiaj w nieco innej sprawie niż zwykle - przyznał profesor, pochylając głowę. - Jestem pewien, że możesz się już nawet tego domyślać. Pozwól więc, że oszczędzę nam obu czasu i przejdę do sedna sprawy.

Harry nic nie powiedział, więc Dumbledore ciągnął dalej:

\- Byłeś, jak to zrozumiałem, pierwszym na miejscu tej tragedii. Widziałeś coś podejrzanego? Coś, co rzuciło ci się w oczy? Coś  _ nietypowego _ ?

Harry pokręcił głową. Dyrektor nadal kluczył wokół pytania, które tak naprawdę chciał zadać.

\- Każda błahostka może okazać się kluczowa, Harry.

\- To ja zaatakowałem Keitha.

Dumbledore zamilkł, wpatrując się w dwunastoletniego chłopca z zaskoczeniem. Harry nie spuścił wzroku, a jego oczy były jakby puste, z determinacją odcięte od świata.  _ Czy zawsze takie były? _ , mimowolnie pomyślał Dumbledore. 

Po kilku chwilach napiętej ciszy Harry powiedział:

\- Czy to właśnie chciał pan usłyszeć, dyrektorze?

\- Harry, co właściwie…

\- Zawołał mnie tu pan, bo podejrzewa, że miałem z tym coś wspólnego - odparł Harry, porzucając pytający ton, jednak zachowując pozorną uprzejmość, choć tak naprawdę bijącą chłodem. 

Dumbledore przybrał poważną minę.

\- A miałeś? Powiedz mi prawdę, mój drogi. Żadna krzywda się nie stała, Keitha można obudzić eliksirem. Będzie cały i zdrowy. W przeciwieństwie do poprzedniego… incydentu. Wiem, że nie chcesz, by to się powtórzyło. Dlatego właśnie musisz być szczery. Żebyśmy mogli to naprawić.

_ Żebyś mógł naprawić mnie _ , pomyślał Harry.

\- Znalazłem jego nieruchome ciało na korytarzu. Tylko tyle mnie łączy z  _ tym _ incydentem.

Dumbledore przypatrywał mu się intensywnie jeszcze przez moment, aż w końcu odparł:

\- Wierzę ci.

\- Mogę już iść? Czy oprócz tego planował pan również zwykłe zajęcia?

\- Niestety, Harry, ale obawiam się, że przez najbliższy czas będziemy musieli obejść się ze smakiem. Sytuacja z Keithem wymaga całej mojej uwagi.

Harry nie dał po sobie poznać, że zrozumiał ten jasny przekaz. Skinął głową i wstał.

\- W takim razie do widzenia, profesorze.

Blaise czekał na niego w pokoju wspólnym ślizgonów. Gdy tylko go zobaczył, poruszył się niespokojnie, jakby chciał wstać, ale Harry rzucił się na fotel obok niego i zapadł się w nim, głośno wzdychając.

\- Podejrzewa cię?

Harry posłał mu znudzone spojrzenie zza oparcia.

\- Oczywiście. Sam bym siebie podejrzewał na jego miejscu. Czy to nie ironiczne? - odwrócił się do ognia trzaskającego pogodnie w kominku, a na jego twarzy pojawił się sarkastyczny uśmiech. Nigdy inaczej się nie uśmiechał. - Nawet jeśli nic nie zrobiłem, wszystko wskazuje na mnie… Mam tylko jedno wyjście.

Blaise’a zaskoczyła ta nagła zmiana w jego głosie. Rzadko kiedy Harry Potter był tak w coś zaangażowany, a Blaise znał go już o wiele bliżej niż reszta ślizgonów i potrafił lepiej rozpoznawać subtelne oznaki jego humorów.

\- Jakie? - spytał, nie doczekawszy się dalszego ciągu.

Harry zamyślił się już, więc Blaise musiał powtórzyć pytanie.

\- Muszę go znaleźć.

\- Kogo?

\- Tego, kto naprawdę to zrobił! Jeśli sprawy przybiorą zły obrót, będę mógł go oddać w ręce Dumbledore’a. No i chcę wiedzieć,  _ jak to zrobił _ . Muszę to wiedzieć.

Blaise musiał się powstrzymać, żeby nie przewrócić oczami. Cały Potter. Musiał wiedzieć dosłownie wszystko. Dziwne, że tiara przydziału nie umieściła go w Ravenclaw, chociaż, pomyślał Blaise, nie było żadnej wątpliwości co do tego, że jego miejsce było w Slytherinie.

Harry obserwował z zafascynowaniem swojego kota zamieniającego się w puchar do picia i, za ponownym machnięciem różdżki, powracającego do swojej zwykłej formy. Sidhe patrzył na niego z coraz większym wyrzutem, dając mu wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że są to ostatnie chwile jego wyrozumiałości.

\- Pani profesor - odezwał się Harry, gdy McGonagall przechodziła obok, podziwiając jego idealnie rzucone zaklęcie. Czarownica zatrzymała się przy nim. - Jak to dokładnie działa?

\- Przemiana jednej materii w drugą, zamienianie energii z ożywionej w stałą, Potter. Tak, jak jest to wyjaśnione w podręczniku - odparła, mrużąc oczy. Dobrze wiedziała, że Harry znał tą odpowiedź, tak samo jak znał odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania, które ona zadawała jemu podczas lekcji.

\- Tak, ale jak to  _ dokładnie  _ działa? Biologicznie i chemicznie? Nie można po prostu powiedzieć, że to magia. To żadne wytłumaczenie.

\- To niezwykle skomplikowany proces, Potter. Nawet najwyżsi uczeni magowie i czarownice nie potrafią go pojąć w całości. Nie znaleźliśmy też odpowiedzi na jego wszystkie aspekty.

\- Chciałbym go poznać - oznajmił z fascynacją.

McGonagall zastanowiła się przez chwilę.  _ Mogłam się spodziewać, że w końcu o to spyta _ , pomyślała. Jeszcze nigdy nie miała tak pilnego i żądnego wiedzy ucznia. 

\- Ja nie jestem w stanie ci tego dobrze przedstawić, ale przygotuję ci listę książek, z których sama korzystałam, gdy zagłębiałam się w ten temat.

\- Byłbym bardzo wdzięczny - Harry uśmiechnął się, a McGonagall kiwnęła krótko głową i ponownie skupiła się na reszcie klasy, przemierzając salę i obserwując uczniów.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, jak ty na to wszystko znajdujesz czas - powiedział Blaise po drugiej stronie Harry’ego. Jego sowa w końcu zmieniła się w puchar, ale zamiast przybrać złotą barwę metalu, pozostała smutno szara.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Inaczej bym się nudził - odparł prosto. 

To, że nie brakowało mu zajęć, było oczywiste dla każdego, kto spędził choć godzinę w jego towarzystwie. Harry nie cofał się przed niczym - jeśli coś go interesowało (a interesowało go dosłownie wszystko), zawsze potrafił znaleźć na to czas. Nawet jeśli już każdą minutę dnia miał zapełnioną planami. Nikt nie miał wątpliwości, że w przyszłości Harry Potter będzie ważną i wpływową postacią, więc nikt w Slytherinie nie śmiał się mu sprzeciwiać, a plotki o nim jako o następnym Czarnym Panu nabierały obrotów. I, mimo że Dumbledore zdawał się być ich świadomy i mocno zaniepokojony, Harry’emu nie specjalnie przeszkadzały. Przynajmniej mógł robić, co chciał, nie martwiąc się szepczącymi za jego plecami uczniami. Był bezpieczny, dopóki ślizgoni w nie wierzyli. 

Hermiona nie wiedziała, co o nich myśleć. Wydawało się, że jednego dnia w nie wierzyła, drugiego uważała za kompletne brednie. Harry uważał to za zabawne.

Tego dnia w bibliotece wyraźnie skłaniała się ku pierwszej opcji.

Siedzieli po przeciwnych stronach stołu w ich ulubionym miejscu na końcu biblioteki, gdzie uczniowie bardzo rzadko docierali. Pracowali właśnie nad wypracowaniem z eliksirów, a Hermiona nieustannie spoglądała na Harry’ego i przygryzała nerwowo wargę, tak jak zawsze, kiedy bała się o coś zapytać. Dopiero po trzydziestu minutach zebrała w sobie odwagę.

\- Jak to jest? - spytała cicho. - Znaleźć kogoś… praktycznie martwego?

Harry poczuł przebiegające po skórze ciarki, ale nie dał po sobie poznać, że ją usłyszał. Odezwał się dopiero po chwili, nadal skrobiąc piórem:

\- Dość… zaskakujące. I trochę niepokojące. Nie wiesz, co się stało tej osobie, ale czujesz, że kiedy się odwrócisz, możesz być następny.

\- Ja bym spanikowała - jej głos zadrżał.

Harry przerwał pisanie i udał, że sprawdza coś w książce. Przed oczami jednak miał Keitha. Już wiedział, dlaczego widok tego ciała tak na niego podziałał. Nie wiedział, co się z nim stało. Ale nie bał się, jak powiedział Hermionie, że napastnik po niego wróci. Nie, jego strach był czymś innym. Tak nagła śmierć go przerażała. Świadomość, że może pewnego dnia po prostu spotkać swój koniec, a wraz z nim koniec jego marzeń, koniec wszystkiego, co go fascynowało… koniec magii. Nie obchodziło go, że te rzeczy istniałyby bez niego. Nie byłoby go tu, żeby ich doświadczyć. Równie dobrze cały świat mógłby umrzeć wraz z nim.

\- Myślisz, że wyzdrowieje?

Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Mówią, że tak. Wystarczy eliksir z mandragor. Jest tylko spetryfikowany.

\- Dobrze, że go znalazłeś. Może ten ktoś… albo coś… chciał z nim całkiem skończyć. 

\- Myślisz, że się mnie przestraszył? - Harry uśmiechnął się drwiąco. - Cóż, w takim razie jego strata.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi. Harry, widząc to kątem oczu, skrzywił się.

\- Gdybym spotkał winnego i tak poczekałbym, aż skończy i dopiero wtedy zawołał nauczycieli. Nawet szkoda, że nikogo nie widziałem. Mógłbym się wtedy dowiedzieć, jak to zrobił.

\- Nie uratowałbyś Keitha? - głos Hermiony stał się nienaturalnie wysoki. - A gdyby tamten ktoś chciał go zabić?

Harry znów wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie moja walka.

\- Nie wierzę w to.

W końcu podniósł oczy. Hermiona mimowolnie zadrżała pod jego zimnym, pozbawionym emocji spojrzeniem.

\- Jestem Ślizgonem. Nie będę ryzykował życia ani zdrowia dla kogoś, kogo nawet nie znam.

I wrócił do pisania wypracowania. Hermiona siedziała jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrzona w niego z zaskoczeniem. Potem pomyślała o Malfoyu i tych wszystkich plotkach. On i Harry wydawali się być najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, a jednak z tamtego zdarzenia tylko Harry wyszedł cało. Hermiona nigdy go o to nie spytała. Był to jeden z tych tematów, które, choć Harry tego nie powiedział, były zakazane. Nikt nie pytał, co się wtedy stało. Nikt nie chciał, żeby przydarzyło się to również im.

Harry nie wierzył w legendę o dziedzicu Slytherina - była niczym więcej niż te bazgroły na ścianie. Równie dobrze mógł to być zwykły uczeń, który chciał napędzić ludziom strachu. Ale może pociągnąć to dalej i zaatakować więcej osób. Kto wie, jaki los ich spotka?

Keith nie obchodził Harry’ego ani trochę. Jednak sprawca tego ataku nie dawał Harry’emu spokoju. Musiał wyjaśnić, co się stało. Musiał wiedzieć, jak Keith został spetryfikowany. Nie było na to żadnego zaklęcia ani eliksiru, a przynajmniej Harry nigdy o takich nie słyszał. I nie chciał być następną ofiarą. Jeśli sprawcą była osoba, która uzna go za wroga, może mieć kłopoty, a jego status krwi nie będzie miał znaczenia. Chciał też wiedzieć, czy sam mógłby to robić. Nie dla jakiegoś staroświeckiego celu jako dziedzic Slytherina, ale dla ochrony i przewagi.

Tej nocy ani myślał o spaniu. Kiedy tylko jego koledzy usnęli, ubrał się i okrył szczelnie peleryną niewidką, a następnie przekradł się przez lochy, tajne przejście omijające salę wejściową, a potem kolejne przejście, o którym wiedzieli tylko nieliczni, aż w końcu stanął pod ścianą ze złowieszczym napisem na drugim piętrze. Filchowi nie udało się go zmyć żadnym znanym mu sposobem, więc nadal połyskiwał czerwienią w mroku. Tutaj znaleziono kotkę Filcha - Pani Norris. A za zakrętem leżał Keith.

Harry poczuł mierzwienie na karku, kiedy mimowolnie przypomniał sobie chwilę znalezienia jego ciała. Potrząsnął głową. To tylko kolejne ciało, a on miał zadanie do wykonania.

Zamknął oczy i skupił się na swojej Magii. Natychmiast się uspokoiła, gotowa na polecenia. Była gęsta, silna i rozpierała jego ciało. Harry pozwolił jej mackom wyjść na zewnątrz. Posłuchała i od razu zaczęła zbierać dla niego informacje.

Korytarz był przepełniony Magią wszystkich uczniów. Przechodzili tędy codziennie spiesząc na lekcje albo włócząc się bez celu po zamku. Ich Ślady nie były zbyt interesujące. Wśród nich jednak wędrował jeden wyjątkowy: był potężny, skomplikowany, silny i… niezupełnie ludzki. Harry jeszcze nigdy nie czuł czegoś podobnego. Ale gdzie się zaczynał i gdzie kończył? Harry zaczął cierpliwie rozplątywać Ślady i, gdy zaklęcie alarmujące, które wcześniej rzucił, dało mu znać, że najwyższa pora wracać do dormitorium, był wyczerpany i nie posunął się zbyt daleko w swoim śledztwie, jednak chęć rozwiązania tej zagadki tylko wzrosła.

Potter!

Harry nie podniósł wzroku ani nie zaprzestał mieszania w kociołku.

\- Witam, profesorze. Zastanawiałem się, czy mógłby mi pan użyczyć szczyptę sproszkowanej smoczej łuski? Niestety sam jej nie posiadam, a ten eliksir był nagłą koniecznością, więc nie miałem czasu zaopatrzyć się w brakujące składniki.

Snape stał w drzwiach, a na jego bladej twarzy malowała się zimna furia. Przez chwilę słychać było tylko bulgotanie eliksiru.

\- Czy ty specjalnie uruchomiłeś moje zaklęcia alarmujące i wyrwałeś mnie ze snu o trzeciej nad ranem, żeby spytać, czy mam sproszkowaną łuskę smoka? - spytał cicho, ledwo poruszając ustami. Pod jego oczami widniały głębokie cienie.

Harry wrzucił do kociołka posiekany korzeń asfodelusa i spojrzał na nauczyciela.

\- Nie miałem na to czasu za dnia, profesorze. Przeprosiłbym, ale wiem, że pan dobrze rozumie moją pasję do eliksirów. Nie mogłem się powstrzymać - powiedział, wykrzywiając bezradnie usta.

Snape uśmiechnął się szyderczo w odpowiedzi i podszedł bliżej, zaglądając do kociołka.

\- Eliksir pobudzający - stwierdził, nadal srogim tonem. - Więc dobrze podejrzewałem, że twój brak skupienia na lekcjach jest skutkiem zarwanych nocy. Ale nie wierzę, że spędzasz je nad kociołkiem.

Ich spojrzenia się spotkały.

\- Co masz takiego ważnego do roboty, że całkowicie poświęcasz dla tego sen i dlaczego nie możesz tego robić za dnia? Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, jak podejrzanie to wygląda?

\- Nikt inny o tym nie wie, profesorze - odparł Harry. - I nikt niczego nie podejrzewa.

\- Lepiej, żeby tak zostało - powiedział cicho Snape.

_ Nie daj się złapać _ , tak brzmiała pierwsza zasada Ślizgonów i Snape stał za nią murem. Jego wychowankowie wiedzieli, że nie obchodzi go, czy łamią szkolny regulamin, dopóki nie pozwolą się na tym przyłapać.

Snape machnął różdżką i na stoliku pojawiła się mała fiolka wypełniona szarym, mieniącym się w świetle świecy proszkiem.

\- Dziękuję, profesorze - Harry skinął głową.

\- Mam nadzieję, że wiesz, że ten eliksir nie zastąpi ci snu. Działa tylko przez chwilę.

\- Wiem, sir.

Snape skinął głową i ruszył do wyjścia.

\- W piątkowy wieczór zapraszam cię na szlaban, a jeśli jeszcze raz mnie obudzisz w ciągu następnych sześciu lat, zacznę cię traktować jak Longbottoma - rzucił, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Harry skrzywił się, choć się tego spodziewał. Snape mógł przymykać oko na występki swoich Ślizgonów, ale nikt nie ośmieliłby się budzić go w środku nocy z błahego powodu. Nikt, poza Harrym, który przyznał w duchu, że i tak się łatwo wywinął.

Ślad ucinał się w damskiej łazience, do której nikt nigdy nie wchodził. Harry zmarszczył brwi i zaczął szukać tajemnego przejścia przy umywalkach. Jego uwagę przyciągnął mały wąż wyrzeźbiony na boku jednego z kranów.  _ Czyżby Komnata Tajemnic była czymś więcej niż legendą? _ , pomyślał. Odkręcił kran. Nie poleciała z niego ani kropla. Oko węża rozbłysło w blasku świec.

\-  _ Otwórz się _ \- wysyczał Harry. Czyżby to naprawdę było takie proste?

Umywalka zapadła się posadzce, ukazując sporą dziurę - tunel - w podłodze. Harry stał nad nią przez kilka chwil, a przez jego głowę przebiegała setka myśli i sprzecznych emocji.

Komnata Tajemnic. Czy właśnie ją znalazł, mimo że nikt tego nie dokonał od całych pokoleń? Czy to znaczy, że był dziedzicem Slytherina? On, Harry Potter, Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, był potomkiem założyciela domu, którego uważano za lęgowisko czarnoksiężników? To, że już ktoś otworzył Komnatę nie miało znaczenia. Istnienie dwóch dziedziców było tak samo prawdopodobne jak jednego i jak istnienie samej Komnaty.

Na jego twarzy pojawił się triumfalny uśmiech. Chciałby zobaczyć reakcję Dumbledore’a, gdyby się o ty dowiedział! Jego Złoty Chłopiec, symbol Światła, odnalazł Komnatę Tajemnic i... wcale nie miał zamiaru jej zamknąć. Dla starca i tak wystarczającym szokiem było, gdy Harry został przydzielony do Slytherinu a potem gdy Draco tak poważnie zapłacił za ich przyjaźń…

\- Co ty tu robisz? - rozległ się głośny, natarczywy głos.

Harry odwrócił się gwałtownie. Nad kabinami szybował duch dziewczyny, może czternastoletniej. Miała długie włosy, grube okulary i twarz pokrytą pryszczami.

\- To łazienka dla dziewczyn! - zapiszczała, oburzona. Nagle jej oczy powędrowały do odkrytego przejścia za umywalką. Zwęziły się.

\- Co tu się stało? Coś ty zrobił?!

Harry zmierzył ją chłodno. Nie mógł pozwolić na to, żeby komukolwiek powiedziała o jego odkryciu. Zamknął oczy i sięgnął po swoją Magię. Jak zawsze czekała na polecenia.

  
  


** _3 lata wcześniej_ **

Harry nie znosił wścibstwa i wszyscy mieszkańcy domu dziecka Hope dobrze o tym wiedzieli. Tylko Ray popełnił kiedyś ten błąd i przekroczył granicę. Nigdy tego nie powtórzył.

Sierociniec nie był wesołym miejscem, chociaż słychać w nim było śmiechy i ożywione rozmowy dzieci. Surowy budynek był zbudowany bez krzty kreatywności i dla o wiele większej liczby mieszkańców, niż obecnie miał, przez co długie, proste korytarze zdawały się być zamrożone w czasie - puste i niepokojąco ciche. Raz na jakiś czas przechodziło nimi jakieś dziecko albo jeden z opiekunów, a ich kroki odbijały się echem wśród zimnych ścian. Tylko kilka pomieszczeń było świadkami uśmiechów dzieci, które i tak nigdy nie obejmowały ich oczu. Zapewne miało to coś wspólnego z faktem, że ten konkretny sierociniec działał na przekór prawu. Każdy rodzic mógł zostawić tu swoje dziecko za odpowiednią sumą pieniędzy, więc dziewięćdziesiąt procent jego mieszkańców stanowiły niechciane dzieci - takie, które zawadzały w życiu rodzicom albo zrobiły coś nieodpowiedniego, a ich rodzice nie chcieli wychowywać  _ trudnej młodzieży _ .

Harry dobrze wiedział, dlaczego się tam znalazł. Był  _ trudny _ pod każdym względem. Zwłaszcza jak na standardy swojego poprzedniego  _ domu _ w Little Whinging z wujostwem, gdzie spędził siedem lat.

Dursleyowie nie akceptowali niczego, co choćby stało na granicy normalnego, nudnego życia przykładnego obywatela Privet Drive. Sam fakt, że pewnego dnia znaleźli pod swoimi drzwiami rocznego Harry’ego otulonego w kocyk i list, z którego się dowiedzieli, że Lily i James Potter zostali zamordowani, wzbudzał w nich natrętne poczucie  _ nienormalności _ . A gdy odkryli, że Harry odziedziczył po swoich rodzicach magiczne zdolności? Tego było już za wiele. Postanowili, że jeśli muszą z nim żyć pod jednym dachem, to muszą stłamsić w nim te dziwactwa. I przez parę lat udało im się żyć razem w ten sposób. Nawet oddali Harry’emu swoją komórkę pod schodami jako jego prywatny pokój. Jedli z nim wspólne, rodzinne posiłki, które czasem sam przyrządzał i po których zawsze sprzątał. Mimo wszystko mogli zaakceptować takie życie ze swoim siostrzeńcem. Dopóki nie zniszczył ich córki.

Harry i jego kuzyn Dudley mieli po trzy latka, kiedy Crystal Tiffany Dursley przyszła na świat. Wszyscy ją uwielbiali i rozpływali się nad nią każdego dnia - oprócz Dudleya, który nagle przestał być najważniejszą osobą w domu. Teraz potrzeby Crystal stały się ważniejsze od zachcianek Dudleya, co okazało się dla niego absolutnym szokiem. Szybko nauczył się jednak wyładowywać swoje emocje na Harrym.

Crystal była słodką i miłą dziewczynką, która poza faktem, że szybko przybierała na wadze, nie była w niczym podobna do swoich rodziców i brata. Nie była okrutna, złośliwa ani samolubna, ale największą różnicą było to, że uwielbiała Harry’ego. A Harry uwielbiał ją - był gotów poświęcić dla niej absolutnie wszystko. Dlatego, gdy w wieku pięciu lat Crystal w niewytłumaczalny sposób  _ pojawiła się  _ nagle między Harrym i swoim ojcem, gdy ten chciał  _ dać chłopakowi nauczkę _ i przytuliła się do swojego kuzyna na oczach rodziców, powód był bardzo prosty: Harry miał na nią zły wpływ i uczył jej tych  _ dziwactw _ . Nie mogli na to dłużej pozwalać i szybko znaleźli odpowiednie miejsce dla chłopaka: dom dziecka Hope w północnym Croydonie.

Harry’ego nie obchodził fakt, że Dursleyowie się go pozbyli. Życie w sierocińcu było lepsze od tego na Privet Drive: miał tutaj jedzenie, własny pokój i nie musiał codziennie sprzątać czy pielęgnować ogrodu. Miał czas dla siebie i spędzał go na czytaniu książek, nauce i ćwiczeniu swoich zdolności. Jedynym i ogromnym minusem była rozłąka z Crystal. Nie chciał jej zostawiać u Dursleyów. Nie chciał, żeby wyrosła na podobną im osobę. No i bał się, że nie pierwszy raz przejawiła  _ dziwactwa _ . Jeśli to się będzie powtarzać, Dursleyowie nie będą mogli dłużej obwiniać Harry’ego. 

Nie był jednak w stanie jej pomóc, mimo tego, co jej obiecał żegnając się z nią. Troska o jego przybraną siostrę dręczyła go każdego dnia, nawet po dwóch latach. Wtedy właśnie Ray przyłapał go na ćwiczeniu magii.

Zwykle Harry był obsesyjnie ostrożny w używaniu jej. Tym razem jednak nie domknął drzwi do swojego pokoju, a Ray zaglądał przez wąską szparę. Już od jakiegoś czasu próbował śledzić Harry’ego i poznać jego “sekret”, który, jak się upierał, Harry ukrywał przed wszystkimi. Tego dnia go poznał: na własne oczy widział, jak przedmioty latały w powietrzu do rąk Harry’ego, a potem odlatywały na swoje miejsce. Otworzył szeroko drzwi, a Harry podskoczył i obrócił się.

\- Ha! - krzyknął Ray i natychmiast zamknął za sobą drzwi. Ściszył głos. - Wszystko widziałem, Potter!

Harry zmarszczył brwi. Ray był jednym z tych natrętów w sierocińcu, którzy szantażowali młodsze i słabsze dzieci do robienia za nich prac i zadań domowych albo oddawania im swoich pieniędzy. Nikt go nie lubił poza jego sforą i wszyscy się go bali z wyjątkiem starszych dzieciaków i Harry’ego, którzy jasno postawili granice, a paczka Raya wiedziała, że nie warto ich przekraczać. Teraz jednak Ray znalazł, jak mu się zdawało, haka na tego  _ Pottera _ , który zawsze mu się opierał.

\- I co z tego? - spytał Harry, unosząc jedną brew.

\- Możesz sobie zgrywać pewnego siebie, ale znam twój sekret, Potter - warknął Ray. - Więc od dzisiaj będziesz robić, co ci mówię, bo inaczej się nim podzielę z innymi dzieciakami i z opiekunami. A wtedy nikt cię tu nie będzie chciał i wylądujesz na ulicy!

\- Powiesz reszcie, że potrafię unosić przedmioty siłą umysłu? - spytał Harry, a na jego twarzy pojawił się drwiący uśmiech. - Życzę powodzenia w niezrobieniu z siebie idioty.

Jego ton nagle się zmienił, a uśmiech zniknął. Mimo, że był niższy od Raya, spojrzał na niego z wyższością.

\- A teraz wynoś się z mojego pokoju - powiedział lodowatym głosem.

Ray rzucił mu nienawistne spojrzenie, ale zrozumiał swój błąd.

Następnego dnia za skradzione pieniądze kupił kamerę i rzucił Harry’emu znaczący uśmiech nad głowami innych chłopców, przed którymi głośno się nią chwalił.

Kolejnego dnia wiele dzieci odetchnęło z ulgą, paczka Raya rzucała wszystkim wrogie spojrzenia i szeptała po kątach, a starsze sieroty, które zrozumiały, co to oznaczało, zaczęły zastanawiać się nad swoim losem i przyszłością sierocińca.

\- Powiedzieli mi, że to było ukąszenie węża - Harry usłyszał panią Babbs, rozmawiającą z innymi opiekunkami. - Ale nie potrafili mi powiedzieć, jak wąż dostał się do jego pokoju w środku nocy.

_ Tssheiss  _ dobrze się spisał, pomyślał Harry i poczuł pewną pustkę. Już go nigdy nie zobaczy. Wiedział o tym, kiedy prosił go o pomoc.  _ Tssheiss _ był jego jedynym przyjacielem, z którym często rozmawiał, gdy pielił grządki kwiatów za budynkiem - było to jedyne zajęcie, do którego Harry zgłaszał się z ochotą.

_ \- Gdy już to zrobisz, uciekaj jak najdalej stąd _ \- powiedział mu. Nie miał wątpliwości, że ogród i okolica mogą zostać spryskane jakimiś zabójczymi dla węży środkami. To był jeden z powodów, dla których nie chciał zabijać Raya.

Drugim powodem była policja. W końcu większość dzieci znalazła się tutaj poprzez sfałszowane dokumenty i niezliczoną ilość kopert z pieniędzmi. Gdyby ktoś się temu przyjrzał, położyłby temu kres i nie wiadomo, co by się stało z sierotami: zostałyby przeniesione do innych domów dziecka czy odesłane do rodziców, którzy je zostawili? Harry nie chciał wracać do Dursleyów i nie chciał się przenosić. Przyzwyczaił się do tego miejsca - słyszał, że sporo sierocińców działa na zupełnie innych zasadach. Dzieci nie miały tyle wolności co w Hope. Pewnie byłby zmuszony dzielić pokój z kimś innym - może nawet z kilkoma innymi osobami. Nie chciał, żeby to się stało. Ale najbardziej nie chciał, żeby Ray nagrał go, gdy ćwiczy magię. Wybór był prosty.

Na szczęście nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Harry podejrzewał, że koperty z pieniędzmi znalazły nowych właścicieli. Sierociniec nadal działał i nadal przyjmował nowe dzieci, a Harry mógł w spokoju dalej trenować swoje zdolności. Pogratulował sobie tej decyzji, gdy wraz z resztą sierot stał na cmentarzu na pogrzebie Raya. Nikt nie zauważył jego krótkiego uśmiechu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej!  
Jeśli jeszcze tu jesteś, to jest mi niezmiernie miło! :)  
Zostaw komentarz albo / i kudosa, jeśli ci się spodobało ^^
> 
> Rozdział drugi pojawi się za tydzień w sobotę!  



	2. Potwór i Dziedzic

Wokół panowała całkowita ciemność. Harry podejrzewał, że zwiedzając nawet najniższe poziomy lochów nigdy nie znalazł się tak głęboko pod ziemią.

\- Lumos.

Blade światło padło na wyłożoną szkieletami małych zwierząt podłogę i zimne, śliskie ściany. W powietrzu czuć było wilgoć, zapach glonów i pleśni, a w panującej tu martwej ciszy było coś przerażającego. Niemal słychać było otchłań rozpościerającą się poza granicami światła i nawołującą do siebie. Gdyby nie jego ciekawość, Harry od razu zrezygnowałby z tego pomysłu i wrócił na górę do zamku.

Zebrał się w sobie i zrobił kilka kroków, a niewielkie kości chrzęściły i łamały się z trzaskiem pod jego stopami.  _ Gdyby potwór Slytherina czuwał, już by mnie zaatakował _ , pomyślał Harry i poczuł się nieco pewniej.

Korytarz wił się przez kilka zakrętów, a Harry podążał nim w napięciu, aż nagle zamarł. Światło zahaczyło o coś dużego, długiego i gładkiego. Nie poruszało się. Harry ostrożnie podszedł bliżej i jednocześnie z ulgą i niepokojem stwierdził, że to tylko zrzucona skóra węża. O obwodzie dwa razy dłuższym od jego wzrostu. Harry przejechał po niej dłonią.  _ Potwór Slytherina _ .

Po chwili ruszył dalej korytarzem i za następnym zakrętem stanął pod drzwiami, które wyglądały, jakby strzegły wejścia do bogatego, staromodnego i zaniedbanego sejfu, w którym znajdowały się zaginione artefakty. Oplatały je dwa realistycznie wyrzeźbione węże splecione na środku.

\-  _ Otwórz się _ \- powtórzył Harry.

Węże odpełzły ciężko na boki i drzwi przetoczyły się w lewą stronę. Za nimi widniała tylko ciemność, niemal tak gęsta i nieugięta jak same drzwi. W ostatniej chwili Harry zorientował się, że stoi na podwyższeniu, a pod stopami ma długą i starą drabinę prowadzącą w dół.

Pochodnie na ścianach zapalały się zielonym ogniem gdy je mijał, idąc wzdłuż ogromnej Komnaty. W ich blasku dostrzegł potężne, bogato zdobione kolumny ustawione w rzędach po obu stronach i kilka tuneli wychodzących w różnych kierunkach. Domyślił się, że potwór się nimi przemieszcza. Starał się nie wyobrażać sobie jego wyłaniającego się z ciemności łba za każdym razem, kiedy przechodził obok ciemnych dziur. Każdy jego krok odbijał się od ścian długim echem, a Harry niechętnie odkrył, że jedynym innym dźwiękiem jest głośne bicie jego serca i usilnie kontrolowany oddech. Równie dobrze mógłby być żywym budzikiem dla potwora.

Wreszcie ostatnie pochodnie na samym końcu rzuciły zielonkawe światło na masywny, wysoki do samego sufitu posąg Slytherina. Przed nim zbudowano prosty basen z czarną w ciemności wodą. Harry stanął na jego krawędzi u stóp posągu i spojrzał w górę. Przez moment śledził oczami surowe rysy twarzy Slytherina, a potem odezwał się, a jego głos nawet nie drgnął.

\-  _ Wzywam cię _ \- syknął.

Woda przed nim zabulgotała delikatnie, jednak Harry nie cofnął się, nawet kiedy powierzchnię przebił ogromny łeb potwora, a potem jego długie ciało. Woda rozprysła się wokół, mocząc Harry’ego od stóp do głów. Na oczy spadły mu mokre kosmyki włosów.

Wąż spojrzał na niego dziwnie zamglonymi oczami.

\-  _ Mówiący _ \- syknął. -  _ ale bez krwi mojego Pana _ .

\-  _ Nie atakujesz  _ \- zauważył Harry, przyglądając się mu zafascynowaniem. 

\-  _ Dziedzic. _

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

\-  _ Każdy mówiący jest dziedzicem? _

\-  _ Nie, masz jego Magię _ .

\-  _ Więc będziesz mnie słuchał? _ \- spytał Harry, odkładając zrozumienie znaczenia tych słów na później.

\-  _ Dziedzic musi dowieść siły _ \- zasyczał potwór i bez ostrzeżenia rzucił się na Harry’ego.

Harry machnął różdżką i najeżony dwudziesto-centymetrowymi kłami łeb odbił się od niewidzialnej bariery. Gdy zaatakował ponownie, Harry odskoczył w głąb Komnaty i kolejnym ruchem różdżki, niczym wielkim biczem, pchnął węża na boczną ścianę. Wąż wpadł do wody i wynurzył się z niej rozwścieczony. Wypełzł na ciemną posadzkę. Już po chwili okazało się, że na lądzie jest szybszy niż w wodzie, a różdżka Harry’ego potoczyła się po ziemi, gdy wreszcie znalazł otwarcie, atakując bez wytchnienia i odbijając się od magicznych tarcz.

Tym razem wąż uderzył ogonem i posłał Harry’ego na przeciwną ścianę, gdzie chłopak opadł na twardy kamień bezwładnie niczym kukła. Od uderzenia nad prawą brwią pojawiła się czerwona rysa i po chwili krew zaczęła spływać mu na twarz. Mimo zamroczenia, Harry poczuł budującą się w nim wściekłość, której do tej pory miał okazję doświadczyć tylko raz. Wykrzywił usta, pokazując zęby niczym drapieżnik, a jego oczy rozbłysły szkarłatem.  _ Nie mam zamiaru umierać _ , pomyślał i dźwignął się na nogi, czując rozpierającą go Magię. Wyciągnął przed siebie rękę, kierunkując moc w stronę węża.

Potwór opierał się przez chwilę, ale Magia szybko go otoczyła. Skulił się w sobie, gdy poczuł napierającą na niego siłę ze wszystkich stron. Powietrze wokół niego zgęstniało, nie miał czym oddychać, a Magia wgniatała się w jego ciało mocniej i mocniej…

Nagle wszystko ustało. Powietrze się rozluźniło, mógł z powrotem oddychać. Miał wrażenie, jakby jego ciało rozpływało się na wszystkie strony. Poczuł zapach swojego nowego Pana tuż pod nosem. Otworzył oczy, jednak nie odsłonił błon zakrywających jego Prawdziwy Wzrok. Jego Pan kucał przed nim i intensywnie się w niego wpatrywał. Był cały mokry, a prawą część twarzy pokrywała krew. Z oczu znikła już czerwień, ale Magia pozostała. 

\-  _ Teraz opowiedz mi o tym drugim dziedzicu _ \- rozkazał Pan, a potwór ani myślał nie posłuchać.

Przedstawienie, które odgrywał Lockhart było, krótko mówiąc, żałosne. Chodził po całej sali z nosem w jednej ze swoich książek i czytał ją na głos, stosownie zmieniając tonację, przerysowując już i tak przerysowaną postać bohatera, którym był on sam. To było jego pojęcie prowadzenia lekcji obrony przed czarną magią. Jakby tego było mało, chciał, żeby Harry wziął w tym udział, odgrywając głupiego potwora, którego Lockhart miał zabić.

Harry, mimo ogromnego zmęczenia, dał z siebie wszystko, żeby obdarzyć profesora spojrzeniem pełnym wzgardy. Lockhart wybrał więc nową ofiarę - Seamusa Finnegana. Finnegan zdawał się mieć prawdziwy talent do aktorstwa. Jego ryki “rozdrażnionego yeti” brzmiały naprawdę przekonująco.

Harry przez chwilę obserwował tę błazenadę zniesmaczony, a potem wyciągnął z torby o wiele ciekawszą książkę i, wymieniwszy jeszcze krzywy grymas z Blaisem (który trzymał już swoją książkę w dłoniach), zaczął czytać, odcinając się od otaczającego go cyrku.

Czytał o bazyliszkach. Tekst mówił o tym, jak bardzo są tajemnicze i rzadkie, a czarodzieje wciąż nie ustalili wiele na ich temat. Harry wiedział jedno: miał ogromne szczęście, że jego bazyliszek (a nazywał się  _ Tsessu _ ) był na tyle rozsądny, żeby zakryć swój śmiercionośny wzrok, gdy Harry go pierwszy raz odwiedził.

Nie dowiedział się o tym jednak z książki, ale od  _ Tsessu _ . Wąż okazał się bardzo rozmownym towarzyszem, pewnie dlatego, że przez setki lat nie miał do kogo się odezwać. Harry ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że mu współczuje. Nigdy wcześniej nikomu nie współczuł.

Rozmowy z  _ Tsessu  _ oznaczały, że Harry nadal nie spał nawet w połowie tyle, ile powinien, a eliksir powoli przestawał działać. Tak jak powiedział Snape, był to tylko chwilowy wspomagacz. Mistrz eliksirów zdawał się widzieć, że nadszedł ten czas, kiedy napój nie przynosił skutku - Harry zauważył jego zaintrygowane spojrzenia podczas lekcji. Z pewnością zastanawiał się, co Harry robi nocami, co jest na tyle ważne, że tak się temu poświęca.

\- Jesteś pewien? - usłyszał jego głos za swoimi plecami, a jego ręka z fiolką wyciągu z czerwonych alg zastygła nad kociołkiem.

\- Jeszcze nie - powiedział Harry po chwili i spojrzał jeszcze raz na instrukcje w podręczniku. Pominął dwa kroki.

\- Nie obchodzą mnie twoje tajemnice, Potter - powiedział Snape tak cicho, żeby tylko Harry mógł go usłyszeć. - Ale jesteś na najlepszej drodze do tego, żeby zepsuć sobie reputację, którą budowałeś przez cały rok. Weź się w garść.

McGonagall również widziała, że coś się dzieje. Zatrzymała go po transmutacji tego ranka i dała mu listę uzupełniających lektur, wyglądając jakby robiła to wbrew własnej woli.

\- Gdybyś potrzebował pomocy w czymkolwiek, moje drzwi są otwarte, Potter - powiedziała.

W momencie, kiedy zacisnął palce na liście, postanowił odpuścić. Nieważne, że nie dowiedział się jeszcze wszystkiego od  _ Tsessu _ . Wiedział wystarczająco jak na ten moment. Chciał znów być sobą i czuć ekscytację na widok tej listy. Chciał mieć siły na to, żeby już w tej chwili popędzić do biblioteki i zgarnąć z półek te tytuły, które znajdowały się w sekcji Ksiąg Zakazanych, na co pozwalała mu pisemna zgoda McGonagall, którą również mu wręczyła. A tymczasem czuł się wrakiem samego siebie.  _ Pora wrócić do zwykłego życia _ , pomyślał i, gdyby nie był tak zmęczony, to nawet uśmiechnąłby się na tę myśl.

Jego marzenia zakłócił nagle Lockhart, wykrzykując głośno swoją bohaterską kwestię z książki. Machnął ręką i Yeti Finnegan padł na ziemię. Gryfoni zaczęli się śmiać, podczas gdy Ślizgoni obserwowali wszystko z niesmakiem. Lubili patrzeć, jak inni uczniowie są poniżani, ale to przedstawienie było zbyt żałosne jak na ich gusta. Lockhart nie udawał. Nie robił tego, żeby poniżyć Finnegana cz rozbawić uczniów. Naprawdę wierzył, że ta scena była arcydziełem pokazującym jego wielkie dokonanie. Dla Ślizgonów był nikim więcej niż natrętnym robakiem.

_ Ciekawe, czy ten idiota potrafi rzucić choć jedno zaklęcie _ , zastanawiał się Harry, obserwując jego Magię, tak nikłą i nierozwiniętą, że była ledwo zauważalna. Harry nie miał żadnych wątpliwości co do tego, że Lockhart nigdy nawet nie widział prawdziwego Yeti. Po raz kolejny zaczął się zastanawiać, dlaczego Dumbledore zatrudnił taką ofermę. Już Quirrell był od niego o niebo lepszy, mimo że często nie mogli zrozumieć, co do nich mówi, a jego lekcje opierały się tylko na teorii. No i fakt, że miał Voldemorta z tyłu głowy…

_ Stop _ , pomyślał stanowczo Harry. Zamknął Quirrella za grubymi drzwiami i skupił się na rozmowach z  _ Tsessu _ .

Bazyliszek powiedział, że ten, kto go nasłał na Keitha również nie miał krwi Slytherina, ale miał jego Magię. Był w Komnacie tylko dwa razy i za każdym razem wyprowadzał węża na korytarze Hogwartu. Na koniec obiecał, że wróci. Teraz nie pozostało nic innego, niż czekać na znak  _ Tsessu _ .

Znak nadszedł w postaci dziwnego syku w umyśle Harry’ego niecały tydzień później, kiedy jadł kolację w otoczeniu reszty ślizgonów.

\- Już zjadłeś? - zdziwił się Blaise, gdy Harry wstał.

\- Jakoś nie mam apetytu - odparł i szybko wyszedł z sali.

Kiedy dotarł na miejsce, zwolnił i zaczął się rozglądać po Komnacie, jednak jego wzrok szybko padł na osobę stojącą pośrodku nad basenem. Była obrócona tyłem do niego a plecy okryte miała długimi, rudymi włosami.

\- Witaj, Harry Potterze - rozległ się dziewczęcy, zimny głos. - Nie kazałeś mi długo czekać.

Podszedł bliżej, jednak zatrzymał się w odległości kilku kroków.

\- Nie przypominam sobie, żebyśmy umawiali się na to spotkanie - zauważył.

Ginny Weasley obróciła się. Na jej twarzy gościł uśmiech, co w tym miejscu wyglądało dość niepokojąco, zwłaszcza w połączeniu ze szkarłatnym kolorem jej dużych oczu.

\- Wysłałam ci zaproszenie - powiedziała wesoło. - I dołączyłam dwa prezenty powitalne.

Było w niej coś nienaturalnego. Dopiero po chwili Harry zrozumiał, co jeszcze mu nie pasowało. Ginny w ogóle nie mrugała ani nie gestykulowała. Jej ciało było sztywne, jednak ruchy płynne i spokojne. Przemyślane.

\- Dostałem je - oznajmił. - No i jestem. Najpierw proponuję, żebyś się przedstawiła, skoro już znasz moje imię.

Uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

\- Myślałam, że mnie znasz, Harry. Jestem Ginny Weasley!

\- Oboje wiemy, że nie jesteś Ginny.

W odpowiedzi dostał następny uśmiech, lecz tym razem kryło się w nim lekkie szaleństwo.

\- Więc kim jestem, Harry Potterze? Niech to będzie twoją pierwszą zagadką.

\- Zagadką?

Nie przerywając, pozwolił swojej Magii powędrować do Ginny.

\- Czemu mam rozwiązywać jakąś zagadkę?

\- Chcę cię poznać, Harry Potterze. Ginny trochę mi o tobie opowiadała ale… większość z tych rzeczy była raczej fantazją jedenastoletniej dziewczynki. Ginny nie zna odpowiedzi.

Poczuł jej Magię. Była zwykła, przeciętna i opleciona Magią, której nigdy wcześniej nie czuł, jednak był pewien, że ją znał. Dziwne.

\- Odpowiedzi na co?

\- Ja też mam swoją zagadkę do rozwiązania - posłała mu jeszcze jeden uśmiech.

\- Co, jeśli ja nie chcę rozwiązywać twojej zagadki?

Ta druga Magia była zupełnie inna od wszystkich, z którymi się spotkał. Niezwykle potężna, ale wybrakowana. Jakby coś ją ograniczało. Harry nie chciałby, żeby ta Magia osiągnęła swój pełen potencjał.

Ginny wywróciła oczami.

\- Zagroziłbym regularnym uśmiercaniem szlam, ale wnioskując z tego, co o tobie słyszałem, nie zrobiłoby to na tobie wrażenia. Ale też wiem, że nie muszę tego robić.

Harry uniósł pytająco brew.

\-  _ Już  _ zrobiłem na tobie wrażenie - powiedziała z uśmiechem. - I to wystarczy. Jesteśmy do siebie podobni, Harry Potterze. Dlatego wiem, że zrobisz wszystko, żeby rozwiązać tę zagadkę. Jesteś  _ ciekawy _ odpowiedzi.

\- Jesteś słaby - odparł Harry. - Mogę cię pokonać tu i teraz. I zdobyć odpowiedź.

Ginny ruszyła wolno w jego stronę.

\- To prawda, jestem słaby… Ale mogę ci obiecać jedno. Jestem dobry w utrzymywaniu moich tajemnic. Obiecuję ci, że jeśli spróbujesz wydobyć ode mnie odpowiedź siłą, nigdy jej nie otrzymasz.

Minęła go. Harry poczekał, aż kroki ucichną za wejściem do Komnaty, a potem wysłał swoją Magię, żeby sprawdzić, czy dziewczyna na pewno poszła. Zbliżył się do krawędzi basenu.

\-  _ Tsessu _ .

Wąż powoli wynurzył łeb na powierzchnię.

\-  _ Tak, panie? _

\-  _ Słyszałeś wszystko? _

\-  _ Oczywiście. _

\-  _ Nie może się niczego o mnie dowiedzieć _ \- wysyczał Harry. -  _ Nie może wiedzieć, że mi służysz. Jeśli tu wróci, wykonuj jej polecenia. Ale ostrzegam cię, nie zapomnij, kto jest twoim Panem. _

\-  _ A co, jeśli rozkaże mi zabić człowieka?  _

_ Bazyliszki to zdumiewające stworzenia _ , pomyślał Harry. Czytał o tym w książkach, ale nie sądził, że to działa tak szybko. Odkąd Harry pokonał  _ Tsessu  _ w pojedynku, wąż był z nim powiązany Magią i przejmował jego tok myślenia, a także charakter. Już wiedział, że Harry nie rozkazałby mu zabijać przypadkowych ludzi. Teraz jednak sytuacja się zmieniła. Nie może wzbudzić podejrzeń.

\-  _ Zabij. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej! ^^
> 
> Jeśli ten rozdział Ci się spodobał, nie zapomnij o zostawieniu kudosa! Komentarze również są mile widziane, a jeśli polecisz moją pracę komuś innemu, będę wdzięczna aż po grób *-*
> 
> Rozdział trzeci już za tydzień!


	3. Po Śladach

Krople deszczu wybijały szybki rytm na szybach okien, kiedy Ślizgoni pojawili się na śniadaniu. Większość z nich spojrzała ponuro w niebo przez zaczarowane sklepienie. Gdy usiedli, Pansy Parkinson mruknęła:

\- Oby za kilka dni się rozpogodziło.

Zbliżał się pierwszy mecz Quidditcha, a wszyscy wiedzieli, że przy złej pogodzie wygrana zależała w dużej części od szczęścia. Gryfoni oczywiście uparcie twierdzili, że liczy się tylko talent. Pansy stwierdziła wtedy, że ich jedynym talentem jest wytrwała ignorancja.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nie znaleźli nikogo lepszego niż Higgs - skrzywił się Theo Nott.

\- Higgs wcale nie jest taki zły - przyłączyła się Daphne Greengrass, nakładając sobie talerz pełen owoców.

\- Brakuje mu naszego myślenia.

\- No taak, to prawda, że nigdy nie oszukuje, ale jest całkiem dobrym szukającym. No i jest przystojny.

Harry nie słyszał reszty rozmowy. I tak nieszczególnie go interesowała. Ginny Weasley właśnie pojawiła się w drzwiach i po chwili usiadła przy stole Gryffindoru. Jak zwykle, zachowywała się zupełnie normalnie, nie pokazując żadnych oznak opętania. Rozmawiała z koleżankami i z apetytem wzięła się za jedzenie tostów.

\- Potter!

Harry spojrzał pytająco na oburzoną Pansy.

\- Tylko mi nie mów, że ta ruda zdrajczyni ci się podoba!

\- _ Co?! _\- na to nie był przygotowany. - Nie podoba mi się! Jak mogłaś w ogóle pomyśleć…

\- Gapisz się na nią!

\- Nieprawda! Zamyśliłem się tylko - Harry wykrzywił twarz, jakby sam pomysł gapienia się na Ginny go mdlił.

\- To dobrze - warknęła Pansy, unosząc podbródek. - Bo gdybyś ją podrywał, to wykopalibyśmy cię ze Slytherinu.

\- Potter nie musi jej podrywać - zauważyła Daphne, zlizując z palców sok z pomarańczy. - Mała zdrajczyni podkochuje się w nim odkąd przekroczyła próg zamku.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. Niczego takiego nie zauważył. Daphne, widząc jego minę, westchnęła:

\- Chłopcy są tak samo ślepi na znaki dziewczyn jak Weasleyowie na swoją zdradę.

\- Albo szlamy na swoją ignorancję - mruknęła Pansy.

\- Weasleyowie równie dobrze sami mogliby być szlamami - prychnął Theo.

\- Nie używajcie przy mnie tego słowa - powiedział stanowczo Harry, po kolej mierząc każdego zimnym spojrzeniem.

Przez chwilę wyglądali na zaskoczonych. Blaise poruszył się niespokojnie.

\- Mówiłem wam. Jego matka była… od mugoli - powiedział cicho, nie chcąc zwracać jeszcze większej uwagi starszych Ślizgonów.

Wszyscy dobrze wiedzieli, co takie pokrewieństwo oznacza w Slytherinie: utratę szacunku i statusu; wylądowanie na dnie hierarchii. Jednak to był _ Harry Potter _. Zdobył szacunek i wysoką pozycję nie dlatego, że odziedziczył je po rodzicach, ale sam na nie zapracował. Nikt by się nie odważył podburzyć jego autorytetu na podstawie pochodzenia Lily Potter, jednak mimo wszystko nie było to coś, czym mógł się chwalić.

Ślizgoni wlepili oczy w swoje talerze, jakby śniadanie nagle ich niezmiernie zafascynowało. Blaise mimo napięcia powstrzymał prychnięcie śmiechem, wymieniając z Harrym znaczące spojrzenia. W końcu Harry odezwał się, a jego koledzy unieśli głowy:

\- Uważam, że pochodzenie ma bardzo mało znaczenia - oświadczył, w myślach napawając się ich oburzonymi minami. - Jak sami powiedzieliście, Weasleyowie równie dobrze mogliby być mugolakami. Każdy z nas na pewno zna kogoś czystej krwi, a jednak o tak małym magicznym potencjale i umiejętnościach, że nie dorównałby nawet Weasleyom.

Zdawało się, że wszyscy pomyśleli o tym samym: Crabbe i Goyle. Na szczęście chłopcy jeszcze spali, więc nie mogli się o to obrazić.

\- Ale działa to też w drugą stronę - ciągnął Harry, uważnie obserwując ich miny. - Weźmy na przykład… Hermionę Granger.

Jak na komendę, Pansy syknęła, chłopacy wykrzywili miny, a Daphne mruknęła “_ ew! _”. Dokładnie na taką reakcję liczył.

\- Spójrzcie na siebie - powiedział drwiąco. - Reagujecie tak na dziewczynę, która bez wątpienia zajdzie daleko, bo jest inteligentniejsza od dziewięćdziesięciu pięciu procent uczniów, a nie reagujecie ani trochę, gdy mówię o idiotach czystej krwi.

\- Jej mugolska krew nie jest jej jedynym problemem - wycedził Theo z groźną miną. - Jest zarozumiała i cały czas panoszy się, jakby była lepsza od nas. _ Od nas! _

\- Zachowuje się tak, żeby pokazać, że wasze zaczepki i to, co o niej myślicie, nic ją nie obchodzą - odparł spokojnie Harry.

\- Nie zmusisz nas, żebyśmy ją polubili - prychnęła Pansy.

\- Nawet nie próbuję. Chciałem tylko wyrazić, jakim ciemnogrodem jest dla mnie ocenianie ludzi na podstawie pochodzenia.

\- Nie przekraczaj linii, Potter! - fuknęła Pansy, a reszta Ślizgonów poparła ją oburzonymi minami.

Harry wzruszył ramionami i zamilkł. Dobrze wiedział, że nie powinien stwarzać sobie wrogów we własnym domu, a zwłaszcza we własnym dormitorium. Ani nazwisko ani mroczne pogłoski nie uchronią go przed wszystkim. Wydawało mu się jednak, że osiągnął zamierzony efekt, a te przypuszczenia potwierdziły się w ciągu najbliższych tygodni: żaden ze Ślizgonów już nie poruszył przy nim tematu szlam ani Hermiony Granger. A gdyby to zrobili… był gotów wyrazić swoją prośbę w bardziej prywatny i przekonujący sposób.

Mogę się przysiąść?

Ginny Weasley uniosła oczy i natychmiast je opuściła, czerwona na twarzy. Pokiwała głową.

Harry rozłożył swoje rzeczy i bez kolejnego słowa zaczął pracować nad wypracowaniem z transmutacji, ignorując nerwowe napięcie w powietrzu. Jego Magia jednak od razu wzięła się do pracy i szybko dotarła do Ginny. Magia Ginny była przeciętna, ale naznaczona licznymi śladami tamtej Magii, Magii Dziedzica. Harry zaczął ją powoli badać.

Nie zaszedł daleko, kiedy pojawiła się przy nich Hermiona. Spojrzała zdziwiona na tą nietypową parę, ale najwyraźniej postanowiła o nic nie pytać.

\- Hej, Harry! Cześć, Ginny! - przywitała się. Ginny podniosła głowę i uśmiechnęła się do niej słabo.

Hermiona usiadła obok niej i wyjęła swoje książki i zeszyty.

\- Lepiej uważaj, żeby twoi koledzy cię nie zobaczyli w naszym towarzystwie - rzuciła półżartem do Harry’ego, odkładając torbę. 

Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Ślizgoni tu raczej nie przesiadują. Wolą zabrać książki i korzystać z nich w pokoju wspólnym.

\- Dlaczego? - zdziwiła się Hermiona. - Rzeczywiście, rzadko ich tu widuję.

\- Mówią, że nie mogą znieść zapachu mugolaków i zdrajców - powiedział znudzonym tonem.

Ginny prychnęła. Harry spojrzał na nią i uniósł wyzywająco jedną brew, na co jej twarz znów spłonęła i znikła za książką. Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi, ale w końcu wzruszyła tylko ramionami i otworzyła zeszyt do eliksirów. Po chwili cała trójka skrobała swoje wypracowania, a od czasu do czasu Ginny pytała Hermionę o pomoc. Harry obserwował je kątem oka. Hermiona wyglądała na _ ucieszoną _, kiedy mogła coś jej wyjaśnić. Nawet wtedy, kiedy Ginny kompletnie nie rozumiała, o co jej chodzi.

Po pół godzinie dziewczyny przerzuciły się na inne tematy. _ Zwykłe tematy _ , które Harry’ego by nigdy nawet nie zainteresowały. Rozmawiały ze sobą i śmiały się cicho z własnych żartów. Harry’emu to nie przeszkadzało, nauczył się odcinać od otoczenia, kiedy chciał się skupić. Ale przeszkodą był sam fakt, że dziewczyny tak dobrze się dogadywały. Nagle poczuł się, jakby między nimi pojawiła się gruba ściana. _ Ciekawe, jak to jest _ , pomyślał, _ rozmawiać o niczym _.

Nigdy tego nie robił, uświadomił sobie. Nigdy nie rozmawiał z nikim o _ niczym _ . Kiedy z kimś rozmawiał, zawsze robił to w jakimś celu. Nawet z Blaisem. Nawet kiedy Draco mówił o _ niczym _ , a robił to często, Harry się wyłączał i nigdy nie uczestniczył w tych rozmowach. _ Steinar też taki był _ , pomyślał. _ Steinar odzywał się tylko wtedy, kiedy musiał. _

Dziewczyny nie zauważyły nawet, kiedy Harry przestał skrobać piórem. Jego oczy zamgliły się.

Steinar nie przypominał nikogo innego. Może dlatego Harry tak bardzo się nim fascynował. Był jedyną osobą, którą Harry naprawdę szanował, przynajmniej do czasu przybycia do Hogwartu.

Steinar Sigard był jego nauczycielem, mentorem i może nawet kimś w rodzaju przyjaciela, mimo że nigdy nie pozostawiał wątpliwości co do tego, że nie zależy mu na niczym i nikim, włącznie z Harrym. 

Harry poznał go jeszcze gdy mieszkał z Dursleyami. Steinar był nowym nauczycielem matematyki i, mimo że nie pozostawiał wątpliwości co do tego, że nie obchodzi go powodzenie jego lekcji i uczniów, nie dało się nie zauważyć jego geniuszu. Harry został parę razy po lekcjach, żeby wypytać Steinara, skąd tyle wie i czy Harry też może się tego nauczyć.

Steinar krzywił się wtedy.

\- Mogę ci wymienić wszystkie tytuły książek albo opisać historię całego mojego życia, ale po pierwsze, nie chce mi się tego robić, po drugie nie mam na to czasu, a po trzecie, jeśli chcesz się czegoś nauczyć to po prostu weź się do roboty zamiast marnować czas - mówił i wyganiał Harry’ego z klasy. Harry raz podejrzał go przez dziurkę od klucza: Steinar bezzwłocznie zgarnął książkę z biurka i zagłębił się w lekturze. 

Od tamtej chwili Harry zawsze nosił przy sobie jakąś książkę i otwierał ją przy każdej okazji: podczas przerw, nudnych, bezużytecznych lekcji i w autobusie. Stopniowo coraz bardziej wyrabiał w sobie nawyk niemarnowania czasu.

Kiedy Dursleyowie zostawili go w Hope, Harry musiał zmienić szkołę. Steinar stał się wspomnieniem… do czasu, gdy Harry spotkał go na ulicy i okazało się, że Steinar mieszka niedaleko sierocińca. Teraz Harry męczył mężczyznę pytaniami za każdym razem, kiedy go widział. Nie zdarzało się to często - raz na jeden lub dwa miesiące, ale to wystarczało Harry’emu, żeby podtrzymać ten ogień. Harry chciał był jak Steinar Sigard: wszechwiedzący geniusz nieprzejmujący się nikim, niepotrzebujący nikogo, nie dbający o nic z wyjątkiem siebie i najlepszej wersji siebie. Harry raz spytał go, jak mu się to udaje. Jakim sposobem nie przejmuje się innymi ludźmi nawet w najmniejszym stopniu.

\- Dbanie o innych nigdzie cię nie zaprowadzi - odparł, wzruszając ramionami. - Więc po co się tym przejmować? Skup się na sobie. I daj mi spokój.

Więc Harry skupił się na sobie. I na nikim innym, poza Steinarem. Robił wszystko, co mówił jego mentor i nie słuchał nikogo innego. _ Skup się na sobie _ stało się jego hasłem, które powtarzał za każdym razem, kiedy zbaczał ze ścieżki.

_ Skup się na sobie. _

Harry wrócił do Komnaty Tajemnic, zostawiwszy dziewczyny w bibliotece. Póki co, nie dowiedział się niczego nowego o Magii Dziedzica. Postanowił spróbować kiedy indziej, bo obecność Hermiony niespodziewanie utrudniła mu zadanie. Im dłużej pomagała Ginny w nauce, tym bardziej, nieświadomie, otaczała ją opiekuńczo swoją Magią. Przebijanie się przez taką osłonę było bardziej skomplikowane i wymagało o wiele większego skupienia, więc Harry uznał, że lepiej poczekać na dogodniejszą sytuację. 

Gdy stanął nad basenem, Tsessu wynurzył łeb z wody i przywitał go jak zwykle - wyglądało na to, że lubił mieć towarzystwo. 

\- _ Opowiedz mi o swoim poprzednim Panu _ \- rozkazał Harry. Siedział na posadzce, oparty plecami o ciało bazyliszka. Wąż położył swój ogromny łeb obok niego.

\- _ O którym Panu? _

\- _ O Slytherinie. _

\- _ Był bardzo podobny do ciebie, Panie. Każdy Dziedzic jest do niego dość podobny. Cierpliwy, mądry i bystry. Żądny wiedzy i władzy. Porywczy. Ale ten drugi był za bardzo porywczy i przez to musiał mnie zostawić. Nie podobało mi się to, znowu się nudziłem… _

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

\- _ Ten drugi? O kim teraz mówisz? O dziewczynie? _

\- _ Nie, Panie. Dziewczyna była trzecia. Ale też bardzo podobna… Drugi znalazł mnie jakiś czas temu. _

\- _ Kiedy dokładnie? _

\- _ Nie wiem, Panie. Tutaj czas płynie inaczej. _

Harry zamyślił się. Komnata Tajemnic została już wcześniej otwarta… Tylko kiedy? Czy nauczyciele o tym wiedzą? Czy ktokolwiek o tym wiedział?

\- _ Dlaczego cię zostawił? _

\- _ Powiedział, że zrobiło się o mnie za głośno. Zabiłem człowieka i chcieli zamknąć Hogwart. Powiedział, że nie może na to pozwolić. Potem już nie wrócił. _

_ Ciekawe _, pomyślał Harry. Skoro było o tym tak głośno, to nauczyciele musieli o tym wiedzieć, o ile nie zdarzyło się to setki lat temu. Kogo może o to spytać, nie wzbudzając podejrzeń?

Książki całkowicie milczały. W żadnym tomie związanym z historią Hogwartu, Salazarem Slytherinem czy nawet z historią społeczności magicznej w Wielkiej Brytanii, nie znalazł ani słowa o otwarciu Komnaty czy śmierci w Hogwarcie. Otwarcie Komnaty nastąpiło więc stosunkowo niedawno, lub zostało całkowicie wymazane z historii szkoły. Sfrustrowany, skupił się w końcu na swoim drugim zadaniu, dla którego znów przyszedł do biblioteki. Po dwóch dniach samotnych poszukiwań nareszcie natrafił na Ginny Weasley.

Ginny wyglądała wręcz na przerażoną, gdy Harry drugi raz się do niej dosiadł. Siedzieli naprzeciw siebie, tak jak za pierwszym razem, Hermiona jednak tym razem się nie pojawiła. Zmieniło się coś jeszcze: gdy Harry sięgnął Magią, znalazł obok Ginny coś, co nagrodziło jego wysiłki. Świeży Ślad wyglądał z niedomkniętej torby.

Harry skupił Magię wokół niego. Energia była niemal identyczna do tej, która otaczała Ginny w Komnacie, jednak teraz zdawała się być uśpiona, nieaktywna. Mimo to, Harry mógł się z niej dowiedzieć prawie wszystkiego.

Źródło chowało w sobie całą historię, wszystkie wspomnienia i, choć ich jedynym przedstawieniem były wahania Magii, już po godzinie Harry wiedział dokładnie, kogo szukał. Nie znał imienia ani nazwiska, nie miał też pojęcia, jak ów Dziedzic wygląda. Znał jednak jego charakter i wiedział, jak wyglądało jego życie. Był pewien, że poznałby go, gdyby obok niego przeszedł. _ Jest tak podobny do mnie _ , odkrył z lekkim zdziwieniem, _ że to byłoby jak przejście obok lustra. _

Pani profesor. Czy mogę zająć chwilę?

McGonagall posłała mu uważne spojrzenie zza cienkich okularów. Reszta uczniów opuściła już klasę.

\- Nie ma problemu. Pewnie masz pytania odnośnie listy, którą ci dałam?

Harry rzeczywiście miał sporo pytań, ale musiał powstrzymać swoją ciekawość. Na ten moment miał inne zadanie do wykonania, a skomplikowane zagadki transmutacji mogły jeszcze poczekać.

\- Nie o to chodzi. Mam pytania odnośnie tego, co się tu ostatnio dzieje i plotek, które słyszałem.

Kobieta zmarszczyła brwi, ale kiwnęła lekko głową. Harry wziął głęboki wdech, jakby zbierał się na odwagę.

\- Mówią, że coś podobnego miało już miejsce… Mówią, że Hogwart miał być wtedy zamknięty. Czy to… prawda?

McGonagall świdrowała go przez chwilę srogim spojrzeniem, zastanawiając się, ile może mu powiedzieć. W końcu westchnęła i odparła:

\- Te plotki nie powinny były dotrzeć do uczniów, ale nie będę cię okłamywać, Potter. To prawda.

\- Czy i tym razem mogą zamknąć szkołę? - spytał szybko Harry na jednym wdechu, pozwalając swojemu głosowi zadrżeć. W jego oczach pojawił się strach. - Co wtedy? Nie chcę wracać do Hope.

\- Potter - McGonagall pochyliła głowę ze współczuciem. Jej głos zmiękł. - Nikt jeszcze o tym nie mówi, ale jest taka możliwość. O ile nie złapiemy winowajcy i ataki się nie skończą… Pięćdziesiąt lat temu zginęła jedna z uczennic. Nie możemy ryzykować, żeby taka sytuacja się powtórzyła. Bezpieczeństwo uczniów jest najważniejsze. Więc tak. Hogwart może zostać zamknięty. Ale jeśli się tak stanie, masz moje słowo, że nie pozwolę ci wrócić do życia wśród mugoli. Znajdę ci miejsce w innej szkole magii, gdzieś za granicą. Nie zostaniesz sam.

_ Wzruszające_, pomyślał Harry, powstrzymując triumfalny uśmiech. Nie spodziewał się takiego wyznania i gdyby nie był tak skupiony na odgrywaniu swojej roli, jego emocje mogłyby wyjrzeć zza maski. Jednak to nie było ważne. Dowiedział się tego, na czym mu zależało.

\- Dziękuję, pani profesor. Za wszystko - odparł cicho, a na jego twarzy malowała się nieśmiała ulga. Wycofał się powoli do drzwi.

Mcgonagall odezwała się jeszcze w ostatnim momencie, a jej głos, choć przed chwilą dziwnie zachrypnięty, przybrał zwykłą srogą barwę:

\- Byłabym wdzięczna, gdybyś nikomu o tym nie rozpowiadał.

Harry przytaknął i wyszedł na korytarz.

Komnata Tajemnic została otwarta pierwszy raz pięćdziesiąt lat temu. _ Czy to możliwe? _, pomyślał podniecony, przypominając sobie o czarodzieju, który pojawiał się w książkach zaledwie kilka lat później. Pasował idealnie. Dziedzic Slytherina o potężnej, dziwnie znajomej Magii… Podobny do Harry’ego…

Harry ominął kolację. Pobiegł od razu do biblioteki i rzucił się łapczywie na wszystkie książki, które choćby wspominały Voldemorta. Musiał poznać swojego wroga, dokładnie zrozumieć jego tok myślenia, intencje, wykryć słabości…

_ To nie on... _, odkrył z rozczarowaniem, na którym od razu się przyłapał. Czy naprawdę tak bardzo liczył na kolejne starcie z Czarnym Panem? Potrząsnął głową, skupiając się na najważniejszym: osoba, o której powiedziała mu Magia, nie była tą osobą z książek. Choć dostrzegł spore podobieństwa, pewne czyny Voldemorta nie pasowały do Magii Dziedzica. Westchnął głośno, gdy jego ekscytacja stopniała niczym lód nad otwartym ogniem. Był już tak blisko rozwiązania zagadki!

Chwilę później pomyślał o czymś innym i poczuł nowy przypływ adrenaliny. Udzielił _ Tsessu _ pozwolenia na zabijanie, jeśli Ginny tak mu rozkaże. Jednak nie mógł jej na to pozwolić. Nie chciał żegnać się z Hogwartem, nawet jeśli może pójść do innej szkoły magii. Musi znaleźć prawdziwego Dziedzica jak najszybciej - nieważne, czy chodzi o Voldemorta czy nie. A jeśli mu się nie uda… Zawsze może zniszczyć Komnatę Tajemnic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej, dzisiaj trochę spokojniejszy rozdział, ale mam nadzieję, że się podoba :)  
Dajcie o sobie znać Kudosem i w komentarzach! ^^
> 
> Życzę wam mile spędzonego tygodnia, a w sobotę zapraszam z powrotem na rozdział 4: Dziennik! <3


	4. Dziennik

_ Jeszcze raz _ , pomyślał Harry. _ Ostatni _.

\- Mogę? - spytał znudzonym głosem.

Ginny jak zwykle spłonęła potężnym rumieńcem i pokiwała głową. Z jej torby promieniowała Magia Dziedzica, jakby ponaglając jego plan.

\- Słyszałem, co się stało twoim braciom - powiedział, gdy usiadł i rozłożył swoje rzeczy. Bliźniacy leżeli właśnie w skrzydle szpitalnym, zaatakowani prawdopodobnie przez jakiegoś Ślizgona, który chciał ich wykluczyć z gry w pierwszym meczu Quidditcha. Byli dobrymi pałkarzami. - Wyzdrowieją na czas?

Ginny skrzywiła się.

\- Pewnie masz nadzieję, że nie?

Harry wzruszył ramionami, przypominając sobie ich zdezorientowane twarze, gdy otulony peleryną niewidką sparaliżował ich na pustym korytarzu i wlał do gardeł miksturę własnego wynalazku

\- Szczerze? Nie obchodzi mnie to. Ale uznałem, że wypada zapytać.

Spojrzała na niego zdziwiona.

\- Nie interesuje cię Quidditch?

\- Niespecjalnie. A ciebie?

Pokiwała energicznie głową.

\- Ale idziesz na mecz? - spytała.

\- Nie, nie lubię takich tłumów - odparł bez emocji. - wszyscy się przepychają, krzyczą, szarpią. Byłem dwa razy w zeszłym roku i to mi wystarczy. Za pierwszym razem pomyślałem, że jeśli mi się nie spodoba, to poczytam książkę gdzieś z tyłu trybun, ale w tym chaosie nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy zniknęła. Musiałem potem kupić drugą, bo tamtą ktoś pewnie zabrał. A za drugim razem poszedłem tylko dlatego, że mnie zaciągnęli siłą. Ty idziesz?

\- Nigdy bym tego nie przegapiła - oznajmiła. - No i to dopiero mój pierwszy mecz.

\- Ach, faktycznie. Zapomniałem.

Ginny znów się zaczerwieniła i umilkła, co Harry’emu bardzo odpowiadało. Zrobił to, co chciał. Miał już wszystko. Teraz pozostało tylko czekać na mecz.

Ślizgoni zostawili go w spokoju przywykli do tego, że nie można go do niczego zmusić. Tylko Draco kilka razy się to udało. Tym bardziej nie mieli ochoty próbować. Wyszli więc grupą na mecz, gdy Harry siedział pochylony nad książką w pokoju wspólnym.

_ Teraz _, pomyślał, kiedy zegarek pokazał godzinę rozpoczęcia meczu. Odłożył książkę i wrócił do dormitorium. Po chwili był już w lochach, schowany pod peleryną niewidką. Nie przejmował się echem swoich kroków. Wszyscy byli na meczu. Po drodze zaszedł do łazienki Jęczącej Marty i wyciągnął z kieszeni mały flakonik. Odkorkował go i wrzucił ostatni składnik - długi włos. Eliksir zabulgotał i zmienił kolor na ognistoczerwony. Nie marnując czasu wypił całą zawartość buteleczki i spojrzał w lustro. Nic się nie zmieniło. Zmarszczył brwi.

Nagle całe jego ciało przeszył ból. Poczuł się, jakby wypił płynny ogień - palił go każdy fragment skóry, mięśni i kości. Zacisnął zęby i poczuł, jak ocierają się o siebie, zmieniając kształt. Całe jego ciało deformowało się i zmniejszało. W momencie, kiedy pomyślał, że już nie da rady ustać na roztrzęsionych nogach, wszystko ustało.

Spojrzał w lustro i napotkał wzrok Ginny Weasley. Ginny uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie, zupełnie niepodobnie do niej. Miała na sobie jego bluzę z kapturem i, mimo że była na nią trochę za duża, nie wyglądała w niej nietypowo.

Gruba Dama nie miała z tym problemu.

\- Już po meczu? - zdziwiła się, widząc zdyszaną dziewczynę.

\- Nie, ale zapomniałam o czymś - odparła Ginny i podała hasło. Nie było trudno je zdobyć. Wystarczyło założyć pelerynę niewidkę i poczekać chwilę przed portretem po kolacji, żeby je usłyszeć.

Wejście otworzyło się i Ginny weszła do pokoju wspólnego gryfonów. Naprzeciwko prowadziły w górę dwie klatki schodowe. Wybrała tę po prawej i szybko znalazła drzwi z tabliczką “I”. Kiedy je otworzyła, od razu zrozumiała, że wybrała złe schody. Ściany pokryte były plakatami drużyn Quidditcha, na łóżkach leżało dosłownie wszystko, a to co się na nich nie zmieściło, spoczywało na podłodze. Wróciła się i już po chwili stała w dormitorium dziewcząt z pierwszego roku. Tu na ścianach wisiały plakaty przystojnych czarodziejów i kilka plakatów mugolskich aktorów i piosenkarzy. Nad jednym z łóżek wisiały plakaty drużyny Hollyhead Harpies. Nie było wątpliwości, do kogo należało to łóżko.

Harry wypuścił Magię, a ta szybko znalazła znajomy ślad wypływający z pierwszej szuflady szafki nocnej. Zdziwiło go to lekko. Myślał, że Ginny lepiej strzeże swojego skarbu, a zamiast tego dała mu oczywiste honorowe miejsce. Dobrze przynajmniej, że zrozumiała aluzję i nie wzięła go na mecz.

Harry wysunął szufladę, nie wiedząc, czego się spodziewać, i zobaczył niewielki zeszyt oprawiony czarną skórą. Wyglądał jak pamiętnik albo dziennik. Wyciągnął rękę, ale zawahał się, a jego palce zawisły tuż nad nim. Teraz wyraźnie czuł bijącą od niego Magię. Była silna, mroczna i zdawała się go wołać. Czy coś się stanie, kiedy dotknie dziennika? Schował dłoń pod rękawem bluzy i złapał dziennik przez materiał. Nadal go nie dotykając, schował go do kieszeni i wycofał się z dormitorium, zbiegł po schodach i przez przejście, nie zważając na krzyki Grubej Damy: _ Spokojnie, na pewno jeszcze nic się nie dzieje! _

Uspokoił się dopiero w Komnacie. _ Tsessu _wypełzł z wody i powąchał go.

\- _ To ja, twój Pan _ \- powiedział Harry. - _ To tylko chwilowe przebranie. _

_ Tsessu _ skierował wzrok na jego kieszeń, w której spoczywał dziennik. Czuł jego Magię. Harry wyjął go przez rękaw i położył na błyszczącej posadzce.

\- _ Myślisz, że mogę to bezpiecznie dotknąć? _ \- spytał bazyliszka. Wąż przyglądał się dziennikowi przez chwilę, aż w końcu trącił nosem.

\- _ Bezpieczne _ \- syknął. 

Harry skinął głową w podzięce i podniósł zeszyt - tym razem już gołą dłonią. Niczego nie poczuł. Usiadł pod jedną z kolumn, a _ Tsessu _ zaglądał mu przez ramię.

Najpierw zbadał okładkę. Właściciel dziennika wytłoczył z tyłu w czarnej skórze swoje imię: Tom Marvolo Riddle. Albo był sentymentalny albo dostał dziennik w prezencie, pomyślał Harry. Czy to było prawdziwe imię Voldemorta? Mimo wszystko nadal nie zrezygnował z tej hipotezy. Otworzył łapczywie dziennik, spodziewając się poznać odpowiedzi na wszystkie swoje pytania. Kim naprawdę był jego właściciel? W jaki sposób związał z zeszytem tyle swojej Magii? Dlaczego się z nim bawi w zagadki?

\- _ Jest pusty _ \- syknął wściekle, a _ Tsessu _ obnażył kły. 

Wstał i przekartkował szybko dziennik, a każda kolejna pusta strona podsycała w nim gniew. Odrzucił zeszyt na mokrą posadzkę, a ten prześlizgnął się po niej i wylądował pod przeciwną ścianą.

\- _ Pusty! Co mi z pustego dzie-... _

Twarz Steinara rozbłysła w jego myślach. _ Rozzłościłem cię, dzieciaku? _ , zaśmiał się. _ Po co komu broń, gdy wystarczy gniew! _Echo tych słów nadal rozbrzmiewało, gdy jego twarz zastąpił wściekły Quirrell, a potem przerażony Draco.

_ Racja _. Zamknął oczy i wziął kilka długich oddechów, uspokajając kipiącą Magię. Nie może tracić kontroli.

\- _ Zostaw _ \- rozkazał bazyliszkowi, gdy ten, wiedziony gniewem Harry’ego, pełzł w kierunku dziennika, szczerząc długie kły. Wąż natychmiast posłuchał i wrócił do swojego Pana.

Harry wyciągnął przed siebie rękę i dziennik natychmiast do niego poszybował. Zacisnął palce na mokrej okładce.

\- _ Musi być sposób _ \- wysyczał bardziej do siebie niż do _ Tsessu _ . Jeszcze raz spojrzał na dziennik. Niewidzialny atrament? Wyjął różdżkę i machnął nią krótko, wypowiadając zaklęcie. Otworzył go, ale strony pozostały puste. Ruszył do wyjścia, nie żegnając się z wężem. Idąc, mruczał do siebie: _ musi być sposób. _

Zanurzył pióro w kałamarzu i zawahał się, myśląc nad właściwymi słowami, a stalówka zastygła nad pożółkłym pergaminem. Spróbował już wszystkich zaklęć, jakie znalazł, żeby poznać sekrety dziennika Toma Riddle’a. Nic nie zadziało. Może wystarczy zapytać?

Czarna kropla spadła na pergamin, delikatnie przerywając ciszę i wyrywając Harry’ego z zamyślenia. Kleks rozlał się w niewielkie słońce i.... zaczął znikać, jakby był wchłaniany przez dziennik. Harry dotknął znów czystej strony. Była sucha. Przewrócił kartki i nie znalazł ani śladu atramentu.

Jeszcze raz zanurzył pióro w kałamarzu i przytknął końcówkę do pergaminu.

** _Tom Riddle?_ **

Atrament zniknął. Po chwili, gdy Harry zaczął już się niecierpliwić, nowe słowa zaczęły pojawiać się na pergaminie, jakby pisanie niewidzialną ręką.

** _Zgadza się. Jednak to trochę nieuprzejmy sposób zaczynania rozmowy. Imię za imię._ **

Harry uśmiechnął się triumfalnie.

** _Jestem Harry Potter. Myślę, że chciałeś mnie poznać._ **

Dziennik zamilkł na chwilę.

** _Witaj, Harry Potterze. To prawda, chciałem z tobą porozmawiać już od jakiegoś czasu. W jaki sposób zdobyłeś mój dziennik? Ginny dbała o niego jak o największy skarb._ **

Pismo Toma było delikatne i eleganckie, ale słowa pojawiały się szybko i stanowczo. Harry wiedział, że są dokładnie przemyślane. A to oznaczało typową rozmowę dwóch Ślizgonów: informacja za informację.

** _Ginny i reszta szkoły poszli na mecz Quidditcha. Mogłem bez problemu dostać się do wieży Gryffindoru, a Ginny nie pomyślała, żeby ukryć dziennik w bezpieczniejszym miejscu._ **

** _Dziwne, że nie wzięła go ze sobą. Chodziła z nim wszędzie, żeby móc ze mną rozmawiać, a także żeby mnie nie stracić._ **

** _Zasugerowałem jej, jak łatwo jest coś zgubić w takim tłumie._ **

Dziennik nie odpowiedział, jednak Harry poczuł, że Tom docenił jego przebiegłość. Przyszła jego kolej.

** _Dlaczego chciałeś mnie poznać?_ **

** _Byłem ciekaw, jaki jesteś naprawdę. Ginny opowiadała mi o wielu interesujących rzeczach na twój temat. Podobno nazywają cię następnym Czarnym Panem. To najbardziej mnie zaintrygowało. Słyszałem, że pokonałeś Czarnego Pana, kiedy miałeś zaledwie rok. Jak tego dokonałeś?_ **

Harry nie odpowiedział od razu. Nie spodziewał się tak konkretnej odpowiedzi i tych pytań. Nie mógł zdradzić za wiele, ale musiał dać Tomowi chociaż trochę informacji. Wystarczająco, żeby móc się wymienić.

** _Nikt nie wie, co się wtedy stało. Ja również tego nie pamiętam. Ale to prawda, takie chodzą pogłoski. Jednak ludzie uwierzą we wszystko, jeśli nie znają całej prawdy. Tak samo, jak od razu uwierzyli w otwarcie Komnaty Tajemnic, kiedy spetryfikowałeś kota, a potem jednego z uczniów. Poznanie mnie musiało być dla ciebie niezwykle ważne, żeby robić sobie tyle kłopotu. Czego tak naprawdę chcesz się dowiedzieć? I po co?_ **

** _Właśnie ci to powiedziałem, Harry Potterze. Przyznam, że lubię pytać wprost. To zwykle działa. Z tobą jest inaczej, prawda? A może powiedziałeś prawdę? Brakowało mi tej gry. Ginny jest na nią zbyt niewinna i za głupia. Dobrze jest znów rozmawiać ze Ślizgonem._ **

Tom zamilkł i Harry już uznał, że to koniec rozmowy, jednak gdy spojrzał jeszcze raz na stary dziennik, zobaczył świeżą wiadomość:

** _A co do mojego “dlaczego”... Myślę, że tę informację zachowam dla siebie. Przynajmniej, dopóki sam się jej nie rozgryziesz._ **

Tom okazał się dużo bardziej rozmowny na tematy nie dotyczące jego “zagadki”, a Harry z pewną niechęcią odkrył, że pisanie w dzienniku sprawia mu sporą przyjemność. Tom był niezwykle oczytany i pewny swojej opinii, a jednocześnie chętny do debat. Stawiał twarde argumenty oparte na faktach, a równocześnie sam zadawał pytania co do ich wiarygodności. Harry jeszcze nigdy nie rozmawiał z tak inteligentną osobą. Nie chciał tego przyznać, ale czuł się doceniany, kiedy Tom traktował go jak równego sobie. Kilka razy podjęli kłótnie odnośnie swoich sprzecznych poglądów, jednak w większości rozumieli się doskonale. I nie przeszkadzały im te nieliczne różnice. Zgodzili się nie zgadzać w tych kwestiach, jednak czasem Tom przekonywał Harry’ego do swoich racji.

Jednym z tych tematów była selekcja kandydatów do Hogwartu. 

** _Przyjmowanie dzieci z mugolskiego środowiska jest jedną z największych głupot w funkcjonowaniu tej szkoły._ **

Napisał Tom, kiedy Harry opowiedział mu o Hermionie Granger. Harry skrzywił się i zanurzył pióro w kałamarzu.

** _Gdyby nie to, zarówno Hermiona jak i ja nigdy byśmy się tu nie znaleźli. Jak już pisałem, Hermiona jest genialną czarownicą, a ja też nie należę do przeciętnych. Środowisko nie ma znaczenia, tak samo jak krew. Liczą się zdolności i praca._ **

Atrament jeszcze nie zdążył się wchłonąć, gdy na pergaminie zaczęły pojawiać się słowa Toma. Jego pismo stało się niedbałe i pospieszne, tak jak zawsze, kiedy się czymś ekscytował.

** _Zacznijmy od tego, że cały system wymaga zmian. Magiczne dzieci nie powinny żyć wśród mugoli, nie mając pojęcia o swoim dziedzictwie._ **

** _A co z mugolakami?_ **

** _Mugolaki nie biorą się z niczego. Tak naprawdę są to potomkowie starych magicznych rodów, które pozwoliły swojej krwi zbrukać się mugolskim szlamem i całkowicie zanikły. Magia zawsze się objawi, nawet jeśli pominie kilka niegodnych pokoleń._ **

** _To ciekawe podejście. Istnieją jakieś dowody?_ **

** _Ciężko jest je znaleźć - trzeba prześledzić historię poprzednich pokoleń rodzin mugolaków. Zajmowałem się tym przez jakiś czas i kilka przypadków udało mi się doprowadzić do magicznych korzeni._ **

** _Spróbuję to zrobić z Hermioną i moją matką. A wracając do zmiany systemu… Co masz na myśli?_ **

**_Nie_ można_ pozwolić, żeby magiczne dzieci wychowywały się w mugolskich rodzinach bez żadnego nadzoru, mentora czy magicznego opiekuna. Powinny być wychwytywane i od najmłodszych lat mieć odpowiedni kontakt z magiczną społecznością. Dzięki temu nabiorą odpowiednich wartości i zrozumienia naszej i swojej kultury. A to pomoże w zbudowaniu silnego magicznego społeczeństwa._**

Harry’emu bardzo spodobał się ten pomysł. Ich rozmowa na ten temat trwała jeszcze parę godzin, których następnego dnia Harry ani trochę nie żałował, ziewając na lekcjach. Rozmowy z Tomem stały się jego nową codziennością. Reszta Ślizgonów szybko zauważyła, że spędza z dziennikiem więcej czasu niż z książkami, co było dla niego nietypowym zachowaniem, ale nikt tego nie skomentował. Na temat dziwnych zachowań Harry’ego się nie dyskutowało. Jednak tydzień później rozmowy z Tomem zmieniły się.

Pokój wspólny był już pusty - to był jeden z tych wieczorów, kiedy pisanie w dzienniku stało się na tyle interesujące, że Harry nie odczuwał potrzeby snu. Pisał z Tomem na temat czterech założycieli Hogwartu - Tom zdawał się wiedzieć o nich więcej, niż ujawniały książki ze szkolnej biblioteki. I miał talent do opowiadania. Harry czytał z zafascynowaniem pojawiające się na pergaminie słowa, jakby czytał książkę. Po pewnym czasie Tom przeszedł na temat Salazara Slytherina, a Harry postanowił zaryzykować.

** _W jaki sposób znalazłeś Komnatę?_ **

Tom zamilkł. Harry westchnął z frustracją i napisał:

** _Jestem ciekawy. Proszę, powiedz mi._ **

Strona pozostała czysta, a Harry zacisnął zęby i już miał zamknąć dziennik; był tak blisko…

Ale w tym momencie Tom napisał:

** _Nie powiem. Lepiej zrozumiesz, jeśli ci pokażę._ **

Harry zmarszczył brwi i ponownie chwycił za pióro.

** _Co masz na myśli?_ **

** _Pozwól mi ci pokazać._ **

Te słowa zdawały się krzyczeć - głos Toma niemal rozbrzmiał w głowie Harry’ego, mimo że nigdy go nie słyszał. Harry zawahał się. Czy pozwalając na to, pozwala również na coś innego, na coś groźnego? Tom wyraźnie potrzebował jego zgody. Harry wiedział, jaka magia działa w ten sposób - taka, która potrzebuje dostępu do najbardziej prywatnego miejsca każdego czarodzieja - jego głowy.

_ Jestem wystarczająco silny _ , pomyślał. _ Gdyby coś było nie tak, wyrzucę go. Jestem silniejszy od niego. _

Przytknął zaostrzony koniec pióra do pergaminu.

** _Pokaż mi._ **

_ 50 lat wcześniej _

Tom był dość wysokim jak na swój wiek, wyjątkowo przystojnym i zadbanym chłopcem. Miał około szesnastu lat, jednak miało się wrażenie, że jest starszy. Jego szczupła, młoda twarz pozbawiona była już dziecięcych krągłości, wydatne usta i prosty nos sprawiały, że wyglądał dość srogo, a tańczący wśród nocnej ciemności ogień podkreślał jego i tak już mocno zarysowane kości policzkowe i ostrą szczękę.

Siedział w fotelu w pustym pokoju wspólnym Ślizgonów naprzeciwko kominka. Był rozluźniony, wygodnie oparty o tył fotela, a jednocześnie elegancki i wyprostowany. Ręce wyciągnął na podłokietnikach. Zimne oczy utkwił w dzikim ogniu.

Nagle drgnął, gdy komnata rozbrzmiała cichym sykiem.

_ \- Panie… znalazłam. _

Jego twarz natychmiast zwróciła się w kierunku wejścia. Po chłodnym kamieniu pełzł mały, najwyżej półmetrowy czarny wąż. Tom wychylił się i sięgnął po niego ręką, najpierw pozwalając mu złapać swój zapach, a potem owinąć się wokół nadgarstka. Zbliżył go do twarzy.

_ \- Jesteś pewna, Sarasschi? - syknął. _

_ \- Tak, Panie. _

_ \- Zaprowadź mnie. _

Tom nie był w stanie ukryć podekscytowania. Jego oczy rozżarzyły się groźnym blaskiem, a twarz jeszcze bardziej pobladła w kontraście. Wyszedł z _ Sarasschi _ na korytarz i wypuścił ją. Samica prześlizgiwała się przez lochy, a potem korytarze pełne zakrętów, cały czas w górę, aż znaleźli się na drugim piętrze. Tom ani na chwilę nie spuszczał z niej wzroku, a gdy się zatrzymała, odkrył, że stoi w damskiej łazience.

_ \- Trzeba Przemówić, Panie _ \- wysyczał wąż, wpatrując się w środkową umywalkę.

Tom podszedł bliżej i również się jej przyjrzał. Na boku zaśniedziałego kranu wyrzeźbiono miniaturowego węża. Cofnął się o krok i syknął cicho lecz stanowczo. Przywykł do wydawania poleceń.

_ \- Otwórz się. _

Umywalka obniżyła się do samej posadzki, ukazując sporą dziurę - tunel prowadzący w dół. Tom wyjrzał nad krawędzią. Nie chciał skakać w ciemność.

_ \- Schody? _ \- spytał i ze ścian tunelu natychmiast wysunęła się spirala stopni wiodących w dół.

_ \- Panie _ \- syknęła _ Sarasschi _ . - _ Ja nie idę dalej. _

Tom kiwnął głową, nie oglądając się na nią. Odpełzła i szybko znikła wśród cieni.

Schody zdawały się ciągnąć w nieskończoność. Tomowi kręciło się nieco w głowie, ale nie zwolnił tempa. W końcu stanął na ostatnim stopniu. Otaczała go ciemność - światło jego różdżki nie sięgało dalej niż kilka metrów. Ziemia wyłożona była szkieletami martwych zwierząt.

Czując jeszcze bardziej narastające podniecenie ruszył w głąb komnaty i, mijając kilka zakrętów, dotarł do starych, ciężkich drzwi. Wystarczył kolejny syk, by je otworzyć, a za nimi…

Tom stanął na krawędzi uśpionej wody i spojrzał w górę na podobiznę swojego dalekiego przodka. Jego twarz już wyraźnie wyrażała głód - głód władzy i potęgi. Głód pokazania reszcie szkoły, reszcie świata, że to on, Tom Riddle, sierota z domu dziecka z mugolskim nazwiskiem, jest dziedzicem wielkiego Salazara Slytherina. On, najlepszy uczeń w Hogwarcie, prawdziwy geniusz, jak wiele osób mówiło, On - Ten, którego wytykali na pierwszym roku, wyzywali od szlam, nieudaczników i którego mieszali z błotem, właśnie On stoi teraz w ukrytej od stuleci mistycznej Komnacie Tajemnic i to na Niego czeka dziedzictwo Slytherina, czeka tylko na Jego zawołanie…

Spojrzał w czarną otchłań basenu, a z jego ust wydobył się władczy syk.

_ \- Wzywam cię. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witajcie, wytrwali Czytelnicy!  
Dziękuję za przebrnięcie przez 4 rozdziały 😍
> 
> Jeśli dobrze się Wam czytało, zostawcie po sobie Kudosa, bookmarka albo komentarz - feedback ma wagę złota :) 
> 
> Przyznam, że jest to jeden z moich ulubionych rozdziałów, bo główna fabuła nareszcie zaczyna się rozkręcać! ^^ 
> 
> Następny rozdział "Incydent", pojawi się w pierwszą sobotę listopada.  
(W międzyczasie możecie polecić moją pracę innym osóbkom - moja wdzięczność nie będzie znała granic 😁)
> 
> Życzę Wam dobrych dwóch tygodni i do zobaczenia! 💚


	5. Incydent

_ Muszę się nauczyć oklumencji _ , pomyślał Harry, gdy Ślizgoni przyglądali się mu w milczeniu. 

Wyglądali na całkiem skołowanych, ale nie na zaskoczonych. Takie zachowanie ich nie dziwiło, przynajmniej nie u Harry’ego Pottera. Gdyby ktoś inny spytał ich nagle, co się stało i jaki mamy dzień i godzinę, mimo że cały czas jadł z nimi spokojnie kolację, trochę by ich to przeraziło i wezwaliby Madam Pomfrey. Ale to był Harry Potter, więc nie byli zmartwieni - byli ciekawi.

\- Blaise - Harry nachylił się do niego, ignorując resztę. - Co robiłem od czasu dzisiejszej historii magii?

\- To, co zawsze - odparł cicho, marszcząc brwi. - Co zrobiłeś tym razem?

\- Ale dokładnie - powiedział Harry, ignorując pytanie.

\- Nie wiem, stary, nie śledzę cię. Byłeś na lekcjach, a potem zniknąłeś w bibliotece. Jak zawsze.

\- Na pewno byłem w bibliotece?

Blaise wywrócił oczami, już wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony.

\- Tak. Ja i Pansy też tam byliśmy i cię widzieliśmy. Przeglądałeś jakieś książki, ale nie wiem jakie. Nie byliśmy tam długo - dodał szybko, poprzedzając kolejne pytanie.

Harry zamyślił się. Nie miał wątpliwości co do tego, co się właśnie stało. Spodziewał się, że to nastąpi, odkąd Tom podzielił się z nim wspomnieniem. Został opętany. Tom potrzebował jakichś informacji i użył jego ciała. Czy znalazł to, na czym mu zależało?

Powinno go to bardziej zaniepokoić, biorąc pod uwagę, kim był Tom. Harry nie miał już żadnych wątpliwości, że było to wspomnienie zamknięte w dzienniku sprzed pięćdziesięciu lat. Wspomnienie, które myślało i żyło po swojemu. Które chciało poznać Harry’ego, by się dowiedzieć, w jaki sposób jednoroczne dziecko pokonało jego starszą wersję… W jaki sposób pokonało Voldemorta.

A teraz Voldemort miał dostęp do głowy Harry’ego.

_ Nie, to nie Voldemort. To nadal Tom _ , przypomniał sobie stanowczo Harry, odkładając widelec i wstając od stołu.

Wyszedł z sali, nie zwracając uwagi na rzucane mu spojrzenia i chwilę później zamknął się w dormitorium. Wyjął dziennik z torby i napisał:

_ Znalazłeś to, czego szukałeś? _

Poczuł rozbawienie Toma. Czuł jego emocje odkąd dopuścił go do swojego umysłu tamtego wieczoru. Najdziwniejsze było to, że był gotów zaakceptować ryzyko opętania, byle tylko omówić z Tomem jeszcze kilka tematów. Tom był skarbnicą wiedzy. Nic dziwnego, że stał się tak potężnym czarodziejem, a Harry chciał się dowiedzieć, gdzie popełnił błąd, który doprowadził do jego upadku. Tom również szukał odpowiedzi na to pytanie, bo ani trochę nie zadowalała go jego przyszłość.

Młody Voldemort był pełen pomysłów na zmianę czarodziejskiego społeczeństwa i większość z nich nie pasowała do poczynań przyszłego Voldemorta. Kiedy więc zmienił zdanie i swoje cele?

Na pergaminie pojawiła się odpowiedź:

** _Niestety nie. Szkolna biblioteka jest jeszcze gorzej zaopatrzona niż za moich czasów. Myślę nawet, że sam jestem powodem usunięcia z niej niektórych książek! To jednak poważnie utrudni nam plany._ **

Harry wywrócił oczami. Tom coraz częściej mówił o “ich planach”, jakby Harry był w nie wtajemniczony. Odpisał, nie tracąc czasu:

_ Myślę, że byłoby nam łatwiej, gdybyś ujawnił swoją część planów. _

** _Wiesz, że tego nie zrobię. Nie bądźmy nudni._ **

Prychnął zirytowany. Cały Tom.

Harry już dawno przestał oszukiwać samego siebie co do powodu, dla którego rozmawia z Tomem. Nie chodziło już o jego “zagadkę”. Harry poznał jej rozwiązanie - Tom był wspomnieniem Voldemorta, które chciało się dowiedzieć, co się stało z jego przyszłą wersją. I jak tym razem temu zapobiec. Było pewne, że Tom nie zamierzał spędzić wszystkich swoich dni zamknięty w dzienniku. I tym razem chciał naprawić swoje błędy i zmienić świat. Ale czy jego wizja byłaby uznana za dobrą? Przez niektórych czarodziejów, owszem. Harry był jednak pewien, że Albus Dumbledore do nich nie należał.

Dumbledore jasno rozgraniczał dobro od zła, co jednak nie przeszkadzało mu w zbaczaniu na złą ścieżkę, jeśli tylko zaprowadziłaby go do światła. Miał przed sobą wyraźną wizję kolorowej przyszłości, w której wszyscy czarodzieje szanowali mugoli i siebie nawzajem, żyjąc w zgodzie i przyjaźni, jednak jego wiara w ludzi całkowicie go zaślepiała. Harry i Tom wiedzieli, że jego wymarzona utopia jest niemożliwa do utrzymania. Trzeba było trzymać rękę na pulsie i, jednocześnie pozwalając na wolność poglądów, od razu reagować na jakiekolwiek zagrożenia, nie przejmując się subtelnością. Mimo wszystko, cała trójka chciała tego samego i Harry wolał nie być zmuszony do wzajemnej walki w osiągnięciu jednego celu.

Jak na złość, przez otwarcie Komnaty Tajemnic, Dumbledore wstrzymał ich spotkania i Harry nie miał dotąd okazji, by porównać jego zdania ze słowami Toma. Dzięki temu jednak miał czas, by wszystko przemyśleć i kiedy Dumbledore go do siebie zaprosił, był gotowy.

Notkę z datą spotkania doręczyła Harry’emu jedna ze starszych Krukonek. Nie wyglądała na ucieszoną z tego zadania - Harry nie wzbudzał zaufania wśród większości uczniów, zwłaszcza od otwarcia Komnaty. Mimo, że od czasu ataku na Keitha nie doszło do kolejnych napaści, Harry nadal był traktowany jako groźny dziedzic Slytherina. Podziękował dziewczynie krótkim skinieniem głowy i spojrzał na kawałek pergaminu. Dumbledore chciał się spotkać jeszcze tego samego wieczora.

Gdy wybiła godzina szósta, Harry opuścił pokój wspólny, rzucając Blaise’owi wymowne spojrzenie i udał się do gabinetu dyrektora.

\- Harry, mój chłopcze! Jak dobrze cię widzieć - przywitał go Dumbledore z ciepłym uśmiechem, kiedy Harry pojawił się w drzwiach.

\- Pana również, profesorze - odparł uprzejmie Harry i, nie czekając na nadchodzące zaproszenie, usiadł naprzeciwko dyrektora. - Rozumiem, że wracamy do zwykłych spotkań? 

\- Zgadza się. Myślę, że już czas. Ale najpierw… wybacz mi, proszę, tę ciekawość, ale muszę wspomnieć, że słyszałem o twoich ostatnich zainteresowaniach.

_ Zainteresowaniach? _ , pomyślał Harry, nie dając nic po sobie poznać. Jego serce jednak przyspieszyło.  _ Czyżby wiedział o Dzienniku? _

\- Transmutacja była również jednym z moich ulubionych przedmiotów - ciągnął Dumbledore, a Harry odetchnął w duchu. - Im bardziej skomplikowana, tym ciekawsza. Myślę, że masz podobne podejście.

Harry pokiwał głową. Rzeczywiście, im bardziej zagłębiał się w ten temat i im więcej trudności napotykał, tym więcej chciał wiedzieć. Zwłaszcza, gdy coraz bardziej utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że transmutacja wcale nie jest tak białą i nieszkodliwą dziedziną magii, za jaką była podawana.

O ile przemiana przedmiotów martwych była stosunkowo prosta, to transmutacja ożywionych obiektów pozostawiała wiele pytań bez odpowiedzi - i to dosłownie. Harry nie znalazł ani jednej księgi, która chociaż próbowałaby to wyjaśnić. Najciekawszym z tych pytań było: do jakiego stopnia posuwali się czarodzieje, by rozwinąć tę dziedzinę magii? Każde zaklęcie trzeba przetestować. Czy magia może być biała, jeśli prawdopodobnie ciągnie za sobą krwawy ślad?

Dumbledore, nie doczekawszy się komentarza, sam kontynuował:

\- Profesor McGonagall jest z ciebie bardzo dumna. Ja również. Jesteś wspaniałym uczniem.

Pochylił się nieco w stronę Harry’ego i położył dłonie na biurku. ostrożnie rozważając każde słowo. 

\- A więc przejdźmy już do rzeczy. O ile dobrze pamiętam, Harry, a jeśli się mylę to oczywiście proszę, żebyś mnie poprawił, skończyliśmy na tym, że żadnego czarodzieja nie można zaklasyfikować ani jako białego ani czarnego maga, czy też, jak niektórzy wolą to określać, ani dobrego ani złego.

Harry pokiwał leniwie głową. Spotkania z Dumbledorem rozpoczęły się po incydencie z Draco - dyrektor chciał podczas nich określić, jak dużym zagrożeniem jest Magia Harry’ego i nauczyć go ją kontrolować. Póki co, wszystko kończyło się na rozmowach.

\- Dzisiaj chciałbym porozmawiać o samej Magii. Bo widzisz, Harry, Magię, w przeciwieństwie do ludzi, można bardzo łatwo rozróżnić.

\- Nie zgadzam się z tym - powiedział natychmiast Harry.

\- Nie zgadzasz się...?

\- Tak, nie zgadzam się - powtórzył takim tonem, jakby rozmawiali o pogodzie. - Wiele zaklęć, które zostały zaklasyfikowane do Czarnej Magii, nie czyni żadnego zła. Natomiast sporo Białych Zaklęć, przy odrobinie kreatywności można bez problemu wykorzystać do złych rzeczy.

\- Tu się z tobą zgodzę, Harry - Dumbledore skinął uprzejmie głową. - Jednakże… Czarne Zaklęcia zostały tak nazwane ze względu na statystyczne intencje ich wykorzystywania-

\- Czy nie powinniśmy zatem - przerwał mu Harry, - jako społeczeństwo zadbać o  _ intencje _ , zamiast zakazywać używania zaklęć, które w nieodpowiednich rękach mogą przynieść zło?

Dumbledore rozważał przez chwilę jego słowa.

\- To byłoby bardzo dobre wyjście, ale dość nierealne. Trudno jest wyplenić złe intencje ze społeczeństwa.

\- Myślę, że o wiele trudniej jest wyplenić uprzedzenia - powiedział Harry, świadom tego, po jak cienkiej linii stąpa.

\- Widzę, że chcesz rozwinąć tę myśl - powiedział Dumbledore, skinąwszy zachęcająco głową z fałszywą uprzejmością.

Tak naprawdę było to wyzwanie - dyrektor zamierzał obrócić jego słowa przeciwko niemu. Harry postanowił je przyjąć.

\- Cóż, może zacznę od tego, jakie pogłoski krążą na mój temat od momentu, kiedy Tiara Przydziału umieściła mnie w Slytherinie. A może opowiedzieć panu o tych wszystkich przyjaźniach, które zaczęły się w pociągu, a skończyły również z decyzją Tiary o przydzieleniu jednej z tych osób do mojego domu? Slytherin jest domem ludzi ambitnych, sprytnych i niewahających się przed użyciem tego, co potrzeba, by osiągnąć swoje cele. Niestety, są to także cechy czarodziejów, którzy zeszli na złą drogę. To jednak nie znaczy, że każdy człowiek z tymi cechami jest lub będzie zły. Dokładnie tak samo przedstawia się sytuacja z zaklęciami. Dlaczego stare, tradycyjne rytuały są uznawane za złe? Nie ma w nich niczego mrocznego, nie polegają na składaniu ofiar z krwi, ani nie utrudniają nikomu życia. Jednak zostały zakazane, ponieważ wielu złych czarodziejów je uprawiało. To wszystko opiera się na uprzedzeniach tych czarodziejów, którzy nazywają siebie dobrymi. A przecież, jak sam pan profesor właśnie wspomniał, nie ma dobrych czy złych ludzi. A jednak, jeśli ktoś przyczepi sobie plakietkę z napisem “dobry”, dostaje władzę od innych ludzi. A ci, którzy się nie zgadzają z większością, zostają oblepieni tytułem “złych”. - Harry zrobił krótką przerwę, obserwując twarz Dumbledore’a. Widząc jego zaskoczenie, powstrzymał zadowolony uśmiech i znów otworzył usta. - Ja natomiast odmawiam bycia przydzielonym do żadnej z tych kategorii. Kim w takim razie mnie to czyni? Niestety, to nie jest ważne, bo mój wybór się nie liczy. Liczą się tylko uprzedzenia większości, więc ja, będąc Ślizgonem, i tak będę tym złym, niezależnie od moich działań. Czy uważa pan, że to w porządku? Być może przesadzam.

Harry ani na chwilę nie spuścił wzroku, a jego głos nie zawahał się ani nie uniósł nawet na moment. Jego monolog brzmiał niemal jak melodia, a teraz cisza, która zapadła, wydawała się głośniejsza niż jego słowa.

\- Rozumiem, co masz na myśli - odparł w końcu Dumbledore. - Ale uważam, że lepiej skupić się na rzeczach, na które mamy jakiś wpływ. Nie próbuję podważyć twojej opinii, sam się z nią zgadzam. I jest mi bardzo przykro, że tak działa nasz świat. Jednak, czy ty albo ja jesteśmy w stanie zatrzymać setki lat uprzedzeń?

Harry milczał. Mógł się tego spodziewać. Dumbledore jak najszybciej chciał wrócić do prawdziwego celu tego spotkania.

\- Możemy jednak wziąć odpowiedzialność za własne akcje. I czasem to wystarczy, Harry. Nie potrafię wyrazić, jak bardzo chciałbym zmienić świat na lepsze… ale nie wszystko jest możliwe. Uwierz mi, Harry, że próbowałem - dodał zbolałym głosem i po krótkiej pauzie kontynuował, już zwykłym tonem. - Porozmawiajmy więc o zaklęciach i o czarnej i białej magii, nie roztrząsając już klasyfikacji tych błahych czarów, o których wspomniałeś. Uważam, że zaklęcia o większej mocy są jednak dość poprawnie przydzielone. Zgodzisz się ze mną?

Harry wolno pokiwał głową. Nie mógł się kłócić na temat Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych czy rytuałów krwi, o których bez wątpienia była mowa.

\- Oprócz nich, istnieje coś takiego jak luźna Magia - podjął Dumbledore. - Jest to moc nieokreślona, która może przybrać postać każdego innego zaklęcia w zależności od siły i intencji jej posiadacza. Myślę, że już wiesz, co mam na myśli.

Harry nie zareagował, a Dumbledore po kolejnej pauzie powiedział nieco smutnym tonem:

\- Luźna Magia potrafi być niebezpieczna. Bardzo niebezpieczna. I potrafi zmieniać ludzi, nawet doprowadzić ich do szaleństwa. I nie mam na myśli osoby, na którą została skierowana. To zwykle jej twórca cierpi najbardziej.

Jego oczy prześwietlały Harry’ego niczym rentgen.  _ Moja Magia mnie nie skrzywdzi _ , pomyślał stanowczo Harry. Dumbledore nadal mówił:

\- Dlatego właśnie tak ważne jest, by jasno wybrać stronę. Tak stanowczo, żeby podświadomość zbudowała mur nie do przebicia. Dzięki temu luźna Magia pozostanie po odpowiedniej stronie. Tylko tak można ją kontrolować. Przemyśl to, mój drogi. Naprawdę to przemyśl.

Tej nocy Harry zasnął dopiero nad ranem, lecz nawet sny nie dały mu upragnionego wytchnienia.

Stał w  _ niczym _ . Ogromna przestrzeń rozpościerała się przed nim, za nim, nad nim i pod nim, chodź ta była masywna i utrzymywała go na nogach. Nie było tu żadnych kolorów, nawet bieli czy czerni. Kolory były w tym miejscu niepotrzebne, nieznane.

Rozglądał się przez chwilę, słysząc jedynie swój oddech. Potem ruszył przed siebie, a jego kroki odchodziły dziwnym echem w pustkę. Im dłużej szedł, tym wyraźniej zaczął dostrzegać przed sobą coś jeszcze dziwniejszego: dwa rodzaje gęstej mgły rozciągały się przed nim, a każda była innego koloru: ta po lewej przypominała białą chmurę, a mgła po prawej stronie wyglądała jak wejście do czarnej otchłani. Były ze sobą połączone, tworząc w środku pas odcieni szarości. Był tak niewielki, że stanowił jedynie most między dwoma kolorami.

Harry zatrzymał się, a z białej mgły wyłoniła się postać. Im bliżej podchodziła, tym wyraźniej kontury nabierały kształtu i Harry dość szybko rozpoznał wysokiego czarodzieja w spiczastej czapce.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się ciepło, jakby chciał go zachęcić do podejścia bliżej. Harry zrobił krok w jego stronę, lecz w tym momencie czarna otchłań zawirowała i uformowała przed sobą Toma Riddle’a. Stał z nieco zadartym podbródkiem, wyzywająco przyglądając się Harry’emu. Na jego twarzy widniał mały, zarozumiały uśmiech.

Mimo że Dumbledore nie otworzył ust, Harry usłyszał jego głos:

_ Luźna Magia potrafi być niebezpieczna. Bardzo niebezpieczna. I potrafi zmienić ludzi, nawet doprowadzić ich do szaleństwa. To zwykle jej twórca cierpi najbardziej. _

Nagle Dumbledore został zagłuszony głosem Toma, choć Tom nadal obserwował go z pewnym siebie uśmieszkiem.

_ Trzeba się tylko odważyć, by wyjść za linię pospolitych zaklęć. A gdy ją przekroczysz, dopiero wtedy odkryjesz, czym naprawdę jest siła i wolność. _

Były to słowa, które Tom napisał w dzienniku podczas jednej z ich rozmów.

Dumbledore znów rozbrzmiał w myślach Harry’ego:

_ Dlatego właśnie tak ważne jest, by jasno wybrać stronę. Dzięki temu luźna Magia pozostanie po odpowiedniej stronie. Tylko tak można ją kontrolować. _

Dwaj czarodzieje stali na swoich miejscach. Harry nie ufał dobrotliwemu uśmiechowi Dumbledore’a. Był tak bezinteresowny, że nie mógł być prawdziwy, a Harry nie miał zamiaru spędzić całego życia w zakłamaniu. Spojrzał na Toma. Tom był wszystkim, czym Harry chciałby być, pomijając jego przyszłość w ciele Voldemorta. Ale stał się Voldemortem. Harry nie chciał, by to samo spotkało jego.

Gdy zaczął iść prosto przed siebie, kierując się w szarą granicę między dwoma światami, obaj czarodzieje porzucili swoje pozy i zaczęli do niego wołać, chcąc go zawrócić, przekonać do swoich racji.

_ Jesteś słaby _ , wysyczał Tom.

_ Harry, pomyśl o swoich przyjaciołach _ , prosił Dumbledore zbolałym głosem.  _ Pomyśl o Draco. _

Harry zatrzymał się.  _ Draco _ . Często o nim myślał. Ale jeszcze częściej myślał o sobie. Wszedł w szarą mgłę.

_ ROK WCZEŚNIEJ, NOC DUCHÓW _

Harry od razu wiedział, że chodzi o coś innego niż o trolla. O coś więcej. Troll był tylko zagrywką.

Quirrell teatralnie zemdlał na samym środku Wielkiej Sali po tym jak wbiegł, przerywając ucztę i krzycząc o trollu wałęsającym się po lochach. Tylko Harry zauważył wymykającego się do sąsiedniej komnaty Snape’a. Gdy tłum uczniów zaczął w panice wylewać się z sali, o mało nie tratując Quirrella, Harry ukrył się za jednym z wielu potężnych kominków stojących pod ścianami.

Sala szybko opustoszała, nauczyciele wybiegli ostatni, skupieni na niebezpiecznym zadaniu. Tylko Madam Pomfrey podbiegła do Quirrella i upewniła się, że nic mu nie jest. Quirrell usiadł na twardej posadzce, ciężko dysząc.

\- N-n-nic mi n-n-nie jest. W p-pporządku.

Madam Pomfrey wybiegła, by dogonić resztę. Gdy tylko zniknęła za drzwiami, twarz Quirrella zmieniła się.

Harry jeszcze nigdy nie widział go tak skupionego i zdeterminowanego. Quirrell podniósł się z podłogi, a jego ciało już się nie trzęsło. Skierował się do drzwi, lecz w tym samym momencie rozległ się charczący, słaby głos:

\- On tu jest!

Quirrell zamarł i rozejrzał się powoli i dokładnie. Jego wzrok padł na Harry’ego, teraz nie osłoniętego już niczym.

\- P-p-potter! - wydukał, a jego twarz znów przybrała niewinną minę. - C-co ty t-t-tu jeszcze r-robisz?

Harry podszedł bliżej, jednak zatrzymał się w odległości kilku metrów - nogi same go zaprowadziły.

\- Nie ma na to czasu - powiedział głos. - Zabij go!

W jednej chwili w dłoni Quirrella pojawiła się różdżka i celowała w Harry’ego, a w następnej czas jakby się zatrzymał.

Ręka Quirrella drżała, walcząc z niewidzialną mocą, która go otaczała. Quirrell spojrzał na jedenastoletniego chłopca przed sobą. Skupiony, nie ruszył się o krok, nie wyjął nawet różdżki, a jednak jakimś sposobem jego Magia walczyła z nim, nie pozwalając mu się ruszyć czy chociaż wypowiedzieć zaklęcia. A wystarczy tylko jedno…

Harry pochylał lekko głowę, jego ciało było w pełni napięte, a oczy utkwione w Quirrellu. Nie wiedział, co robi, ale nie zamierzał dać się zabić. Jeszcze bardziej naparł Magią na rękę Quirrella, aż w końcu poddała się i upuściła różdżkę. Ta, niczym kawałek cienkiego drewna, odbiła się od posadzki z cichym stuknięciem i potoczyła pod stół Krukonów. W oczach Quirrella pojawił się strach.

_ Ten chłopiec… jakim cudem?  _ pomyślał Quirrell, jednak w tym momencie poczuł coś nowego: napływające do jego ciała siły. Wiedział, że to moc jego Pana, który również, sparaliżowany Magią Pottera, nie mógł się nawet odezwać. Teraz jednak, udzielając mu swojej mocy, wyraźnie mówił:  _ zabij go, albo zginiesz z ręki jednego z nas. _

Quirrell rzucił się na Harry’ego, przerywając zaklęcie. Harry, który się tego nie spodziewał, zdążył tylko wyciągnąć przed siebie ręce, by nie dopuścić go do swojej szyi, by go odepchnąć… Jego palce znalazły nadgarstki nauczyciela i zacisnęły się na nich, a Quirrell zawył z bólu i natychmiast się cofnął.

\- Co to za czary? - krzyknął, patrząc z przerażeniem na swoje topiące się ręce. Jego skóra, mięśnie i kości przypominały rozżarzone węgle, rozpadające się powoli w pył.

\- ZABIJ GO! - krzyknął głos.

Quirrell patrzył na Harry’ego z nienawiścią, jednak nie zaatakował. Nie miał jak. Harry podszedł do niego, czując krążącą w żyłach moc. Nie miał już wyboru, musiał to skończyć. A może po prostu chciał? Skierował Magię na Quirrella, zaciskając drapieżnie palce w powietrzu.

Quirrell zaczął krzyczeć i opadł na kolana, wstrząsany spazmami bólu. Nie czuł niczego innego. Nie myślał o niczym innym. Nie myślał o zemście, o swoim Panu ani o tym, że za chwilę umrze. Był tylko ból. Ból i jego krzyk. Aż nagle nie czuł już nic.

Ostatkiem sił uniósł twarz, by spojrzeć na jedenastolatka, który go zabił. Tylko że... to już nie do końca był on. Quirrell utkwił wzrok w szkarłatnych, pozbawionych litości oczach. A potem osunął się na ziemię. 

Kiedy mężczyzna uderzył głową o posadzkę, Harry poczuł jeszcze większy gniew. To było tak proste, a w jego ciele krążyło tyle mocy… Czuł, że zaraz go rozerwie od środka - ta nienawiść i Magia, tak wielka, jakiej nigdy wcześniej jeszcze nie czuł… Tak przerażająca i wspaniała zarazem... Nie chciał się uspokajać, chciał czuć tę moc jak najdłużej, nawet jeśli pozbawiała go ostatnich sił… 

Zaczął krzyczeć i nie mógł już przestać, nawet kiedy ciało Quirrella już całkiem zamieniło się w pył, nawet kiedy wszystkie szyby rozleciały się na drobinki, a lewitujące nad stołami świeczki zgasły i spadły na podłogę, nawet kiedy zza drzwi wyjrzał Draco…

Nie wiedział, ile to trwało i nie wiedział, kiedy się skończyło. Następnym, co pamiętał, były trzy wpatrujące się w niego twarze: zaniepokojony Dumbledore tuż przed jego nosem, oszołomiony Snape w oddali i obok niego przerażona McGonagall. Dumbledore coś do niego mówił, ale w tym momencie Harry ujrzał Madam Pomfrey pochyloną nad ciałem Dracona. Blondyn leżał bezwładnie na ziemi, a jego szeroko otwarte oczy utkwione były w pustce. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za czytanie! 1/4 tego fica już za nami! :o  
Pamiętajcie o dropnięciu kudosa albo komentarza - dajcie znać, co myślicie! :)
> 
> Rozdział 6. "Szlachetny Dom Zabinich" pojawi się 16-ego listopada!


	6. Szlachetny Dom Zabinich

Święta rozpoczęły się już w pociągu. Wszyscy Ślizgoni z roku Harry’ego zebrali się w jednym przedziale i rozmawiali o powrocie do domu, świętach, prezentach i feriach. Harry miał spędzić te święta razem z Blaisem i jego matką. Ta myśl niezbyt go ekscytowała. Wolałby spędzić ten czas w Hogwarcie, jednak Blaise opowiedział mu o swojej prywatnej bibliotece. Po tym Harry już nie mógł odmówić.

Przez całą drogę Harry siedział z nosem w książce, ignorując podekscytowane głosy wypełniające przedział. Nagła cisza przykuła jego uwagę. Podniósł wzrok i zobaczył Hermionę. Stała w drzwiach z wystraszoną, lecz zdeterminowaną miną i patrzyła prosto na niego. Odłożył książkę i wyszedł za nią na korytarz, nie zwracając uwagi na oburzone spojrzenia Ślizgonów.

\- Co się stało? - spytał.

Hermiona zaczęła grzebać w swojej torbie, podając mu kilka książek do potrzymania, żeby dotrzeć do tego, czego szukała. W końcu wyjęła z niej małą paczuszkę, odgarnęła włosy z twarzy i wręczyła mu ją do wolnej ręki, mówiąc:

\- Wesołych Świąt, Harry!

Harry spoglądał przez chwilę to na nią, to na paczuszkę.

\- Zabini nie podałby mi swojego adresu, więc nie mogłam ci tego wysłać w Święta - powiedziała, a jej głos zadrżał z nerwów.

\- Nie mam nic dla ciebie - odparł Harry nieco niepewnie.

\- Wiem, przecież złapałam cię z zaskoczenia - Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami - Nie szkodzi. Otwórz. Mam nadzieję, że ci się spodoba. Powinno być przydatne. Nie chciałam ci dać jakiejś książki, bo nie wiem, co już czytałeś, no i książki to taki oklepany prezent, chociaż osobiście uwielbiam dostawać książki… - Hermiona złapała się na swoim zmieszaniu i zamilkła, lekko zawstydzona, jednak Harry nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

Paczuszka była mała, bez problemu mieściła się w dłoni.

Dała ci mugolski prezent z okazji jej mugolskich świąt? - spytała zaczepnie Pansy, gdy Harry wrócił do przedziału. Schował podarunek do kieszeni. 

\- O co ci znowu chodzi, Pansy?

Pansy naburmuszyła się.

\- O to, że mugolaki zniszczyły nam nasze prawdziwe święta.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, ale zanim zdążył coś powiedzieć, odezwał się Blaise:

\- To akurat prawda. Na przykład w Hogwarcie nie praktykuje się już Yule, tylko Boże Narodzenie.

\- Niektóre nasze święta zostały nawet całkowicie zakazane - wtrącił Theo.

\- Ale Boże Narodzenie w Hogwarcie to największa obraza - powiedziała Pansy, a reszta jej przytaknęła. - Dlatego wszyscy Ślizgoni zawsze wracają do siebie na święta. Żeby nikt nie pomyślał, że nie dbają o tradycje. 

\- Myślałem, że wracają do rodziców - powiedział Harry, siadając na swoim miejscu i ponownie otwierając książkę.

\- No, to oczywiście też - zgodził się Theo.

\- Jesteś tak samo ignorancki jak mugolaki - zauważyła Daphne niewinnym tonem. Wszyscy zamilkli. Harry wzruszył ramionami, chociaż poczuł się jak mysz w otoczeniu lisów.

\- Nie martwcie się, zadbam o jego edukację - powiedział w końcu Blaise i zwrócił się do Harry’ego. - Przygotuj się, Potter. Osoba, która będzie wracała do Hogwartu na twoim miejscu, będzie już przykładnym czarodziejem czystej krwi, a nie zielonym burakiem.

\- Jeśli wtedy się ode mnie odczepicie, to w porządku.

Pansy prychnęła śmiechem.

\- Wtedy będziesz się z nami zgadzał, Potter.

Na platformie czekał na nich wysoki, elegancko ubrany czarodziej. Miał na sobie szatę przypominającą kosztowny surdut, włosy zaczesane do tyłu i wyraźną, pociągłą twarz.

\- Witam panicza - powiedział na widok Blaise’a, następnie zwrócił się do Harry’ego i wyciągnął rękę. Jego angielski był ostry, z lekko zachowanym francuskim akcentem. - Darcy Cortez. Jestem kamerdynerem w Domu Zabinich. Miło mi panicza poznać.

Harry uścisnął mu dłoń i kiwnął głową, zachowując się dokładnie tak, jak wypadało Ślizgonowi.

\- Harry Potter. Wzajemnie.

Czarodziej znów zwrócił się do Blaise’a.

\- Madam Zabini poleciła mi zabrać paniczów deportacją łączną. Oczekuje już we Dworze.

Blaise spojrzał na Harry’ego.

\- Podróżowałeś już deportacją łączną?

Harry pokręcił głową.

\- Ale bez obaw. Wiem, na czym to polega.

\- W porządku - odparł Darcy Cortez i wyciągnął ramiona. Blaise złapał jedno z nich, Harry zacisnął dłoń na drugim.

Nagle, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, otoczyła ich ciemność. Harry poczuł się, jakby wirował w ciemnym, ciasnym tunelu, a raczej jakby był przez niego przepychany z ogromną prędkością. Absurdalna myśl wpadła mu do głowy: czy tak czują się pająki wciągane odkurzaczem? W następnej sekundzie poczuł pod nogami twardy grunt, a kolana ugięły się pod jego ciężarem i wylądował na ziemi.

Rozejrzał się. Blaise stał nad nim z wyciągniętą ręką, by pomóc mu wstać. On sam nie upadł i uśmiechał się kpiąco. Harry, przeklinając się w duchu za to, ze się na to nie przygotował, przyjął zaoferowaną dłoń i szybko wstał. Dopiero wtedy ujrzał Dwór Zabinich.

Nie tak go sobie wyobrażał. Myślał o starej, lecz zadbanej i eleganckiej budowli przypominającej pałac, otoczonej zielonym, idealnym trawnikiem poprzecinanym ozdobnymi grządkami, jednak w rzeczywistości było zupełnie inaczej.

Dwór Zabinich przypominał raczej willę stojącą na samej krawędzi urwiska nad rwącymi falami morza. Była ogromna - miała trzy piętra rozbudowane w obydwie strony, a otaczał ją dziki ogród, który zdawał się również rosnąć na balkonach. Harry dostrzegł nawet kilka delikatnych drzewek spoglądających na nich z samego dachu.

W środku wystrój dorównywał nowoczesnym pałacom. Wnętrze było jasne, minimalistyczne, a jednocześnie bogato zdobione.

Darcy poprowadził ich do pokoi na lewo. Wszystkie były ze sobą połączone łukami bez ścian i wszystkie wyglądały na czysto gościnne, ozdobne pomieszczenia. W końcu weszli do mniejszego pokoiku, gdzie oprócz wystawowych, delikatnych szafek stał również stolik do kawy i złocone, podszywane poduszkami krzesła. Na jednym z nich siedziała Madam Zabini, czytając książkę, a przed nią na stoliku stała na wpół pełna filiżanka herbaty. 

Czarownica podniosła głowę, gdy weszli.

\- Och, kochanie! - zawołała i, nie odrywając wzroku od swojego syna, wstała i przytuliła go. Blaise nie wydawał się być tym ani trochę speszony. - Niech no spojrzę na ciebie, ale wyrosłeś!

Dopiero po chwili spojrzała na Harry’ego, a na jej twarzy pojawił się wyćwiczony, arystokracki uśmiech.

\- Wiele o tobie słyszałam, Harry.

Blaise spojrzał na nią, a potem na Harry’ego, zaniepokojony, ale Harry nie dał po sobie niczego poznać. Pocałował szybko wyciągniętą do niego dłoń, i powiedział:

\- Mam nadzieję, że w większości dobre rzeczy?

\- Och, oczywiście! - kobieta uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej, a jej oczy rozbłysły zaintrygowaniem. Wiedziała, oczywiście, o incydencie z Draco.

Blaise oznajmił nagle:

\- To ja oprowadzę Harry’ego. Wrócimy na kolację.

Madam Zabini kiwnęła głową i Blaise wyprowadził Harry’ego z powrotem do pokoju wejściowego. Dopiero tam się odezwał.

\- Nie jestem całkiem pewien, co tam zaszło, ale ostrzegam cię… Nie chcesz mieć w niej wroga.

Harry był jednak przekonany, że Blaise wszystko zrozumiał. Etykieta wymagała, by czarodzieje zwracali się do siebie po nazwisku, dopóki nie otrzymają zgody na używanie imienia - a to miało miejsce tylko, kiedy relacje stawały się bliższe. Był to dowód przyjaźni i zaufania, jeśli w ogóle można było o tym mówić wśród Ślizgonów i czarodziejów czystej krwi. Madam Zabini, witając Harry’ego po imieniu, zrobiła jednak coś więcej niż okazanie przyjaźni. Przekaz był jasny: _ jesteś w moim domu i znajdujesz się pod moją władzą _. Póki co, Harry nie miał nic przeciwko.

\- Spokojnie. Nie zamierzam - odparł.

\- To dobrze. Lepiej niech tak zostanie.

Blaise oprowadził Harry’ego po całym Dworze, pomijając tylko prywatne pokoje swojej matki i lokajów. Gdy przyszła pora kolacji, Harry czuł się, jakby właśnie poznał drugi, mniejszy Hogwart. Okazało się, że budynek był jeszcze większy, niż się wydawał - od drugiej strony został całkowicie wbudowany w klif i, wychodząc na zewnętrzne schody, można było podróżować między piętrami tuż nad rwącymi falami. Cała budowla była oczywiście magicznie zabezpieczona przed upadkiem do morza, jednak i tak czuć było dreszczyk emocji za każdym razem, kiedy zdało się sobie sprawę, na jak delikatnym miejscu został zbudowany Dwór.

Budynek miał setki pokoi, z czego większość była używana sporadycznie, albo w ogóle. Pokoje gościnne wystarczyłyby do przenocowania połowy Slytherinu, a kilka z nich było na tyle dużych, że przypominały pokój wspólny. Jeden z takich pokojów dostał Harry. Według Blaise’a był to najładniejszy pokój gościnny ze wszystkich, a Harry na jego widok pomyślał, że jest chyba tych samych rozmiarów co cały dom Dursleyów. Największą niespodzianką okazał się balkon.

\- Dzięki zaklęciom nigdy tu nie pada, ani nie jest zimno - powiedział Blaise, obserwując reakcję Harry’ego. Nawet nie próbował ukryć, jak wielką satysfakcję sprawia mu pokazywanie Harry’emu bogactw swojej rodziny.

Balkon przypominał piętrowy ogród. Wśród szarego kamienia ukryte były grządki z wielkimi i małymi paprociami, powyginanymi drzewkami i kwitnącymi krzakami. Schody prowadziły w górę na niewielką platformę, skąd rozciągał się widok na wybrzeże, a pod nią ukryta była skromna altanka.

\- Mam nadzieję, że podoba ci się twój pokój? - spytała Madam Zabini, wchodząc do jadalni i wyrywając go z myśli.

\- Tak, jestem bardzo wdzięczny - odparł grzecznie.

W następnej chwili obok stołu pojawił się skrzat domowy. Był ubrany w ciemnozieloną szatę spiętą złotą zapinką na lewym ramieniu. Skłonił się nisko i zapowiedział posiłek. Gdy przedstawiał dania, kolejne skrzaty pojawiały się z tacami. 

Harry kątem oka obserwował Madam Zabini. Nie ufał jej w najmniejszym stopniu. Każdy wiedział, w jaki sposób zdobyła tę fortunę - jej liczni, bogaci współmałżonkowie umierali w dziwnych okolicznościach po ślubie. Była pełną tajemnic, niezwykle inteligentną i sprytną czarownicą, jednak jedno było pewne: kochała wygody, swoje bogactwa i syna, więc jeśli zaszłaby taka potrzeba, Harry mógł to obrócić przeciwko niej.

Madam Zabini po kolacji oznajmiła, że chce spędzić trochę czasu z Blaisem, więc Harry udał się w jedyne miejsce, które przyszło mu na myśl: biblioteka.

Blaise pokazał mu, gdzie się znajduje, jednak nie wprowadził go do środka. Wiedział, że Harry będzie chciał w niej zostać dopóki nie przejrzy wszystkich zbiorów. Powiedział jednak, że Harry może jej używać do woli.

Właśnie ta biblioteka dawała mu największą szansę przeciwko Tomowi. Była jego asem w rękawie. Nadszedł czas, by go przygotować, aby w odpowiednim momencie dobrze i niepostrzeżenie nim zagrać. Harry miał nadzieję, że zbiór Zabinich go nie rozczaruje.

Biblioteka, tak jak cała reszta Dworu, była dość spora, choć nie dorównywała wielkością bibliotece w Hogwarcie. Wyglądała też zupełnie inaczej: tutaj regały z książkami były jaśniejsze, brakowało dużych stołów, a widok z okien rozciągał się na spokojne morze.

Tematyka zbioru również się różniła - choć u Zabinich nie brakowało podstawowych lektur i źródeł wiedzy, to mniej potrzebne tomy zastąpiono książkami o Starej Magii, czarodziejskich tradycjach i rytuałach, a także o Czarnoksiężnikach, Czarnej Magii i zaklęciach, których nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie śmiałby użyć przy innym czarodzieju.

Harry był zachwycony, a jego jedyną obawą był czas - miał do dyspozycji tylko przerwę świąteczną na znalezienie tego, czego szukał. Pomyślał z żalem o tych książkach, które chętnie przeczytałby z czystej ciekawości i obiecał sobie, że postara się tutaj wrócić w wakacje - może Blaise się zgodzi.

Niestety, szybko okazało się, że Harry miał jeszcze mniej czasu niż myślał, bo Madam Zabini i Blaise wymyślili mu inne zajęcia. 

\- W tym roku to my przygotowujemy bal na Yule - oznajmił dumnie Blaise i zmrużył oczy. - Jako nasz gość, musisz wiedzieć, jak się zachować i być przykładnym czarodziejem.

\- Wiem, jak się zachować - oburzył się Harry.

Siedzieli w jadalni przy stole, czekając na Madam Zabini i na śniadanie. Harry nie wiedział, ile czasu Blaise spędził poprzedniego wieczoru z matką ani o czym rozmawiali, chociaż był pewien, że on sam był dość sporą częścią ich tematów. Mimo wszystko, gdy opuścił w końcu bibliotekę, cała willa już spała.

\- Nie znasz naszych tradycji ani nie wiesz praktycznie nic, czego nie można wyczytać w książkach - oświadczył Blaise poważnym tonem. 

\- Wszystko można wyczytać w książkach - burknął Harry.

Blaise nawet nie przerwał, całkowicie go ignorując.

\- Czyli, mówiąc krótko, w praktyce nie wiesz nic.

Tak więc po śniadaniu zabrał Harry’ego do biblioteki, gdzie wręczył mu opasłe tomisko o starych, czarodziejskich tradycjach.

\- Mam to wszystko przeczytać? - Harry uniósł brew.

\- A co, nie dasz rady? - zadrwił Blaise. - Spokojnie, Potter, to by była strata czasu. Weź tamten kawałek pergaminu i pióro, a ja ci podyktuję, które rozdziały są warte przeczytania.

Wcale nie było ich mało. Blaise, a raczej Madam Zabini, życzyła sobie, by Harry nie tylko poznał współcześnie utrzymywane tradycje, ale także, żeby wiedział, skąd się wzięły i jakie tak naprawdę mają znaczenie. Harry krzywił się, dopisując do listy coraz więcej punktów, zastanawiając się, kiedy będzie miał czas na przeszukanie biblioteki.

Oczywiście, nauka o tradycjach nie była jego jedynym pozaplanowym zajęciem. Najwięcej czasu wymagał Blaise - Harry musiał mu się odwdzięczyć za zaproszenie, no i chciał tu wrócić na wakacje. Musiał się dobrze zachowywać i być przykładnym przyjacielem, a to oznaczało wspólne latanie na miotłach, granie w szachy i wycieczki po okolicy. Harry był ogromnie wdzięczny za skrzaty domowe, które przygotowywały Dwór na bal. Przynajmniej o to nie musiał się martwić. 

Na trzy dni przed balem odwiedził ich starszy, drobny czarodziej, niemniej elegancko ubrany, który szybko okazał się być zaufanym krawcem Zabinich. Dokładnie wszystkich wymierzył i zniknął, nie pytając o nic więcej. Harry zastanawiał się, czy Madam Zabini poinformowała go już, czego oczekuje, czy całkowicie mu ufa w doborze szat. Gdy wrócił dwa dni później, okazało się, że sam o wszystkim zdecydował.

\- Pomyślałem, że jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem Madam w ceruleańskim niebieskim, a to wielka szkoda, zaiste _ piękny _kolor - mówił zmęczonym i starym głosem, podczas gdy Madam Zabini oglądała suknię z zachwytem. Na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że spędził nad tymi strojami nie tylko całe dnie, ale również noce.

\- Ależ ona się pięknie mieni! - krzyknęła, a krawiec przytaknął.

\- Tak, wszyłem w nią troszkę smoczej łuski, chociaż nie tak dużo. Jedynie, żeby nadać subtelny połysk.

\- Jak zwykle, przeszedł Pan samego siebie! - oznajmiła Madam Zabini, odkładając suknię. - No dobrze, a teraz szaty chłopców!

Szaty okazały się dość klasycznymi szatami wyjściowymi. Miały wysoki kołnierz, kanciaste ramiona, a zrobione były z materiału najwyższej jakości. Spod nich wyglądały białe koszule. Różniły się kolorowymi wstawkami na kołnierzu, rękawach i kieszonce - w szacie Blaise’a były złote, a u Harry’ego ciemno zielone.

\- Będziecie w nich wyglądać cudownie! - ucieszyła się Madam Zabini.

W dzień balu, jak na zawołanie, spadła tona śniegu. Harry nawet spytał Blaise’a, czy jego matka mogła w tym maczać palce, ale zaprzeczył.

\- Gdyby to była ona, spadłoby go tylko tyle, żeby zrobiło się biało. Nie cierpi śniegu, ale lubi jego wygląd za oknem.

Harry, który dał się wyciągnąć na bitwę na śnieżki, z żalem strząsał śnieg z włosów. On też nie lubił śniegu. W Hope zawsze w pierwszy dzień zostawali wyganiani na zewnątrz, żeby spędzić czas na świeżym powietrzu. Zawsze kończyło się to oczywiście wojną na śnieżki, nacieraniem śniegiem twarzy, wrzucaniem go do ubrań i robieniem bałwana z jednej z ofiar w roli głównej. Za to wszystko odpowiadał oczywiście gang Raya, który nie ustał nawet po jego śmierci. Harry zadrżał, zbywając Magią kolejną śnieżkę. Tutaj przynajmniej mógł to robić, ale w Hope obrywał dziesiątkami kulek.

Tak jak się spodziewał, Blaise szybko zaczął narzekać, że to nie fair, bo on nie potrafi używać magii bez różdżki, a z różdżką nie może tego przecież robić, bo zostanie wyrzucony z Hogwartu. Skończyło się więc dość wczesnym powrotem do ciepłego domu.

Tego dnia zarówno skrzaty jak i Madam Zabini krzątały się dosłownie wszędzie, dekorując Dwór i upewniając się, czy wszystko jest gotowe. Około południa przybyli jeszcze czarodzieje z obsługi, a chwilę po nich znajomi dekoratorzy wnętrz, którzy odwiedzali willę już od paru dni, służąc radą dla Madam. Jej przyjaciółki również był już obecne i zaangażowane w przygotowania niemal tak samo jak pani domu.

W końcu Harry i Blaise schronili się w pokoju Harry’ego, żeby nie wchodzić nikomu w drogę.

\- Matka chce, żeby wszystko było idealne, żeby inni czarodzieje nie mogli się do niczego przyczepić - westchnął Blaise, rozkładając szachy.

\- Kto będzie urządzał bal za rok? - spytał Harry. Wiedział, że to był pierwszy bal Yule na Dworze Zabinich.

\- Malfoyowie urządzają go co roku, ale rok temu… przez Draco… - Blaise unikał jego spojrzenia i zapadła krótka i niezręczna pauza. Szybko jednak kontynuował. - Wszyscy myśleli, że wrócą do tego już teraz. Więc nie wiadomo, co będzie za rok. Jeśli nie oni, to pewnie znowu jakaś inna rodzina się tego podejmie. Nie wiem, czy matka będzie chciała drugi raz… Możliwe, ale mam nadzieję, że nie. Zaczynaj.

Harry rozkazał pionowi wysunąć się na przód o dwa pola, starając się skupić na grze i odepchnąć myśli o Draco, jednak zaraz pomyślał o czymś innym.

\- Malfoyowie tu będą?

Blaise pokiwał głową.

\- Ale niczego nie spróbują. Będzie ochrona i tłum innych czarodziejów. Matka już ich uprzedziła o twojej obecności.

Harry poczuł dziwny ucisk w żołądku, ale dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, że to nerwy. Nie chciał spotykać się z Malfoyami. Co miał im powiedzieć? Przeprosić, za to, że przez niego ich syn leży w śpiączce od ponad roku? Na pewno zrozumieją i poklepią go po ramieniu! Z tego, co słyszał o rodzicach Dracona, wywnioskował, że będzie miał szczęście, jeśli dożyje jutrzejszego dnia.

Od tamtej chwili czas przyspieszył, a Harry denerwował się coraz bardziej z każdą minutą. Nim się obejrzał, już miał na sobie szatę wyjściową, a chwilę później stał obok Blaise’a przy wejściu do holu, witając pierwszych gości. 

Wielu z nich już rozpoznawał: byli to starsi Ślizgoni w towarzystwie swoich rodziców. Większość jednak widział pierwszy raz w życiu. Nie miał pojęcia, ilu czarodziejów czystej krwi liczy sobie brytyjska społeczność i był w lekkim szoku, gdy czarodzieje przedstawiali się i opowiadali, z jak daleka przybyli na bal. Niektórzy z nich pojawili się tylko dlatego, że usłyszeli, że Harry Potter tu będzie i ani Blaise, ani Madam Zabini, nie wydawali się mieć o to pretensji, a nawet przeciwnie - Harry zaczął podejrzewać, że właśnie dlatego Madam Zabini zaprosiła go do swojego domu. 

\- Malfoyowie nigdy nie mieli tylu gości! - zaszczebiotała uradowana w pewnym momencie i odeszła w tłum, bez wątpienia w celu wzmocnienia przydatnych znajomości.

Harry nie miał jej tego za złe. Dobrze wiedział, jak działa świat i polityka szlachetnych rodzin. Sam postanowił skorzystać z okazji i poznać kilka ważnych osobistości, jak przystało na prawdziwego Ślizgona. 

Większość czarodziejów i czarownic już na dobre się rozgościła, gdy w progu stanęli Lucjusz i Narcyza Malfoy. Ich dumne twarze przypominały kamienne maski, lecz gdy tylko ujrzeli Harry’ego, w ich oczach rozbłysła nienawiść.

Harry był pewien, że gdyby znaleźli się w pustej sali, natychmiast rzucili by się na niego i usiłowali go zamordować. Teraz otaczały ich jednak dziesiątki czarodziejów, a w sąsiednich pokojach nawet setki, więc musieli zdusić w sobie chęć zemsty. Szybko podeszli do Harry’ego, a z ich twarzy znikł wszelki wyraz.

\- Pan Potter. Lucjusz Malfoy - przywitał go Lucjusz Malfoy. Nie udało mu się opanować drgania kącików ust. Podał mu rękę.

_ Oto nadeszła idealna okazja do przetestowania prezentu od Hermiony _, pomyślał Harry. Kiedy mężczyzna uścisnął mu dłoń, zgrabny, czarny pierścień zalśnił w blasku świec. Gdy opuszczali ręce, Harry na ułamek sekundy przerwał kontakt wzrokowy i spojrzał na kryształ wbudowany w ozdobę. Po raz pierwszy promieniował czystą czerwienią.

\- To moja małżonka, Narcyza - Malfoy wskazał na czarownicę obok. Narcyza Malfoy nawet nie skinęła głową, tylko mierzyła go lodowatym wzrokiem.

Harry w porę ugryzł się w język i nie odpowiedział “miło mi” po raz setny tego wieczora. Nie wypadało też zapytać o Draco, ani o to, jak się czują. Na szczęście, zanim zdążył coś wymyślić, Lucjusz Malfoy odezwał się:

\- Czerwony, prawda? - spytał cicho, spoglądając na pierścień na palcu Harry’ego. - Myślę, że nie potrzebował pan tego, żeby określić moje intencje, więc dopiero go pan testuje. Mała rada: Kryształ Morgany nie działa, gdy napotka jakiekolwiek bariery oklumencji. Ja na tę chwilę swoje opuściłem, jednak uprzedzam, że w zwykłej sytuacji Kryształ by się nie przydał. I radzę się z nim tak nie obnosić, bo niektórzy, choć nieliczni, czarodzieje bez problemu go rozpoznają. 

\- Dziękuję za poradę - odparł chłodno Harry i, chcąc się odgryźć, spytał: - Jak się miewa Draco?

\- Ty bezczelny…! - syknęła Narcyza, a jej dłoń zatrzymała się w połowie drogi po różdżkę, gdy jej mąż uniósł rękę.

\- Ten szczeniak chce nas tylko zdenerwować, kochanie - powiedział, nie spuszczając oczu z Harry’ego. - Nasz syn nadal jest w śpiączce, dzięki tobie, oczywiście. Mam nadzieję, że jesteś dumny z tego faktu, potężny Harry Potterze, i że gdy następnym razem się spotkamy, nie nastąpi to w takim tłumie. Do zobaczenia.

Malfoy skinął głową i odszedł z Narcyzą pod ręką. Harry odetchnął i spojrzał na pierścień. Hermiona sprawiła mu naprawdę wspaniały prezent, jednak, jak się okazało, nie niezawodny.

Gdy go rozpakował w pociągu, oznajmiła, że usłyszała o takich pierścieniach od jednej z młodszych Gryfonek, której ojciec był niegdyś aurorem. Był to bardzo przydatny mały gadżet, który kolorem pokazywał stopień zagrożenia dla właściciela ze strony drugiej osoby. Wystarczyło kogoś dotknąć, a kryształ świecił się przez chwilę, jednak blask ten był widoczny tylko dla właściciela. Dla reszty czarodziejów pozostawał zwykłą, czarną ozdobą.

Niestety, jak się okazało, posiadał kilka wad. Harry zmarszczył brwi. Będzie musiał znaleźć na to jakiś sposób. Czerwień była najwyższym stopniem zagrożenia - oznaczała, że właścicielowi grozi pewna śmierć. Wystarczyło, żeby Lucjusz Malfoy przestał dbać o to, że trafi do Azkabanu za swoją zbrodnię, a wyciągnąłby różdżkę i zabił Harry’ego na miejscu. Harry musiał znaleźć sposób, żeby obejść oklumencję. Będąc słynnym Harrym Potterem na pewno będzie miał jeszcze więcej wrogów w przyszłości. Musiał wiedzieć, komu może ufać.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cześć!  
Listopad listopadem ale chyba już weszliśmy w okres świąteczny więc mam nadzieję, że mi wybaczycie te przedwczesne Święta 🙈🎄  
Dajcie znać, czy rozdział Wam się spodobał, komentarzem lub kudosem! ^^
> 
> Rozdział 7. pojawi się 30ego listopada - do zobaczenia!


	7. Yule

Zanim wybiła północ, wszyscy goście zebrali się na wielkim placu w ogrodzie Zabinich. Blaise zdradził Harry’emu, że plac tak naprawdę był o wiele mniejszy i potrzeba było kilku potężnych czarodziejów, żeby go magicznie powiększyć na tę okazję. Zwykle rytuały odbywało się na pustych przestrzeniach z powodu dużej ilości osób, jednak Madam Zabini wymarzyła sobie ceremonię w otoczeniu swoich egzotycznych kwiatów, krzewów i drzew, pomiędzy którymi przemykały świetliki i wyczarowane światełka. To one były jedynymi źródłami światła i to w zupełności wystarczało. Harry miał wrażenie, że znalazł się w całkowicie innym świecie.

Pośrodku placu utworzono krąg wokół wielkiego stosu drewna, gałązek i suchych liści, pozostawiając kilka metrów wolnego miejsca między nim a tłumem. W samym sercu paleniska znajdowała się nadpalona kłoda z zeszłorocznego święta. Choć czarodzieje wydawali się być po prostu skupieni wokół, Harry szybko przekonał się, że jest w tym pewien ład. Gdy nadeszła pora, by każde dziecko stanęło przy ogniu, odbyło się to bez przepychanek i w równym rytmie. Dzieci, w tym również Harry i Blaise, wrzucili do ognia swoje gałązki. Każda z nich symbolizowała to, co było dla danego rodu najważniejsze. Oplecione ziołami, przystrojone najróżniejszymi elementami, zostały posłane w ogień. Istniała tylko jedna zasada: wszystko musiało się spalić. Następnie dzieci ustawiły się wokół płonącego stosu, stanowiąc pierwszą linię czarodziejów przeciw ogniu i złapały się za ręce. Czarodzieje wznieśli śpiew. Noc jakby ożyła pod wpływem ich połączonych głosów, a ogień zapłonął jaśniej. Pieśń była podziękowaniem za cały rok i prośbą o dostatek na kolejny, jednak Harry wiedział o tym tylko dzięki lekturze księgi o czarodziejskich tradycjach - pieśń była w całości po łacinie.

Gdy dobiegła końca, wzniesiono drugą, a potem kolejną pieśń. Nie była to tylko melodia, ale potężne zaklęcia - śpiewanie trwało przynajmniej godzinę. Gdy czarodzieje umilkli, dzieci powróciły do swoich rodzin. Madam Zabini, z Blaisem u boku, poprowadziła modlitwę do nowo narodzonej Magii, prosząc o siłę dla potomstwa wszystkich zgromadzonych oraz dla rodziców.

Na koniec ceremonii każdy czarodziej zapalił świeczkę i wzniósł ją w niebo. Dzieciom pomagali w tym rodzice. Wokół tłumu rozbłysły też już uprzednio przygotowane świece Zabinich lewitujące w powietrzu. 

Następnie nadszedł czas uczty. Wszyscy goście rozsiedli się w magicznie powiększonej jadalni, a skrzaty manewrowały między krzesłami, spełniając najrozmaitsze życzenia. 

Po zaspokojeniu pierwszego głodu przy każdym stole zaczęto przekazywać sobie świeczkę, a ten, kto ją trzymał, opowiadał dowolną historię z minionego roku. W większości były to przeżycia, które były pouczające albo szczęśliwe i pamiętne, jednak niektórzy opowiadali o zwykłym, codziennym życiu. Jedyną regułą było niemówienie o negatywnych przeżyciach, chyba że doprowadziły one do czegoś pozytywnego. Opowiadali zarówno dorośli, jak i dzieci. Harry stresował się tym momentem od kilku dni, bo z pewną pustką stwierdził, że nie przydarzyło mu się nic radosnego. Oczywiście, były miłe momenty, ale żaden z nich nie zasługiwał na opowieść, a Harry nigdy ich nie doceniał na tyle, żeby uśmiechnąć się na ich wspomnienie. Dopiero teraz odkrył, jak bardzo jest zdystansowany do wszystkiego, co się naokoło dzieje. Był tak skupiony na sobie, na nauce i, ostatnimi czasy, na Tomie, że radość stała się czymś abstrakcyjnym. Próbował przypomnieć sobie, kiedy ostatnio ją czuł, nie licząc zadowolenia z nieszczęścia innych, nie licząc zadowolenia spowodowanego byciem lepszym i dumą. Kiedy ostatnio czuł niewinną, dziecięcą radość? Jedyną odpowiedzią, na którą wpadł, było dowiedzenie się o Hogwarcie, pierwsze zwiedzanie ulicy Pokątnej w towarzystwie profesor McGonagall, i rozpoczęcie nauki jako czarodziej. Znalezienie osoby, która go zaakceptowała za jego charakter… Jednak to przywodziło na myśl same złe wspomnienia. Uświadomił sobie, że cień Draco ciągnął się za nim od tamtego wypadku. Może to właśnie dlatego nie doświadczył szczęścia przez półtora roku…

Blaise wręczył mu świecę. Opowiedział o powrocie do domu przed kilkoma dniami. Dobrze było mieć miejsce, gdzie można wrócić i gdzie można być po prostu sobą. Zwłaszcza, jeśli wraca się z nowym przyjacielem. Harry pomyślał, że pewnie to jest miłe uczucie, choć mógł je sobie tylko wyobrażać.

Utkwił wzrok w płomyku świecy z pustką w głowie. Ogień był ciepły, przyjemny, a jednak taki niedostępny, zupełnie jak…

Otworzył usta i zaczął opowiadać o tym, jak ujrzał swoich rodziców po raz pierwszy i jedyny odkąd pamiętał. Ujął to w zaledwie paru zdaniach, by nie dać głosowi szansy na zadrżenie. Tak naprawdę nie było to wesołe przeżycie, jednak opowiedział zaledwie fragment, ten, który mógł wydawać się szczęśliwy dla innych osób. Dokładnie na tym polegało działanie zwierciadła Ein Eingarp.

Gdy przekazał świecę Daphne, kilka czarownic ukradkiem otarło łzy, a Harry musiał się zmusić, żeby pozostać na swoim miejscu. Nie myślał o tamtej nocy już prawie od roku. Nauczył się wyciszać wszystkie negatywne wspomnienia i niełatwo było do nich wracać. Jednak nie dał po sobie niczego poznać i słuchał z uwagą opowieści Daphne, nie śmiejąc spojrzeć nikomu w oczy.

Następnie nadszedł moment podarunków, jednak była to tylko symboliczna tradycja. Prezenty i tak dostawało się następnego dnia rano. Na ceremonii chodziło o utrzymanie przyjaznych stosunków między rodami, więc każda rodzina wręczała drobny upominek rodzinom, z którymi chciała zachować dobre relacje w tym roku. Trzeba było to robić ostrożnie. Wiedzieć, kto nie obrazi się o to, że nie dostanie prezentu jako pierwszy. Pamiętać, z kim chce się zawrzeć umowy, komu jest się winnym przysługi lub podziękowań. Przez zaniedbanie tego momentu można było stracić przyjaźń potężnych rodów, wdać się w kłótnię trwającą lata lub stracić miliony galeonów. Grzeczność nakazywała oczywiście najpierw podziękować gospodarzowi przyjęcia. Później zaczynało się ustalanie hierarchii i priorytetów.

Harry również dostał kilka podarunków i sam parę wręczył. Blaise spełniał honory domu i oferował prezenty rodom, do których Madam Zabini nie musiała podchodzić osobiście.

Uczta trwała w najlepsze, a w miarę, gdy skrzaty napełniały kolejne kieliszki, słychać było coraz głośniejsze rozmowy i pieśni. Czarodzieje i czarownice opuszczali swoje stoły i wędrowali po całej sali i Dworze, zawierając nowe znajomości lub zacieśniając te stare. Kilka osób podeszło do Harry’ego, pragnąc poznać Chłopca, Który Przeżył, chłopca, którego podejrzewano o zostanie następnym Czarnym Panem. Wydawali się być nim zafascynowani, a Harry czuł się zaszczycony, gdy przedstawiali się mu ludzie, których znał z gazet i książek.

\- Czy ty rozmawiałeś właśnie przez pół godziny z  _ Albertine Chambers _ ? - spytał Blaise, przepchnąwszy się przez tłum.

Harry uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

\- Wspaniała osoba. Zupełnie tak, jak ją sobie wyobrażałem. Zaproponowała, żebym do niej napisał, jeśli kiedykolwiek znajdę ochotę na pojawienie się w jej magazynie.

\-  _ Żartujesz _ \- Blaise zrobił wielkie oczy - równie dobrze Knot mógłby zaprosić cię do swojego domu na wakacje. Nie wierzę.

Harry mrugnął do niego w odpowiedzi, co mogło oznaczać tylko koniec tematu. Blaise naburmuszył się.

\- No, ale przynajmniej nareszcie koniec, nie? - powiedział po chwili. - Jeszcze tylko trzeba przetrwać noc i jutrzejszy…  _ dzisiejszy _ poranek, i będziemy mieć spokój.

Niektórzy goście zostali na noc, żeby nie trudzić się powrotem w środku nocy pod wpływem alkoholu. Na Dworze Zabinich powoli zapadała cisza, a korytarze pustoszały. Wszystkich zmógł w końcu sen. Wszystkich, poza jedną osobą.

Gdy reszta czarodziejów już dobrze spała, Harry siedział w bibliotece przy trzech świecach, otoczony starymi książkami otwartymi na pożółkłych stronach wypełnionych w całości drobnym druczkiem i sporządzał notatki w grubym zeszycie. Pisał szybko, by zdążyć zapisać jak najwięcej informacji, jednak na tyle ostrożnie, by móc się rozczytać. Nie wiedział, kiedy następnym razem będzie miał dostęp do takich książek, więc zamierzał maksymalnie wykorzystać ten czas i zebrać tyle informacji, ile tylko mógł. W Hogwarcie, choć nikt tego nigdy oficjalnie nie powiedział, było sporo tematów tabu. Biblioteka zawierała bardzo mało, jeśli w ogóle, ksiąg o sławnych czarodziejach, którzy posługiwali się w mniejszym lub większym stopniu czarną magią, o czystokrwistych rodach i ich tradycjach. Te książki, które mówiły o historii czarnej magii, społeczeństwu magicznym i czarnoksiężnikach były stronnicze na tyle, żeby wbić młodym czarodziejom do głów, jak zła jest czarna magia i trzymanie się starych czarodziejskich ścieżek. Biblioteka Zabinich natomiast oferowała zbiór całkowicie obiektywnych ksiąg wypełnionych wiedzą, a Harry zamierzał wynieść z niej jak najwięcej się da.

Ku swojemu zadowoleniu, znalazł też kilka tomów na temat transmutacji -  _ prawdziwej  _ transmutacji bez wybielonej historii. Jednak to, co przeczytał, wcale mu się nie spodobało. Rzeczywistość odpowiadała jego domysłom, a nawet była jeszcze gorsza. Przyjemne do rzucania zaklęcia zamieniające zwierzęta w przedmioty i na odwrót ku uciesze uczniów i magicznych dzieci miały drugą, niezwykle mroczną stronę. Nikt jednak nie chciał o niej wiedzieć - ignorancja była o wiele przyjemniejsza niż czytanie o niezliczonych eksperymentach na zwierzętach… i na ludziach. Nie zawsze przemiany animagów przebiegały prawidłowo. Trzeba było wymyślić, jak ułatwić czarodziejom naukę zmieniania się w zwierzę, jednak do tego potrzebne były obiekty, na których można było bezkarnie eksperymentować.

_ Ciekawe, co myśli na ten temat Dumbledore _ , pomyślał Harry, zamykając w końcu książkę. Wiedział, że Dumbledore w przeszłości był nauczycielem transmutacji.  _ Musiał o tym wiedzieć. Czy to kolejna z rzeczy, którymi nie warto się przejmować, bo nie mamy na nie wpływu? _

Jednak co z nowymi zaklęciami? Innowacyjne transmutacje często są przedmiotem dyskusji w czarodziejskich magazynach.  _ Czy na nie też nie mamy wpływu?  _ Czy to w porządku, jeśli do eksperymentów używa się skazanych na dożywocie więźniów? Niekoniecznie muszą to być czarodzieje.

Harry sam nie wiedział, co o tym myśli. Nie powinno go to obchodzić, był Ślizgonem.  _ Jednak _ , uświadomił sobie,  _ czy to nie kolejny przesąd? _ Westchnął, odkładając książki na miejsce. Nie zamierzał nikogo ratować. Więc dlaczego to odkrycie tak nim wstrząsnęło?

Następnego dnia wszyscy czarodzieje znikli i życie na Dworze Zabinich uspokoiło się. Skrzaty szybko posprzątały po przyjęciu i doprowadziły Dwór do nienagannego porządku, a Madam Zabini mogła w końcu odpocząć. Miała jednak, jak się okazało, jeszcze jedną sprawę na głowie. 

Tego wieczora znalazła Harry’ego w bibliotece i przysiadła się do zawalonego książkami stołu.

\- Nigdy nie mogłam zmusić Blaise’a do przeczytania tej książki - powiedziała, oglądając w rękach  _ Szarą Magię i Jej Granice _ . - Wolał te mniej skomplikowane.

Spojrzała na niego, a jej ton nagle stał się rzeczowy.

\- Jesteś bardzo inteligentnym dwunastolatkiem. I, z tego co słyszałam, silnym i zdolnym magicznie. Jednak brakuje ci praktycznych umiejętności z prawdziwego czarodziejskiego świata. - Urwała na chwilę, przewiercając go spojrzeniem na wylot. - Mogę ci pomóc je rozwinąć.

Zapadła krótka cisza.

\- W zamian za co? - spytał Harry, kiedy stało się jasne, że Madam Zabini sama tego nie powie.

Uśmiechnęła się.

\- Jesteś przyjacielem mojego syna, Harry. Bardzo to doceniam. Blaise nigdy nie potrafił znaleźć sobie kogoś bliższego, kogoś, kto by stanął w jego obronie i byłby gotów mu pomóc. Teraz ma ciebie, a ja chciałabym się odwdzięczyć.

Harry pokiwał powoli głową. Układ był jasny: jeśli będzie się trzymał z Blaisem, a co za tym idzie, z nią samą, Madam Zabini zadba o niego jak o wychowanka.

\- Przemyśl to, kochany - powiedziała. - Zostało jeszcze dużo czasu do wakacji. Albo wrócisz do świata mugoli, albo zamieszkasz tutaj. To od ciebie zależy. Miłego dnia, Harry.

Zanim wstała, złapała go lekko za ramię i ścisnęła, wskazując podbródkiem na jego dłoń. Harry podążył za jej wzrokiem. Kryształ Morgany na pierścieniu pozostał czarny. 

Madam Zabini uśmiechnęła się ciepło, po raz pierwszy szczerze, i wyszła, stukając obcasami i zostawiając Harry’ego ze swoimi myślami.

** _rok wcześniej_ **

Peleryna niewidka, którą właśnie dostał pod choinkę od anonimowej osoby, szybko okazała się być jego najcenniejszą własnością i Harry niemalże od razu zaczął ją zabierać ze sobą wszędzie. Po zwinięciu nie zajmowała dużo miejsca, więc spokojnie mogła spoczywać w torbie czy w kieszeni. Harry bardzo chciał poznać jej historię i dowiedzieć się, kto był owym anonimem, który przekazał mu własność Jamesa Pottera, więc zbadał uważnie jej Magię, jednak szybko zrezygnował, sfrustrowany. Peleryna miała nałożone na siebie potężne, stare zaklęcia, które uniemożliwiały prześledzenie jej losów. Przypominało to bariery oklumencyjne, tyle że te byłoby o wiele trudniej zwalczyć. Zwykle czarodzieje zostawiają ślady swojej Magii na wszystkim, z czym mają kontakt, jednak peleryna była pokryta warstwą, która chroniła przed wszelką Magią. Miało to oczywiście swoje plusy: żadne zaklęcia na nią nie działały. Nie można było nałożyć na nią zaklęć zmniejszających, maskujących, ale też klątw. Co ciekawe, peleryna wszystkie te zaklęcia przez siebie przepuszczała, więc Harry, kryjąc się pod nią, nie był odporny na atak. Nadal był jednak niewidzialny i zamierzał to dobrze wykorzystać.

Nocne wędrówki po zamku stały się jego nowym nawykiem. Zanim otrzymał pelerynę, były zbyt ryzykowne, więc gdy nie mógł zasnąć, spędzał czas w pokoju wspólnym i próbował zająć swoje myśli książkami i nauką - wszystkim i czymkolwiek, byle tylko nie pozostawić wolnego miejsca w umyśle dla natarczywych, doprowadzających go do szaleństwa myśli o Draco. Spacery korytarzami zimnego, ciemnego i cichego zamku działały na niego jak terapia: miał jakieś zajęcie i musiał się na nim skupić, by nikt go nie złapał. Choć był niewidzialny, jego kroki odbijały się echem wśród uśpionych korytarzy i nadal mógł na kogoś albo na coś wpaść, jeśli nie uważał.

Jednej nocy wydarzyło się coś dziwnego. Poczuł zupełnie inną niż dotychczas, przyciągającą i hipnotyzującą Magię, prowadzącą go korytarzami aż do małej komnaty w pobliżu biblioteki. Wszedł cicho do środka przez uchylone drzwi i zobaczył duże lustro stojące po środku. To ono było źródłem tej Magii. Harry już miał podejść bliżej, kiedy oprzytomniał nagle i wyczuł coś innego - Magię Dumbledore’a skupioną pod jedną ze ścian. Zmrużył oczy i natychmiast ocenił sytuację.

Dumbledore był niewidzialny, jednak nie było wątpliwości, że tam był. Czy wiedział, że Harry tu jest? Cała ta sytuacja przypominała pułapkę… tylko na kogo? Czy Dumbledore mógł go wyczuć, tak jak Harry wyczuł jego? Czy to możliwe, że to on jest ofiarą? Jeśli tak, to oznaczałoby, że pelerynę przekazał mu właśnie Dumbledore. Harry jednak nie mógł być pewien żadnej z tych rzeczy, przynajmniej dopóki się nie dowie, na czym ta pułapka miała polegać. Lustro było niewątpliwie jej głównym punktem. Powoli, uważając, by nie wydać żadnego dźwięku, podszedł do niego i stanął przed gładką taflą.

W ostatniej chwili zdusił w sobie krzyk.

W odbiciu nie był sam. Tuż za nim stała dwójka dorosłych, młodych ludzi. Oboje trzymali go za ramiona. A z boku, trzymając dłoń Harry’ego, stała mała dziewczynka. Wyglądała dokładnie tak samo, jak w ostatni dzień, kiedy ją żegnał. Crystal.

Harry spojrzał znów na dwójkę dorosłych. To musieli być jego rodzice, ich podobieństwa widać było na pierwszy rzut oka. James Potter był starszą wersją Harry’ego, a Lily miała dokładnie te same oczy. Harry porównywał ich rysy ze swoimi przez chwilę, aż nagle zauważył, że Harry w odbiciu wcale nie jest nim, Harrym stojącym przed lustrem. Był inny: wyglądał zdrowo, zadbanie, a wokół niego unosiła się aura pewności siebie i siły. I nie chodziło tylko o siłę magiczną i fizyczną. Wyglądał na poukładanego, spokojnego i szczęśliwego.

Crystal ścisnęła mocniej jego dłoń, posyłając Harry’emu smutny uśmiech. Harry z lustra spojrzał na niego wszystkowiedzącym wzrokiem, jakby był gotowy go naprawić, tu i teraz. Harry cofnął się o krok, a z lustra zniknęli jego rodzice i Crystal. Błysk w jego oczach zgasł, zastąpiony dziwną pustką, twarz zapadła się, skóra poszarzała, ciało schudło.

Harry, ignorując szarpanie w sercu i łzy napływające do oczu, upewnił się szybko, czy nadal jest okryty peleryną, a potem stał tak jeszcze chwilę, patrząc na odbicie chłopca, którego nie cierpiał. Potem zacisnął zęby i, ignorując chęć podejścia bliżej, wyszedł cicho z komnaty.

Szybkim krokiem przemierzał kolejne korytarze i schody, już nie przejmując się hałasem, który robi. Miał ich wszystkich przed oczami, całą czwórkę. Życie, którego nigdy nie miał szansy mieć.

Gdy wdrapywał się po schodach wieży astronomicznej, przypomniał sobie o Dumbledorze. Czy rzeczywiście zastawił tę pułapkę na niego? Czego się spodziewał i co mu to dało? Czy widział, co pokazało się w lustrze? A może chodziło tylko o reakcję Harry’ego?

Przeklął go w myślach, przysięgając sobie, że nigdy mu nie zaufa nawet w najmniejszym stopniu. Dumbledore był zbyt inteligentny i prowadził tylko sobie znane gry, w których Harry nie zamierzał uczestniczyć. 

Dotarł na szczyt wieży i usiadł na murach. Wdychając nocne, rześkie powietrze, spojrzał na uśpiony zamek i błonia. Był tak wysoko, wyżej niż wszyscy, a jednak czuł się jak uwięziony na samym dnie lochów, w których mieszkał.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej! :)  
Dzięki za dotarcie aż tutaj, do końca siódmego rozdziału! Pamiętaj o kudosie i nie krępuj się napisać komentarz - te rzeczy dają mi zbawienną motywację do dalszego pisania ^^ 
> 
> Rozdział 8. "Strach" pojawi się już za tydzień, 7-ego grudnia!
> 
> Myślę też, że to dobry moment, żeby wyjawić moje plany dotyczące tego fanfika.
> 
> Niektórzy z Was już zauważyli, że planuję 20 rozdziałów. Jest to pierwsza część tej historii. Mam też pomysł na dwie kolejne, ale to, czy je napiszę, zależy od tego, jak powiedzie się tej części i czy w końcu ta historia mi się nie znudzi O.o
> 
> Postanowiłam też, że podzielę tę część na dwie "połówki", dlatego po rozdziale 9. nastąpi nieco dłuższa przerwa. Możecie się jednak przygotować na dużo akcji z tego powodu ;)
> 
> Życzę Wam przyjemnego tygodnia!


	8. Strach

_ Tsessu. _ \- Harry przywołał bazyliszka, stojąc na krawędzi basenu.

Wąż natychmiast wynurzył się z ciemnej wody.

\-  _ Panie  _ \- syknął.

\-  _ Muszę coś zrobić _ \- powiedział Harry, zamyślony. -  _ Coś, co nie wiem, jak się zakończy. Dlatego nie reaguj na moje wezwania i rozkazy przez najbliższy miesiąc. To jest nadrzędny rozkaz i nic w ciągu tego miesiąca go nie przebije, zrozumiałeś? _

Bazyliszek przyglądał mu się przez chwilę zaciekawiony.

\-  _ Tak, Panie. Ale skąd będę wiedział, że upłynął miesiąc? _

_ \- Rzucę zaklęcie alarmujące. Będziesz wiedział. _

_ \- Dobrze, Panie - syknął, nie spuszczając wzroku. - A jeśli będziesz w niebezpieczeństwie? _

_ \- Nie słuchaj się mnie. Przez miesiąc. Nieważne, co się będzie działo. _

_ \- Tak jest, Panie. _

Harry obrócił się i, bez słowa, opuścił Komnatę, znów obmyślając swój plan. Jeszcze nigdy nie robił czegoś tak szalonego i ryzykownego. Ale już wszystko było gotowe. Mógł zacząć.

_ Znalazłem coś ciekawego w dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych  _ \- napisał w Dzienniku, schowany w nieużywanej klasie na trzecim poziomie lochów.

** _Masz do niego dostęp? _ ** \- szybko odpisał Tom, a Harry poczuł jego rosnącą ekscytację.

_ McGonagall dała mi papierek. Ale mniejsza. Spójrz na to: “najbardziej tajemniczą i najczęściej lekceważoną dziedziną magii są starożytne rytuały przywołania. Często zostają zbagatelizowane jako przypadek czy szczęśliwy traf, choć tak naprawdę są potężną magią, zebraną i uwolnioną podczas silnej potrzeby, adrenaliny i poważnego zagrożenia.” Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem, żeby przypadkowa magia została tak opisana. A to dopiero wstęp. Myślę, że ta książka pomoże nam rozwiązać problemy wybuchów magicznych u dzieci. Mam też na oku kilka innych dobrze zapowiadających się ksiąg. Jak coś znajdę, dam ci znać. _

Odłożył pióro i czekał, wpatrzony w pergamin. Książka, o której mówił, spoczywała bezpiecznie w bibliotece Zabinich, jednak wcale nie mówiła o przypadkowej magii. Opisywała rytuały, które mogły uchronić przed chorobami, klątwami i śmiercią… a Harry miał ogromną nadzieję, że Tom się tego domyśli. Jednym z jego największych pragnień było znalezienie odpowiedzi na pytanie, dlaczego Voldemortowi nie udało się zabić małego chłopca. Ta księga mogłaby mu w tym pomóc.

W końcu na pustej stronie pojawiło się zdanie:

** _Nie ma takiej potrzeby._ **

Harry poczuł Magię Toma napierającą na jego bariery w umyśle, jednak tym razem był przygotowany. Ćwiczył oklumencję wystarczająco długo i sumiennie, by móc się mu postawić i nie dopuścić go do kontroli nad swoim ciałem. Poczuł jego rozbawienie. Tom nie spodziewał się walki. 

_ Zastawiłeś na mnie pułapkę, Harry?  _ Spytał Tom, gdy Harry zaczął mu odcinać drogę powrotną. Jego ton stał się nagle zimny i groźny.  _ Jesteś zbyt słaby. _

Nie tracąc zbędnie sił na odpowiedź, Harry zaatakował.. Wiedział, co musi zrobić, i choć nadal go to przerażało, już się na to zdecydował. 

Biblioteka Zabinich zawierała naprawdę rzadkie i cenne tytuły. Wiedza, którą tam nabył, nie równała się żadnej, do której miał wcześniej dostęp. Jedną z najciekawszych zdobyczy było rozwiązanie zagadki Dziennika. Do tej pory Harry myślał, że Voldemort rzucił jakieś skomplikowane, autorskie zaklęcie, by umieścić w nim swoje wspomnienie, które myślało na wzór jego samego. Prawda okazała się jednak o wiele bardziej fascynująca.

Dziennik był horkruksem - cząstką samej duszy Voldemorta ukrytą w przedmiocie. Dzięki temu, Voldemort nie mógł umrzeć, dopóki ta cząstka duszy nadal żyła. Harry nie miał więc do czynienia ze wspomnieniem Voldemorta, ale z samym Voldemortem. A teraz zamierzał go przenieść na siebie.

_ Musisz być pewien, Harry _ , powiedział Tom, czując jego wahanie.  _ Inaczej nigdy nie będziesz wystarczająco silny. _

Zaatakował umysł Harry’ego niczym rozszalały drapieżnik. Harry ugiął się pod naporem, ale udało mu się wytrzymać pierwsze uderzenie. Z drugim poszło już gorzej.

Tom przedarł się przez jego obronę, rozdzierając długo budowany mur na strzępy.

_ Teraz pokażę ci, Harry, dlaczego ludzie boją się choćby wypowiedzieć moje imię. _

Nagle przed oczami Harry’ego zaczęły przemykać wizje.

Jednym z pierwszych wspomnień była twarz ciotki Petunii - pełna wzgardy i niechęci. Krzyczała coś i, choć Harry nie pamiętał słów, był pewien, że dawała mu burę.

Nagle, jej szczupła twarz zmieniła się, kości policzkowe pokryły się tłuszczem, szczupły, długi podbródek zamienił się w pięć, i już miał przed sobą Dudleya. Jego kuzyn śmiał się okrutnie, zadając mu raz po raz ciosy. Harry niczym sobie na nie nie zasłużył, ale Dudley uważał, że bicie słabszych to świetna zabawa, a Harry był przecież tak słaby, chudy i nieporadny…

Mugolskie dzieci właśnie za to go wyśmiewały. Zawsze wychudzony, ubrany w o wiele za duże, znoszone koszulki Dudleya sierota, który do nikogo się nie odzywał i starał się być tak niewidzialny, jak tylko to było możliwe. Ale nie był niewidzialny. Inne dzieci wytykały go palcami, obgadywały, nawet nie próbując tego ukryć. Nauczyciele czasem patrzyli na niego z politowaniem, jednak nigdy nie stanęli w jego obronie. To była nieustanna walka o przetrwanie, a trudno jest przetrwać, gdy jest się najsłabszym…

Wuj Vernon łatwo wpadał w złość. Nie cierpiał żałosnych słabeuszy - takich, jakim był Harry, ale jeszcze bardziej denerwowało go, gdy chłopiec próbował stanąć we własnej obronie. Wuj robił się wtedy fioletowy na twarzy, a skroń pulsowała mu niebezpiecznie, gdy krzyczał ile sił w płucach.

Nagle pojawiła się Crystal. Mała i niewinna, była jedyną osobą, która uśmiechała się na widok Harry’ego, choć przecież jeszcze nie rozumiała, że do Harry’ego nie powinno się uśmiechać. Była jedyną iskrą ciepła i, choć Dursleyowie nie życzyli sobie, żeby miała kontakt z Harrym, on po kryjomu spędzał z nią tyle czasu, ile tylko był w stanie. Kilka razy został przyłapany, jednak nigdy tego nie żałował.

Aż w końcu musieli się pożegnać. Crystal płakała i tuliła się do niego, mimo swoich rodziców, którzy próbowali ich rozdzielić. Harry musiał pozostać silny. Nie mógł być już tym słabym, małym, chudym chłopczykiem, który pragnął zniknąć. W domu Dursleyów, nieważne jak źle toczyło się życie, był chroniony samym faktem, że był synem siostry Petunii. Teraz miał zamieszkać w sierocińcu, gdzie nikogo nie znał. Nikt nie będzie się tam hamował. Był najsłabszy, a prawdziwa walka o przetrwanie miała się dopiero zacząć.

Harry dość szybko zdobył kilku przyjaciół. Okazało się, że był dobrym aktorem. Kilku starszych dzieciaków przygarnęło go pod swoje skrzydła w zamian za pomoc w dość specyficznej pracy. Gdy osiągnęli pełnoletność, Harry był już zupełnie inną osobą, choć wcale nie minęło aż tak dużo czasu…

Ray często zachowywał się, jakby znał zasady tej walki. Ale tak naprawdę nie miał o nich pojęcia. Harry już dobrze je zrozumiał i to dało mu przewagę. Ray przegrał.

McGonagall podała mu list opatrzony pieczęcią Hogwartu. Harry nie mógł w to uwierzyć… Nie chodziło o fakt istnienia magii, to było już przecież oczywiste, ale to, że istnieją setki, a nawet tysiące ludzi takich jak on? Magia była jego jedyną prawdziwą przewagą, a teraz miał rozpocząć życie wśród ludzi o tych samych zdolnościach. Zasady walki znów się zmieniły. 

Nie mógł znów być najsłabszym, a bycie na tym samym poziomie, co reszta, też już nie wystarczała - przy każdej zmianie zasad będzie z powrotem najsłabszym ogniwem. Tym razem musiał stać się silniejszy od tłumu. Musiał zdobyć tę przewagę i ją utrzymać, inaczej przegra jak Ray, przegra jak ten mały Harry z Privet Drive, przerażony światem na każdym kroku…

Nie, już nigdy do tego nie wróci.

Ulica pokątna była bramą do czarodziejskiego świata. Nagle wszystko się zmieniło. Co więcej, okazało się, że każdy czarodziej zna imię Harry’ego - a Harry tego nie cierpiał. Wszyscy znali go za coś, czego sam nie pamiętał, za coś, co być może zrobił, ale równie dobrze mogło być zwykłym szczęściem, za coś, co rozerwało jego rodzinę i sprowadziło na próg domu Dursleyów. Za coś, co stało się, gdy był słaby.

_ W przyszłości nadal będą mnie znać _ , pomyślał wtedy.  _ Ale za coś, z czego będę dumny. _

W pociągu wszyscy szeptali na jego temat. Draco Malfoy był pierwszą osobą, która przyszła się przywitać…

W tym momencie wspomnienia straciły blask i zaczęły na siebie nachodzić, niczym zepsuta taśma filmowa. Harry miał przed sobą uśmiechniętego Dracona, ale równocześnie widział jego nieruchomą, zimną twarz, która wyglądała jak martwa…

Quirrell rozpadał się pod jego palcami, wyjąc z bólu. Ale przez moment był Steinarem, jego idolem. Dlaczego zabił Steinara? I dlaczego, zamiast nad Draconem, McGonagall pochylała się nad Crystal? Dlaczego Harry ją zabił?

I dlaczego znów stał w tamtym zrujnowanym domu, który odwiedzał ze starszymi dzieciakami z Hope? Ciała były porozrzucane po całym budynku, ale przecież to nie była ich wina. To osoba, która eksperymentowała ze składem ich zabiła. Ci ludzie znali ryzyko kupowania tak taniego towaru. To nie była ich wina… Prawda?

Więc dlaczego wśród tych ciał leżał Ray, Draco, Blaise i Crystal? Przecież Blaise i Crystal mają się dobrze… 

_ Jeszcze _ , odezwał się cichy głos w jego głowie.  _ Jeszcze nic im nie zrobiłeś. _

Wspomnienia posypały się wokół niego jak odłamki szkła, otaczały go, jakby stał w samym środku wodospadu. A hałas był nie do zniesienia. 

Noc nie przyniosła ulgi. Harry przewracał się z boku na bok, starając się zignorować napierającą na niego ze wszystkich stron ciemność, której przecież nigdy się nie bał. Teraz jednak stała się niepokojąca i złowieszcza, choć sam nie rozumiał dlaczego. Przecież dobrze wiedział, że nie ma żadnego powodu, żeby się jej bać. Nie było nawet aż tak ciemno, bo w świetle stojącego pośrodku pieca widział wszystkie kształty. A jednak… Ciemność zdawała się go atakować. Gdy skupił wzrok, mógł nawet zobaczyć jej twarze, krzyczące do niego cienie.

Kiedy w końcu zasnął, wspomnienia wróciły, a były jeszcze gorsze niż za dnia. Harry budził się co chwilę, cały spocony, a wtedy ciemność ożywała, napędzana jego snami i wyobraźnią. Był jednak zbyt zmęczony, by wstać i uciec od tych koszmarów. Nie wiedział, ile czasu udało mu się przespać, ale noc trwała jak wieczność.

Nad ranem obudził go Blaise.

\- ...wszyscy już wstaliśmy, to do ciebie niepodobne.

Jego twarz pojawiła się w polu widzenia Harry’ego. Blaise zmarszczył brwi.

\- Dobrze się czujesz? Wyglądasz strasznie.

_ Odsuń się _ , chciał powiedzieć Harry.  _ Bo możesz skończyć jak Draco. _

\- Idę po Snape’a. - Usłyszał, jednak już zamknął oczy i wrócił do świata koszmarów.

Snape zabrał go do skrzydła szpitalnego, a Madam Pomfrey podała mu miksturę na wzmocnienie i uspokojenie, po której Harry mógł odpłynąć w błogi sen. 

Gdy w końcu się obudził, nie czuł nic. Pomyślał o ostatnich wydarzeniach, ale czuł, jakby te wspomnienia nie należały do niego. Czuł w stosunku do nich to samo, co do niezbyt interesującego filmu - sceny przemykały mu przed oczami i, chociaż pamiętał, jak wtedy się czuł, teraz był odcięty od tych emocji. 

\- Widzę, że już się obudziłeś, Potter - powiedziała Madam Pomfrey, wchodząc do sali. - Najwyższa pora, spałeś… dokładnie szesnaście godzin. Jak się czujesz?

Pochyliła się nad nim i przyłożyła mu dłoń do czoła. Gdy Harry wzruszył ramionami, pokiwała głową.

\- Nie wiem, co się wydarzyło, ale twój organizm potrzebuje solidnego odpoczynku. Będziesz musiał jeszcze trochę tu zostać.

Wypuściła go dopiero następnego dnia, nakarmiwszy go tyloma niesmacznymi eliksirami wzmacniającymi, że Harry postanowił, że już nigdy tu nie wróci. Mikstury jednak zadziałały i Harry czuł budzącą się w nim na nowo wolę walki. 

Wiedział, co musi zrobić. Gdy tylko był wolny, zszedł do pokoju wspólnego, zbył zainteresowanych jego pobytem w skrzydle Ślizgonów kilkoma słowami i, zaciągnąwszy kotary, usiadł na swoim łóżku z dziennikiem Toma na kolanach. Ten jeden wysiłek kosztował go niemal wszystkie siły, które odzyskał u Madam Pomfrey, jednak adrenalina działała jak jej najlepszy eliksir wzmacniający. Trzęsącymi się dłońmi odkorkował kałamarz i zanurzył w nim pióro.

_ Jak to zrobiłeś? Co właściwie mi zrobiłeś?  _ \- napisał bez wstępu.

Tom roześmiał się w jego umyśle. Czy Harry’emu tylko się wydawało, że słyszy jego śmiech, czy to ich więź się tak drastycznie wzmocniła?

** _Harry, ja niczego ci nie zrobiłem. Zburzyłem tylko kilka ścian, które wybudowałeś we własnej głowie. _ **

To zaskoczyło Harry’ego. Nie takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewał i był gotowy na każdy inny scenariusz, ale nie ten. Po chwili Tom znów napisał:

** _ Naprawdę myślałeś, że dasz radę mnie uwięzić? Twój umysł się rozpadał nawet bez mojej pomocy. Jesteś za słaby. _ **

_ Ale silniejszy, niż wcześniej _ , pomyślał Harry.  _ Tym razem mogłem z nim przynajmniej walczyć. Tylko czy to wystarczy? _

\- Potter, jeśli nie pójdziesz teraz na lunch, nie zjesz niczego do kolacji - usłyszał głos Blaise’a.

Rozsunął zasłony.

\- Idę.

Blaise przyglądał mu się przez chwilę.

\- Wypuściła cię w takim stanie, czy uciekłeś? - spytał.

\- W jakim stanie? - Harry zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał w lustro.

Wyglądał okropnie, jakby pokonał właśnie groźną grypę. Jego twarz zapadła się i poszarzała, a pod oczami widniały spore cienie. Czuł się jednak jeszcze gorzej niż pokazywało lustro. Czuł, że w każdej chwili nogi mogą go zawieść, a serce biło mu desperacko, jakby chciało utrzymać martwe ciało przy życiu. Czuł każde uderzenie i każdy swój oddech. Było to dziwne i trochę przerażające uczucie - jakby w całym jego ciele tylko serce i płuca jeszcze działały.

\- Muszę tylko coś zjeść - odparł słabo, nie dopuszczając do siebie myśli, że w każdej chwili ciało może go zawieść i nie zostanie mu już nic. 

Blaise pokiwał głową, wyraźnie zaniepokojony. Harry’ego zdziwiła ta troska, jednak nie miał siły się nad nią zastanawiać. Wyszedł z dormitorium, a każdy krok wymagał całej jego uwagi. Blaise szedł obok niego, ale Harry odmówił wsparcia się na nim. Musi być silny. Wyprostował się i przyspieszył, by iść tak, jak zwykle to robił.

Przy stole siedziała reszta Ślizgonów. Wszyscy patrzyli na niego zaalarmowani, gdy zajmował swoje miejsce.

\- Wyglądasz, jakbyś umierał - powiedziała Pansy.

Harry zacisnął zęby, żeby nie odpowiedzieć jej czegoś niemiłego. Nie miał siły na kłótnie.

\- Musisz zjeść coś zdrowego - odparła Dahne i zaczęła nakładać mu jedzenie na talerz. 

\- Nie wierzę, że wypuścili cię w takim stanie - powiedział Theo.

\- Dostałeś jakieś eliksiry na zapas? - spytała Milicenta Bulstrode. 

Harry pokręcił głową, walcząc z gniewem. Nie lubił robić wokół siebie takiego zamieszania. Czuł się jeszcze bardziej jak ofiara.

\- Ona jest niepoważna - oburzyła się Pansy i reszta Ślizgonów poszła za jej przykładem, pomstując pielęgniarkę.

\- To ja chciałem już wyjść. Uprosiłem ją - powiedział w końcu Harry zgodnie z prawdą. Teraz, mając przed sobą pełen talerz, stracił apetyt, więc tylko się w niego wpatrywał.

\- Musisz wrócić - powiedziała natychmiast Daphne. - Ale najpierw zjedz.

\- A jak nie, to sami cię tam zaciągniemy - poparła ją Pansy.

\- Bo inaczej wykitujesz - zgodził się Theo. - A nie chcemy być świadkami twojej śmierci, bo nas oskarżą o morderstwo.

\- To prawda - powiedziała Pansy, kiwając głową. - Jeśli Harry Potter wykituje w Slytherinie, zwalą to na nas. Jedz, Potter!

\- Dajcie mi spokój - powiedział cicho Harry.

Blaise poruszył się niespokojnie obok niego - tylko on wyczuł groźbę w jego głosie, jednak reszta Ślizgonów albo go nie usłyszała, albo zdecydowała się go zignorować.

\- Jak tylko zjesz, wracasz do skrzydła szpitalnego - oznajmiła Daphne.

\- Jedz, Potter - powtórzyła Pansy. - Musisz mieć siłę, żeby tam dojść, bo nie chcemy cię nieść całą drogę.

\- Powiemy nauczycielom, że zasłabłeś, na pewno zrozumieją - powiedziała Milicenta.

\- Powiedziałem, dajcie mi spokój! - warknął Harry, tym razem głośniej. Musiał wyglądać dość groźnie, bo Ślizgoni zamilkli, a w oczach kilku z nich dostrzegł dziwny szok.

\- No, no, Potter - usłyszał za plecami.

Odwrócił się. Snape stał tuż za nim.

\- Mam dla ciebie pewną wiadomość - powiedział nauczyciel eliksirów. - Za mną.

Harry wstał, nie rozumiejąc strachu na twarzach kolegów. Chyba nie był aż tak straszny? Gdy odchodził, usłyszał ich ściszone głosy, a na ciele poczuł gęsią skórkę.

\- Widziałeś...?

\- Tak, jego oczy-

\- Myślałam, że mi się przewidziało.

\- Były czerwone…

Snape zaprowadził Harry’ego aż do swojego gabinetu i nie odezwał się słowem, dopóki drzwi nie zamknęły się za nimi, odcinając ich od reszty szkoły. Stanął za biurkiem i założył ręce na piersiach. Harry miał już wcześniej okazję przekonać się, że ten gest nie wróży nic dobrego.

\- Draco się obudził - powiedział Snape, ledwo poruszając ustami.

Jego ciemne oczy śledziły każdy, nawet najmniejszy ruch Harry’ego, który drugi raz tego dnia czuł się przygotowany na wszystko, tylko nie na to, co faktycznie się działo.

\- Powiedział już coś? - spytał w końcu.

\- Chce wrócić jak najszybciej.

Harry już otwierał usta, żeby zadać najważniejsze pytania, jednak Snape ubiegł go. Wyglądało na to, że doskonale rozumiał jego sytuację.

\- Malfoyowie nie chcieli go puścić. Wolą, żeby poszedł do innej szkoły. Ale Draco się uparł i… poręczył za ciebie. A Dumbledore się zgodził, zapewniając przy tym, że jesteś… jak on to ujął… już bezpieczny. - Snape mówił cicho i wyraźnie, a jego twarz przypominała maskę. Po krótkiej pauzie kontynuował coraz bardziej zjadliwie. - Oparł to też na moim zdaniu. A ja nie jestem tak łatwowierny i nie chcę znajdować trupów w swoim domu. Dlatego pytam cię teraz, Potter: co ta sytuacja przy stole miała znaczyć?

Harry usiadł na krześle naprzeciwko biurka, nie pytając o pozwolenie i kupując czas na przemyślenie odpowiedzi. Kiedy się odezwał, jego głos był spokojny i opanowany.

\- Moi przyjaciele się o mnie martwili. Wiem, że nie powinienem tak reagować, ale nie przepadam za tego typu uwagą. Musiałem się tak odezwać, bo zignorowali moją pierwszą prośbę. Nie czuję się najlepiej, więc mogę być bardziej drażliwy niż zwykle, ale jestem pewien, że jeszcze kilka eliksirów pani Pomfrey i dni w łóżku rozwiążą tę sprawę.

\- Więc wracasz do skrzydła szpitalnego? - spytał Snape bez żadnej reakcji.

Harry pokiwał wolno głową, utkwiwszy wzrok w biurku.

\- Wygląda na to, że opuściłem je za wcześnie.

\- A co myślisz o powrocie Dracona?

\- To dobre wieści.

\- Naprawdę? Nie sądzisz, że może chcieć się na tobie zemścić?

\- Myślę, że nie.

\- A co, jeśli?

Harry uniósł oczy i spojrzał na Snape’a. Nie miał humoru do tej gry.

\- Będę się bronił - odparł twardo, a Snape poruszył się niespokojnie i podrapał w przedramię, po czym oparł się o biurko i pochylił w jego stronę.

\- Nie, Potter - wycedził stanowczo. - Wtedy przyjdziesz prosto do mnie.

Mierzyli się przez chwilę spojrzeniami. W końcu Harry skinął lekko głową.

\- Przyjdę do pana.

\- Teraz idź do skrzydła szpitalnego - powiedział cicho Snape, kończąc rozmowę.

Harry wstał i skierował się do wyjścia. Zanim zamknął za sobą drzwi, obejrzał się przez ramię. Snape podwijał lewy rękaw, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami przyglądając się swojej ręce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Następny rozdział pojawi się 21ego grudnia! :) Będzie to ostatni rozdział przed dłuższą przerwą, zakończenie pierwszej połowy tej części.  
Jeśli nadal tu jesteście, bardzo proszę o kudosa i komentarz! ^^  
Do zobaczenia!


	9. Pułapka

Wiadomość o powrocie Dracona miała dwie strony. Dobrą była taka, że Harry’emu ulżyło - Draco obudził się ze śpiączki i wracał do pełni sił. Utrata kontroli nad Magią nie kosztowała jego przyjaciela całe życie. Co prawda, ponad rok stracił, jednak mogło być zdecydowanie gorzej. Natomiast złą stroną był fakt, że Draco był świadkiem czegoś, o czym nikt nigdy miał się nie dowiedzieć. I Harry mógł tylko zgadywać, co zrobi z tą informacją.

Draco mógł go zniszczyć: gdyby opowiedział chociaż jednej osobie o tym, co zobaczył, Harry mógłby nawet zostać zamknięty w Azkabanie. Owszem, Harry stracił kontrolę nad swoją Magią. Ale wcale nie walczył, żeby ją odzyskać - zamiast tego wykorzystał ją, by zabić Quirrella. Draco nie zobaczył jedenastolatka, któremu Magia wymknęła się spod kontroli. Zobaczył mordercę, zobaczył  _ tego  _ Harry’ego, który specjalnie wykorzystał swoją moc, by zabić bezbronną osobę. Pytaniem było, jak Draco skorzysta z tej wiedzy? Opowie o tym swojemu ojcu, czy zachowa ją dla siebie, by utrzymać swoją przewagę?

Te rozmyślania doprowadzały Harry’ego do szału, gdy leżał w skrzydle szpitalnym. Za oknem nieustannie padał śnieg, a wiatr obijał się o okna wieży. Harry otrzymał trzy wizyty. Pierwszą z nich złożył mu Dumbledore.

\- Harry, mój chłopcze. - Przywitał go jak zwykle z miną dobrotliwego dziadka. - Jak się czujesz?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Pewnie wiesz, dlaczego przyszedłem cię zobaczyć? - spytał dyrektor, stając u stóp łóżka.

\- Chodzi o Dracona - odparł Harry bez wahania.

Dumbledore pokiwał głową z poważną miną.

\- Zgadza się. Tak, jak przekazał ci profesor Snape, młody pan Malfoy obudził się ze śpiączki. Na początku nie pamiętał, co się stało, ale powoli zaczyna sobie wszystko przypominać.

Serce Harry’ego zabiło mocniej, a w głowie pojawiła się panika, jednak nie dał po sobie niczego poznać. Dyrektor kontynuował.

\- Narazie Draco nie chce o niczym mówić. Powtarza tylko, że chce tu wrócić. Jest zdolnym uczniem i zgodziłem się, żeby wrócił w przyszłym semestrze, do tej samej klasy, w której by był, gdyby nic nie się stało. Oczywiście, będzie musiał teraz wziąć się solidnie za naukę i napisać test, który potwierdzi, że opanował wiedzę z materiału, który go ominął.

\- Da radę. Jest inteligentny - wtrącił Harry, sam nie wiedząc, po co. Jego myśli i serce się uspokajały. Draco trzyma język za zębami. Póki co.

\- Też tak myślę - przytaknął Dumbledore. - Ale muszę mieć pewność, że powrót będzie dla niego… bezpieczny.

Przez chwilę mierzyli się spojrzeniami. W końcu Harry odparł:

\- Nic mu się nie stanie. Panuję nad sobą.

\- Mam nadzieję, Harry. Oby to była prawda. Jednak potrzebuję jeszcze obietnicy, że jeśli cokolwiek złego będzie się działo, od razu przyjdziesz do mnie i mi o tym powiesz. I wtedy razem temu zaradzimy. Co ty na to, Harry?

Harry pokiwał głową. Dumbledore był ostatnią osobą, do której by się zgłosił.

\- Obiecuję, profesorze.

Dyrektor pokiwał głową.

\- W takim razie już nic tu po mnie. Życzę ci szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia.

Wyszedł, zostawiając Harry’ego samego na kilka godzin. Dopiero późnym wieczorem do skrzydła wpadł Blaise. Wyglądał na poważnie zaniepokojonego.

\- Nie wiem, co się dzieje, Potter - zaczął bez ogródek. - Ale nie możesz tego dalej ciągnąć. Tam przy stole naprawdę mocno wszystkich wystraszyłeś.

\- Nawet nie wiem, dlaczego - powiedział Harry, jedząc posiłek przyniesiony przez madam Pomfrey. Czarownica stwierdziła, że jest tak osłabiony, że musi jeść sześć posiłków dziennie, i to nie byle jakich. Ledwo dawał radę to w sobie zmieścić.

Blaise  krążył w miejscu, gestykulując rękami. 

\- Kiedy wybuchłeś, twoje oczy zrobiły się czerwone. I wcale nam się nie zdawało. Widziało to parę osób, na szczęście nikt z innych roczników czy domów. Gdyby to się rozniosło… - Zatrzymał się i spojrzał na Harry’ego.

Harry pokiwał głową w zamyśleniu, odkładając widelec.

\- Nie rozpowiedzą tego?

\- Uzgodniliśmy, że lepiej nikomu o tym nie mówić - skrzywił się Blaise. - I na razie nie słyszałem żadnych pogłosek. Ale wiesz, jaka jest Pansy. I Daphne. No i Milicenta. Nie wiadomo, jak długo wytrzymają.

\- Daphne i Milicenta nic nie powiedzą - odparł natychmiast Harry. - Nie chcą mieć we mnie wroga. To Pansy i Theo mnie niepokoją. Mogą tego użyć, jeśli nie pozostanę po ich dobrej stronie.

Westchnął i przeciągnął się niedbale.

\- No cóż. W końcu mają na mnie haka. Czekali na to od dawna. Pytanie, co ty zrobisz, Blaise - powiedział, nagle znów poważniejąc.

\- Co masz na myśli? - spytał Blaise, nie kryjąc zdziwienia.

\- Reszta Ślizgonów jest jak otwarta księga - powiedział Harry, ani na chwilę nie przerywając spojrzenia. - Ale ciebie nie potrafię rozgryźć.

\- Potter… - Blaise uniósł brwi z politowaniem. - Życie w Slytherinie jest trudne i brak zaufania to normalna rzecz. Ale nie szukaj sobie wrogów tam, gdzie ich nie masz.

Następnego dnia odwiedziły go dwie osoby, których ani trochę się nie spodziewał: Hermiona Granger i Ginny Weasley. 

\- Co ci się stało? Jesteś tylko chory, prawda? Wszyscy mówią co innego i słyszałam już kilka strasznych rzeczy - przywitała go Hermiona, wchodząc jak burza, wyraźnie spanikowana.

\- Co mówią? - spytał Harry, ale widząc jej spojrzenie, dodał: - Tak, to tylko zwykła choroba.

Dopiero teraz zauważył Ginny, powoli zbliżającą się do niego, jakby robiła to wbrew swojej woli. Wyglądała gorzej niż kiedy ostatnio zwrócił na nią uwagę, czyli przed kradzieżą Dziennika, chociaż nie potrafił określić, co się zmieniło.

\- Mówią już praktycznie wszystko - westchnęła Hermiona, siadając obok łóżka. - Że z kimś walczyłeś, że ktoś cię otruł, że  _ ty _ chciałeś otruć kogoś, ale przez przypadek otrułeś sam siebie, że ktoś cię znienacka zaatakował, albo uczeń, albo potwór Slytherina… Słyszałam nawet taką wersję, że bierzesz narkotyki i tym razem przesadziłeś!

Harry skrzywił się.

\- Więc biorą mnie albo za nieudacznika, albo za ćpuna? 

Hermiona pokiwała głową.

\- Na to wygląda. Najlepsze, że nikt nie wierzy w to, że po prostu się rozchorowałeś. Wszyscy tworzą historie.

Ginny stanęła za Hermioną. Uśmiechnęła się słabo do Harry’ego. Coś zdecydowanie było z nią nie w porządku. Harry wypuścił swoją Magię, nadal podtrzymując rozmowę:

\- Cóż, chyba mogłem się tego spodziewać. Oprócz tego coś ciekawego się dzieje?

Już wiedział, co mu nie pasowało w Ginny. Jej Magia była słaba, o wiele słabsza niż przedtem. Czy to Tom ją wcześniej wzmocnił, czy to jego brak ją osłabiał?

Hermiona pomyślała przez chwilę nad odpowiedzią.

\- Tak naprawdę to nic. Tylko na lekcjach dużo się dzieje, ale tak jest zawsze po Nowym Roku. Wszyscy narzekają na profesora Binnsa, bo zadał nam wypracowanie na trzy stopy, ale ja uważam, że temat jest tak ciekawy, że bez problemu można to napisać nawet na pięć…

Dziewczyny zostały jeszcze pół godziny, a gdy w końcu się pożegnały, Harry odetchnął z ulgą. Hermiona mówiła o wiele za dużo, za szybko i za głośno. Ginny tylko stała za nią, a Harry zastanawiał się, po co w ogóle tu przyszła, skoro nie powiedziała ani słowa. Jej Magia nadal go zastanawiała. Czy jej stan jeszcze się pogorszy? Czy to samo stanie się z jego Magią, jeśli przerwie kontakt z Tomem? Nie mógł do tego dopuścić. 

Madam Pomfrey wypuściła go ze skrzydła kilka dni później, niemal równy tydzień po tym, jak do niego wrócił. Tydzień po ostatniej rozmowie z Tomem. Tak jak poprzednio, Harry dobrze wiedział, co musi zrobić.

Nie poszedł na kolację, tak jak obiecał madam Pomfrey. Skierował się od razu do swojego dormitorium, usiadł na łóżku, rozłożył dziennik przed sobą i przygotował się do pisania. Nie musiał myśleć nad słowami. Miał już przygotowaną całą rozmowę - miał aż za dużo czasu na myślenie podczas pobytu w skrzydle szpitalnym.

_ To był bardzo ciekawy tydzień  _ \- napisał.

Ku jego zadowoleniu, Tom odpowiedział od razu.

** _Naprawdę? Opowiadaj._ **

Jego słowa ociekały sarkazmem. Wiedział, że Harry kłamie, jednak to nie był koniec gry.

_ Dumbledore powiedział mi, czym jesteś. _

** _Ciężko mi uwierzyć, że mu o mnie opowiedziałeś, Harry. Musisz się bardziej postarać, jeśli zastawiasz na mnie drugą pułapkę._ **

Harry uśmiechnął się i napisał, delektując się każdym słowem:

_ Nic mu nie powiedziałem - sam postanowił, że to najwyższy czas opowiedzieć mi o horkruksach… A ja dodałem dwa do dwóch. _

Tom nie odpowiedział od razu, a Harry poczuł budzącą się w nim panikę i gniew. Dokładnie na to liczył. Dumbledore oczywiście o niczym mu nie powiedział - to biblioteka Zabinich dostarczyła mu tych informacji.

Po chwili ciszy na pergaminie zaczęło pojawiać się pismo Toma:

** _Co dokładnie ci powiedział?_ **

Harry odpisał z uśmiechem. 

_ To już zachowam dla siebie. _

Wszystko przebiegało według planu. Wściekłość Toma docierała do Harry’ego coraz większymi falami. Jeszcze chwila… Harry przygotował w umyśle swoje bariery, nad którymi pracował przez cały tydzień. Były zdecydowanie mocniejsze, niż przedtem i Harry wierzył, że to wystarczy.

Mijały jednak kolejne sekundy, aż w końcu złość Toma zelżała. Cisza przed burzą? Harry przygotował się na atak. Ale po kolejnej minucie stało się jasne, że Tom przejrzał jego plan i nie zamierzał nim podążać. Harry zaklął i zamknął Dziennik - Tom nawet nie odpisał.

\- Jesteś tu? - Blaise otworzył drzwi i wsunął głowę do dormitorium. Natychmiast go zobaczył. - Miałeś iść na kolację.

Harry zmrużył oczy.

\- Skąd wiesz?

Blaise prychnął.

\- Nie będę ci zdradzać moich źródeł informacji. Chodź, spędziłeś już w łóżku tydzień, więc chyba ci wystarczy. 

Harry odłożył dziennik do zabezpieczonej zaklęciami szuflady i poszedł posłusznie za Blaisem. Gdy dotarli do Wielkiej Sali, natychmiast stało się jasne, że Ślizgoni nie zapomnieli o ich ostatnim rozstaniu. Każdy z nich przyglądał mu się bacznie, jakby czekając, aż znów zrobi coś dziwnego.

\- Możecie się tak nie gapić? - skrzywił się Harry.

Wszyscy, oprócz Daphne, spojrzeli w swoje talerze.

\- Wyglądasz dużo lepiej niż ostatnio - powiedziała.

\- Czyli jednak tydzień w skrzydle szpitalnym się opłacał - odparł sarkastycznie.

\- Chcemy wiedzieć, co to było, Potter - odezwała się nagle Pansy, miażdżąc go spojrzeniem. 

\- Ja też chciałbym wiedzieć wiele rzeczy. 

\- Mówię serio. - Założyła ręce na piersi. - Inaczej cała szkoła się o tym dowie.  _ Co to było? _

Harry powstrzymał się od wywrócenia oczami.

\- Zmęczenie - powiedział dobitnie.

Pansy skrzywiła się, ale nic nie powiedziała. Harry wiedział, że nikomu o tym nie powie. Przynajmniej nie teraz - poczeka na lepszy moment.

Slytherin nie był miejscem, gdzie szukało się przyjaciół. Przynajmniej nie tych prawdziwych. Słowo “przyjaźń” oznaczało tu porozumienie, umowę. A każdy wiedział, że te można złamać. Ślizgoni nie ufali sobie nawzajem - i nie mieli sobie tego za złe. Takie gry były całkiem normalne - jeśli ktoś nie potrafił się do nich dostosować, nie wytrzymywał tu długo.

To było jednak niczym w porównaniu do rozmów z Tomem. Tom był zbyt inteligentny i, chociaż dzięki temu gra była tym bardziej interesująca, to już działał Harry’emu na nerwy. Nie dał się złapać w jego pułapkę i teraz Harry musiał zrobić coś, na co nie miał najmniejszej ochoty.

Musiał wyłożyć ostatniego asa - to Harry miał fizyczne ciało i to Harry miał dostęp do prawdziwego świata. Tom był zamknięty w Dzienniku i nie zamierzał go tak łatwo opuścić. Jednak Harry poznał już jego słabość: dumę. Tom chciał przynależeć do magicznego społeczeństwa i być kimś więcej. Chciał być podziwiany, ważny i potężny. To wszystko zostało mu podarowane, gdy odkrył, że jest dziedzicem Salazara Slytherina. Nadeszła pora, by sprawdzić, jak bardzo był sentymentalny. Harry nie widział innego wyjścia. Musiał zniszczyć Komnatę Tajemnic.

** _Nie odważysz się._ **

Napisał Tom, gdy Harry poinformował go o swoich planach. Przez więź, która łączyła ich już dość mocno, Harry poczuł jednak jego niepokój. Nie odpisał - wkrótce Tom przekona się, że mówił prawdę.

***

Niebo było zupełnie czyste. Rześki błękit otaczał zamek i błonia, a nieskazitelnie biały śnieg był jedynym śladem po nocnej zamieci.

_ Idealny dzień na zniszczenie Komnaty _ , pomyślał Harry, jedząc sobotnie śniadanie. Już wcześniej uprzedził Blaise’a, że spędzi ten dzień w jednej z pustych klas, ćwicząc zaklęcia. Nie było w tym nic podejrzanego - często spędzał soboty samotnie. Tym razem miał jednak inne plany.

_ Jestem w Komnacie.  _ \- Napisał. -  _ Nie chcę tego robić, ale jeśli się teraz nie pokażesz, zniszczę ją. Ostatnia szansa. _

Nie liczył na odpowiedź. I nie liczył na to, że Tom go posłucha - nie miał żadnej gwarancji, że Harry nie blefuje. I rzeczywiście, nic się nie stało. Minęła minuta, potem dwie. Harry podniósł się z zimnej posadzki, na której zawsze siedział podczas rozmów z _Tsessu_.

Rozejrzał się i odetchnął głęboko i przeciągle. Węża nie było nigdzie widać i Harry nie był pewien, czy się pojawi. Ale wiedział, co musi zrobić, jeśli bazyliszek wkroczy do akcji.

Spojrzał w górę, na kamienną twarz Salazara Slytherina.

\-  _ Zacznijmy od ciebie  _ \- syknął.

***

_ Tsessu _ otworzył oczy i uniósł łeb, węsząc w powietrzu językiem. Obudziły go odległe huki, jakby coś się waliło. Język powiedział mu jedno: jego Pan był w Komnacie. Czy to oznaczało, że już minął miesiąc?

_ Będziesz wiedział _ , powiedział mu wtedy Pan. 

Więc miesiąc jeszcze nie dobiegł końca.  _ Tsessu _ zaczął pełznąć w kierunku Komnaty, a hałas stawał się coraz głośniejszy. Woń jego Pana była coraz wyraźniejsza, a wraz z nią woń tego drugiego.

W końcu  _ Tsessu  _ wślizgnął się do zimnej wody, a gdy się wynurzył, był już w Komnacie. Jego Pan stał pośrodku ruin z uniesionymi rękoma. Oczy miał zamknięte. Kolejne części kamienia i marmuru odrywały się z kolumn, ścian i posągu Slytherina i spadały z grzmotem na ziemię. Posadzka usiana była gruzem i szmaragdami.

_ Tsessu _ obserwował tę scenę przez chwilę. Jego Pan był potężny, Magia zdawała się wypełniać całą Komnatę... tak jak jego smutek. Mógł być najpotężniejszym czarodziejem, jakiego spotkał  _ Tsessu _ , ale również niósł w sobie więcej cierpienia niż  _ Tsessu  _ kiedykolwiek widział. A to było dużo nawet w porównaniu ze smutkiem Salazara Slytherina.

_ Tsessu _ widział go wtedy po raz ostatni. Salazar przyszedł, by się pożegnać.

\-  _ Przed tobą długie życie  _ \- powiedział, uśmiechając się smutno. -  _ Może nie takie jak bym chciał, ale lepsze niż los twoich braci. _

_ Tsessu _ nie rozumiał, co się stało, ale dzięki więzi ze swoim Panem wiedział, że już nigdy go nie zobaczy. Gdy Pan znów przemówił, na jego twarz wstąpiła dziwna determinacja.

\-  _ Poznasz jeszcze kilku Panów, a przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję. Pomożesz im zbudować lepsze, silniejsze społeczeństwo, tego jestem pewien. Przejdziesz do historii. _

Te słowa nie miały sensu dla  _ Tsessu _ . Jedynym, co się liczyło, był fakt, że zostanie sam. Pan wyciągnął do niego otwartą dłoń, a wąż przyłożył do niej pysk. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział swojego Pana z tak bliska. Jego szmaragdowe oczy nie miały już w sobie tego blasku, co na początku. Teraz pozostał tylko smutek. Pożegnanie.

Salazar Slytherin odwrócił się i wyszedł z Komnaty.

_ Tsessu _ wypełzł z basenu i przyglądał się swojemu smutnemu Panu, który niszczył ich dom. Czy to również oznaczało pożegnanie?

Pan zdawał się wyczuć jego obecność, bo otworzył oczy. Oprócz smutku było w nich jednak coś jeszcze -  _ desperacja? _ Patrzyli na siebie przez chwilę, a potem Pan uśmiechnął się dziwnie i powiedział:

\-  _ Tsessu, nie atakuj mnie. _

Wąż znieruchomiał na chwilę, przypominając sobie ostatnie słowa Pana, które usłyszał:

_ Nie reaguj na moje wezwania i rozkazy przez najbliższy miesiąc. To jest nadrzędny rozkaz i nic w ciągu tego miesiąca go nie przebije. _

Nie miał innego wyboru. Zaatakował.

***

_ Tak, jak myślałem _ . Harry odepchnął bazyliszka Magią. Raz, drugi i trzeci. Nie śmiał spojrzeć w jego stronę, bo nie wiedział, czy  _ Tsessu _ odsłonił swój Prawdziwy Wzrok. Musiał zdać się na instynkty i otaczającą go Magię. Komnata nadal się rozpadała, jednak nie na tyle, by pogrzebać ich żywcem. Gdy wąż uderzył po raz czwarty, Harry’ego opuściły wszystkie siły i upadł na mokrą, pokrytą gruzem posadzkę, a  _ Tsessu _ szykował się do zadania ostatniego ciosu.  _ Teraz _ , pomyślał Harry. Wąż uderzył.

***

Tom czuł się, jakby niemalże  _ oglądał _ to, co się działo w Komnacie. Więź między nim a Harrym były tak mocna, że nawet gdy Dziennik był zamknięty, ich emocje nieustannie przez nią przepływały. 

Zniszczenie Komnaty mógł jeszcze znieść, choć było mu ciężko. Jednak nie zamierzał pozwolić na to, żeby chłopak zabił siebie, a wraz z tym  _ jego _ . Tom nie wiedział, jak jego przyszłe  _ ja _ mogło do tego dopuścić, ale Harry Potter był horkruksem. Zawierał w sobie część jego duszy, tak samo jak Dziennik. Był jeszcze drugi powód, dla którego musiał to zrobić: jeśli Potter zginie w Komnacie, nikt nie wyniesie stąd Toma. Dziennik będzie leżał w gruzach Komnaty Wielkiego Slytherina po wieki - a to ani trochę nie pasowało do planów Toma. Musiał uratować Pottera.

Złapał się łączącej ich więzi i opuścił Dziennik. Harry był o krok od śmierci, gdy Tom zaatakował. Nawet nie próbował walczyć - na to przyjdzie czas później; i już po niecałej sekundzie Tom patrzył jego oczami. Machnął różdżką z nową siłą i posłał bazyliszka z powrotem do basenu. Wąż już nie wypłynął.

Wykorzystując ciszę przed burzą, sprawdził jeszcze, czy jego inna część duszy w ciele Pottera nadal jest nietknięta i przygotował się do walki, chociaż wiedział, że nie będzie trudna. Chłopak ledwo trzymał się na nogach.

\-  _ Nie tym razem.  _ \- Usłyszał głos Harry’ego. -  _ Uczę się na błędach _ .

Harry zaatakował wściekle i im większy Tom stawiał opór, tym mocniej walczył. Tom nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu wydarzeń. Nie mógł na to pozwolić, nie mógł stać się kolejną bezradną częścią duszy, tak jak ten uśpiony horkruks w Harrym… 

Ale nie chciał też oglądać znów tamtych wspomnień… Zamknął je za grubym murem dawno temu i nie zamierzał już do nich wracać. Ale dlaczego się ich bał? Przecież był Tomem - te wspomnienia go nie dotyczyły... 

... _ Teraz dotyczą nas obu. _

***

Harry? Wiem, że to nie moja sprawa, ale nie jadłeś już cały dzień… Kolacja się skończy za pół godziny-

\- Już idę, Blaise.

Kotary rozsunęły się i Harry wstał z łóżka, na którym siedział. Blaise zmarszczył brwi.

\- Eksperymentowałeś z czymś? - spytał. - Wyglądasz jakoś… inaczej.

\- W jakim sensie? - zapytał Harry, podchodząc do okna, by napić się wody.

Blaise nie odpowiedział od razu.

\- Sam nie wiem. Po prostu.

\- Nie martw się, Blaise. Czuję się świetnie. Szczerze mówiąc, jeszcze nigdy nie czułem się tak dobrze.

Harry odwrócił się od okna. Blaise gapił się na niego. Czy tylko mu się wydawało, czy oczy jego przyjaciela naprawdę rozbłysły czerwienią?

\- Pójdę po Pansy… Ona też jeszcze nie jadła - powiedział i powoli wyszedł z dormitorium, nadal mu się przyglądając.

Gdy drzwi się zamknęły, Harry podszedł do lustra. Rzeczywiście, coś się w nim zmieniło. Wydawał się silniejszy, starszy i bardziej pewny siebie.

\-  ** _Kto by pomyślał, że moja dusza tak dobrze dogada się z twoją…_ ** \- odezwał się cichy głos w jego głowie. -  ** _Nareszcie możemy zacząć._ **

\-  _ Zacząć co?  _ \- spytał Harry, poprawiając szatę.

Jego oczy zabarwiły się szkarłatem.

\-  ** _Poszukiwanie Lorda Voldemorta. _ **

*****

_Hej! ^^_

_Pierwsza połowa dobiegła końca - od razu proszę o wybaczenie za dość długą przerwę, która teraz nastąpi :( Potrzebuję troszkę dodatkowego czasu, żeby ogarnąć kolejne 11 rozdziałów (w zamian mogę obiecać, że dam z siebie wszystko!)._

_Może pocieszy Was wiadomość, że podczas tej przerwy planuję tu wrzucać nieco inną pracę - z autorską fabułą i postaciami. Pierwszy rozdział pojawi się w pierwszej połowie stycznia :)_

_A kiedy kontynuacja MIND? Wstępnie chcę z nią powrócić w lutym - będę Was informować na bieżąco (Wattpad: @k_wolfshe -> zaobserwujcie! <3)_

_Do tego czasu trzymajcie się ciepło, uśmiechajcie się jak najwięcej i dbajcie o siebie!_

** _(Proszę o kudosy i komentarze!!!! :D)_ **


	10. Powrót Czarnego Pana

** _2 lata wcześniej, sierpień_ **

_ Puk, puk. _

Harry podniósł wzrok znad książki. Leżał na łóżku, oparty o dużą, ubitą i niewygodną poduszkę. W pokoju jak zwykle przeważał mrok, więc tylko tak mógł zdobyć wystarczającą ilość światła - tuż za łóżkiem znajdowało się jedyne niewielkie okno wychodzące na wschód. W południe słońce już chowało się za ramami i całe pomieszczenie pogrążało się w cieniu.

Drzwi otworzyły się.

\- Potter! Masz gościa. - Pani Babbs wskazała podbródkiem na stojącą za nią starszą kobietę. - Zachowuj się.

Odeszła, stukając głośno obcasami wysłużonych butów. Kobieta patrzyła przez chwilę za nią, a potem zwróciła się do Harry’ego. 

\- Mogę?

Harry pokiwał głową, zastanawiając się, co go czeka. Nieznajoma wyglądem przypominała srogą nauczycielkę - może nawet dyrektorkę, lub bezwzględną pracowniczkę pomocy społecznej. Bez wątpienia nie przyszła tu w celu adopcji. Włosy upięła w ciasny kok z tyłu głowy, na nosie miała okulary, a ubrana była w najzwyklejszy ciemnozielony płaszcz.

Złapała krzesło stojące przy niewielkim stoliku i obróciła je przodem do Harry’ego. Gdy usiadła, oznajmiła rzeczowym tonem:

\- Nazywam się profesor Minerwa McGonagall. - Szkocki akcent tylko podkreślał jej mocny i wyraźny głos. - Przyszłam tutaj na polecenie szkoły, w której pracuję. Mam dla pana list, panie Potter.

Sięgnęła do niewielkiej torebki i wyjęła z niej pożółkłą kopertę. Podała mu ją.

Harry, który do tej pory nie ruszył się w najmniejszym stopniu, zamknął książkę, usiadł na brzegu łóżka i sięgnął po list. 

\- To pergamin - stwierdził zdziwiony. Na odwrocie zielonym tuszem napisany był jego adres wraz z numerem pokoju, w którym mieszkał. Złamał pieczęć i przejrzał zawartość koperty. W środku był trzy kawałki pergaminu.

Profesor McGonagall czekała cierpliwie, obserwując reakcję chłopca, gdy czytał list i dołączone informacje. Z jego twarzy trudno było cokolwiek wyczytać: lekko zmarszczone brwi uniosły się lekko, gdy skończył i spojrzał na nią.

\- Co to ma być? - spytał.

\- Myślę, że treść listu jest jasna - oznajmiła McGonagall. - To list akceptacyjny.

\- Do szkoły magii i czarodziejstwa - powiedział.

\- Zgadza się.

Zapadła krótka cisza, którą kobieta przerwała, wyciągając z kieszeni płaszcza… podłużny, prosty patyk. Wskazała nim na książkę, którą Harry odłożył na bok i machnęła krótko, a w następnej chwili jej miejsce zajęła czarna wrona rozglądająca się wokół w zdziwieniu.

\- Pani ma magię - wyszeptał Harry, przenosząc wielkie oczy to z ptaka na kobietę i z powrotem. W końcu spojrzał na dziwny patyk, a raczej, jak się okazało, na różdżkę. - Gdzie mogę to dostać?

Profesor McGonagall uśmiechnęła się.

\- Na ulicy Pokątnej, gdzie znajdzie pan również resztę potrzebnych rzeczy.

\- Jak się tam dostać?

\- Zobaczy pan, gdy się tam znajdziemy.

Harry zmrużył oczy.

\- Mogę iść sam. Nawet wolę samodzielne wycieczki.

\- Obawiam się, że nie mogę na to pozwolić.

\- Dlaczego?

McGonagall sprawiała wrażenie, jakby zastanawiała się nad właściwymi słowami.

\- Czarodziejski świat nie jest tak bezpieczny dla młodych, samotnych czarodziejów, jak może się wydawać - oznajmiła w końcu.

Harry miał wrażenie, że jej wzrok zatrzymał się na chwilę na jego bliźnie w kształcie błyskawicy. 

Wybrali się na ulicę Pokątną jeszcze tego samego dnia. Profesor McGonagall okazała się bardzo dobrą przewodniczką. Znała odpowiedzi na niemal wszystkie pytania Harry’ego (a było ich naprawdę dużo), cierpliwie wyjaśniała i tłumaczyła rzeczy, które go zaciekawiły, a na koniec posłużyła pomocą w wyborze najprzydatniejszych ksiąg w księgarni. Harry, w całym tym podekscytowaniu, niemal zapomniał o ich rozmowie w Dziurawym Kotle, którą odbyli jeszcze zanim wyszli na ulicę Pokątną. Niemal, bo słowa McGonagall rozbrzmiewały z tyłu jego głowy przez cały ten czas, nawet gdy kładł się spać już z powrotem w Hope, otoczony tomami pełnymi czarodziejskiej wiedzy i magicznymi akcesoriami. Mimo że nie miał czasu rozmyślać nad tą rozmową za dnia, pamiętał dokładnie każdy szczegół, każde słowo.

\- Jest coś, o czym musisz wiedzieć, Potter - zaczęła pani profesor, zamówiwszy dla siebie kawę, a dla Harry’ego herbatę z cytryną. Usiedli przy stoliku w pustym kącie sali.

Dziurawy Kocioł, jak już McGonagall wyjaśniła Harry’emu, był jedną z bram między mugolskim (niemagicznym) a czarodziejskim światem. Zdawał się jednak być też czymś więcej. Większość klientów rozmawiała z barmanem Tomem jak z dobrym przyjacielem, a połowa wpadających na siebie w drzwiach czarownic i czarodziejów okazywała się starymi znajomymi. Co jakiś czas ktoś spieszył po wyniszczonych schodach prowadzących na piętro, dopinając ostatni guzik płaszcza lub przeglądając torby, by się upewnić, czy wszystko zabrał. McGonagall mówiła, że są tam pokoje do wynajęcia i cieszą się niskimi cenami i wysokim popytem, choć nie największą wygodą.

Czarownica w podeszłym wieku przyniosła im napoje i postawiła na stole.

\- Dziękuję, Grunhildo - powiedziała profesor. Czarownica uśmiechnęła się i odeszła. McGonagall skupiła uwagę na Harrym i spytała bez ogródek: - czy wiesz, jak zginęli twoi rodzice?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Podobno w wypadku samochodowym.

Szczęka czarownicy stężała z gniewu. Harry uniósł pytająco brwi.

\- Widzę, że nie jesteś co do tego przekonany - powiedziała sztywno.

\- Moje wujostwo nigdy mi nic więcej nie powiedziało na ten temat - oznajmił oschle Harry. - Zawsze miałem wrażenie, że coś ukrywają. Coś ważnego. A teraz pani się pyta o ich śmierć. Nietrudno się domyślić, że chodzi o coś więcej.

McGonagall pokiwała powoli głową.

\- Jesteś bardzo spostrzegawczy. To prawda, twoja rodzina nie była szczera. Lily i James Potter zostali zamordowani.

Ręka Harry’ego z filiżanką zastygła w powietrzu w połowie drogi do jego ust. Spojrzał szybko na McGonagall, ale nie musiał pytać o nic więcej. Czarownica pospieszyła z wyjaśnieniem.

\- Potterowie byli bardzo szanowanymi członkami czarodziejskiej społeczności, zwłaszcza po stronie Światła. Istnieje jednak druga strona, strona Czarnej Magii. I w tamtych czasach osiągnęła ona ogromną moc i równie wielu zwolenników. Stało się tak za sprawą czarodzieja tak okrutnego, że do dziś dzień tylko nieliczni są na tyle odważni, by wymówić jego imię. By uniknąć wymawiania go, szybko został nazwany Sam-Wiesz-Kim lub Czarnym Panem.

Przerwała na chwilę i napiła się kawy, a Harry niecierpliwie czekał na dalszy ciąg.

\- Sam-Wiesz-Kto zdobył w końcu informację o miejscu kryjówki twoich rodziców. Byli ważnymi zwolennikami Dumbledore’a, przywódcy Światła, więc pewnego wieczora, a dokładnie w Noc Duchów, pojawił się w ich domu i… Nie mieli żadnych szans na przeżycie. Nie spodziewali się ataku. Nie byli przygotowani.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, widząc kilka niezrozumiałych luk w tej opowieści. Jednak najważniejszym pytaniem było: 

\- Dlaczego mi pani o tym opowiada?

Czarownica przeszyła go wzrokiem. Harry widział, że sama znała Potterów i niełatwo było jej opowiadać o ich śmierci. Szybko się pozbierała. Znów usiadła prosto i położyła dłonie na stole.

\- Chodzi o to, co się wydarzyło potem. Miałeś wtedy zaledwie rok, ale Sam-Wiesz-Kto nie okazuje litości nawet dzieciom. Istnieje pewne zaklęcie, które służy tylko jednemu celowi. Nie ma przed nim żadnej obrony, żadnej tarczy. Przynajmniej żadnego znanego sposobu, który by je odbił. Jeśli to zaklęcie w ciebie trafi, natychmiast umierasz. Nie zdążysz nawet tego zauważyć. Sam-Wiesz-Kto używał tego zaklęcia. I rzucił je na ciebie.

Zamilkła. Harry uniósł brwi i spojrzał w dół na swoje ciało, jakby chciał się upewnić, że nadal tam jest.

\- Ale jestem tutaj. I żyję - powiedział.

McGonagall pokiwała głową.

\- Jak? - spytał, gdy nie postanowiła kontynuować.

Pokręciła lekko głową. Wyglądała równocześnie na zaciekawioną i przestraszoną tym pytaniem.

\- Nikt tego nie wie, Harry Potterze. Ty jedyny przeżyłeś.

\- A co się stało z Czarnym Panem? - zapytał. - Jeśli zaklęcie nie zadziałało, mógł mnie dobić czymkolwiek, w końcu byłem niemowlakiem. Wystarczyło mnie wyrzucić przez okno albo-

\- Sam Wiesz Kto zniknął tej samej nocy - przerwała mu profesor. - Jego los również nie jest nikomu znany. Swoją tyranią i okrucieństwem zastraszał czarodziejską społeczność Wielkiej Brytanii przez całe lata, aż zniknął, gdy próbował cię zabić. 

Harry znów uniósł brwi, tym razem o wiele wyżej.

\- A ja trafiłem do Dursleyów. A potem do sierocińca.

\- Jednak każdy czarodziej zna twoje imię. I twoją bliznę.

Zbliżył dłoń do czoła i przejechał palcami po uwypukleniu.

\- To ślad po zaklęciu? - spytał.

McGonagall pokiwała głową.

\- W naszym świecie jesteś bohaterem, Harry Potterze.

Tej nocy nie mógł zasnąć. Wspomnienia z ulicy Pokątnej zaprzątały mu głowę, tak jak Voldemort - bo takie imię znalazł w jednej z książek opowiadających o historii społeczności magicznej. Wszyscy czarodzieje naprawdę znali imię Harry’ego. A Voldemort? Nikt po dziś dzień nie wiedział, gdzie się podział, jednak Harry był przekonany, że nie zginął. Czuł to w kościach - Voldemort wróci, a Harry Potter będzie jego pierwszym celem. Harry musiał być silny. Musiał być przynajmniej równie potężny jak Czarny Pan, żeby nie dać się zabić.

_ Będę silny _ , obiecał sobie stanowczo. Coś z tyłu jego umysłu poruszyło się niespokojnie.

  
  


***

  
  


Profesor McGonagall przemierzała klasę, przypatrując się rzucającym zaklęcia uczniom.

\- Pamiętajcie o poprawnej wymowie - powtarzała. - Nie  _ Colovari _ , panie Thomas.  _ Colovaria _ . Zaakcentujcie  _ va  _ i przeciągnijcie końcówkę.  _ Co-lo-VA-ri-a _ . Bardzo dobrze, panno Patil, tylko więcej skupienia. Potter?

Harry zamrugał gwałtownie, wyciągnięty z myśli. McGonagall obdarzyła go srogim spojrzeniem. Chwycił różdżkę i skupił się na swoim kocie. Sidhe miauknął nieco żałośnie.

\-  _ Colovaria _ \- powiedział Harry, wyobrażając sobie białą sierść.

Zwierzę syknęło i odskoczyło, jakby zostało poparzone, a następnie wskoczyło na najwyższą szafkę w klasie. Harry zacisnął zęby, przyglądając się nadal czarnemu kotu, groźnie prychającemu na niego spod sufitu.

\- Wymowa, panie Potter - upomniała go McGonagall. - Przed chwilą o niej mówiłam. Poproszę cię o zostanie po zakończeniu lekcji.

Odwróciła się do reszty klasy.

\- Zajmę ci miejsce w Wielkiej Sali - zaoferował Blaise.

\- Nie trzeba, nie jestem głodny.

Blaise otworzył usta, jakby miał zamiar się kłócić, jednak po chwili je zamknął. Ostatnio Harry często omijał posiłki i namawianie go do nich było bezcelowe. Harry Potter robił, co chciał i nikt nie mógł go do niczego zmusić.

Gdy zabrzmiał dzwonek oznaczający przerwę na lunch, Harry spokojnie spakował książki do torby i podszedł do biurka McGonagall. Czarownica poczekała, aż reszta uczniów opuści salę i spojrzała mu w oczy.

\- Martwię się o ciebie, Potter - powiedziała bez ogródek. - od jakiegoś czasu nie potrafisz wykonać najprostszego zaklęcia. Nie słuchasz podczas lekcji i oddajesz przeciętne prace domowe. Jeśli chcesz o tym porozmawiać, a uważam, że powinieneś, moje drzwi są zawsze otwarte. Profesor Dumbledore także chciałby z tobą porozmawiać, ale o tym już wiesz. Nie możesz unikać go wiecznie, Potter.

\- Więc niech mi da spokój - warknął nagle Harry, czując wzrastający gniew. - Niech zainteresuje się resztą swoich uczniów zamiast obserwować każdy mój krok. Nie jest moim opiekunem i nie mam zamiaru tracić u niego jeszcze więcej czasu. 

McGonagall spojrzała na niego dziwnie. Czyżby to było współczucie? 

\- Wszyscy chcemy ci pomóc, Potter. Każdy na swój sposób. Dobrze by ci zrobiło, gdybyś to zauważył. - Jej wzrok znów stwardniał. - I naucz się panować nad gniewem. Jesteś ostatnią osobą, której trzeba tłumaczyć, do czego prowadzi brak kontroli u czarodzieja. 

Harry zacisnął zęby, słysząc cichy śmiech Toma.

_ Zamknij się _ , pomyślał zirytowany.

Czarownica wyjęła z szuflady biurka rolkę pergaminu i podała mu ją.

\- A to jest do całkowitej poprawy. Masz na to tydzień, ale jeśli masz mi oddać coś równie lekceważącego, zrób mi tę łaskę i w ogóle tego nie przynoś. Już wystarczająco dużo mojego czasu idzie na sprawdzanie wypocin innych uczniów.

Rozmowa z McGonagall nie byłaby tak zła, gdyby Harry nie musiał jeszcze tego samego dnia stawić się pod gabinetem Snape’a. Opiekun jego domu zażądał spotkania, a Harry był niemal stuprocentowo przekonany, że stoi za tym Dumbledore. Spodziewał się więc podobnych słów do tych, które właśnie usłyszał, pomijając oczywiście część zamartwiania się jego stanem. Snape prawdopodobnie będzie naciskał na umówienie go na spotkanie z dyrektorem, skoro ostatnie zignorował. 

Nauczyciel eliksirów przywitał go z miną jasno mówiącą, że robi to z przymusu i wpuścił do gabinetu bez słowa. Harry usiadł w fotelu naprzeciwko biurka. Snape stał przed nim, założywszy ręce na piersi.

\- A więc - zaczął cicho profesor - pewnie wiesz, dlaczego tu jesteśmy.

Harry pokiwał głową. Snape ciągnął jadowitym tonem:

\- Tracimy ten cenny czas, bo w zeszłym tygodniu doszedłeś do wniosku, że masz ważniejsze rzeczy do zrobienia, niż spotkanie z dyrektorem. Wielki Harry Potter, nasz upadły geniusz, uważa, że jest na tyle ważny, że może nie stawić się na umówione spotkanie z głową tej szkoły. - Zamilkł i mierzył go nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem przez chwilę. Potem westchnął ostentacyjnie. - Osobiście nic mnie to nie obchodzi, ale niestety przypadła mi smutna rola bycia twoim opiekunem w tej szkole. Dlatego mam do ciebie dwa pytania: co się ostatnio z tobą dzieje, Potter, i kiedy spotkasz się z dyrektorem, żeby nadrobić za swoje chamstwo?

\- Nie chcę się z nim spotykać - powiedział Harry. - To  _ jest  _ strata czasu. Za każdym razem próbuje mnie namówić do swoich racji i swoich opinii, z którymi ja się całkowicie nie zgadzam. 

\- Nikogo nie obchodzi, czy pójdziesz tam z przyjemnością czy nie - uciął Snape.

Harry poczuł, jak jego krew się rozgrzewa.

\- Dlaczego nie zaprosi do siebie jednego z trzystu innych uczniów, żeby to im narzucać swoje opinie? Ale jemu zależy na Chłopcu, Który Przeżył! - Nie zauważył momentu, w którym wstał z fotela. - Nie wiem jak dla pana, profesorze, ale dla mnie znaczenie jest oczywiste. Planuje dla mnie przyszłość, która wcale mi się nie podoba i w której nie mam zamiaru uczestniczyć. 

Tom znów roześmiał się w jego myślach. Snape pozostał niewzruszony.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to, co dla ciebie planuje, Potter, tylko to, że ma do mnie pretensje, kiedy go nie słuchasz. 

\- A MNIE NIE OBCHODZĄ TWOJE PROBLEMY! - wybuchł nagle Harry, sam zaskoczony swoim gniewem. Ale, przemknęło mu przez myśl, czy to rzeczywiście był tylko  _ jego _ gniew?

W tej samej chwili Snape złapał się za lewe przedramię, a na jego twarzy pojawiły się szok i przerażenie. Harry nie zwrócił na to uwagi, dając upust złości. W końcu mógł wyrzucić z siebie to, co go dręczyło przez cały rok.

\- NIE MAM ZAMIARU BYĆ JEGO LALKĄ! NIE MAM ZAMIARU ŚLEPO SPEŁNIAĆ JEGO POLECEŃ, BO TO WIELKI ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, JAKŻE KOCHANY I DOBRY LIDER ŚWIATŁA! NIE BĘDĘ-

Snape nagle znalazł się tuż przy nim i złapał go za kołnierz. Miał tak wściekłą minę, jakby chciał mu rozszarpać gardło zębami. Jego ciemne oczy przewiercały Harry’ego na wylot.

\- Coś ty zrobił?! \- warknął. - _Coś ty zrobił, ty głupi chłopaku?! _MÓW W TEJ CHWILI!

\- Nie wiem, o co panu chodzi - odparł Harry, a jego gniew ustąpił chłodnej agresji. 

\- Nie testuj mojej cierpliwości. - Snape chwycił go jeszcze mocniej za szatę i zbliżył do siebie, tak że ich twarze dzieliło zaledwie kilka centymetrów. - Widziałem w życiu tylko jedną osobę, której oczy zmieniały kolor podczas gniewu. I widzę go w  _ tobie _ .

Harry wyrwał się z uścisku profesora i cofnął o krok. Nie miał wyjścia. Wiedział, że się już z tego nie wyłga. Snape nie był głupi i jedyne, co można było zrobić to...

\- Niech pan mu nie mówi - powiedział Harry. Nawet nie musiał udawać ogarniającego go lęku. - Dumbledore mnie zabije, jeśli się dowie. 

Czas zatrzymał się, jego serce przestało bić, czekając na odpowiedź. Niemal widział, jak myśli Snape’a łączą wszystko w całość. Jego dziwne zachowanie w ostatnim miesiącu, wybuchy gniewu, kłótnie z resztą ślizgonów, osłabienie magii… prawdziwy powód unikania Dumbledore’a…

Mistrz eliksirów wpatrywał się w niego nieobecnym wzrokiem.

\- Wyjdź - powiedział w końcu. Potem na jego twarzy pojawił się dziwny, choć ledwie widoczny wyraz. - Wyjdź… proszę.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej, wróciłam po krótkiej przerwie! :)  
Dajcie znać, co myślicie <3  
Rozdział 11. za tydzień!


	11. Malfoy

_ Wingardium leviosa _ . 

Książka drgnęła, lecz na tym poprzestała.

\-  _ Wingardium leviosa _ \- powtórzył Harry, tym razem jednak nie wydarzyło się nic.

Schował różdżkę do kieszeni i wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń, skupiając się na starym tomie. Po chwili poczuł zimny dreszcz na karku, a książka uniosła się na parę centymetrów nad blat stołu, jednak po sekundzie spadła z powrotem. Kurz zatańczył wokół niej.

Jego ciało się trzęsło. Tak marne zaklęcie, tak słaba magia kosztowała go niemal wszystkich sił. Obrócił się tyłem do książki i oparł o stół. Jego oczy rozbłysły szkarłatem. Uderzył pięścią w blat.

\- Wszystko ma swój koszt - usłyszał znajomy zimny głos. Spojrzał w kierunku drzwi.

W wejściu stał Snape. Harry nie wiedział, jak długo już tam był. Kiedyś natychmiast wyczułby jego magię, teraz jednak niewiele czym różnił się od mugola.

\- Nie przypuszczałem jednak, że aż tak duży - ciągnął profesor z pewną fascynacją.

\- Co pan tu robi? - spytał szorstko Harry.

\- Zabini powiedział mi, że to twoja kryjówka - odparł Snape znów zwykłym, znudzonym głosem. - Dumbledore chce cię widzieć, Potter.

** _Uporczywy starzec_ ** , syknął Tom.

\- Myślałem, że to już jest jasne - powiedział Harry, próbując zachować spokój. Chłód otulił jego kark. - Nie mogę się z nim spotkać. Już pan wie, dlaczego-

\- Draco Malfoy wrócił.

Na moment zapadła cisza. Harry wziął głęboki oddech, a potem pokiwał głową. Snape przesunął się lekko, robiąc mu przejście.

Szli w milczeniu, a Harry próbował zapanować nad niedającym mu spokoju strachem. Co, jeśli straci nad sobą panowanie pod nosem Dumbledore’a? Co, jeśli dyrektor sam dostrzeże w nim Toma? A jeśli Tom chce się ujawnić? Może przez cały ten czas tylko czekał na okazję, by zbliżyć się do swojego największego wroga i zaatakować z zaskoczenia?

Zatrzymali się przed gargulcem strzegącym wejścia do gabinetu dyrektora. Snape podał hasło i, nie oglądając się na Harry’ego, mruknął surowo:

\- Skup się, Potter.

Weszli po krętych schodach, a każdy krok, niczym tykanie zegara, zdawał się zbliżać Harry’ego do jego przeznaczenia. W tym gabinecie jego dotychczasowe życie znów dobiegnie końca, zacznie się zupełnie nowy rozdział lub opowieść się zakończy.

Snape zapukał i, gdy usłyszeli “ _ proszę! _ ”, wkroczyli do środka. Harry spojrzał po zebranych, robiąc wszystko, by ukryć swój niepokój.

Dumbledore, jak zwykle, siedział za swoim biurkiem. Przed nim w dwóch fotelach siedzieli Draco i Narcyza Malfoy - blisko siebie, jakby czarownica bała się odstąpić syna na krok. Trzeci fotel był pusty.

Lucjusz Malfoy stał w połowie drogi między drzwiami a biurkiem, oparty na drogo zdobionej ciemnej lasce. Zaciśnięte na niej palce połyskiwały od ilości pierścieni i klejnotów. Białe włosy spływały mu po ramionach, a gładka czarna peleryna niemal dotykała ziemi.

\- A więc wreszcie możemy przejść do rzeczy - powiedział na widok Harry’ego. - Dobrze. Dumbledore?

\- Usiądź, Harry - poprosił dyrektor.

Harry nie miał ochoty nadstawiać karku Malfoyowi, ale posłuchał. Snape stanął pod ścianą. 

\- Draco niedługo wróci do naszej szkoły - zaczął Dumbledore rzeczowym głosem. - Jednak po incydencie z poprzedniego roku, musimy się upewnić, Harry, że nic takiego się już nie powtórzy. Myślę, że rozumiesz stawkę. Tu już nie chodzi o szkolne zasady. Dlatego chcę, żebyś odpowiedział mi na to pytanie szczerze. Czy panujesz nad swoją magią na tyle, żeby nie dopuścić do takiego wypadku?

Tom zaśmiał się cicho.  ** _Szczerze!_ **

\- Tak - powiedział stanowczo Harry. - Jestem teraz silniejszy.

\- To wszystko? - ironicznie spytał pan Malfoy. - Mamy ci tak po prostu uwierzyć?

\- Ręczę za niego - odparł Dumbledore. - Uważam, że błyskawicznie uczy się na swoich błędach i już ich nie powtórzy.

Narcyza Malfoy prychnęła, a jej mąż obnażył zęby w pogardzie.

\- To dla mnie za mało - warknął i zbliżył się do Harry’ego. Stanął przed nim i pochylił się tak, że teraz Harry widział już tylko jego oczy. Były całkiem ciemne i pozbawione litości. - Wiedz, Potter, że jeśli mojemu synowi spadnie choć włos z głowy, to ty za to zapłacisz. Nie będzie mnie obchodziło, co zaszło, ani kogo to była wina. Jeśli coś się mu stanie, przyjdę po ciebie.

Nie musiał wyjaśniać więcej. Harry nie miał wątpliwości, że była to obietnica śmierci. Dumbledore jednak nie pozwolił Malfoyowi kontynuować. Wstał i oznajmił surowo, a jego twarz jeszcze nigdy nie wyglądała tak groźnie:

\- Teraz proszę cię, Lucjuszu, o wyjście. Nie pozwolę ci grozić mojemu uczniowi.

Lucjusz uniósł jeden kącik ust, cofnął się i spojrzał na swoją rodzinę. Malfoyowie wstali.

\- Będziemy w kontakcie - powiedział Lucjusz do dyrektora. Obaj czarodzieje skinęli głowami na pożegnanie. Draco rzucił przelotne spojrzenie Harry’emu, gdy go mijał, Narcyza jednak nie zaszczyciła go nawet tym.

Gdy wyszli, Dumbledore zwrócił się do Snape’a:

\- A ty co o tym myślisz, Severusie? Czy powrót młodego Malfoya jest bezpieczny?

Snape przez chwilę przyglądał się Harry’emu, rozważając odpowiedź.

_ Nie wydaj mnie _ , pomyślał Harry, odwzajemniając spojrzenie. Snape mógł jednym słowem skazać go na… śmierć? więzienie? A może Dumbledore zareaguje jeszcze inaczej? Czy mógłby mu pomóc?

** _Ale my nie chcemy pomocy_ ** , zauważył Tom, a Harry się z nim zgodził. Nie namęczył się tak z zastawianiem pułapki na Toma, tylko po to, żeby teraz Dumbledore mu go zabrał.

W końcu Snape powiedział:

\- Myślę, że Potter jest już doskonale świadomy swoich wad i… zdolności. Wierzę, że tamta nauczka wreszcie do niego dotarła.

Dumbledore pokiwał głową, a Harry odetchnął w duchu.

** _Dobry pies_ ** , powiedział Tom.

\- Dobrze więc - powiedział Dumbledore. - To wszystko na ten moment. Muszę jeszcze omówić kilka spraw z jego rodzicami, ale wygląda na to, że Draco niedługo już do nas wróci. Dziękuję wam.

Harry natychmiast wstał i, żegnając dyrektora zaledwie kiwnięciem głowy, opuścił gabinet, nie oglądając się na Snape’a. Byle jak najszybciej zejść Dumbledore’owi z oczu. Tylko odgłos kroków za plecami na spiralnych schodach powiedział mu, że jego opiekun jest tuż za nim. Jednak kiedy wyszedł zza kamiennego gargulca, strażnika gabinetu, zamarł.

\- Musimy pogadać - powiedział Draco, stojąc pośrodku korytarza. Ręce skrzyżował na piersi i miał zdecydowaną minę. Jego rodziców nigdzie nie było widać.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby to był dobry pomysł - powiedział Snape, mijając Harry’ego i zatrzymując się między nim a Draconem, jakby spodziewał się najgorszego. - Draco, wracaj do swoich rodziców.

\- Nie - powiedział stanowczo Harry. Od paru miesięcy nie czuł się tak pewnie jak w tej chwili. Snape obejrzał się na niego. - Wszystko w porządku. Niech zostanie.

Minął go i rzucił blondynowi wyzywające spojrzenie.

Malfoy milczał. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na chwilę na Snapie. Harry obejrzał się na profesora i kiwnął głową.

\- Panuję nad sobą. W stu procentach.

Snape zmrużył oczy, ale w końcu dał za wygraną, zostawiając ich samych. Kiedy jego kroki ucichły, Draco odezwał się:

\- Pamiętam, co zrobiłeś. Pamiętam to wszystko równie dobrze jak resztę twoich wpadek w moim towarzystwie.

Harry pokiwał głową, czekając na dalszy ciąg. Draco wziął głęboki wdech.

\- Nie wydałem cię. I nie mam zamiaru tego zrobić… W końcu jesteśmy  _ przyjaciółmi _ , prawda?

Harry powoli uniósł lewy kącik ust w krzywym uśmiechu.

\- Twoje sekrety są u mnie bezpieczne - ciągnął Draco. - A moi rodzice nie tkną cię palcem. Przynajmniej póki się przyjaźnimy.

** _Harry_ ** , odezwał się Tom,  ** _nie uważasz, że taka umowa zasługuje na wyjątkową odpowiedź?_ **

Draco starał się wyglądać o wiele pewniej niż naprawdę się czuł, jednak nie wychodziło mu to zbyt dobrze. Harry uśmiechnął się w duchu.

\- Rozumiem. Przyjaciele dbają o siebie i trzymają się razem, prawda?

Pozwolił, by szkarłat wkradł się do jego oczu. Draco patrzył na niego w przerażeniu. Jego oczy zrobiły się wielkie, a usta otwarły się w grymasie.

\- Chętnie przyjmę te warunki. I nie martw się, Draco... Dopóki jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, nie masz się czego obawiać.

Blondyn pokiwał słabo głową i cofnął się o kilka kroków, a następnie odwrócił i pospieszył korytarzem, co jakiś czas oglądając się na Harry’ego. 

Harry poczekał, aż zniknie za rogiem, a kroki ucichną. Z jego gardła wydobył się niski chichot, który szybko przerodził się w głośny śmiech. Och, gdyby mógł się tak ujawnić przed wszystkimi, to byłaby prawdziwa rozkosz!

Tom śmiał się razem z nim, jego śmiech wypełniał głowę Harry’ego, a Harry czuł się w tym momencie tak potężny, tak silny - wiedział, że teraz rzuciłby każde zaklęcie bez problemu.

Czy to znaczyło, że był całkowicie zależny od Toma?

Przestał się śmiać. To Tom miał być zależny od niego, nie na odwrót. Czy Tom specjalnie blokował jego Magię? Czy tylko się nią żywił, by zaadaptować się w jego ciele, jak zdawał się uważać Snape?  _ Wszystko ma swoją cenę. _

Harry mógł uwięzić w sobie Toma, jednak jak sprawić, by ten się go słuchał?

** _miesiąc później_ **

Wraz z początkiem kwietnia i powrotem słonecznej i ciepłej pogody, do Hogwartu zdawał się powracać dobry nastrój, jakby wcześniej szkołę przygniatał jakiś niewidoczny ciężar, który teraz się uniósł. Stół Ślizgonów wybuchł głośnym śmiechem. Lunch trwał w najlepsze i, choć odczuwało się nadchodzące już egzaminy, wszystkim dopisywał radosny humor - zwłaszcza w Slytherinie, a jednym z powodów był bez wątpienia Draco Malfoy, który odkąd wrócił, rozbawiał wszystkich przy każdym posiłku. Jego towarzyska dusza zdawała się chcieć nadrobić za rok wyłączenia z obiegu. Chociaż minęły zaledwie dwa tygodnie od jego powrotu, to nawet Harry musiał przyznać, że miał już dość tej napiętej, ponurej atmosfery często wiszącej nad ich częścią stołu.

\- Ten Lockhart - wypluł Draco z obrzydzeniem. - Już napisałem ojcu, że naucza nas taka oferma, więc nie zdziwcie się, jak w najbliższym czasie zostanie stąd wyrzucony na swój piękny pysk.

Ślizgoni roześmiali się, wyobrażając sobie tę scenę. Nawet Harry uśmiechnął się słabo, choć nie był w nastroju do żartów. Walka z Tomem trwała już stanowczo za długo i, mimo że powoli odzyskiwał siły, nadal czuł się jak mugol. Harry Potter, upadły geniusz. Coraz więcej osób nazywało go tak za jego plecami. Mimo wszystko, wciąż nikt nie wyrzucił mu niczego w twarz, co sprawiało mu ogromną satysfakcję. Upadły czy nie, może powstać, a wtedy zemści się na tych, którzy pozwolili sobie z nim zadrzeć i wszyscy zdawali sobie z tego sprawę.

Draco też bardzo dobrze o tym wiedział - już widział, jak przerażający Harry potrafi być. To była tylko kwestia czasu, a mały “pokaz” Harry’ego i Toma sprawił, że Draco nie tylko dotrzymał umowy, ale wypruwał sobie żyły, żeby być najlepszym przyjacielem pod słońcem. Harry’ego by to nawet bawiło, gdyby nie był tak sfrustrowany swoją słabością. Draco posunął się tak daleko, że zaoferował mu pomoc przy ćwiczeniu zaklęć i pisaniu prac domowych - ale na to Harry nie mógł się zgodzić. Draco mógł wiedzieć, jak słaby był, ale Harry nie miał zamiaru mu tego tak jawnie przedstawiać. Mimo to, spędzał z Draconem dość dużo czasu, co zdawało się działać Blaise’owi na nerwy.

\- Malfoy zrobił z ciebie swojego psa obronnego - powiedział pewnego dnia, kiedy wszyscy zebrali się w pokoju wspólnym, a Draco głośno zabawiał resztę Ślizgonów.

Siedzieli w fotelach przed kominkiem, zupełnie tak jak dawniej, a Harry wpatrywał się w ogień. Zawsze go fascynował.

\- Na razie muszę nim być - przyznał. - Do czasu. 

Hermiona też to zauważyła, jednak zwykle potrafiła wyczuć, jaki temat może drążyć w granicach ich przyjaźni. To nie był jeden z nich.

Coraz częściej pracowali wspólnie w bibliotece, odrabiając zadania domowe i ucząc się na egzaminy. Odwaga Hermiony do wytykania Harry’emu wszystkich błędów utwierdzała go w przekonaniu, że dobrze wybrał partnerkę do nauki. Choć nigdy o nic nie pytał, sama wyłapywała każdą pomyłkę, nalegając na sprawdzanie jego prac.

\- Już ci mówiłam, że cała ta koncepcja tu nie pasuje, Harry - upominała go cierpliwie. - Skup się.

Zwykle nic na to nie odpowiadał, tylko wykreślał wskazane zdania i nanosił poprawki, jednak pewnego razu nie wytrzymał.

\- Po co się jeszcze z tym męczysz, Hermiono? - spytał. - Nie lepiej dać sobie spokój?

Hermiona przez chwilę patrzyła na niego z niezrozumieniem.

\- Bo w ciebie wierzę, Harry - odpowiedziała w końcu. - Nie jesteś głupi. Nadal uważam, że jesteś najinteligentniejszym uczniem w całym Hogwarcie. Ostatnio tylko chyba masz za dużo na głowie.

Harry często myślał nad tymi słowami, zastanawiając się, czy były szczere. Może Hermiona jednak czegoś się od niego nauczyła i, jak przystało w kontaktach ze Ślizgonem, liczyła na oddanie przysługi w przyszłości, gdy już wróci do pełni sił?  _ Nikt nie robi niczego za darmo _ , powiedział kiedyś Steinar, a Harry pamiętał każde jego słowo i przerabiał je w myślach przez te wszystkie lata jak mantrę.

\- Potter - usłyszał nieznajomy głos zza pleców. Odwrócił się.

Jakiś starszy Ślizgon, którego imienia Harry nie znał, podał mu zapieczętowaną kopertę. Harry nie musiał jej otwierać, żeby wiedzieć, co jest w środku. Tylko jedna osoba miała tak elegancki charakter pisma i używała pieczęci do zamknięcia listu.

Blaise rzucił mu pytające spojrzenie z naprzeciwka. Harry upewnił się, że Draco nadal jest zajęty wygłupami i mszczeniem na Lockharta, i poruszył bezgłośnie ustami w odpowiedzi:

\- Dumbledore. 


	12. Ofiara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ przepraszam za opóźnienie!  
enjoy <3

Nie mogę uwierzyć, że tak ci powiedział! - powiedziała Hermiona, wchodząc do biblioteki jak burza i rzucając ciężką książkę na stół, przy którym siedział Harry.

\- Już słyszałaś? - spytał, zerkając na tytuł. Było to jedno z dzieł Lockharta. Hermiona złapała je i uderzyła nim jeszcze raz o blat stołu.

\- Ten parszywy, dumny, zapatrzony w siebie-

\- Czyli już go nie lubisz? - Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, co wystarczyło, żeby zbić Hermionę z tropu.

\- Nie, ale… Nie zrobiłeś mu nic, prawda?

\- Czemu tak myślisz?

\- Uśmiechasz się. To dziwne - powiedziała niepewnie.

Harry uniósł brwi i skrzywił się ostentacyjnie.

\- Okej, już nigdy tego nie zrobię.

Hermiona roześmiała się i uderzyła go lekko w ramię.

Zamyślił się, gdy wypakowywała swoje rzeczy. Kiedy ostatnio czuł się tak… normalnie? Hermiona była jedyną osobą, która nie traktowała go jako “przerażającego Harry’ego Pottera”. No i jeszcze Draco broniący go przed Lockhartem...

Czy tego właśnie chciał? Może mimo wszystko bycie zimnym geniuszem nie było tak nagradzające jak myślał, może byłby szczęśliwszy będąc zwykłym uczniem…

\- Ale szczerze mówiąc, zdziwiłam się, że Malfoy stanął w twojej obronie - powiedziała Hermiona po chwili, siadając przy stole. - No wiesz… to  _ Malfoy _ .

Harry wzruszył ramionami

\- Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

\- Nie wiedziałam, że Ślizgoni używają tego słowa.

\- Jeszcze wiele rzeczy w naszym domu by cię zdziwiło, Hermiono - powiedział Harry, kończąc temat.

Już po chwili oboje pochylali się nad książkami. Podczas gdy Hermionę całkowicie pochłonął tekst i spisywanie notatek, Harry myślał o Draconie, analizując znów całą sytuację na lekcji obrony przed czarną magią.

Lockhart jak zwykle przeobrażał lekcję w cyrk. Wszystko było dobrze do momentu, aż nie zaczął oddawać sprawdzonych wypracowań.

\- Harry Potter! - powiedział głośno na końcu. Harry podniósł wzrok znad książki, na której próbował się skupić. - Nie dostałem twojego wypracowania, Harry.

Harry milczał, gryząc się w język. Nie miał zamiaru tracić czasu na recenzowanie jednej z jego zakłamanych książek z uwzględnieniem jego bohaterskości.

Lockhart podszedł nieco bliżej.

\- Harry…  _ Harry, Harry, Harry _ \- zaśpiewał z szerokim, cwanym uśmiechem, jakby wiedział o czymś, o czym Harry nie miał pojęcia. - Sława potrafi być ciężka, dobrze to rozumiem. Sam mam z nią troszkę do czynienia.

Roześmiał się, błyskając idealnymi zębami i odrzucając głowę pokrytą złotymi lokami do tyłu.

\- Śmiem przyznać, że wiem w tej kwestii więcej niż ty, Harry.  _ Harry _ , musisz coś zrozumieć. - Nie patrzył na niego, tylko w dal, jakby właśnie intensywnie przeżywał wszystkie swoje wspomnienia związane ze sławą. Stał opierając się na jednej nodze w takiej pozycji, jakby każde najmniejsze dmuchnięcie wiatru mogłoby go przewrócić. - Nie każda droga do sławy faktycznie do niej prowadzi. Byłeś na bardzo dobrej ścieżce, jednak ta cała historia z “upadłym geniuszem” - machnął niedbale dłonią - za bardzo się przeciąga. Myślałem, że to celowe działanie i, że wiesz, co robisz, jednak teraz widzę, że sława cię zniszczyła. W tym wypadku, radzę ci z całego serca, żebyś sobie odpuścił, Harry.  _ Harry, Harry, Harry _ , sława nie jest dla każdego. Takie szukanie uwagi nie wydaje mi się już próbą zdobycia większej popularności, tylko desperackim wołaniem małego dziecka. Jestem w tym biznesie już od jakiegoś czasu, mój drogi, więc naprawdę radzę ci, z głębi serca, żebyś sobie dał spokój.

Klepnął Harry’ego po ojcowsku w ramię. Draco poruszył się.

\- Harry mając zaledwie rok posiadał większą sławę niż ty przez całe swoje życie. W porównaniu do niego, ciebie nikt nawet nie zna - powiedział.

Ślizgoni wybuchnęli śmiechem, Harry też uśmiechnął się krzywo. Lockhart przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby go poraził piorun. Stracił równowagę i stanął stabilniej na obydwu nogach.

\- Czeka pana szlaban, panie Malfoy - oznajmił.

\- Za powiedzenie prawdy? - prychnął Draco.

\- Za brak szacunku do nauczyciela. - Lockhart nerwowo wygładził szatę na piersi, odgarnął niesforne loki z czoła i wrócił na przód klasy.

Draco zaklął.

\- Jedynym plusem tego imbecyla jest to, że mam o jeden przedmiot mniej do nadrabiania - mruknął do Harry’ego. - Napiszę zaraz do ojca, nie ma mowy, żebym marnował czas na jakimś idiotycznym szlabanie za nic.

Harry pokiwał głową. Draco stał się teraz najbardziej zajętym i pracowitym uczniem w całym Hogwarcie, tak jak niegdyś Harry. Śpiączka poważnie odbiła się na jego edukacji, w końcu przegapił trzy semestry. Uratował go tylko fakt, że był Malfoyem, a rok, który stracił był najmniej wymagający ze wszystkich, biorąc pod uwagę, że był to sam początek edukacji. Jako spadkobierca zamożnej, jednej z najważniejszych politycznie w kraju rodzin czystej krwi, miał dostęp do tych materiałów już zanim pojawił się w Hogwarcie - miało mu to zagwarantować lepszy start, ułatwić zdobycie szacunku i dać więcej czasu na nawiązywanie przydatnych więzi między innymi uczniami mającymi odpowiednio duży potencjał. Pomogło mu jednak w sposób, którego nikt nie przewidział.

Mimo wszystko, miał przed sobą mnóstwo pracy. Lucjusz Malfoy wywalczył dla niego późniejszy termin końcowych egzaminów - Draco miał czas aż do sierpnia, by nadrobić materiał z drugiego roku. Teraz musiał się skupić na pierwszej klasie, która go ominęła niemal w całości, by zdać egzaminy wraz z o rok młodszymi uczniami.

\- Granger, znajdź sobie inny stół.

Harry podniósł głowę. Draco stał przy Hermionie, rzucił torbę na stół i patrzył na nią z góry. Brwi Hermiony uniosły się.

\- Chyba jesteś śmieszny - powiedziała i, jak gdyby nigdy nic, pochyliła się nad notatkami. Draco rzucił Harry’emu oburzone spojrzenie, ale otrzymał tylko obojętną minę w odpowiedzi.

\- W porządku, już wolę siedzieć sam niż upaprać się szlamem - prychnął i zabrał swoją torbę. Po chwili znalazł sobie mniejszy, pusty stolik kilka regałów dalej.

\- Naprawdę nie rozumiem, jak możesz się z nim  _ przyjaźnić _ \- mruknęła Hermiona.

Harry wzruszył tylko ramionami i uśmiechnął się. Pewnych rzeczy lepiej nie wiedzieć.

W tym momencie dobiegły ich uniesione głosy - było to nie tylko dziwne z tego powodu, że znajdowali się w bibliotece, ale również dlatego, że w jednym z nich rozpoznali panią Pince - bibliotekarkę, która pilnowała ciszy niemal z nabożną czcią.

\- Jakie  _ ciało _ ?! - usłyszeli jej przerażony pisk.

\- Ktoś leży na korytarzu! - odparł niecierpliwie głos jakiegoś ucznia.

Harry i Hermiona spojrzeli po sobie i szybko wstali. Nie trudzili się zbieraniem swoich rzeczy, zostawili wszystko na stole i przeszli na przód biblioteki. Zebrało się tam już paru uczniów, a pani Pince wychodziła właśnie na korytarz.

Uczeń, który ją zawiadomił, rozejrzał się po zebranych - chłopak wyglądał na przerażonego.

\- Chyba jest martwa - powiedział trzęsącym się głosem.

_ Tsessu? _ pomyślał Harry.  _ Nie, to niemożliwe.  _ Wiedziałby o tym - jego więź z bazyliszkiem była zbyt silna.

Wyszli na pusty korytarz.

\- Tam - powiedział chłopak, wskazując kierunek palcem.

Nie zdążyli przejść pięciu kroków, a pani Pince wybiegła zza zakrętu, tak blada, jakby i ona zaraz miała przejść na drugą stronę. Hermiona złapała Harry’ego za ramię i uczepiła się go, jednocześnie popychając ich naprzód.

\- Idę szukać nauczyciela - oznajmiła bibliotekarka, a Harry zdziwił się, że potrafiła wydusić z siebie zrozumiałe słowa, ponieważ wyglądała, jakby nie wiedziała, gdzie się znajduje. - Niech nikt się nie zbliża!

Pobiegła korytarzem po pomoc. Harry znów ruszył w kierunku ciała z Hermioną u boku. Za nimi czaiło się kilku równie ciekawych uczniów. Doszli do zakrętu i… zobaczyli ją.

Dziewczyna, na oko piątoklasistka, leżała na zimnej kamiennej posadzce na wznak. Usta miała otwarte, jakby z przerażenia, oczy wielkie, utkwione w czymś widocznym tylko dla niej. Ręce opadły szeroko rozłożone na boki.

Hermiona pisnęła, a kilku uczniów zaczerpnęło głośno powietrza. Harry, uwolniwszy ramię, podszedł bliżej, aż znalazł się nad samym ciałem. Przyglądał mu się uważnie, zafascynowany, ale też przestraszony - co mogło w ten sposób zaatakować uczennicę? Poczuł dreszcz na karku, ale nie z powodu śmierci uczennicy. Chodziło o jej wygląd. Ten grymas przerażenia mógł spokojnie śnić się w najgorszych koszmarach, ale było jeszcze coś - jej włosy były całkowicie białe.

W tym momencie Draco przepchnął się przez zbierający się już tłum i stanął w słup, gdy tylko zobaczył, co się stało. Szybko jednak odzyskał świadomość i podszedł do Harry’ego, złapał go za rękaw i odciągnął od ciała - Harry nie stawiał oporu, ledwo zauważył jego obecność.

Później nastąpiło coś, czego już nie mógł nie zauważyć: pani Pince sprowadziła Severusa Snape’a. Nauczyciel rzucił jednym okiem na ciało i powiedział do uczniów, nie podnosząc głosu:

\- Rozejść się. - Uczniowie posłuchali natychmiast. Harry zrobił kilka kroków… - Nie ty.

Zacisnął drapieżnie dłoń na ramieniu Harry’ego i rzucił groźne spojrzenie Draconowi. Malfoy zwlekał tylko przez chwilę i szybko wrócił do biblioteki.

\- Nie będę się powtarzać - powiedział Snape, odwracając się do Hermiony.

\- Harry był cały czas ze mną w bibliotece - odparła drżącym, ale stanowczym głosem. - Nie mógł tego zrobić.

Snape nie odpowiedział nawet słowem, tylko utkwił w niej wzrok, dopóki nie dała za wygraną i, rzucając Harry’emu ostatnie zaniepokojone spojrzenie, odwróciła się i zostawiła ich samych.

\- Pani też niech wraca do biblioteki. Już się tym zajmę - rozkazał pani Pince, a ta od razu posłuchała.

Potem skierował różdżkę przed siebie, a z niej wyskoczyło coś srebrnego i pogalopowało korytarzem.  _ Patronus? _ Harry sporo o nich czytał - podczas wojny z Voldemortem były główną formą kontaktu między czarodziejami Światła.

Snape wyczarował nosze i, za pomocą czarów, przeniósł na nie ciało. Nosze uniosły się w powietrzu.

\- Zaczekaj przed moim gabinetem, Potter - powiedział, poza tym całkowicie go ignorując. 

Harry nie zamierzał się kłócić. Jeszcze przyjdzie na to pora - przecież to nie on był sprawcą, za którego zdaje się go brać Snape. W następnej chwili znalazł się już przed gabinetem w lochach - nie wiedział dokładnie jak. Jego myśli pędziły bez żadnego nadzoru.

Gdy w końcu Snape nadszedł, bez słowa otworzył drzwi i ruchem głowy pogonił go do środka. Zamknął drzwi za nimi.

\- To nie byłem ja - oznajmił od razu Harry. - Może pan spytać Hermiony Granger albo Malfoya, byłem wtedy w bibliotece. Nic nie zrobiłem-

Snape obszedł go nagle dookoła i stanęli twarzą w twarz.

- _ I. Tak. Ci. Nie. Wierzę. _

Cofnął się o krok.

\- Nie oczekuj, że dłużej będę cię chronił, Potter - powiedział a z każdym słowem jego gniew wzrastał. - Wstawiłem się za tobą u Dumbledore’a, trzymając cię za słowo, że taka sytuacja się nie powtórzy. A teraz w szkole kolejny raz mamy o jednego ucznia mniej! A mi jakoś trudno uwierzyć w to, że nie miałeś w tym swojej zasługi - nie wierzę w takie przypadki. W Hogwarcie już jest jedna niebezpieczna i szalona osoba i stoi właśnie przede mną! Myślałem, że jesteś kimś wyjątkowym, dlatego dałem ci szansę. Myślałem, że jesteś jego lepszą wersją, tymczasem jesteś tylko niezrównoważonym dzieciakiem, który się przeliczył z własnymi siłami i w konsekwencji zagraża wszystkim dookoła! Nie mam wyboru, Potter.

Harry czuł, jak cała krew się w nim gotuje. A więc tak go teraz widzi osoba, której właśnie postanowił zaufać?

** _Lepszą wersją? _ ** Burzył się Tom.  ** _Jakieś dziecko ma być moją lepszą wersją?!_ **

_ Nie nazywaj mnie dzieckiem!  _ warknął na Toma.

Snape, zbyt zajęty własnym gniewem, zdawał się nie zauważyć tej wewnętrznej walki. Ciągnął nieubłaganie:

\- Dumbledore musi o tym wiedzieć. Muszę mu powiedzieć o wszystkim…

Harry i Tom rzucili się na niego. Błysnęły szkarłatne oczy, palce chłopca zacisnęły się na szyji Snape’a.

\-  _ NIE WAŻ SIĘ _ \- syknęli, a ich głosy zmieszały się ze sobą. Światło w gabinecie pociemniało, temperatura spadła, a Snape zrobił jeszcze większe oczy niż uprzednio. Na jego twarz wkradł się strach. - _ Spróbuj. Wyzywam cię! Ale wiedz, że szybko tego pożałujesz. _

Snape posiniał. Nie mógł się obronić, jego ciało się go nie słuchało. Powietrze stawiało opór, a palce dwunastolatka wbijały mu się w szyję z niemożliwą siłą...

W ostatnim momencie Harry cofnął się. To nie był on.... Nie chciał tak zareagować.

Snape osunął się na podłogę, wzrok utkwił w chłopcu, który znów nim był. Szkarłat zniknął z jego oczu, a jedynym śladem po nim był strach i żal wypisane na twarzy.

Harry odwrócił się i opuścił gabinet, niemal zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Jeśli Tom był w stanie tak nad nim zapanować, to Harry był niczym więcej jak marionetką w jego rękach.

** _Byłeś głupi, Harry Potterze, jeśli myślałeś inaczej_ ** , powiedział Tom i zaśmiał się cicho.  ** _Twój umysł to nic więcej niż plac zabaw._ **

_ Zamknij się _ , powiedział Harry. Tom jednak nadal się śmiał, coraz głośniej i głośniej... 

** _Gotowy, na spotkanie z tym starym głupcem, Harry?_ ** spytał, a Harry’ego przeszedł dreszcz. Już jutro miał się spotkać z Dumbledorem i dalej nie wiedział, w jakim celu - dyrektor pominął tę wiadomość w liście. A co, jeśli Tom coś planuje?

** _Och, Harry… Już nie mogę się doczekać._ **


	13. Tom Marvolo Riddle

Harry czuł się, jakby przeżywał wszystko jeszcze raz. Dumbledore prześwietlał go błękitnymi oczami niczym rentgenem.

\- To zadziwiające, Harry, że drugi raz spotykamy się w niemal tych samych okolicznościach.

\- Może mi pan uwierzyć, nie sprawia mi to przyjemności - skrzywił się Harry.

Dumbledore nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

\- Tym razem jednak zarówno panna Granger jak i pan Malfoy potwierdzają, że przed atakiem byłeś obecny w bibliotece.

Harry pokiwał głową.

\- Uważam więc, że nie ma co roztrząsać tej sprawy - oznajmił dyrektor wyraźnie żywszym tonem. - Wierzę ci, że nie miałeś z tym nic wspólnego. Wiem jednak, że jesteś niesamowicie spostrzegawczy. Spytam więc o to samo, co poprzednim razem. Czy coś rzuciło ci się w oczy? Czy stało się coś nietypowego?

Harry uniósł brwi.

\- Ma pan na myśli martwą dziewczynę na korytarzu, jej przerażoną minę czy białe włosy? - spytał. - Bo poza tymi cechami raczej nic innego nie przykuło mojej uwagi.

Zapadła krótka cisza. 

\- Wiesz, Harry… Przypominasz mi jednego z moich poprzednich uczniów - powiedział Dumbledore po chwili.

\- Tak?

Dumbledore wstał i podszedł do okna.

\- Był równie genialny, równie zamknięty i skupiony na sobie. Niesłychanie ambitny. Nauczyciele go uwielbiali, tak jak jego koledzy. Owinął sobie ich wokół palca. Tylko mnie zastanawiało jego zachowanie.

Harry poczuł budzącą się w nim wrogość.

_ O co chodzi? _ spytał Toma, jednak odpowiedź otrzymał od Dumbledore’a.

\- Nie miał rodziny. Był sierotą, jeszcze samotniejszą od ciebie, Harry. Wychowany w mugolskim sierocińcu, gdy wkroczył do naszego świata, nikt nie znał jego imienia. Nikt się o niego nie troszczył. Szybko postanowił, że sam wypracuje sobie imię… I to takie, żeby nie było na świecie czarodzieja, który by o nim nie słyszał. Ale nie chciał rozpowszechniać tego zwykłego, mugolskiego imienia, z którym się urodził… Stworzył sobie całkiem nowe imię. Imię, które teraz budzi trwogę nawet w najdzielniejszych czarodziejach. Wiesz, o kim mówię, Harry. - Obrócił się do niego. - Jego dawne imię, Tom Marvolo Riddle, odeszło w niepamięć. Przetrwało jednak inne.

\- Lord Voldemort - powiedział Harry.

Dumbledore przyglądał mu się przez chwilę. Harry zachował kamienną twarz. Wyglądało na to, że Tom zdawał sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji, bo ucichł i wycofał się w głąb jego umysłu.

\- Wiem o Tomie Riddle'u - powiedział w końcu Harry. - Przeczytałem chyba każdą książkę, jaką znalazłem na temat Voldemorta. Co prawda, tylko nieliczne wspomniały to imię. Tak, jak pan powiedział, osoba, którą Voldemort był w młodości, odeszła w zapomnienie. Jednak nie sądzę, żebyśmy byli tak podobni, jak pan twierdzi.

Wstał i ruszył spokojnym krokiem w stronę biblioteczki. 

\- Mówi pan, że Tom był tak samo zamknięty w sobie jak ja. Jednak… zamknęliśmy się z innych powodów. Tom nikogo nie obchodził, ja natomiast obchodzę zbyt wiele osób wbrew mojej woli. Cokolwiek bym zrobił, cokolwiek bym powiedział tylko by zwiększyło to zainteresowanie, a ludzie różnie by je interpretowali. Tom był niewidzialny. Przynajmniej dopóki nie zwrócił na siebie uwagi dokładnie tym, czym chciał to zrobić - swoimi osiągnięciami w szkole. Ja od początku byłem tylko niemowlęciem, które szczęśliwym zrządzeniem losu przeżyło klątwę.

Stanął przed Tiarą Przydziału, przypominając sobie sortowanie i chwilę, gdy założył kapelusz na głowę.

_ W Slytherinie bez wątpienia czeka cię wielkość i sława… O ile sam sobie nie przeszkodzisz…  _ powiedziała wtedy Tiara.

\- Nie mam też jego uroku - kontynuował. - Nie owijam sobie ludzi wokół palca, nie czuję takiej potrzeby. 

** _Głupiec_ ** , prychnął nagle Tom. Harry zmarszczył brwi.

\- Największą różnicą jest fakt, że Voldemort był... potworem. - Obrócił się twarzą do Dumbledore’a. - Traktował świat i ludzi jak zabawki, jak narzędzia. Mordował w zależności od humoru. Ja taki nie jestem.

Tom roześmiał się szyderczo.

\- Nikt nie rodzi się potworem, Harry - powiedział cicho Dumbledore, a na jego twarz wstąpił smutek i… współczucie? - Większość potworów nie zdaje sobie sprawy ze swojej przemiany. Zawsze jest jakieś usprawiedliwienie. Zawsze coś czyni ich sytuację i ich zachowanie uzasadnionym, być może nawet dobrym i szlachetnym. Niektórzy z nich rozumieją w końcu swoje błędy. Lecz często jest już za późno.

Śmiech Toma rozbrzmiewał coraz głośniej i głośniej w jego głowie, która zaczęła już pulsować bólem. Mimo to, wytrzymał wzrok dyrektora.  _ Nie był potworem _ . Dumbledore źle go ocenił.

\- To wszystko, co chciałem ci powiedzieć, Harry - odparł starzec.

Harry skinął głową i wstał.

** _Przepraszam, Harry. _ ** powiedział Tom.  ** _Nie powinienem się śmiać. Przecież jesteś tak dobry… Ludzie cię kochają. Nikt nie życzy ci źle._ **

_ Daj mi spokój _ , pomyślał Harry, wychodząc z gabinetu i schodząc krętymi schodami.  _ Nie jestem taki, jak ty. _

** _Nie, nie jesteś. Ja nigdy nie zaprosiłbym do swojej głowy kogoś silniejszego ode mnie._ **

_ Nie jesteś silniejszy. _

** _Nie?_ **

Harry szedł samotnie korytarzem. Zza zakrętu zaczęło go dobiegać echo zbliżających się kroków.

_ WYNOŚ SIĘ. _

Harry skupił się mocno na Tomie, atakując go w myślach. Nienawidził go. Nienawidził go z całej siły.

** _Nie wyrzucisz mnie, Harry! Jestem o wiele silniejszy, niż ci się wydaje… _ ** mówił ze śmiechem Tom, a ból głowy zdawał się nie do zniesienia. Harry usłyszał dzwonienie w uszach, a przed oczami pojawiły się ciemne plamki. Czuł gniew Toma, a jego własna nienawiść słabła. Nie miał już siły dłużej tak walczyć, miał już tego dość. Chciał znów mieć  _ czystą  _ głowę, bez największego wroga mącącego mu w myślach… Chciał odzyskać  _ swój umysł _ , teraz tak zanieczyszczony nieprzyjacielem… Ale nie miał już siły walczyć.

** _Zaraz ci pokażę, jak bardzo mnie nie doceniałeś_ ** **.**

Zza rogu pokazał się Gilderoy Lockhart. Harry zawsze czuł gniew, gdy tylko go widział i tym razem też się tak stało. To wystarczyło. Ostatnia bariera chroniąca go przed Tomem pękła. 

** _Zrobisz dokładnie to, co zechcę, Harry Potterze_ ** **.**

\- O, Harry! Co za miłe spotkanie - przywitał go Lockhart. Jednak jego mina szybko zmarniała. - Dobrze się czujesz?

Koszmary dręczyły Harry’ego przez całą noc, choć i tak był zdziwiony, że udało mu się zasnąć. Najwyraźniej był zbyt wyczerpany tym, co się stało i wspomnieniami, które go nawiedzały.

Nie pamiętał wszystkiego. Gdy Tom przejął kontrolę, Harry mógł tylko obserwować, jednak większość tego czasu mu umknęła.

Pierwszym, co pamiętał, było zarzucanie na ciało Lockharta peleryny niewidki. Zawsze miał ją przy sobie, nigdy jednak nie pomyślał, że może się przysłużyć w takim celu. Potem wylewitował zwłoki z zamku, aż do Zakazanego Lasu, unosząc je obok siebie tak, by nikt nie zauważył niczego podejrzanego.

Do tej pory Harry był w Zakazanym Lesie tylko raz. Pewnego razu na pierwszym roku wybrali się niewielką grupką Ślizgonów do tego miejsca, szukając jakiejś osłoniętej polany.

\- Tylko, żeby polatać na miotłach! - ćwierkała Pansy.

\- Dlaczego nie możecie polatać na stadionie? - spytał Harry.

Pansy spojrzała na niego z politowaniem.

\- Chcemy polatać na  _ swoich  _ miotłach. Chyba nie myślisz, że wzięlibyśmy te szkolne? Można się na nich zabić. Nadają się tylko do zamiatania podłogi.

Wtedy Zakazany Las nie był dla nich niczym strasznym. Do czasu, aż usłyszeli o szlabanie kilku Gryfonów - podobno szukali rannego jednorożca w środku nocy, a natrafili na coś więcej - ogromne pająki zwane akromantulami. Gajowy, Rubeus Hagrid, który sprawował wtedy nad nimi opiekę, był w głębokim szoku, że bestie opuściły swoje tereny. Uczniom nic się nie stało, ale opowieści o ich ucieczce przed strasznymi potworami krążyły po szkole przez kilka tygodni.

Gdy Tom prowadził ich wśród wysokich drzew, Harry myślał tylko o tym. Czy Tom o nich nie wiedział? A może umiał się przed nimi bronić? Harry próbował ostrzec Toma, mocno przesyłając mu te myśli, Tom jednak odparł tylko:

** _Cicho, Harry. _ ** I ciemność znów go ogarnęła.

Następnym strzępkiem wspomnień był widok na ułożone na ziemi ciało Lockharta już bez peleryny niewidki. Profesor utkwił martwy wzrok gdzieś w poszyciu lasu. Jego usta wykrzywiły się lekko, tak jakby jego ostatnim odruchem był uśmiech, by dobrze wyglądać po śmierci.

Harry, a raczej Tom, syknął do małej żmii wijącej się pod pniem pobliskiego drzewa:

_ \- Ściągnij akromantule _ .

Wspomnienie znów się urwało i niemal w tej samej chwili Harry stał już w sali wejściowej. Znów był sobą, Tom wycofał się w głąb jego umysłu.

** _Widzisz, Harry? Masz kontrolę tylko wtedy, gdy ja się na nią zgodzę. Nigdy nie dasz rady mnie pokonać._ **

_ Czy ty naprawdę zabiłeś Lockharta?  _ Spytał Harry, przerażony i oszołomiony tym, co się właśnie stało.

Tom zachichotał.

_ Nikt cię nie widział? _

** _Harry… Nawet jeśli nie przepadam za twoją osobą, to siedzimy w tym razem. Nie uśmiecha mi się pobyt w Azkabanie. Ucieczka to nie jest coś, na co mam ochotę tracić czas i energię._ **

Następnego dnia Harry wstał o świcie, czując się, jakby nie przespał ani sekundy. Usiadł w pokoju wspólnym w szerokim fotelu i obserwował małego pająka przędzącego sieć w kącie. Nazwał go Tom, wyobrażając sobie siebie zaplątanego w jego sieć, podczas gdy pająk oplatał go coraz mocniej i mocniej, aż nie mógł oddychać.

\- Potter? W porządku?

Harry zamrugał i spojrzał na Blaise’a. Rozejrzał się. Musiało upłynąć już parę godzin. W kominku szalał ogień - Harry nie zauważył, kiedy skrzaty się tym zajęły. Blaise usiadł w fotelu obok.

\- Moja matka napisała do mnie kilka dni temu - zaczął, najwyraźniej nie oczekując żadnej odpowiedzi. - Pytała, jak wygląda sytuacja. Czy przyjeżdżasz do nas na wakacje.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. Zupełnie o tym zapomniał.

\- Co jej odpisałeś?

\- Jeszcze nic. - Blaise wzruszył ramionami. - Chciałem najpierw z tobą pogadać na osobności. A to jest ostatnio dość trudne. Malfoy nie odstępuje cię na krok przez większość czasu. Chyba, że jesteś z Granger. 

\- To jest trochę męczące - westchnął Harry.

\- Potter.

Blaise patrzył na niego twardo, a niewypowiedziane słowa stały się jasne. 

Harry skrzywił się.

\- Muszę trzymać stronę Draco - powiedział.

\- W porządku. - Blaise pokiwał głową. Harry’emu zdawało się, że dostrzegł pewien zawód w jego kamiennej minie. - Tak myślałem.

Żaden z nich nie odezwał się już słowem, każdy zatopiony we własnych myślach. Harry nie zwracał już uwagi na Toma-pająka. Zamiast tego, próbował zidentyfikować swoje uczucia, które ze zdziwieniem odkrył. Czuł smutek, ale nie był pewien, dlaczego. Czy tylko z powodu Toma? Był zmęczony ciągłą walką i porażkami, ale przeważnie wzbudzało to w nim albo gniew, albo pustkę. Ten smutek… Czy nie był związany z Blaisem?

Przypomniał sobie święta i czas spędzony w domu Zabinich. To prawda, całe to zamieszanie z przyjęciem i wspólne spędzanie czasu było często irytujące, jednak… ile by dał, by znów czuć się tak  _ zwyczajnie _ .

Tom poruszył się niekomfortowo. Harry zamrugał, zaskoczony. Przez tą jedną chwilę zapomniał o jego obecności! Zawsze o nim myślał, zawsze był świadomy jego umysłu w swoim, teraz jednak myślał tylko o grze w szachy, lataniu na miotłach i rozmowach z Blaisem!

Spojrzał na przyjaciela i ze zdumieniem odkrył, że już nie siedzi w bezruchu, ale skrobie list - zapewne do Madam Zabini. To był ten moment, jedyny, ostatni, żeby zmienić decyzję… Żeby stać się normalnym dwunastolatkiem, spędzającym czas z rówieśnikami, grającym w Quidditcha, dobrze bawiącym się w wakacje....

\- Wygląda na to, że to jest to - powiedział Blaise, składając podpis na dole pergaminu i zwijając list w rulonik.

Harry wiedział, co miał na myśli. Wybrał stronę. I nie była to strona Blaise’a.

Jego jedna część chciała wyrwać mu list z dłoni i wrzucić w ogień - ten Harry, ukryty głęboko od lat, krzyczał na niego. Chciał zwykłego życia. Nie chciał już walczyć, bo po co, skoro ma taką okazję? Madam Zabini by się nim zaopiekowała, wzięłaby go pod swoje skrzydła, aż wyrósłby na młodego szlachcica z bogatego domu, zupełnie tak jak większość Ślizgonów. Harry nie wiedział, jak, ale był pewien, że sprawa z Tomem też jakoś by się ułożyła.

Ale…

To nie ten Harry trzymał stery.

Blaise wstał i wrócił do dormitorium, żeby zapieczętować list.

_ To jest to _ , pomyślał Harry, wpatrując się ponuro w płomienie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej!  
Mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział Wam się podobał! Dajcie proszę znać, co myślicie.   
Bardzo mocno zapraszam Was też do przeczytania pierwszego rozdziału mojego nowego fanfica - A Boy Before Voldemort. Skupia się on na Tomie i jego czasach w Hogwarcie... jednak z pewnym twistem :) Narazie dostępny jest tylko na moim Wattpadzie: @ k_wolfshe  
Trzymajcie się ciepło!


	14. Wróg i Przyjaciel

Hej, Potter! - Draco przysunął się do niego, w dłoniach bezmyślnie obracając nasiona asfodelusa. - Zabini ostatnio coś nie w humorze, zauważyłeś? 

Harry zerknął na Blaise’a. Jego dawny przyjaciel skupiony był całkowicie na przyrządzaniu eliksiru kilka ławek dalej. Od ich rozmowy minęło parę dni, podczas których jego zmarszczone brwi i zaciśnięte zęby zdawały się nie mieć odpoczynku.

Draco uśmiechnął się nieco triumfalnie. 

\- Nie mam nic do niego, ale chyba w końcu pogodził się ze swoim miejscem.

\- To znaczy? - skrzywił się Harry.

\- No wiesz. - Draco wzruszył ramionami. - Był tylko takim moim zastępcą.

\- Zastępcą.

\- W naszym sojuszu.

Harry przewrócił oczami, ale nie miał ochoty drążyć tego tematu. Za to Draco najwyraźniej miał więcej do powiedzenia.

\- To była tylko kwestia czasu. Tak samo szybko przejdzie mu ten humor. W końcu zrozumie, że nie było innej opcji i zacznie się zachowywać jak porządny Ślizgon.

\- To znaczy?

Draco spojrzał na niego, jakby odpowiedź na to pytanie była oczywista.

\- Zrozumie wartość sojuszu i przyjdzie do mnie z podkulonym ogonem.

\- Piętnaście minut do końca - powiedział Snape z drugiego końca sali, utkwiwszy spojrzenie w Malfoyu.

\- Zobaczysz, że tak będzie - powiedział blondyn i wrócił do swojego kociołka.

Harry westchnął, pragnąc wyrzucić z głowy negatywne myśli, które znów go opanowały. Sięgnął po kolejny składnik, ale jego ręka zamarła w powietrzu w połowie drogi do leżących na blacie zamglonych oczu węży.

Nie przypominały ludzkich, były zbyt małe, zbyt kolorowe i zbyt płaskie, jednak... 

Ogarnęło go zimno, a jego klatka piersiowa i brzuch skurczyły się w sobie, jakby chciały uciec od zewnętrznego świata do samego środka ciała. Wziął kilka krótkich oddechów, nie były jednak wystarczające, a powietrze nie dotarło do płuc, jakby nagle zapomniał, jak poprawnie oddychać.

\- Potter.

Harry spojrzał w górę na Snape’a, który nagle stał tuż przed nim.

Przełknął z trudem ślinę, ale nie mógł wydusić z siebie słowa. Jego ręka nie tkwiła już w powietrzu, obie dłonie zacisnął na krawędzi ławki, nie ufając swoim nagle słabym nogom, że go utrzymają.

Obok pojawił się Blaise.

\- Zaprowadzę go do skrzydła szpitalnego, profesorze - powiedział cicho. Draco odwrócił się w ich kierunku i otworzył usta, jednak zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, Snape rozkazał:

\- Poczekaj na mnie na zewnątrz, Potter.

Harry zacisnął zęby i, myśląc tylko o tym, żeby wyjść z klasy, pokonał odległość do drzwi na roztrzęsionych nogach. Gdy zamknął je za sobą, oparł się o zimną kamienną ścianę i zjechał na ziemię, walcząc o choć jeden głęboki oddech.

Nie minęła minuta i Snape stał już nad nim.

\- Rozumiem, że nie rozwiązałeś jeszcze swojego… problemu - powiedział srogo.

Harry unikał jego wzroku, nadal ciężko dysząc.

Snape założył ręce na piersi.

\- To nie może dłużej trwać, Potter. Nie podoba mi się ten pomysł, ale mogę ci pomóc w nauce oklumencji, myślę, że tylko tak będziesz miał szansę-

\- Nie potrzebuję pomocy - sapnął Harry, przerywając mu. Powietrze wracało do jego płuc.

\- Tak, widzę - odparł Snape, ociekając sarkazmem. - Świetnie sobie sam radzisz.

\- Dam radę - warknął Harry, już nie dbając o to, że rozmawia z nauczycielem.

\- Nawet nie potrafisz mi spojrzeć w twarz - szydził Snape. - Więc wybacz, Potter, ale jakoś w to nie wierzę.

Harry zamknął oczy, żuchwa rozbolała go od nadmiernego zaciskania zębów.

\- Myślisz, że prośba o pomoc w twoim stanie to słabość? - mówił cicho mistrz eliksirów. - Słabością jest strach przed przyznaniem się do potrzeby. To żałosne.

** _Snape stał się miękki_ ** , zauważył Tom.  ** _Możemy to wykorzystać, Harry._ **

Harry spojrzał w końcu na nauczyciela, który stał nad nim z miną pełną pogardy. 

_ Wykorzystać? Do czego? _

\- Bądź wystarczająco odważny - ciągnął Snape jadowicie. - Przyznaj, że nie masz pojęcia, co robisz.

\- Wiem to bardzo dobrze - syknął Harry.

Snape uniósł brwi.

** _Harry. Potrzebujemy go. _ **

_ Nie mam zamiaru uczestniczyć w twoich planach, Tom. _

Snape ukucnął przed nim, na twarzy pozostał już tylko chłodny gniew.

\- Boisz się Dumbledore’a, ale będąc zagrożeniem dla siebie i innych i tak już długo nie zostaniesz w tej szkole - powiedział niemal szeptem, po czym wstał i złapał za klamkę od drzwi do klasy. - Za minutę widzę cię z powrotem w środku. I nie myśl, że nie będę oceniał twojego eliksiru.

** _Głupi chłopak_ ** , syknął Tom. 

_ Nie zrobię już ani jednej rzeczy, o którą mnie poprosisz, dopóki nie zdradzisz mi swoich planów _ , pomyślał stanowczo Harry.  _ Mam dość tej gry. _

Historia magii była ostatnią lekcją tego dnia. Profesor Binns jak zwykle nucił melancholijnie słowa, które powinny układać się w sensowne zdania, jednak dla Harry’ego był to tylko ciąg nic nie znaczących dźwięków. Jego myśli wracały nieustannie do Toma i jego zamiarów, które w końcu raczył mu wyjawić pod koniec eliksirów.

** _Moja główna cząstka duszy ukryła się gdzieś i nabiera sił, jestem tego pewien_ ** , mówił.  ** _Nie bez przyczyny opętała Quirrella rok temu. Potrzebuje sługi._ **

Harry pomyślał, że nie ma zamiaru nosić Voldemorta z tyłu głowy, Tom jednak szybko wyjaśnił:

** _Quirrell był tylko marionetką. Voldemort musiał go opętać, żeby uzyskać to, czego potrzebował, czyli biletu do Hogwartu i krwi jednorożca._ **

_ Krwi jednorożca?  _ Zdziwił się Harry.

** _Myślisz, że kto je okaleczał w Zakazanym Lesie? _ ** Zaśmiał się Tom.  ** _Krew jednorożca ma bardzo specyficzne i potężne działanie magiczne. Utrzyma przy życiu i wzmocni każdego, nawet wrak duszy._ **

_ Ale jednorożce nadal były atakowane po śmierci Quirrella _ , zauważył Harry.  _ Myślisz, że Voldemort opętał kogoś innego? _

**_Kogoś lub coś, Harry._** **_A my musimy go znaleźć. Albo lepiej - musimy znaleźć sługę, który go znajdzie. Nie możemy wzbudzać większych podejrzeń._**

_ Dlaczego miałbym ci pomóc? Nie chcę powrotu Voldemorta.  _

** _Nie pamiętasz naszych rozmów, zanim opuściłem Dziennik? Wydawało mi się, że zgadzaliśmy się w większości spraw. _ **

_ Voldemort to nie ty, Tom. Przeczytałem wszystkie książki, jakie znalazłem na jego temat i nie dążył do tego, do czego my byśmy dążyli. _

** _My, Harry? _ ** Zaśmiał się Tom, co Harry zignorował.

_ Jego poglądy stały się absurdalne, a sposób, w jaki chciał je osiągnąć, niemal im zaprzeczały. Voldemort wydaje się wręcz obłąkany. _

** _Zapominasz o jednym, Harry. Jak myślisz, dlaczego jego myślenie się tak zdeformowało?_ **

Harry zastanowił się przez chwilę.

_ Horkruksy. _

** _Dokładnie. Co więcej, Harry, nie robię tego wszystkiego dla niego. Robię to dla siebie. Mam dość bycia horkruksem._ **

_ Chcesz się z nim połączyć _ . Przez myśl przemknęło mu pytanie, którego nie chciał zadać, jednak nie zdołał go ukryć przez Tomem.

** _Uważasz, że jestem za słaby, żeby z nim wygrać? Naprawdę, Harry? Po tym wszystkim, co zrobiłem, by udowodnić ci moją siłę? Voldemort nie ma ze mną szans. Kiedy się połączymy, od razu przejmę kontrolę. Jest niewiele więcej niż cieniem, ja zaś już od miesięcy wracam do swojej formy. _ **

_ Więc jednak kradniesz moją Magię!  _

** _Oczywiście... Myślisz, że gdzie się podziała? Była mi potrzebna._ **

_ Ale już nie jest _ , zdenerwował się Harry.  _ Więc dlaczego nadal mi ją zabierasz? _

Tom roześmiał się cicho, ale nie udzielił już odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Echo jego śmiechu nadal rozbrzmiewało w głowie Harry’ego, gdy siedział na historii magii. Był wściekły. Tom chciał jego pomocy i wyraźnie go szantażował. O ile się nie zgodzi, nie odzyska swojej Magii. Ale nie chciał na to przystać. Nawet, jeśli plan by się powiódł, Harry nie miał zamiaru być kolejnym sługą Voldemorta - racjonalnego czy nie. Nie godził się na bycie chłopcem na posyłki. Chciał być wolny. Wolny i potężny.

** _Wygląda na to, że chcemy tego samego, Harry_ ** , mruknął Tom.

Zadzwonił dzwonek. Profesor Binns zamrugał gwałtownie i rozejrzał się wokół zdezorientowany, tak jak zawsze gdy coś wyrwało go z transu snucia o dziejach goblinów i czarodziejów. Uczniowie nie czekali na jego ostatnie słowa, tylko spakowali się i opuścili salę, z umysłami zaćmionymi nudą. 

\- Jak dobrze, że już koniec - ziewnął Draco, gdy wyszli na korytarz.

Harry nie odpowiedział, jego uwagę przykuła grupka Gryfonów w oddali, wysypująca się z klasy od transmutacji.

\- To, że ciężko pracowałam przez cały rok nie znaczy, że robiłam to dla was - dobiegł go głos Hermiony. - Jeśli chcecie mojej pomocy przed egzaminami, wystarczy poprosić, a nie zakładać, że nie mam nic lepszego do roboty!

Oddaliła się od nich szybkim krokiem. Harry, sam nie wiedząc dlaczego, pośpieszył za nią, nie oglądając się na Draco. 

Dogonił ją dopiero na następnym korytarzu.

\- Och, Harry! - zdziwiła się Hermiona, gdy zrównał z nią krok. Jeszcze nigdy czegoś takiego nie zrobił, a ich rozmowy ograniczone były do przestrzeni biblioteki. - Jak dobrze cię widzieć, mam już naprawdę dość tych Gryfonów!

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, postanowiła wyrzucić z siebie całą złość.

\- Banda leniwych żartownisiów! Zbliżają się egzaminy, a co robią, zamiast się zabrać do nauki? Pytają, czy napiszę za nich wypracowania z eliksirów, bo oni nie mają na to czasu!  _ Oni nie mają czasu _ , rozumiesz, Harry? - Jej głos stawał się coraz bardziej piskliwy. - Oczywiście, ja zawsze mam czas. Bo przecież nic nie robię całymi dniami! Co więcej, kiedy w końcu  _ zrozumieli _ , że egzaminy tuż za rogiem, stwierdzili, że dobrze, że mnie mają, bo robię najlepsze notatki ze wszystkich uczniów! Nawet  _ nie spytali _ , czy im je dam, tylko uznali, że nie ma innej opcji!

Wzięła głęboki wdech. Schodzili już po marmurowych schodach sali wejściowej.

\- Nie mam zamiaru im ich dawać. Co mnie obchodzi, że nie zdadzą? To nie jest moja wina. - Potrząsnęła głową i spojrzała na Harry’ego, jakby dopiero teraz go zauważyła. - Ale, Harry? Co się stało?

Stanęli po środku sali. Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie chcę spychać na ciebie moich problemów, Hermiono - powiedział. - Masz wystarczająco dużo swoich.

Ruszył w stronę Wielkiej Sali, ale Hermiona deptała mu po piętach.

\- Chętnie posłucham, Harry. Nie chcę myśleć o swoich zmartwieniach, bo to zbyt irytujące. Widzę, że coś nie gra. Możesz mi powiedzieć o wszystkim. Wiesz o tym, prawda?

Zatrzymał się i spojrzał na nią, a potem powiedział coś, czego sam się nie spodziewał:

\- Chyba potrzebuję pomocy.

Usiedli na murku w kącie dziedzińca. Wokół nie było zbyt wielu uczniów, chociaż ciepła pogoda skusiła niektórych do zjedzenia obiadu na zewnątrz w towarzystwie jaskrawego słońca i miłego podmuchu wiosennego wiatru.

Harry jeszcze nigdy nie rozmawiał z nikim w ten sposób i, choć było ciężko, spodziewał się, że będzie o wiele gorzej. 

\- Ostatnio nie czuję się sobą - mówił, a Hermiona uważnie chwytała każde słowo, tak samo, jak słuchała nauczycieli na lekcjach. - Jakbym miał w środku część, która jest całkiem obca. Wiem, że to brzmi dziwnie i, szczerze mówiąc, nie wiem, czy nie zwariowałem, ale… to jest jak  _ głos _ , który nie daje mi spokoju. Głos, który mnie nienawidzi i działa przeciwko mnie. Chce czegoś innego, niż ja. I kiedy próbuję się mu przeciwstawić, ta negatywna część całkowicie mnie pochłania. Robię głupie rzeczy. Jestem wściekły bez żadnego powodu. I mam dość tej walki.

Urwał i spojrzał w końcu na Hermionę. Z zaskoczeniem odkrył, że wcale się nie uśmiechała, jakby uważała go za wariata. Nie patrzyła na niego ze współczuciem czy powątpiewaniem. Myślała, jak mu pomóc. Gdy w końcu się odezwała, jej głos zabrzmiał o wiele ciszej niż zwykle, jakby siedzieli w bibliotece.

\- Wiesz, Harry… Rozumiem przez co przechodzisz. Nie znam całej sytuacji, ale wydaje mi się, że wiem do czego zmierzasz. Kłócisz się sam ze sobą, bo nie możesz, albo nie chcesz zaakceptować tej drugiej strony, którą być może boisz się pokazać światu.

Odetchnęła głęboko.

\- Nie zawsze byłam taka, jak teraz. Kiedyś próbowałam być… normalna, taka jak większość dziewczyn. Nikomu nie mówiłam o swojej miłości do książek i do nauki. Miałam najlepsze oceny w szkole ale udawałam, że to zasługa przypadku: “urodziłam się genialna i nie muszę się uczyć po nocach!” W końcu, byłam już zmęczona tą walką ze samą sobą... Cały czas byłam rozdrażniona, sama się gubiłam w tym, kim naprawdę jestem. Aż postanowiłam: dość. Tamta część, nawet jeśli społeczeństwo może jej nie zaakceptować, jest częścią mnie. I nie miałam zamiaru już dłużej udawać, że jest inaczej. Pogodziłam się z nią, a wtedy ona też przestała działać przeciwko mnie... I, mimo że nadal nie wszyscy mnie akceptują taką, jaka jestem, to w porządku. Ja czuję się dobrze ze sobą i to jest najważniejsze. Nie obchodzi mnie zdanie innych, bo każdy ma prawo lubić, kogo chce. Jeśli komuś nie pasuję, cóż... trudno! Nasze drogi się nie zejdą.

\- To nie do końca jest moja sytuacja - mruknął Harry.

Hermiona pokiwała wolno głową.

\- Rozumiem. Chodzi mi o sedno tej sprawy, Harry. Tak długo walczysz z tym… głosem, że cię to wyniszcza, a i tak nie pomaga. Dlaczego więc nie spróbujesz go zaakceptować? Nawet jeśli ci to do końca nie pasuje i ta myśl może wydawać ci się przerażająca… Każdy z nas ma ciemną stronę. A twoja brzmi tak, jakby nie mogła już stać się gorsza niż jest. Dlatego, podchodząc do tego logicznie, każde nowe wyjście powinno ją polepszyć, a w najgorszym wypadku pozostawić taką samą.

Jej słowa dały Harry’emu dużo do myślenia. Czy rzeczywiście mógł zastosować tę radę w sytuacji z Tomem? To by oznaczało stanie się jego sprzymierzeńcem. Jednak… czy to nie wiązało się z niewolnictwem? Nie zamierzał zaakceptować nawet samej myśli o służeniu mu.

Rozmyślał jeszcze nad czymś innym. Ta rozmowa sprawiła, że Hermiona stała się nagle o wiele bliższą mu osobą. Nie był już tylko koleżanką, z którą wspólnie uczył się w bibliotece. Z ogromnym zdziwieniem stwierdził, że myślał już o niej jako o przyjaciółce. Dlatego, gdy później tego samego dnia napotkał w sali wejściowej Draco, nie zamierzał pozwolić mu nazywać ją “szlamą”.

\- Tu jesteś, Potter! - zawołał Draco z korytarza prowadzącego do lochów. Za nim jak zwykle szli Crabbe i Goyle. - Ostatnio jak cię widziałem, rozmawiałeś na dziedzińcu z tą szlamą.

\- Cofnij to, Malfoy - powiedział ostrzegawczo Harry. W tym samym momencie z lochów wyłonił się Blaise.

\- Zostawiłeś mnie bez słowa, żeby posiedzieć z Granger? - mówił Draco, nie zwracając na niego uwagi. - Myślałem, że mimo wszystko masz lepszy gust i wiesz, że publiczne pokazywanie się z takim marginesem społecznym nie przyniesie ci nic dobrego.

\- Daj mu spokój, Malfoy - wtrącił się Blaise. - Potter nie jest twoim psem i może zadawać się z kim chce i kiedy chce.

\- To ciebie nie dotyczy, Zabini - syknął Harry. - Potrafię mówić za siebie i nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy.

\- Dokładnie, nie odzywaj się nie pytany - powiedział Draco. Spojrzał na Harry’ego, ale w tym momencie Blaise znalazł się przy nim i go popchnął.

\- Nie myśl, że możesz mi rozkazywać!

Crabbe i Goyle wyszli mu naprzeciw, ale Harry stanął pomiędzy nimi.

\- To nie twoja sprawa - powiedział do Blaise’a, ustawiwszy się stanowczo za blisko. - Odejdź.

\-  _ POTTER! _

Wszyscy odwrócili głowy w kierunku lochów. Snape maszerował do nich, a twarz miał białą z gniewu.

\- Mam tego dość - powiedział, gdy stanął przed Harrym. - Nie potrafisz wytrzymać nawet dnia, żeby nie wywołać jakiejś awantury! Idziemy do dyrektora. I nie mam już zamiaru niczego przed nim ukrywać.

Harry chciał zaprotestować, ale nie mógł przy reszcie Ślizgonów. Zamiast tego zacisnął zęby i poszedł posłusznie za Snapem, nie obdarzając nikogo spojrzeniem.

** _Harry, teraz albo nigdy_ ** , odezwał się Tom. Harry zmarszczył brwi.

_ Nigdy nie będę twoim sługą _ , pomyślał.  _ Jeśli mamy to zrobić to na równych warunkach. Pomogę ci w twoim planie, ale mam własną wolę. Nie waż się o tym zapomnieć. _

Tom zamilkł. Wiedział jednak, że w tym momencie to Harry rozdaje karty. Nawet, gdyby przejął kontrolę, Snape’owi by się to nie spodobało. Dlatego, gdy weszli na piętro, na którym znajdowało się wejście do gabinetu Dumbledore'a, zgodził się na taki układ.

** _Sprzymierzeńcy_ ** , powiedział.

Harry pokiwał głową.

_ A teraz pomóż mi przekonać Snape’a. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Życzę Wam wesołych i udanych świąt, kochani <3  
Dajcie proszę znać, co myślicie o tym rozdziale ^^


	15. Widmo Przeszłości

Proszę zaczekać - powiedział Harry, zatrzymując się nagle.

Snape odwrócił się.

\- Za późno, Potter. Nie mam zamiaru słuchać dalszych wymówek. Za mną. - Ruszył dalej, a gdy dotarł do ostatniego zakrętu, Harry rzucił rozpaczliwie, dokładnie tak, jak powiedział mu Tom:

\- Wszystko panu wytłumaczę.

Snape zatrzymał się, ale kiedy na usta Harry’ego wypływał triumfalny uśmiech, profesor drgnął i zniknął za rogiem, jakby całkowicie o nim zapomniał. Harry pośpieszył za nim. Gdy go dogonił, Tom zaklął.

Mistrz eliksirów pochylał się nad drugim białowłosym ciałem. Tym razem był to chłopak, Krukon, którego Harry nie znał. 

\- Potter, idź po dyrektora - rozkazał Snape.

Harry nie ruszył się.

\- Teraz mi pan wierzy? - spytał. - Nie miałem z tym nic wspólnego.

\- Idź po dyrektora - powtórzył sucho profesor.

Harry odwrócił się, jednak nagle poczuł coś, o czym marzył od ponad trzech miesięcy: Magię. Niemal nieświadomie obrócił się wokół własnej osi i ruszył w przeciwnym kierunku.

\- POTTER! - warknął Snape. - Dobrze wiesz, że gabinet Dumbledore’a znajduje się gdzie indziej!

Jednak Harry szedł przed siebie jak w transie, przyciągany śladem Magii, która wydawała mu się poniekąd znajoma.

\- Wiem, kto to zrobił - powiedział nagle.

Snape dogonił go.

\- O czym ty mówisz, Potter? 

\- Zaraz pan zrozumie.

Mistrz eliksirów prychnął głośno, a potem, groźnie obnażając zęby, wyczarował patronusa, który pogalopował korytarzem. Podążył za Harrym, a na jego twarzy mieszała się wściekłość z zaintrygowaniem.

Zatrzymali się przed wejściem do łazienki dla dziewczyn.

_ A więc to jednak jest moja wina _ , uświadomił sobie Harry.  _ Tych dwóch uczniów zginęło przeze mnie _ .

Harry otworzył drzwi do łazienki Jęczącej Marty - ducha, którego tyle miesięcy temu wygnał. Był wtedy pewien, że zdołał swoją Magią wysłać go bezpowrotnie na tamten świat.

Jednak przecenił swoją siłę.

Nad umywalkami unosiło się widmo, które nie do końca przypominało dawną Jęczącą Martę, ale nie było żadnych wątpliwości, że to ona. Srebrzysta poświata, tak charakterystyczna dla duchów, wydawała się zardzewiała, brudna i zakurzona. Twarz Marty zdeformowała się, a gdzieniegdzie w skórze widniały dziury, jakby czymś wypalone lub wyrwane. Oczy miała całkowicie czarne i puste. Gdy tylko ich zobaczyła, jej postać zamigotała i znikła. 

\- Co-

Nie pozwoliła Snape’owi dokończyć zdania. Natychmiast pojawiła się z powrotem tuż przed nim i posłała go prosto na ścianę. Snape stracił przytomność, a Marta znów znikła.

_ Musisz mi pomóc, Tom. _

** _Zgadza się_ ** , mruknął Riddle.

\- Marto - powiedział głośno Harry. - Jestem tu, by ci pomóc.

Jej jęki wypełniły łazienkę. Harry nie potrafił zidentyfikować, skąd nadbiegały - miał wrażenie, że z każdej strony. Oprócz nich było też coś jeszcze: przeplatające się wysokie i niskie wycie ducha brzmiące niemal jak upiorna melodia, od której włosy zdawały dęba, walczyło o uwagę z dochodzącymi ze ścian szeptami. Harry podszedł do jednej z nich i zaczął nasłuchiwać.

_ To zaklęcia _ , odkrył, rozpoznając łacinę.

** _Nie byle jakie zaklęcia_ ** , stwierdził oczarowanym głosem Tom.  ** _To zaklęcia tak stare jak ten zamek... Hogwart sam próbuje się bronić!_ **

Coś zamigotało z lewej strony Harry’ego. Odwrócił się natychmiast, ale Marta już znikła.

** _Nadal tu jest_ ** , powiedział Tom.  ** _Zaklęcia nie pozwalają jej uciec. Jest uwięziona._ **

_ Trzeba ją wypłoszyć _ .

Harry zamknął oczy i sięgnął po Magię, tak jak kiedyś. Jego serce przyspieszyło, gdy odpowiedziała. Tom już jej nie blokował. Co więcej, był częścią niej i dodatkowo ją wzmacniał.

Zlokalizowanie Marty nie było już żadnym wyzwaniem i widmo szybko zostało otoczone Magią. Ukazało się tuż pod oknem z pięknym witrażem syreny, teraz przyglądającej się tej scenie z nieukrywanym zainteresowaniem.

\- Przepraszam, Marto - powiedział Harry. - Za pierwszym razem nie potrafiłem zrobić tego poprawnie.

Zaatakował ją, a Marta wzniosła przeraźliwy, nieludzki pisk. Nie trwał jednak długo. Nie minęła minuta, a duch dziewczyny rozpłynął się w powietrzu, tym razem bezpowrotnie. Tylko echo jej krzyków wędrowało jeszcze przez chwilę wśród ścian łazienki.

Harry opadł na kolana. Zanim pochłonęła go ciemność, zobaczył zszokowaną twarz Snape’a, podnoszącego się właśnie z podłogi.

Miałeś kontrolę? Przez cały czas? - dopytywał się Dumbledore, stojąc tuż przed nim.

Harry pokiwał głową, a następnie wyminął go i usiadł w fotelu przed biurkiem. Był wyczerpany.

** _Wygląda na to, że jeszcze trochę czasu minie, zanim będziesz mógł bezkarnie korzystać z pełni mocy_ ** , zauważył Tom.

Mimo to, Harry nie czuł się tak dobrze odkąd wpuścił do siebie Riddle’a. Był jak nowo narodzony, a nawet lepiej: czuł się silniejszy niż kiedykolwiek. Znów mógł myśleć, jego umysł był czysty i spokojny. Czuł żyjącą w powietrzu Magię.

\- Nauczyłem się wreszcie posługiwać moją mocą. Dokładnie tak, jak tego chcę - powiedział. - Mam nadzieję, że po tym, jak zająłem się prawdziwym sprawcą ostatnich nieszczęść, wszystkie podejrzenia wobec mojej osoby zostały rozwiane? - Spojrzał na stojącego obok dyrektora Snape’a.

Profesor miał paskudne rozcięcie na prawej skroni, poza tym jednak nic mu się nie stało. Zmrużył lekko oczy.

\- Na to wygląda - rzekł.

\- Chciałbym jednak coś jeszcze wyjaśnić - odezwał się Dumbledore. Harry, który właśnie chciał wstać, by wrócić do pokoju wspólnego, opadł znów na oparcie fotela.

Dumbledore usiadł na swoim miejscu za biurkiem. 

\- Duchy nie zmieniają się w mordercze widma samoczynnie - zaczął. Oparł dłonie na blacie i złączył czubki palców. - Jestem bardzo ciekaw, w jaki sposób do tego doszło.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie znam się na duchach, profesorze.

\- Więc nie wiesz nic na ten temat?

\- Nie, profesorze.

Dumbledore pokiwał głową, a Harry nie był pewien, czy dyrektor mu uwierzył.

\- A więc muszę ci jeszcze tylko podziękować, Harry - powiedział, uprzejmie chyląc głowę. - Kto wie, czy nie mielibyśmy trzeciej ofiary, gdybyś nie powstrzymał widma. Drugą, i chyba najbardziej prawdopodobną opcją byłoby zamknięcie szkoły. Jednak teraz, gdy sprawcy już tu nie ma, powinno mi się udać przekonać Ministerstwo, że nie jest to konieczne. Mimo wszystko nie będzie to łatwe… Po tym wszystkim co działo się w tym roku... Podejrzewam, że tym razem nie obejdzie się bez konsekwencji ze strony Korneliusza. Możesz już iść, Harry, ale nalegam, żebyś udał się do pani Pomfrey i dobrze u niej wypoczął.

Harry pokiwał głową i wstał. Przez chwilę pociemniało mu przed oczami. Gdy złapał za klamkę, Dumbledore znów się odezwał:

\- Muszę cię jednak uprzedzić, że Ministerstwo będzie chciało wyjaśnić sprawę do końca. Postaram się załatwić to sam, jednak nie zdziw się, jeśli ktoś do ciebie przyjdzie z pytaniami.

Harry obejrzał się przez ramię.

\- Rozumiem, sir. Nie mam nic do ukrycia.

Czekoladowa żaba bezwiednie machała łapkami w powietrzu nad dłonią Harry’ego.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, jak ty to robisz - westchnęła z zazdrością Hermiona, uważnie obserwując każdy ruch jego palców.

Byli w skrzydle szpitalnym. Pani Pomfrey uparła się, żeby zatrzymać Harry’ego na kilka dni. Po szybkim zbadaniu go oznajmiła, że dotąd trafiły jej się tylko nieliczne przypadki tak znacznego wyczerpania magicznego. Nie zmarnowała też tej okazji, by mu przypomnieć, że sam stanowił ich sporą część.

Tym razem jednak Harry ani trochę nie czuł tego wyczerpania. Jego Magia działała nienagannie, chociaż wiedział, że nie byłby w stanie w tym momencie dać kolejnego tak spektakularnego pokazu mocy.

Hermiona była jego pierwszym i najszybszym gościem - zjawiła się przy nim już po trzydziestu minutach, a w kieszeniach przemyciła kilka sztuk czarodziejskich słodyczy.

\- Cóż - Harry uśmiechnął się lekko i pozwolił żabie wrócić na swoją dłoń. Przełamał ją na pół i podzielił się z Hermioną. - Tak naprawdę, to mogę to robić właśnie dzięki tobie.

Widząc zdziwienie na jej twarzy, wyjaśnił szybko:

\- Pamiętasz naszą dzisiejszą rozmowę? Skorzystałem z twojej rady. Przestałem walczyć i poszedłem na kompromis.

\- Och, Harry, tak się cieszę! - powiedziała Hermiona, uradowana. Chwilę później uśmiech znikł z jej twarzy. Drzwi otworzyły się i do sali wszedł Draco.

\- Już o wszystkim słyszałem - powiedział, podchodząc do łóżka Harry’ego. Spojrzał na Hermionę. - A ona co tu robi?

\- Odwiedzam przyjaciela - oznajmiła chłodno.

\- Hermiono - odezwał się Harry, wpadając nagle na pewien pomysł. - Zostaw nas samych, dobrze? Musimy porozmawiać.

Uśmiechnął się do niej, by zapewnić ją, że wszystko w porządku, a Hermiona pokiwała głową.

\- W takim razie wpadnę jutro po lekcjach. Och! - Zrobiła wielkie oczy. - Harry, ominie cię pierwsza lekcja obrony przed czarną magią z nowym nauczycielem! Wszystko ci jutro o niej opowiem - obiecała, po czym przejęta wybiegła z sali, prawdopodobnie po to, by powtórzyć materiał i sprawić na nowym nauczycielu dobre wrażenie. 

\- Naprawdę, Potter, mógłbyś w końcu przejrzeć na oczy, w jakim świecie żyjemy - prychnął Draco, sięgając po czekoladową żabę ze stolika nocnego. - Zadawanie się ze szlamami nie przyniesie ci nic dobrego.

Harry spokojnie zabrał mu żabę z ręki i obrócił ją w dłoni kilka razy. 

\- Wiesz, Draco… Obawiam się, że nasza umowa musi ulec jednej małej zmianie. Widzisz… wygląda na to, że zacząłem zdrowieć. - Pozwolił, by jego oczy rozbłysły szkarłatem. - Co więcej, nie tylko zdrowieję, ale robię się silniejszy niż rok temu.

Uniósł żabę w powietrze, i posłał ją ku zszokowanemu Draconowi. Gdy wylądowała w jego dłoniach, uśmiechnął się. Nie był to jednak taki uśmiech, jaki posłał Hermionie.

\- Więc nie chcę słyszeć kolejnego słowa z twoich ust na temat tego z kim mogę, a z kim nie mogę spędzać czasu. A jeszcze bardziej nie chciałbym już widzieć, jak wypowiadasz słowo “szlama”.

\- Jak… - wyszeptał Draco, który pierwszy raz był świadkiem tak swobodnego pokazu Magii Harry’ego. - Bez różdżki…

\- Och, to nic takiego. Robiłem to odkąd pamiętam. - Harry wzruszył ramionami i westchnął. - Powiem ci, że żałuję, że nie mogę jutro wrócić na lekcje. Nie mogę się doczekać, aż wezmę w nich udział, gdy już będę całkiem zdrowy. Niestety, pani Pomfrey twierdzi, że jestem zbyt wyczerpany magicznie, by opuścić tę salę. Gdyby tylko wiedziała, no nie?

Roześmiał się cicho, delektując się widokiem oszołomionej i przestraszonej miny Dracona.

\- I jestem naprawdę ciekaw tego nowego nauczyciela. Oby potrafił nas czegoś nauczyć, miło byłoby w końcu nie marnować tych lekcji - powiedział i wyciągnął się na łóżku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witajcie!
> 
> Mam nadzieję, że wszystko u Was dobrze.
> 
> Jak zwykle, proszę Was o podzielenie się opinią i odczuciami co do tego rozdziału :) Następny pojawi się za dwa tygodnie. Myślę, że aż do końca pierwszej części MIND będę tu wrzucać rozdziały właśnie co dwa tygodnie, zawsze w sobotę! Prawdopodobnie nie będę miała wystarczająco czasu, żeby wrzucać je częściej - pracuję już też nad moim drugim fanfikiem, A Boy Before Voldemort (tym, którzy zerknęli na pierwszy rozdział bardzo dziekuję! Dla tych, którzy jeszcze tego nie zrobili, a mają ochotę, zostawiam link (narazie jest dostępny tylko na wattpadzie https://www.wattpad.com/story/217900390-a-boy-before-voldemort ). Dodatkowo dopracowuję pomysł i fabułę drugiej części MIND - powiem Wam, że nie mogę się doczekać, aż zacznę ją wrzucać, chociaż pisanie jej też trochę mnie przeraża, bo zdecydowanie nie będzie to łatwe zadanie :o
> 
> Dbajcie o siebie <3


	16. Nieoczekiwane Zmiany

Następnego dnia to Draco zjawił się u jego boku jako pierwszy. Przyniósł Harry’emu wszystkie lekcje i nowiny - podobno nowy nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią był tak dobry, że Draco nie znalazł ani jednego powodu, by na niego narzekać, a to zdarzyło mu się chyba po raz pierwszy.

\- Gość jest świetny - powiedział, a oczy mu się zaiskrzyły. - Mam nadzieję, że zostanie tu na następny rok.

\- Miałeś z nim dopiero jedna lekcję - rozsądnie zauważył Harry. - Nie możesz go oceniać w takim stopniu. 

\- Prawda jest taka, że mam nosa do ludzi, Potter - powiedział ważnym tonem Draco. - Jeśli mówię, że jest świetny, to  _ jest  _ świetny. 

Harry wzruszył ramionami i zajrzał do jego notatek.

\- Nic nie zapisałeś? - zdziwił się.

Draco wyszczerzył zęby.

\- Powiedział, że sami możemy przeczytać sobie teorię i zrobić notatki, więc nie będzie na to marnował czasu na lekcjach.

\- To co robiliście?

W tym momencie otworzyły się drzwi i podbiegła do nich przejęta Hermiona.

\- Och, Harry, żałuj, że cię nie było!

\- Właśnie mu o wszystkim opowiadałem, Granger - warknął Draco, zakładając ręce na piersi.

\- Ten nowy nauczyciel jest  _ świetny _ !

\- Taak, to już słyszałem - powiedział Harry. - Ale dlaczego?

\- Tak jak mówiłem, zanim Granger nam przerwała - zaczął głośno Draco, rzucając Hermionie wściekłe spojrzenie. - Na jego lekcjach będziemy się zajmować praktyką. Wyłącznie praktyką, z tego co mówi!

\- Dokładnie - przytaknęła Hermiona, najwyraźniej zbyt podekscytowana, by dać sobie popsuć humor obecnością blondyna. Usiadła na łóżku Harry’ego. - Zaczęliśmy od razu od Zaklęcia Rozbrajającego, a jeśli ktoś już je wykonywał perfekcyjnie, ćwiczył Zaklęcie Porażające. 

\- Przecież ty je już od dawna umiesz rzucać - zdziwił się Harry.

\-  _ Jakoś  _ umiem. Ale on pokazał mi, jak robić to jeszcze lepiej, na przykład jak mieć większą precyzję w rozbrajaniu, albo jak sprawić, by porażenie trwało jak najdłużej!

\- Rzeczywiście brzmi… świetnie - przyznał w końcu Harry, zastanawiając się, kiedy będzie mógł zobaczyć nowego profesora w akcji. 

Hermiona zdawała się czytać mu w myślach, bo spytała:

\- Wiesz, do kiedy będziesz tu siedzieć?

Harry pokręcił głową.

\- Pani Pomfrey nie potrafi przewidzieć, kiedy moja Magia wystarczająco się zregeneruje, ale zakłada, że potrwa to kilka dni.

\- Nie rozumiem - zmarszczyła brwi. - Przecież możesz czarować.

\- Ale każde większe zaklęcie może mnie znów wyczerpać - powiedział Harry i pokręcił głową. - Muszę tu jeszcze zostać. Pani Pomfrey karmi mnie też eliksirami, które pomagają w regeneracji.

\- Cóż, miejmy nadzieję, że profesor nie zniechęci się do nauczania, zanim do nas dołączysz - skrzywił się Draco. Widząc pytające spojrzenie Harry’ego, powiedział: - Prędzej czy później zauważy, że niektórzy są praktycznie mugolami. Longbottom do końca lekcji ani razu nikogo nie rozbroił.

\- To nie jest jego wina - powiedziała stanowczo Hermiona. - Nie słyszałeś, co profesor mu powiedział?

\- Nie interesowało mnie podsłuchiwanie rad jak trzymać różdżkę, żeby nie wypadła z dłoni - zaczął Draco, krzywiąc się, ale Hermiona szybko mu przerwała.

\- Profesor spytał, czy Neville posługuje się swoją różdżką i okazało się, że używa różdżki swojego ojca.

\- To dziwne - zauważył Draco. - Longbottomowie mają dość pieniędzy, by zafundować sobie nowy sprzęt magiczny.

\- Myślę, że używa jej z sentymentu - powiedziała Hermiona. - Jego rodzice chyba nie żyją. Przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje, bo przecież mieszka z babcią i nigdy o nich nie wspomniał.

\- To źle, że używa różdżki ojca? - spytał Harry.

\- Profesor powiedział, że różdżki same wybierają swojego właściciela i nigdy nie osiągnie się tak dobrych wyników z obcą różdżką jak z różdżką, która cię wybrała. Co prawda, nigdy o tym nie słyszałam…

\- Ja słyszałem - przypomniał sobie Harry. - Ollivander, wytwórca różdżek, mówił mi o tym, gdy kupowałem u niego swoją.

\- A więc to naprawdę nie jest wina Neville’a - westchnęła Hermiona. Potem zmarszczyła brwi. - Dlaczego nikt mu o tym nie powiedział? Dlaczego nauczyciele nigdy nie zwrócili na to uwagi? Neville zmarnował prawie dwa lata przez to, że miał złą różdżkę!

\- Nie tylko przez to - prychnął Draco. - Różdżka nie ma żadnego wpływu na zdolność myślenia, a jej Longbottomowi też wyraźnie brakuje.

\- To przez brak pewności siebie! - zaperzyła się Hermiona. - A nie wierzy w siebie, bo przez to, że nie wychodzą mu zaklęcia, jest pośmiewiskiem wśród uczniów. Zresztą nie tylko! Nauczyciele w takim razie wymagają od niego rzeczy niemożliwych, a Snape jawnie go przez to dręczy. To nie wina jego zdolności, tylko systemu edukacji.

\- Taak, apropo edukacji, nie musisz się czegoś pouczyć, Granger? - spytał Draco, tonem wyraźnie pokazującym, że nie ma ochoty spędzać z nią więcej czasu.

\- Oboje powinniście już iść, panie Malfoy - oznajmiła pani Pomfrey, wchodząc na salę. - Właśnie minęła godzina odwiedzin. Potter, mam dla ciebie kolejną porcję eliksirów.

Draco i Hermiona wstali, pożegnali Harry’ego i wyszli, a Harry uznał fakt, że nie rzucili do siebie podczas tego ani jednej obelgi, za mały cud.

Dwa dni później, po ostatniej samotnej kolacji, pani Pomfrey wreszcie pozwoliła Harry’emu opuścić skrzydło szpitalne. Harry, słuchając rady Toma, podziękował jej uprzejmie za opiekę i wrócił szybko do pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów.

\- Gdzie Draco? - spytał Theo Notta, pochylonego w kącie nad książkami.

Theo wzruszył ramionami.

\- Pewnie się gdzieś włóczy, może jest w bibliotece. Skąd mam wiedzieć? Nie ma go tutaj.

\- Tyle mi wystarczy - odparł Harry i skierował się do stolika pod przeciwną ścianą, przy którym siedział Blaise, również zajęty nauką. - Musimy pogadać.

Blaise nie podniósł głowy, nawet gdy Harry zajął miejsce naprzeciwko niego na pustym krześle. Po chwili na jego kolanach znalazł się Sidhe, głośno mrucząc i domagając się pieszczot.

\- Też się cieszę, że cię widzę - mruknął do kota i podrapał go za uchem.

\- Znowu musieliśmy go pilnować, żeby nie uciekł - powiedział Blaise, nadal nie patrząc na Harry'ego.

\- Dzięki.

\- Nie ma sprawy. Dotrzymuję obietnic.

Harry westchnął lekko.

\- Właśnie o tym chciałem pogadać.

Blaise skrzywił się lekko, usiadł prosto na krześle i utkwił twarde spojrzenie w Harrym.

\- Wiem, że nie zachowałem się w porządku - zaczął Harry, w duchu wdzięczny kotu za dotrzymywanie mu w tym momencie towarzystwa. - Nie chciałem, żeby to tak wyglądało. Mam jednak umowę z Draco. Jeśli ją złamię… Powiedzmy, że prawdopodobnie już bym tu nie wrócił. Draco wie o mnie coś, o czym nie może się dowiedzieć nikt inny.

\- Powiedziałeś mu? - zdziwił się Blaise. - Powierzyłeś mu swoją tajemnicę?

\- Zwariowałeś? - Harry zmarszczył brwi. - Nie jestem głupi. Zobaczył coś, czego nie powinien.

\- I co? Częścią umowy jest niegadanie ze mną?

\- Nie do końca. Ale trzymanie z nim, owszem. Dlatego nie mogłem stanąć po twojej stronie. Nie mogę tego robić. Jeśli będziesz się kłócił z nim, będziesz się też kłócił ze mną, nawet jeśli tego nie chcę. 

Blaise przyglądał mu się przez chwilę w milczeniu.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak żałośnie to brzmi, prawda? - odezwał się w końcu.

\- Nie mogę ryzykować - warknął Harry. - Wyobraź sobie, że chodzi o coś naprawdę poważnego. I teraz pomyśl, że jest to coś jeszcze o wiele poważniejszego. Od milczenia Draco zależy wszystko. Wystarczy, że powie o tym choćby swojemu ojcu. A obaj dobrze wiemy, jak kapryśny potrafi być. Jedna kłótnia może zniszczyć moje życie.

\- Więc jesteś teraz jego przydupasem?

\- Nie. - Harry zacisnął zęby. - Nie służę nikomu. I właśnie postawiłem Draconowi granicę. Nie zamierzam pozwolić mu dyrygować moją osobą, ale nadal stąpam po grząskim terenie, Blaise. Dlatego chciałem cię uprzedzić. Jeśli dojdzie do większej kłótni między wami, mogę nie mieć wyboru.

Odetchnął głęboko. Sidhe już od dawna nie mruczał. Leżał nieruchomo w objęciach Harry’ego i zwęził oczy, jakby uważnie słuchał całej rozmowy.

\- Chcę cię też prosić, żebyś nie prowokował takich kłótni - powiedział Harry już spokojniejszym tonem.

Wreszcie Blaise pokiwał głową. Harry odetchnął z ulgą w myślach. 

** _Wzruszające_ ** , mruknął Tom.

_ Zamknij się. _

Blaise wskazał podbródkiem na kota.

\- Wydaje mi się, że on też wie o całej sytuacji. Nie pozwala Malfoyowi się nawet do siebie zbliżyć.

Harry uśmiechnął się i rozluźnił.

\- Nie dziwi mnie to, nie słyszałem jeszcze o mądrzejszym kocie. Wiesz, że wytropił mnie w mugolskim Londynie? 

\- Jak to wytropił? Zgubiłeś go w mieście? - zdziwił się Blaise.

\- Nie, przeprowadziłem się. Znałem go odkąd pamiętam. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Zanim go przygarnąłem, był bezdomny. Widywałem go na ulicy, jak jeszcze mieszkałem u Dursleyów, a potem.. Nie wiem jakim cudem, ale po kilku miesiącach w sierocińcu, znów go zobaczyłem. Wtedy się nim zaopiekowałem. Moja kuzynka zawsze go lubiła.

Zamyślił się, a Blaise nie dopytywał o nic więcej. Wiedział, że Harry nie lubił rozmawiać o swojej przeszłości, zwłaszcza o Crystal. Poza tym, i tak by nic z niego nie wyciągnął. Harry Potter mówił tylko tyle, ile chciał.

Następnego ranka Harry już nie mógł doczekać się śniadania w Wielkiej Sali. Nie był szczególnie głodny, ale miał dość szpitalnego, samotnego jedzenia, a w dodatku chciał zobaczyć nowego nauczyciela, który wzbudzał tak powszechny zachwyt. Miał też inny powód, żeby oczekiwać tego dnia - Tom twierdził, że muszą zacząć pracować nad Snapem. 

_ Tylko jak? _ spytał Harry, kiedy szedł z resztą Ślizgonów przez lochy.

** _Wykorzystując słabości._ **

Ale jakie słabości Tom miał na myśli - tego się Harry nie dowiedział, bo gdy tylko wszedł do Wielkiej Sali i spojrzał na stół nauczycielski, poczuł się, jakby ktoś uderzył go w głowę.

Pomiędzy profesor McGonagall a Snapem siedział nie kto inny, jak Steinar Sigurd, jego dawny nauczyciel i idol z mugolskiego świata. 

** _Kto to?_ ** spytał Tom, wyczuwając oszołomienie Harry’ego. Nie otrzymawszy odpowiedzi, szybko przeszukał jego wspomnienia i po chwili mruknął zaintrygowany:  ** _A to dopiero!_ **

\- Co tak stoisz? - zdziwił się Draco i popchnął go w kierunku stołu Slytherinu. 

\- Kim jest ten człowiek?

Draco podążył za jego spojrzeniem i uśmiechnął się.

\- To właśnie nasz nowy nauczyciel! Robi wrażenie, nie?

Harry przypuszczał, że blondynowi chodziło o ogromną bliznę biegnącą Steinarowi przez pół twarzy, której nie miał jeszcze kilka lat temu, gdy Harry widział go ostatni raz.

Prawie nic nie tknął na śniadanie, a jego uszu dochodziły tylko strzępy rozmów Ślizgonów. Dokładnie przeszukiwał wszystkie swoje wspomnienia ze Steinarem - czy kiedykolwiek zrobił coś, co mogło sugerować, że jest czarodziejem? Czy naprawdę spotkali się przypadkiem, czy Steinar miał w tym jakiś cel?

\- Poczekaj tylko, aż zobaczysz go w akcji! - mówił Draco, najwyraźniej zachwycony tym, jak bardzo Harry zdębiał na jego widok. - Mam nadzieję, że Lockhart nigdy nie wróci…

Harry drgnął.

\- Wiadomo coś nowego?

Draco pokręcił głową.

\- Podobno dał nogę, ale nikt nie wie, dlaczego. Słyszałem, że Dumbledore wysłał nawet swoich ludzi, żeby go szukali. Chyba myśli, że coś mu się stało. - Skrzywił się. - Jakby kogoś to w ogóle obchodziło!

Harry odetchnął z ulgą. Nikt nic nie znajdzie, Tom przecież o to zadbał. A po pierwszej lekcji ze Steinarem wszystko z nim wyjaśni. Dowie się, kim naprawdę jest i dlaczego zdaje się go prześladować. Na szczęście, nie musiał na to długo czekać. Obronę przed czarną magią mieli zaplanowaną jeszcze przed lunchem.

Prawie się udało, Potter - zauważyła z uśmiechem profesor McGonagall na pierwszej lekcji, transmutacji. Zamieniali właśnie króliki w puszyste kapcie i, mimo że jego kapcie zdecydowanie wyglądały na gotowe do użycia, to nadal podrygiwały od czasu do czasu. Harry przypuszczał, że możnaby to uznać za sukces, zwłaszcza w porównaniu do reszty klasy, jednak nie mógł pozbyć się uczucia rozczarowania.

_ Myślałem, że jestem silniejszy _ , wyznał Tomowi.

** _Jesteś silny, ale to nie znaczy, że umiesz posługiwać się każdym nowym zaklęciem._ **

Harry zmarszczył brwi. Przeszkadzało mu coś jeszcze. 

_ Moja różdżka wydaje się inna _ , zauważył w końcu.  _ Nie słucha się mnie tak, jak wcześniej. _

Tom zastanowił się przez chwilę, gdy dzwonek oznajmił koniec lekcji. Harry pospieszył na obronę przed czarną magią, ignorując Draco, który znów rozgadał się na temat Steinara. 

Gdy stanęli pod zamkniętymi drzwiami, Tom odezwał się:

** _Najwyraźniej nasza Magia zmieszała się ze sobą, a jeśli wierzyć w to, że różdżka sama wybiera czarodzieja, to nic dziwnego, że już się ciebie tak dobrze nie słucha._ **

Drzwi otworzyły się same, a uczniowie weszli po kolej do środka. Obronę przed czarną magią mieli razem z Puchonami, co nie było dobrym połączeniem - chociaż Ślizgoni odnajdywali się w tej sytuacji znakomicie.

\- Tu zajęte - powiedział Draco do jakiejś dziewczyny, z hukiem rzucając torbę na ławkę, przy której właśnie siadała z koleżanką. Zrobiła przestraszoną minę i obie przeniosły się do ławek z tyłu sali. - Musimy mieć dobre miejsca - wyjaśnił Harry’emu. 

Gdy wszyscy już usiedli, z gabinetu na szczycie schodów z przodu klasy wyłonił się nauczyciel. Tak, jak w mugolskim świecie, tutaj też jego strój był zadbany i elegancki. Włosy zaczesane miał do tyłu, a jego twarz, mimo pokaźnej blizny, nadal była przystojna i niezmieniona wiekiem. Steinar nawet na nich nie spojrzał, tylko zszedł szybko na dół, jednocześnie oznajmiając jakby od niechcenia:

\- Dzisiaj nauczę was trzeciego, niezwykle ważnego i przydatnego zaklęcia, z którego czarodzieje dość często korzystają nie tylko w obronie własnej, ale również w najzwyklejszych, domowych sytuacjach.

Odwrócił się do tablicy i napisał na niej zaklęcie, a za kredę służyła mu różdżka.

\- Jest to zaklęcie uwalniające. Jego działanie polega na wymuszeniu od jego ofiary rozluźnienia uścisku lub odrzucenia od drugiej osoby czy przedmiotu. Można je stosować zarówno na ludziach i stworzeniach, jak i na obiektach martwych, na przykład na linach, łańcuchach czy choćby na pierścionku, który utkwił na palcu. 

Obrócił się do nich i omiótł wszystkich spojrzeniem. Zdawał się nie zauważyć Harry’ego. 

\- Najpierw nauczycie się używać go na ludziach. Potrzebuję dwóch ochotników.

Draco natychmiast wstał.

\- Ja i Potter, sir! - powiedział, zanim ktoś inny zdążył podnieść rękę.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

\- Ja się nie zgłaszam.

Steinar spojrzał na niego, jednak nic nie wskazywało na to, by go rozpoznał.

\- Pana nie było na moich poprzednich lekcjach - zauważył, a jego wzrok na chwilę zatrzymał się na bliźnie Harry’ego.

Harry odpowiedział dopiero po chwili, nieco skołowany tym zachowaniem:

\- Byłem... byłem w skrzydle szpitalnym.

Czy Steinar celowo udawał, że go nie znał?

\- A więc mam nadzieję, że potrafi pan używać dobrze zaklęć, których już uczyłem - oznajmił i zwrócił się do reszty klasy. - Niech wszyscy uważnie obserwują. Malfoy i Potter, niech jeden z was złapie drugiego za rękę, mocno, tak jakbyście powstrzymywali złodzieja przed ucieczką.

Draco raptownie zacisnął palce na nadgarstku Harry’ego, jednak ku jego niezadowoleniu, Harry nie skrzywił się ani na moment. 

\- Potter, spróbuj wyszarpnąć rękę - polecił Steinar.

Harry posłuchał, jednak Draco trzymał mocno. 

\- W porządku. Uwaga - ostrzegł resztę uczniów, a następnie skierował różdżkę na rękę Draco. -  _ Relashio! _

W jednej sekundzie palce blondyna rozwarły się, jakby pod wpływem silnego skurczu, uwalniając Harry’ego.

\- Dobierzcie się w dwójki - rozkazał Steinar, niewzruszony poruszeniem wywołanym jego pokazem. - Nie będziecie się wszyscy szarpać, bo wystarczy, że źle wymówicie zaklęcie lub niewystarczająco się skupicie, a zamiast poluźnić uchwyt, tylko go wzmocnicie, co może się nieciekawie skończyć. Nie chciałbym, żeby więcej was opuszczało moje lekcje, leżąc w skrzydle szpitalnym. 

Steinar wyczarował na swoim biurku pudło niewielkich, piankowych piłek i polecił każdej parze wziąć po jednej sztuce. Ich zadaniem było wymusić zaklęciem na drugiej osobie upuszczenie piłki, gdy ta trzymała ją mocno w pięści. Wkrótce klasa wypełniła się okrzykami zaklęcia i jękami bólu, gdy zaklęcie działało w drugą stronę. Steinar snuł się między parami, udzielając rad i wskazówek.

\-  _ Relashio! _ \- powiedział Harry, celując w dłoń Draco. Jego palce rozluźniły się lekko, jednak niewystarczająco, by piłka wypadła mu z garści. 

_ Przeklęta różdżka _ , pomyślał. 

\- Jeszcze raz - usłyszał głos Steinara. 

Profesor podszedł do nich i spojrzał na Harry’ego oczekująco. Harry spróbował ponownie, jednak z tym samym skutkiem.

\- Dobry początek, musisz tylko poćwiczyć. Pod koniec lekcji powinno ci się udać - skwitował Steinar. - Teraz pan Malfoy.

Ćwiczyli przez całą godzinę, jednak Harry, mimo zapewnień profesora, nie osiągnął lepszego wyniku niż na początku. Rosły za to jego gniew i frustracja powodowane nie tylko brakiem poprawy, ale również zachowaniem Steinara. Był pewien, że Steinar go pamięta - dlaczego więc udaje, że widzi go pierwszy raz w życiu?

Pięć minut przed końcem lekcji znów podszedł do Harry’ego i Dracona - blondynowi już kilka razy udało się poprawnie użyć zaklęcia na Harrym i nie był jedynym z takimi osiągnięciami w klasie.

\- Potter? - zachęcił Harry’ego Steinar.

Harry rzucił zaklęcie na Malfoya, jednak bez skutku - tym razem palce Dracona nawet nie drgnęły. Steinar zmarszczył brwi, nieco zdziwiony. Harry zacisnął zęby. Nie wyjdzie na słabeusza przez głupią różdżkę!

** _To nierozsądne_ ** , ostrzegł Tom, Harry go jednak zignorował. 

\- Jeszcze raz - oznajmił i, kierując bezużyteczną różdżkę na przyjaciela, przywołał swoją (i Toma) Magię. 

Draco skrzywił się z bólu, gdy jego palce zaczęły powoli rozluźniać uścisk.

\- Przestań - rozkazał cicho lecz stanowczo Steinar. Harry jednak nie zwracał na niego uwagi, skupiony na dłoni Malfoya.

Wreszcie piłka spadła na podłogę, a Draco jęknął z bólu.

\- Koniec lekcji! - oznajmił głośno Steinar, przypatrując się Harry’emu, jakby próbował rozgryźć niezwykle trudną łamigłówkę. Potem dodał, o wiele ciszej: - Miałeś użyć zaklęcia, Potter. A kiedy mówię, że masz przestać, to  _ masz przestać _ . Nie lubię, gdy się ignoruje moje polecenia. To będzie minus dziesięć punktów dla Slytherinu. 

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to - warknął Harry, któremu nagle puściły nerwy. - Chcę z panem porozmawiać na osobności.

\- Teraz nie mam czasu - powiedział Steinar bez mrugnięcia okiem, a następnie odwrócił się i wrócił do swojego gabinetu.

Harry zastanawiał się przez chwilę, czy nie iść za nim i nalegać, jednak Draco popchnął go do drzwi.

\- Nigdy więcej, Potter - syknął mu do ucha. - Możesz sobie używać tych swoich zdolności do lewitowania czekoladowych żab, ale to ostatni raz, kiedy bezkarnie użyłeś ich na mnie.

Harry nie zdążył mu odpowiedzieć, bo gdy tylko wyszli na korytarz, podszedł do niego krzepki mężczyzna, którego Harry nigdy wcześniej nie widział. Miał na sobie wysokiej jakości czarodziejskie szaty, a na piersi błyszczała złota litera M.

\- Pan Harry Potter? - spytał, jednak najwyraźniej dobrze znał już odpowiedź. Miał silny szkocki akcent. - Alphard Wigtin z Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów. Jeśli ma pan chwilę, to proszę za mną. Mamy do pana kilka pytań.

Harry skinął głową w milczeniu i podążył za czarodziejem, przełykając nerwowo ślinę.

_ Dumbledore nas uprzedzał _ , pomyślał.  _ To nic takiego, prawda? _

Tom nie odpowiedział. 

Po kilku minutach znaleźli się w niewielkiej, nieczynnej już klasie. W środku siedział już Snape i jeszcze jeden nieznajomy czarodziej, który szybko przedstawił się jako Scott Leigh. Wigtin usiadł obok niego i zaprosił Harry'ego gestem dłoni na krzesło po drugiej stronie biurka.

\- Pan Harry Potter - zaczął, opierając się o tył krzesła i przeglądając niewielki notatnik. - Z tego, co nam wiadomo, jako pierwszy znalazł pan spetryfikowanego Keitha Jenkinsa w październiku. Słyszeliśmy o pogłoskach, że to właśnie pan go zaatakował i otworzył tak zwaną Komnatę Tajemnic. Jednak wszystko szybko ucichło, aż do… kwietnia, kiedy znaleziono ciało Emily Corne niedaleko biblioteki. Miesiąc później, pan i obecny tu profesor Severus Snape, znaleźli drugie ciało - Evira McFaydena. Oba te przypadki zostały uznane za zabójstwa mściwego ducha… Jęczącej Marty? Tak ją chyba nazywaliście. Nie jest jednak znany powód jej przemiany i tych morderstw, pan jednak jest odpowiedzialny za pozbycie się widma… Chcielibyśmy to wszystko wyjaśnić, bo widzi pan... w Hogwarcie już dawno nie działo się tyle wypadków co w tym i w zeszłym roku. Mówię tu o “incydencie”, w który również pan był zamieszany. Chyba nietrudno zauważyć, że wszystko dziwnym trafem ma związek z panem. Naszym zadaniem jest wyjaśnić, kto jest odpowiedzialny za te wydarzenia. 

** _Nic nie mów. Nawet się nie odzywaj_ ** , syknął Tom.  ** _Tak, jak w mugolskim świecie, w świecie czarodziejów też masz prawo nie odpowiadać na takie pytania bez adwokata._ **

\- A więc? - spytał Wigtin, unosząc jedną brew.

\- A więc… co? - zapytał Harry, z powodzeniem zachowując zimną krew.

\- Rozumiem, że nie ma pan nic przeciwko?

Harry spojrzał szybko na Snape’a, ten jednak tylko mu się przyglądał, najwyraźniej nie zamierzając się wtrącać.

\- Właściwie to mam - oznajmił. - O ile dobrze rozumiem przysługujące mi prawa, nie zgadzam się na to przesłuchanie bez adwokata. 

Wigtin prychnął sztucznie.

\- Przesłuchanie? To tylko parę pytań, nie jesteśmy przecież w Ministerstwie!

\- Jednak dla mnie - rozległ się znajomy głos za plecami Harry’ego, wywołując w nim gęsią skórkę - nie wygląda to na nic innego, niż próba zmanipulowania pana Pottera do zeznań bez obecności nie tylko adwokata, ale też opiekuna, co, jestem pewny, nie jest zgodne z naszym prawem.

Harry odwrócił się. Trzymając w dłoni ozdobną, czarną i lśniącą laskę, okryty podróżną peleryną, w drzwiach stał nie kto inny, jak Lucjusz Malfoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej, przepraszam za dzień zwłoki! Cały wczorajszy dzień spędziłam włócząc się po górach i nie miałam kiedy wstawić rozdziału. Mam nadzieję, że mi wybaczycie. Dajcie znać, czy Wam się podoba i czy macie jakieś przemyślenia, co może się wydarzyć w następnych rozdziałach? :) Będzie mi bardo miło - uwielbiam czytać Wasze komentarze. Ten rozdział wyszedł mi też o wiele dłuższy niż poprzednie - jaka długość bardziej wam odpowiada?
> 
> Jak zwykle, proszę też o kudosy, jeśli podoba Wam się moja praca! ^^ Do następnego!


	17. Uczeń Dwóch Mistrzów

Detektyw Leigh uśmiechnął się sztucznie. 

\- Severus Snape jest tu w roli opiekuna, jako że pan Potter jest uczniem z jego domu - powiedział uprzejmie.

Lucjusz Malfoy uniósł lewą brew, podchodząc bliżej. Zatrzymał się tuż obok Harry’ego.

\- Nie przypominam sobie, żeby przepisy się zmieniły - odparł spokojnie. - Profesor Snape nie jest oficjalnym opiekunem pana Pottera. O ile mi wiadomo, nadal pozostaje nim, na nieszczęście moje i chłopaka, Albus Dumbledore. Nie widzę go tutaj.

Harry poczuł nagle dziwną pustkę, szybko zapełniającą się gniewem. Dumbledore nigdy mu o tym nawet nie raczył wspomnieć!

\- To dość niezwykłe, że przybyłeś tu, by pomóc chłopakowi, przez którego twój syn spędził rok w śpiączce - zauważył Leigh z przekąsem. - Naprawdę, godne podziwu.

Pan Malfoy uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie.

\- Gdybyś odrobił swoją pracę domową, wiedziałbyś, że on i Draco są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, a tamten wypadek nie był winą pana Pottera. 

\- Naprawdę? - zdziwił się ironicznie detektyw Leigh i zaczął znów przerzucać kartki swojego notatnika. - Moje notatki mówią, że to jego magia zaatakowała twojego syna.

\- Potter nie miał nad nią kontroli - Lucjusz mówił cicho, ale całkiem wyraźnie. - Może, gdyby Dumbledore bardziej zajmował się szkołą niż wtykaniem nosa w politykę, zauważyłby, że jedenastolatkom bardziej przydadzą się lekcje kontroli nad własną magią, zamiast, dajmy na to, brudzenie się ziemią, przesadzając zmieniające kolor kwiatki.

Harry spojrzał na Snape’a, ten jednak nie zareagował. Wpatrywał się w Malfoya z kamienną twarzą. Harry był pewien, że myślą o tym samym - dlaczego mu pomaga?

Lucjusz kontynuował:

\- Teraz mogę być tylko wdzięczny za to, że mimo wszystko z Draconem już jest wszystko w porządku, a Potter nauczył się kontroli na własnych błędach. 

\- Większość dzieci nie potrzebuje takich lekcji - warknął detektyw Wigtin. On, w przeciwieństwie do Leigha, nie zamierzał udawać uprzejmego. - Byłaby to dla nich strata czasu.

Malfoy zmrużył oczy.

\- Cóż, jeśli Ministerstwo też jest takiego zdania, to nie możecie się dziwić, że musicie potem zakopywać ciała, prawda? Osobiście uważam, że zapobieganie takim wypadkom jest o wiele lepszym wyjściem i na pewno będę jeszcze nie raz poruszać tę sprawę z radą pedagogiczną i z samym Ministrem. O tym spotkaniu też z nim porozmawiam. Być może jednak istnieją jakieś przepisy, zezwalające na takie przesłuchanie nieletniego, chociaż nigdy nie obiły mi się o uszy... Tymczasem wolałbym zabrać stąd pana Pottera. Czy macie coś przeciwko?

Wigtin wyglądał, jakby dostał szczękościsku, co Malfoy najwyraźniej uznał za zgodę, bo skinął wszystkim głową i złapał Harry’ego za szatę, podnosząc go z krzesła. Harry wyszedł z nim na korytarz, gdzie wyszarpnął się z jego uścisku. 

\- Bardzo doceniam pana pomoc - warknął - ale dobrze wiem, że miał pan w tym swój interes. 

\- To oczywiste - mruknął chłodno pan Malfoy i odwrócił się. Gdy odezwał się przez ramię, jego głos znów nabrał oficjalnego tonu. - Proszę za mną, panie Potter. 

Nie odzywali się do siebie przez całą drogę. Ojciec Dracona poprowadził Harry’ego na wyższe piętro i, znalazłszy pustą klasę, zaprosił go do środka. Harry zawahał się przez chwilę, ale szybko pomyślał, że Malfoy nie może nic mu zrobić zaraz po tym, jak wyciągnął go z rąk pracowników Ministerstwa i nauczyciela. Malfoy zamknął za nimi drzwi. 

\- Nieźle się wpakowałeś - oznajmił, opierając obie dłonie na lasce przed sobą. - Jak zamierzasz z tego wybrnąć?

\- Jeszcze nie wiem, trochę mnie to zaskoczyło - przyznał ostrożnie Harry, zastanawiając się, o co Malfoyowi w tym wszystkim chodzi. 

\- A więc dobrze, że przybyłem.

\- Skąd pan wiedział?

Lucjusz Malfoy wzruszył nonszalancko ramionami.

\- Jestem popularną osobą w Ministerstwie i wiem praktycznie o wszystkim, co się w nim dzieje. Jest to coś, czego najwyraźniej brakuje tobie. 

\- Rozumiem, że proponuje pan wymianę? - spytał Harry, krzyżując ręce na piersi i przechylając lekko głowę na bok.

\- Oczywiście.

Gdy Harry nie odpowiedział, Malfoy kontynuował:

\- Mogę ci pomóc, Potter, w walce z tymi detektywami. Mam dostęp do najlepszych prawników. Nie będziesz musiał marnować na to ani sekundy. Ale potrzebuję czegoś od ciebie. Z tego, co mi wiadomo, posiadasz dość ciekawe zdolności. Draco nic mi nie powiedział - dodał szybko, bezbłędnie odczytując nagłe napięcie na twarzy Harry’ego. - Ale nie trzeba być Einsteinem, żeby się tego nie domyślić. Jednak, żebyś mógł mi się odwdzięczyć, musiałbyś opuścić szkołę, więc musimy z tym niestety poczekać do wakacji. 

\- Chciałbym mimo wszystko wiedzieć, czego się pan spodziewa. 

Pan Malfoy uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Zapewniam cię, że niczego, co wpędziłoby cię w większe lub nawet porównywalne kłopoty niż te, w których jesteś teraz. 

\- Nie zgodzę się na kota w worku - odparł chłodno Harry.

** _Potrzebujemy go_ ** , powiedział Tom.

_Podoba ci się ta umowa?_ _Może zażądać wszystkiego._

** _To prawda, ale w tej chwili nie mamy wyboru._ **

Malfoy zbliżył się.

\- Widzę, że nadal nosisz Kryształ Morgany - oznajmił i wyciągnął dłoń. Uniósł oczekująco brwi.

Po chwili Harry podał mu swoją, a pierścień na jego palcu rozjarzył się barwnie… na żółto, co oznaczało, że intencje jego rozmówcy były neutralne. Malfoy nieznacznie uniósł jeden kącik ust i cofnął się.

\- W każdym razie życzę powodzenia w użeraniu się z prawem czarodziejów i licznymi przesłuchaniami w obecności Dumbledore’a. Miłego dnia. 

Skłonił się lekko i wyszedł z klasy. Harry zacisnął zęby. Malfoy miał rację - teraz wszystkie pytania Leigha i Wigtina zostaną wypowiedziane przy Dumbledorze. Co, jeśli nakierują go na właściwe odpowiedzi? Ojciec Dracona całkowicie go ograł - oznajmiając, że przesłuchanie powinno odbywać się w obecności jego prawnego opiekuna, nie tylko go uratował przed detektywami, wyświadczając mu przysługę, za którą Harry powinien się odwdzięczyć, ale też zadbał o to, by Harry był skłonniejszy przystać na jego propozycję.

\- Panie Malfoy! - zawołał, wybiegłszy za nim na korytarz.

Czarodziej zatrzymał się już na drugim końcu i spojrzał na niego pozornie uprzejmie. W jego oczach pojawił się błysk triumfu.

\- Zgadzam się - powiedział Harry.

\- A więc pozostaniemy w kontakcie - Malfoy skinął znów głową i zniknął mu z oczu. 

Czego Lucjusz Malfoy chciał od ciebie? - spytał Blaise, znajdując go w bibliotece między regałami. 

\- Pomocy - odparł cicho Harry. - Obustronnej.

Szukał właśnie książek, które pomogłyby mu przy napisaniu wypracowania z historii magii na temat masowych migracji europejskiej czarodziejskiej społeczności w trzynastym wieku na północ Europy. Ostatnio nauczyciele nie dawali im ani chwili oddechu - do egzaminów pozostał tylko miesiąc, a nadal pozostało im trochę materiału do przerobienia.

\- Posłuchaj. - Blaise również ściszył głos. - Dowiedziałem się od matki, że Malfoy wpadł ostatnio w kłopoty. Ministerstwo przeszukało jego dom. Podobno nic nie znaleźli, ale nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby dostał odpowiednio wcześnie cynk o ich zamiarach i zdążył wszystko ukryć. Nikt o tym nie mówi, ale wszyscy wiedzą, że ma dość pokaźną kolekcję rzeczy o wątpliwym pochodzeniu.

\- Czemu mi o tym mówisz? - zdziwił się Harry.

\- Bo jeśli obiecałeś mu pomoc, to mam nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie będzie to nic legalnego. Malfoy wykorzystuje wszystkich wokół siebie jak tylko może. Na twoim miejscu uważałbym na to, na co się zgadzam.

\- Wiem o tym, Blaise - powiedział stanowczo Harry. - I dzięki za ostrzeżenie, ale nie spodziewam się po nim niczego innego. 

\- To dobrze. Pomyślałem tylko, że ci to przekażę. Domyślam się, że Draco nic nie mówił?

\- Nie. Nie mówi przy mnie o swoim ojcu. - Widząc uniesione brwi Blaise’a, dodał niecierpliwie: - Nie w innym kontekście niż to, że mu się poskarży na cały świat. 

\- Lucjusz pewnie zabronił mu o tym wspominać - mruknął Blaise i westchnął. - A jeśli szukasz książek do wypracowania dla Binnsa, to ta twoja Granger większość zabrała.

Harry jęknął.

\- Jak zwykle.

Rozejrzał się po bibliotece i szybko znalazł ją obładowaną książkami przy stole kilka działów dalej. O tej porze roku o wiele trudniej było znaleźć wolny stolik, ale jej się to udało. Gdy się dosiadł, uśmiechnęła się do niego.

\- Niech zgadnę… Znów byłam pierwsza?

\- Coś mnie zatrzymało po drodze - mruknął, rozkładając swoje rzeczy i sięgając po tom, z którego akurat nie korzystała.

Pracowali w milczeniu aż do kolacji, na którą wspólnie poszli. Gdy się żegnali w Wielkiej Sali, Harry zauważył, że jest o wiele spokojniejszy niż by się spodziewał po takim dniu. Uznał, że będzie potrzebował tego spokoju po kolacji - słońce mogło już zachodzić, ale musiał jeszcze zrobić jedną rzecz. Usiadł przy stole Ślizgonów.

\- Mój ojciec był dzisiaj w szkole - poinformował Harry’ego Draco, gdy nałożyli sobie jedzenie.

\- Tak?

\- Chyba miał jakąś sprawę do Dumbledore’a. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Mam nadzieję, że w końcu uda mu się go stąd wyrzucić i załatwić nam jakiegoś normalnego dyrektora. 

\- Byłoby pięknie - zgodził się Harry, nie zamierzając wtajemniczać blondyna w swoją umowę z jego ojcem, tym bardziej, że on sam tego nie zrobił. Miał też inne rzeczy na głowie.

Spojrzał na stół nauczycielski, gdzie siedział Steinar. Już niedługo dowie się wszystkiego - nie da mu innego wyboru.

Jego stary nauczyciel nie kwapił się jednak, by szybko skończyć posiłek i kolacja zdawała się trwać o wiele dłużej niż zwykle. Do Harry’ego dochodziły tylko strzępki rozmów reszty Ślizgonów. Na szczęście nikt nie zapraszał go do wzięcia udziału w tych dyskusjach - jego koledzy zauważyli, że jest nieobecny myślami. 

Harry drgnął nagle, gdy zauważył, że Steinar odkłada sztućce i przeciera usta serwetką. Okazało się to jednak fałszywym alarmem, bo nadal rozmawiał swobodnie z profesor McGonagall. Dopiero po kilku minutach kiwnął głową na pożegnanie i wstał od stołu. Harry poczekał, aż wyjdzie z sali, a wtedy ruszył jego śladem. Nie próbował się ukrywać - szedł kilka metrów za profesorem, który całkowicie go ignorował.

Przeszli tak przez wszystkie korytarze aż do jego gabinetu. Dopiero tam Steinar dał znać, że wie kto jest za nim - wchodząc do środka, nie zamknął drzwi i zatrzymał się, nie odwracając się.

Harry stanął w drzwiach.

\- Pamiętasz mnie - powiedział bez ogródek. - Chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego udajesz, że nie. 

\- Zamknij drzwi.

Harry posłuchał, czując narastające napięcie Toma. Steinar obrócił się twarzą do niego.

\- Dumbledore nie może się dowiedzieć, że znaliśmy się już wcześniej - powiedział.

\- Dlaczego?

Steinar przechylił głowę na bok.

\- Masz swoje tajemnice, ja mam własne. Przy okazji… pozdrów ode mnie Riddle’a. 

** _Skąd on wie? _ ** syknął Tom. 

\- Nie wiem, co masz na myśli - powiedział Harry, marszcząc brwi. Jego serce przyspieszyło.

Czarodziej uśmiechnął się, a brzydka blizna szpecąca jego twarz rozciągnęła się nieprzyjemnie. 

\- Rzecz w tym, Harry, że wiem o tobie więcej niż ktokolwiek inny. Leży to, że tak powiem, w moim interesie. Interesie, o którym Dumbledore nie może się dowiedzieć.

\- Dlaczego? - powtórzył Harry, a w jego głosie zabrzmiała irytacja.

Steinar wpatrywał się w niego przez chwilę. Jego ciemne oczy zawsze miały w sobie pewien błysk inteligencji.

\- Obiecałem twoim rodzicom, że będę cię chronił - oznajmił, krzywiąc się lekko. - I to na razie musi ci wystarczyć.

W głowie Harry’ego eksplodowało naraz milion pytań. W końcu zdecydował się na jedno.

\- Przepraszam, ale nie rozumiem. W jaki sposób mnie  _ chroniłeś _ ? - spytał drwiąco. W jego głosie słychać było gorycz, którą tak długo zatrzymywał dla siebie. - Najpierw spędziłem kilka lat u Dursleyów, którzy się nade mną znęcali, a potem trafiłem do sierocińca, gdzie musiałem zadbać o siebie robiąc… - urwał i zmrużył oczy. - Ale ty pewnie o tym wiesz, co?

Steinar pokiwał lekko głową. Wyglądał, jakby niewiele go to obchodziło. W Harrym narastała złość.

\- Ty się tylko pojawiałeś raz na parę miesięcy lub lat. To nie jest  _ ochrona _ .

\- Nadal żyjesz, prawda? - mruknął profesor. - Upewniałem się tylko, czy wszystko dobrze.

\- Dobrze? Nic nie było  _ dobrze _ ! - warknął Harry, w duchu ganiąc się za to, że pozwolił swojemu głosowi tak zadrżeć. - Nie zrobiłeś nic, żeby mnie chronić, więc nie wciskaj mi takiego kitu!

\- Zrobiłem wystarczająco. - Tym razem Steinar był zupełnie poważny. Jego twarz nabrała groźnego wyglądu. - Ale o tym nie musisz wiedzieć. Teraz jednak muszę zrobić więcej i dlatego tu jestem. 

\- Cóż, teraz cię nie potrzebuję.

\- Sam w to nawet nie wierzysz - zauważył beztrosko, jakby to stwierdzenie go rozbawiło. - Z jednej strony masz Dumbledore’a, z drugiej Malfoya. Ach, no i zabierasz się też za wskrzeszenie Voldemorta, bo jego część siedzi ci w głowie i, mimo że już nie przejmuje nad tobą kontroli, jest coraz silniejszy i działa dla twojego dobra tylko tak długo, jak długo będziesz mu pomagał. Teraz jeszcze Ministerstwo ma na ciebie oko, bo jesteś podejrzanym w dwóch morderstwach i jednej petryfikacji. Czy coś pominąłem? - Zastanowił się ceremonialnie. - Niech pomyślę… Lockhart? 

Na moment zapanowała głucha cisza. 

\- Skąd o tym wszystkim wiesz? - spytał Harry, oszołomiony.

\- Mówiłem ci, to leży w moim interesie - powiedział cicho Steinar. - Rzecz w tym, że wpakowałeś się w bagno i, chcesz czy nie, potrzebujesz mojej pomocy. A ja jestem gotów ci jej udzielić. Mogę ci pokazać, jak sprawić, by różdżka słuchała cię tak, jak dawniej, a co więcej, mogę cię nauczyć jak wykorzystać całą moc, którą masz w sobie. To, co robiłeś dotąd, jest tylko przedsmakiem twoich możliwości. Mam tylko jeden warunek. Pytania zachowaj dla siebie.

Harry skrzywił się. Nienawidził pytań bez odpowiedzi. Nie cierpiał niewiedzy. Jednak to, co Steinar proponował… Mimo wszystkich tajemnic i zagadek Harry nadal mu ufał. No i był świetnym nauczycielem, więc gdyby rzeczywiście udało mu się spełnić te obietnice…

\- Jeśli zgadzasz się na taki układ, przyjdź do mnie jutro po lekcjach - odparł Steinar, odwracając się plecami i rozkładając zapisane kawałki pergaminów na biurku. Harry domyślił się, że są to wypracowania uczniów. - A jeśli nie, to widzimy się na kolejnej lekcji.

Zasiadł za biurkiem i przestał zwracać na niego uwagę, więc Harry powoli opuścił gabinet z jeszcze większym mętlikiem w głowie niż wtedy, gdy tu wparował, żądając odpowiedzi.

Szybko dotarł do pokoju wspólnego i dormitorium, gdzie założył na siebie pelerynę niewidkę. Potrzebował miejsca, w którym będzie mógł pomyśleć. Przy okazji odwiedzi też przyjaciela. Wyszedł z lochów i po kolejnych kilku minutach znalazł się pod drzwiami do toalety dla dziewczyn na drugim piętrze. Obawiał się trochę tego, że ktoś w niej już będzie - odkąd pozbył się Marty, dziewczyny nie miały powodu, by tu nie przychodzić. Okazało się jednak, że albo przyzwyczaiły się do niekorzystania z tej toalety, albo samo wspomnienie morderczego i zawodzącego ducha nadal trzymało je z daleka.

Chwilę później już stał w Komnacie Tajemnic, wzywając  _ Tsessu _ .

_ \- Panie! -  _ wysyczał bazyliszek, wynurzając się z basenu. -  _ Nareszcie. Bez ciebie było tu bardzo nudno. _

Harry uśmiechnął się, witając go.

\-  _ Wybacz mi tak długą nieobecność. Bałem się, że Tom wykorzysta cię przeciwko mnie. _

_ \- Kim jest Tom, panie? _

** _Tsessu nigdy nie poznał mojego imienia_ ** , Harry usłyszał w myślach i wytłumaczył wężowi:

_ \- Służyłeś mu przede mną. A teraz jest tu razem ze mną i działamy już wspólnie. _

_ \- Tutaj?  _ \- Zdziwił się  _ Tsessu _ . -  _ Nie wyczuwam go… I nie widzę. _

_ \- Zdaj się na Magię  _ \- podpowiedział Harry i patrzył, jak oczy węża rozszerzają się lekko.

\-  _ Czuję go. _

Owinął się wokół swojego pana i złożył swój ogromny łeb u jego boku. Harry usiadł na posadzce i oparł się o niego plecami zupełnie tak jak dawniej.

\-  _ Dobrze cię widzieć  _ \- przyznał, a już po chwili opowiadał mu o ostatnich wydarzeniach.  _ Tsessu _ , rzecz jasna, nie wszystko rozumiał, jednak był bardzo dobrym słuchaczem.

\-  _ Jak zamierzasz to zrobić, panie?  _ \- spytał, gdy Harry powiedział mu o planie Toma, by przywrócić Voldemorta do życia. 

\-  _ Potrzebuję pomocy... Sojusznika, który by go znalazł. Voldemort ukrywa się w lesie na około Hogwartu. _

_ \- Mogę go poszukać. _

Harry znów się uśmiechnął i pogładził go po głowie. 

\-  _ To musi być człowiek. Nie może przyciągać uwagi. _

_ To musi być Snape _ , dodał w myślach.  _ Tylko jak go do tego nakłonić? _

** _Harry, ja już wiem_ ** , odparł Tom.  ** _Chciałem ci powiedzieć już rano ale tyle rzeczy się wydarzyło… Snape zrobi to dla CIEBIE._ **

Harry zmarszczył brwi, ani trochę się tego nie spodziewając. Tom szybko pospieszył z wyjaśnieniem:

** _Snape służył mi, gdy byłem u władzy. Był Śmierciożercą. Ale jest coś jeszcze… On znał twoją matkę. I wygląda na to, że ją kochał. _ ** Ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział z pogardą.  ** _W każdym razie chciał ją uratować, kiedy Voldemort planował cię zabić._ **

Harry poczuł, że od nadmiaru zagadek zaczyna już boleć go głowa. 

_ Skąd możesz to wiedzieć?  _ spytał.  _ To wszystko stało się po tobie.  _

** _Nie jestem pewny… Od jakiegoś czasu zaczynam sobie przypominać wydarzenia z życia Voldemorta. Pamiętam jego szczyt władzy i tę noc, kiedy zabił twoich rodziców. Myślę, że kiedy cię zaatakował i zaklęcie odbiło się w niego, zostawił w tobie jakiś ślad, który mogę teraz odczytać. Jest bardzo słaby, ale powoli go odkopuję._ **

Harry zastanowił się przez chwilę.

_ Jeśli to prawda, że Snape miał słabość do mojej matki i był Śmierciożercą, to przekonanie go do naszego planu nie powinno być problemem _ , stwierdził.  _ Ale będę potrzebował twojej pomocy, Tom. Sam jeszcze nie umiem tak przekonywać ludzi do swoich racji. Przynajmniej jeszcze nie.  _

** _Oczywiście_ ** , mruknął Riddle zadowolonym tonem.  ** _To będzie pestka._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witam ponownie :)
> 
> Bałam się, że nie zdążę z tym rozdziałem na czas - ostatnio czuję się, jakbym mieszkała w pracy, a u siebie w mieszkaniu była tylko gościem. Zaczynam też planować przeprowadzkę - chcę zmienić miasto i pracę bo nie czuję się już tutaj tak dobrze jak wcześniej. W każdym razie mam teraz ogromny problem ze znalezieniem czasu na pisanie albo chociaż odpoczynek. Mam nadzieję, że następny rozdział jednak opublikuję na czas, czyli za dwa tygodnie. Swoją drogą, zostały nam już tylko trzy rozdziały do końca tej części! D: Szybko mi to zleciało. 
> 
> Jak Wam sie podoba ten rozdział? Ja mam wrażenie, że właśnie przez brak czasu widać, że jest pośpiesznie napisany - nie jestem z niego do końca zadowolona. Mam jednak nadzieję, że mi to wybaczycie. 
> 
> Widzimy się przy następnym <3


	18. Strażnik

Słońce świeciło nad zamkiem oślepiająco, ogrzewając mury i błonia - zdumiewająco puste jak na tę pogodę. Tylko grupka Ślizgonów postanowiła skorzystać z błękitnego nieba i pięknego dnia. Rozłożyli się nad jeziorem pod wielkim drzewem, jednak nie mogli pozwolić sobie na błogie leniuchowanie, o którym wszyscy uczniowie w tym momencie marzyli. Trwały egzaminy i, choć przeszli już większość z nich, nadal pozostawał im jeden, ostatni dzień nauki. Powyjmowali książki i zajęli się powtórkami. 

\- Masz, przepytaj mnie - mruknął Blaise, wpychając Harry’emu podręcznik do historii magii. Położył się na plecach na trawie. Harry siedział oparty o pień i miał właśnie zrobić sobie krótką przerwę, żeby zamknąć oczy i na chwilę wyrzucić z myśli wszystkie daty i imiona goblinów, które już w całkowitym chaosie zaprzątały mu głowę. Stłumił westchnienie i zaczął wertować strony, zadając pytania na chybił trafił. 

\- Imię przywódcy buntu goblinów spod Snowdon?

\- Czekaj… - powiedział w końcu Blaise. Było to pierwsze pytanie, nad którego odpowiedzią musiał się zastanowić. - Godryn Godny.

\- Nie.

Blaise zmarszczył brwi.

\- Jak to nie?

\- Pomyliłeś go z tym goblinem spod Glyder Fawr, a to było z pięćdziesiąt lat później - wytłumaczył Harry, tłumiąc ziewnięcie. 

\- Daj mi to. - Blaise zabrał mu książkę i zaczął powtarzać rozdział o działaniach goblinów ze Snowdonii w dwunastym wieku. 

Draco westchnął głośno i oderwał wzrok od podręcznika. Spojrzał na odległe trybuny okalające stadion Quidditcha.

\- Po wakacjach dołączę do drużyny - oznajmił, jakby dopiero co wpadł na ten pomysł. Harry jednak wiedział, że Draco marzył o graniu już od pierwszego roku.

\- Skąd wiesz, że cię przyjmą? - spytał.

Draco posłał mu zmęczone spojrzenie, mówiące bardzo wyraźnie “to przecież oczywiste.”

\- Mimo to - podjął po chwili - będziemy musieli poćwiczyć w wakacje.

Harry uniósł pytająco brwi, sącząc zimną wodę z butelki. 

\- Nie mówiłem ci? - zdziwił się Draco. - Lato spędzasz z nami. Moi rodzice cię zaprosili.

Harry zakrztusił się, wypluwając część wody na Pansy.

\- POTTER! - pisnęła, ale Harry zignorował ją, kaszląc zawzięcie.

Blaise spojrzał na niego uważnie, przerywając powtórkę.

\- Że coo…? - wysapał w końcu Harry, mrugając gwałtownie, by pozbyć się łez z oczu. - Jak to twoi rodzice mnie zaprosili?

Draco wzruszył ramionami.

\- Mnie też to zdziwiło. Sam chciałem cię zaprosić, ale myślałem, że to nie przejdzie. Tymczasem ojciec to nagle zaproponował.

Harry znów oparł się o drzewo, powstrzymując długie westchnienie.

\- Więc pomożesz mi w doskonaleniu latania, Potter - kontynuował zadowolony Draco.

Harry zamyślił się. Perspektywa spędzenia lata u Malfoyów miała swoje plusy. Przez ostatni miesiąc jego relacja z Draconem nabrała nowego tempa - w końcu czuł, że może z tego wyniknąć prawdziwa przyjaźń. Nie chodziło już o zawarty układ. Czas spędzany razem okazywał się coraz przyjemniejszy. Harry’ego martwiły jedynie plany Lucjusza Malfoya. Do czego będzie chciał go wykorzystać? Mimo, że doceniał jego pomoc, czuł, że jej cena była bardzo wysoka. Lucjusz zatrudnił do jego sprawy jednego z najlepszych prawników w magicznej Wielkiej Brytanii i od tamtego czasu ani razu nie musiał martwić się detektywami Wigtinem i Leighem. Czyżby złapali haczyk? Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać przed codziennym przeglądaniem Proroka z nadzieją zobaczenia artykułu o Lockharcie, opętanym zabójcy dwóch uczniów. I, choć podsuwając do jego gabinetu pusty dziennik Toma Riddle’a chciał tylko odsunąć podejrzenia od siebie, ta wizja go nie opuszczała ani na moment.

\- Trzeba się zbierać, zaraz kolacja - oznajmiła Daphne, wstając nagle i pakując książki do torby. 

Udali się razem do Wielkiej Sali, a potem spędzili jeszcze kilka godzin na powtórkach w pokoju wspólnym, dopóki jakiś szóstoklasista nie zwrócił im dobitnie uwagi na to, że jeśli się nie wyśpią to ich wysiłki pójdą na marne, bo nie będą w stanie się skupić. Poszli więc do łóżek, jednak większość z nich i tak nie mogła zasnąć jeszcze przez długi czas. Nawet Harry, choć pewien swojej wiedzy z historii magii, nie mógł zmrużyć oka, a gdy sen w końcu nadszedł, odwiedził go w nim Lucjusz Malfoy.  _ Teraz nie możesz się wycofać _ , powiedział, a w jego uśmiechu czaiło się coś złowrogiego.

Niewielkie płomyki tańczyły w powietrzu naokoło Harry’ego, całkowicie poddane jego Magii. Steinar przyglądał mu się uważnie. 

\- Dobrze - powiedział. - Zmiana.

Harry nie ruszył nawet palcem, gdy ogień zmienił barwę na błękitną, dokładnie tak, jak sobie tego zażyczył. Steinar pokiwał głową. 

\- Popatrz na to - powiedział Harry i zmusił płomyki do połączenia się w dużą kulę ognia, a następnie rozdzielił ją od środka, tworząc ognisty pierścień tuż przed sobą.

\- Uważaj - ostrzegł go Steinar.

\- To jeszcze nie wszystko - uśmiechnął się Harry i zaczął napierać Magią na ogień, zbijając go ponownie w ciasną kulę, teraz napakowaną już energią podobną do małej bomby.

Steinar, zaniepokojony, odepchnął się od biurka, o które się opierał, gotów zdusić niebezpieczną moc, gdyby wymknęła się spod kontroli. Jednak chwilę później było już po wszystkim. Harry zdusił ogień całkowicie, jakby niewidzialny olbrzym wygasił go palcami niczym świeczkę. Towarzyszył temu nieco głośny syk i zapach dymu. 

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko do swojego mentora, zadyszany. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że po twarzy ścieka mu pot.

\- Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, żebyś nie przesadzał? - skrzywił się Steinar. Pokaz nie zrobił na nim wrażenia.

Harry wywrócił oczami.

\- Miałem cały czas kontrolę. Chciałem ci pokazać, jak dużo mnie nauczyłeś.

\- Pokazałeś mi, że nie nauczyłem cię niczego - warknął Steinar. Gdy Harry zmarszczył brwi, kontynuował rozdrażnionym głosem. - Kontrola nad Magią nie polega na używaniu jej do każdej sztuczki, jaką sobie zamarzysz. Kontrolą jest poznanie swoich możliwości i bycie świadomym tego, na ile można sobie bezpiecznie pozwolić. Właśnie tego próbuję cię nauczyć już od miesiąca. Musisz wiedzieć, ile Magii możesz zużyć, żeby znów nie paść z wyczerpania. Musisz wiedzieć, jak często i jakiej ilości Magii możesz używać, żeby zachować bezpieczeństwo nie tylko swoje, ale też innych. Magia nie jest zabawką.

\- Miałem to pod kontrolą - burknął Harry.

Steinar założył ręce na piersi i spojrzał na niego krytycznie.

\- To był zły pomysł.

\- Jaki pomysł?

\- Żeby już uczyć cię opanowania Magii. Szkoda, że dopiero teraz zrozumiałem, że trzeba było zacząć od twojego ego.

\- Z moim ego jest wszystko w porządku - upierał się Harry.

\- Sam fakt, że się ze mną o to kłócisz temu zaprzecza.

Harry zacisnął pięści ale już nic nie powiedział.

\- Teraz spróbuj z różdżką - rozkazał Steinar.

Nieprzypadkowo wybrał ten moment. By poprawnie używać różdżki, Harry w ciągu ostatniego miesiąca musiał nauczyć się tłumić Magię Toma, by nie pozwolić jej zmieszać się z jego własną. Do tego potrzebował całkowitego skupienia i jasności umysłu.

Wyciągnął różdżkę i odetchnął głęboko.

\-  _ Wingardium Leviosa  _ \- powiedział, a stos książek ze stolika pod ścianą uniósł się posłusznie w powietrze, lądując chwilę później stabilnie na biurku.

Steinar pokiwał głową. 

\- W wakacje koniecznie musisz sobie sprawić nową różdżkę. Kto wie, do czego będzie zdolna wasza połączona Magia.

\- Zastanawia mnie - zaczął Harry - czy z odpowiednią różdżką będę w stanie zrobić więcej niż bez żadnej? Tak naprawdę w ogólnie nie potrzebuję różdżki.

\- Łatwiej jest ci się posługiwać Magią bez pomocy różdżki, ponieważ robiłeś to od dzieciństwa. Zdecydowana większość młodych czarodziejów jest hamowana przed używaniem czarów zanim pójdą do szkoły. Różdżka jest ułatwieniem, pomaga skierować Magię w pożądanym kierunku. Myślę, że różdżka ci się jeszcze przyda. Z odpowiednią różdżką będziesz w stanie zrobić rzeczy, których jeszcze nawet nigdy nie próbowałeś. 

\- Jakie?

Steinar uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Co powiesz na zastosowanie w tym celu swojego rzadkiego daru Mowy Węży?

\- To możliwe? - spytał Harry, czując, jak jego serce przyspiesza z podekscytowania. 

** _Nigdy o tym nie słyszałem_ ** , wyszeptał zaciekawiony Tom.

\- Z odpowiednim treningiem i ogromną cierpliwością… Czemu nie? Moglibyśmy też spróbować Starej Magii… chciałbym to zobaczyć...- mruknął Steinar, przyglądając mu się badawczo, jakby oceniał, czy jego uczeń podoła zadaniu.

** _Zróbmy to!_ **

\- Więc kiedy zaczynamy?

Steinar uniósł jedną brew. 

\- W przyszłym semestrze. Musisz mieć różdżkę, która pozwoli ci się nie ograniczać - wytłumaczył, nie zważając na jego minę pełną zawodu.

Harry odetchnął głęboko.

\- Rozumiem.

\- Och! - Steinar uśmiechnął się już drugi raz, co było dla niego bardzo nietypowym zachowaniem. - Nareszcie widzę jakieś postępy!

Harry zatrzymał się przed ciężkimi drzwiami. Który to już raz? Nie chciało mu się nawet tego liczyć. Wiedział jedno: tym razem nareszcie nie czuł strachu, który zawsze mu towarzyszył na szczycie tych schodów. Zastukał kołatką.

\- Proszę! - rozległa się odpowiedź.

Pchnął drzwi i zobaczył Dumbledore’a, jak zwykle siedzącego prosto za biurkiem.

\- Witaj, Harry.

\- Dzień dobry, profesorze. 

\- Usiądź, proszę. Zaprosiłem cię dzisiaj tylko, żeby przekazać ci kilka informacji, które powinny cię uspokoić. Otrzymałem zaskakujące wiadomości z Ministerstwa, dotyczące profesora Lockharta. Otóż uznano go za winnego wszystkich nieszczęść, które na nas spadły w tym roku szkolnym.

\- Profesora Lockharta? - spytał Harry, perfekcyjnie udając pełne niedowierzenia zdziwienie. - Jakim cudem? Nie wierzę, że Lockhart byłby w stanie to wszystko zrobić. No i po co? Nie wydaje mi się to przekonującą teorią. 

\- Również ciężko mi było w to uwierzyć - przyznał Dumbledore. - Jednak w gabinecie profesora Lockharta znaleziono pewien… intrygujący… dziennik. 

\- Dziennik, proszę pana?

\- Dziennik Toma Riddle’a.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. 

\- Nie rozumiem. Skąd Lockhart miałby dziennik Voldemorta? I… co to oznacza?

Dumbledore westchnął.

\- Widzisz, Harry, dziennik był już całkowicie pusty, jednak zawierał pewien magiczny ślad, pozwalający przypuszczać, że wcześniej przebywała w nim w jakiejś formie dusza Toma Riddle’a. 

\- Uważa pan, że… Lockhart został opętany?

\- Myślę, że to jest prawdopodobne.

\- Więc to on spetryfikował Keitha? A co z Jęczącą Martą?

Dyrektor nie odpowiedział od razu.

\- Otóż Ministerstwo uważa, że Marta, na swoje nieszczęście, nakryła profesora Lockharta na gorącym uczynku, gdy zaatakował Keitha. Profesor Lockhart próbował pozbyć się jej, jednak wygnanie ducha w zaświaty jest niemal tak trudne, jak sprowadzenie martwych do życia, więc nieumiejętnie pogorszył tylko sytuację i Marta wróciła do nas kilka miesięcy później nie będąc już nawet sobą.

\- Ale dlaczego Lockhart spetryfikował Keitha?

\- Na to jeszcze nie znaleźliśmy odpowiedzi. Powodów może być bardzo wiele. 

Harry zastanowił się przez dłuższą chwilę, a potem przyjrzał się badawczo Dumbledore’owi znad splecionych przed twarzą palców. 

\- Pan w to nie wierzy, prawda?

\- Nie, Harry. Nie wierzę. 

\- Ja również. Nic tu nie ma sensu. Lockhart był głupi, ale też tchórzliwy. Nie używałby podejrzanego dziennika. Oczywiście, mógł nawet nie zauważyć, że z dziennikiem jest coś nie tak. Jednak… Coś mi tu nie pasuje.

\- Och, tę sprawę trzeba bardzo dokładnie zbadać - odparł Dumbledore niemal beztroskim tonem. - I z pewnością się tym zajmę. To wytłumaczenie mogło wystarczyć Ministerstwu, ale jest w nim za dużo dziur, którym muszę się przyjrzeć. Chciałem tylko cię uspokoić, mój chłopcze, że Ministerstwo dało już sobie spokój w twojej sprawie. Niewątpliwie znajomość tak dobrego adwokata była kluczowa przy tak szybkim rozwiązaniu sprawy. Cieszy mnie fakt, że Lucjusz Malfoy nie żywi już do ciebie wrogości i był tak skory, by ci pomóc. 

\- Szczerze mówiąc, bardzo mnie to zaskoczyło - przyznał Harry, dobrze się bawiąc tą rozgrywką. - Państwo Malfoy najwyraźniej zaakceptowali wreszcie przyjaźń między mną a Draconem. 

\- Dobrze to słyszeć.

Zapadła krótka cisza, podczas której mierzyli się spojrzeniami. Zielone, pewne siebie oczy kontra błękitne, całkowicie zamaskowane uprzejmą beztroską.

\- Czy to już wszystko, profesorze? - spytał w końcu Harry.

\- Tak, możesz iść. - Dumbledore uśmiechnął się. - Jestem przekonany, że chcesz skorzystać z wolnego czasu już po egzaminach.

Harry kiwnął głową i wstał. Chwilę później zamknął za sobą drzwi do gabinetu dyrektora, a Tom odezwał się w jego głowie:

** _Jak myślisz, ile czasu zajmie staruszkowi złożenie wszystkiego w całość?_ **

Zszedł krętymi schodami na sam dół. Strzegący ich kamienny gargulec wrócił na swoje miejsce.

_ Może sobie wszystko poskładać, kiedy mu się podoba. Dopóki nie będzie miał twardych dowodów, jego teorie na nic się nie zdadzą. _

Tom zaśmiał się, gdy przemierzali pusty korytarz.

** _Naprawdę wierzysz w to, że gdy Dumbledore dowie się o mnie, będzie się przejmował Ministerstwem i legalnością swoich działań?_ ** Jego ton stał się nagle śmiertelnie poważny. ** _ Potrzebujemy przyjaciół, Harry._ **

_ Lucjusz Malfoy? _

** _Twoja ignorancja nadal mnie zaskakuje_ ** , westchnął Tom.  ** _Nawet nie wiesz, ilu potencjalnych przyjaciół już posiadasz. Wystarczy tylko trochę bardziej okręcić ich wokół palca._ **

W tych dniach biblioteka była już całkiem pusta. Uczniowie, spędziwszy w niej zdecydowanie zbyt dużo czasu przed egzaminami, obchodzili ją teraz szerokim łukiem. Dwoma wyjątkami byli Hermiona i Harry, którzy mieli w zwyczaju pojawiać się w niej i wertować książki dla czystej przyjemności. 

Temat egzaminów jednak też nie był jeszcze wyczerpany i, choć Harry był pewien, że oboje poradzili sobie celująco na każdym teście, szybko był zmuszony ulec Hermionie, nalegającej na przeanalizowanie wszystkich odpowiedzi jeszcze raz. 

\- Dość, Hermiono - przerwał jej po godzinie. - Tylko niepotrzebnie się stresujesz. Na pewno dostaniesz najwyższe oceny, a nawet gdyby tak nie było, to już nic nie poradzisz. Cieszmy się wolnym czasem bo nie mieliśmy go już od miesięcy.

Hermiona wyglądała najpierw, jakby chciała się kłócić, ale w końcu westchnęła.

\- Masz rację, Harry. Ale powiedz mi - podjęła z ożywieniem - jakie dodatkowe przedmioty wybrałeś?

Mówiła oczywiście o dodatkowych lekcjach zaczynających się od przyszłego roku.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Zdecydowałem się na numerologię i starożytne runy.

\- Och, ja też je biorę! - ucieszyła się Hermiona. - Chociaż, szczerze mówiąc chyba wezmę wszystkie. Nie potrafię się zdecydować!

\- Wszystkie? - zdziwił się. - Hermiono, wykończysz się. Nawet dla ciebie to może być naprawdę dużo. No i… wróżbiarstwo i opieka nad magicznymi stworzeniami?

Uniósł sceptycznie brew.

\- Według mnie są to raczej bezużyteczne przedmioty. 

\- Co? Napewno nie! Mogą być bardzo ciekawe!

\- Ale pomyśl, co ci się  _ przyda _ . Nie uważasz, że lepiej będzie, jeśli skupisz się całkowicie na innych przedmiotach? 

\- Rzecz w tym, Harry - przygryzła wargę - że boję się odcięcia sobie jakiejś ścieżki. Co, jeśli teraz zrezygnuję z jakiegoś przedmiotu, a potem okaże się, że kariera, w którą będę chciała iść, go wymaga?

\- A co chcesz ogólnie robić w życiu?

\- Ja… Harry, ja mam tylko trzynaście lat! - zdenerwowała się Hermiona. - Skąd niby mam wiedzieć, kim będę chciała być w życiu, jeśli jedyne życie, jakie znam, to życie w Hogwarcie?

\- Cóż, masz sporo racji - przyznał. - Dlatego nie pytam konkretnie.

Hermiona zastanowiła się przez chwilę.

\- Myślę, że… Taak… Chcę zrobić coś dobrego w życiu - oznajmiła w końcu zdecydowanie. - Nie wiem co, ale chcę się jakoś przyczynić do polepszenia kogoś życia. Chcę pomagać.

\- Wróżbiarstwo na pewno ci się tu nie przyda - powiedział rzeczowo Harry.

Hermiona, która po części spodziewała się jakiegoś komentarza z jego strony na temat tych planów, odezwała się dopiero po chwili.

\- Ale może być ciekawe.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Cóż, według mnie, jeśli chcesz brać na siebie tak odpowiedzialną rolę, to prędzej czy później powinnaś nauczyć się priorytetyzować to, nad czym spędzasz czas. Wróżbiarstwo może i jest ciekawe, ale lepiej spożytkujesz swój czas i siły, jeśli przeznaczysz je na bardziej szczegółową naukę czegoś, co może ci się przydać.

Z przodu biblioteki dobiegło ich szuranie krzesła. To pani Pince wstała od biurka, by zrobić kontrolny obchód, jak miała w zwyczaju. Tym razem jednak jej jedynymi gośćmi byli Harry i Hermiona, więc, po rzuceniu im uważnego spojrzenia z oddali, zawróciła, uspokojona brakiem jedzących, hałaśliwych czy niszczących książki uczniów. Bardzo dobrze znała już tę dwójkę i była przekonana, że nie przysporzą jej żadnych kłopotów.

\- Masz rację, jak zwykle - przyznała po chwili Hermiona i uśmiechnęła się. - Więc zostały mi trzy przedmioty. Z nimi poradzę sobie na spokojnie. A ty nie chcesz zapisać się też na opiekę nad magicznymi stworzeniami?

\- Po co? - Harry skrzywił się. - Nigdy mi się to nie przyda, a karmienie spiczaków mnie nie bawi.

\- Ale jest tyle wręcz niewiarygodnych stworzeń do poznania! - powiedziała z przejęciem Hermiona. - Na przykład… Słyszałeś o grzmotoptakach? Potrafią wywołać prawdziwą burzę.  _ Sterują pogodą! _ Albo niuchacze: wyglądają jak pomieszanie kreta z dziobakiem i znajdują skarby… Sfinksy, które układają inteligentne zagadki do rozwiązania… Stworzenia, które są widoczne tylko dla tych, który widzieli kogoś śmierć… Albo zwyczajnie wyglądające koty, które tak naprawdę są strażnikami! Och, czytałam też o takich ogromnych-

\- Koty-strażnicy? - zdziwił się Harry, który większości z tego nie słuchał.

\- Tak! Są niesamowicie inteligentne i głównie czuwają nad sytuacją, informują o wszystkim właściciela i powiadamiają go, gdy osoba, której strzegą, jest w niebezpieczeństwie. - Hermiona, widząc jego zainteresowanie, zerwała się nagle na nogi. - Zaraz ci znajdę to w książce, bo nie pamiętam wszystkiego!

Harry czekał samotnie przez kilka minut, pogrążony w myślach. Z jednej strony nie mógł w to uwierzyć, ale z drugiej, miało to tyle sensu… Wyjaśniałoby wiele zagadek.

Odgłos zbliżających się kroków przywrócił go do rzeczywistości. Hermiona dźwigała olbrzymią starą księgę i już ją wertowała, nawet nie patrząc pod nogi.

\- O, tutaj!

Położyła księgę przed Harrym, a z pergaminu spojrzał na niego kot, którego możnaby nazwać zwykłym dachowcem, gdyby nie ogromna inteligencja ukryta w jego oczach.

\- Poczytaj sobie. Magiczne stworzenia są naprawdę fascynujące!

Harry już jej nie słuchał, tylko czytał uważnie każde słowo. Czytał i czuł, że wszystko składa się w całość, a jednocześnie w jego głowie powstawało coraz więcej kolejnych pytań.

Wstał.

Nie zauważył nawet zdziwionej miny Hermiony, nie słyszał jej wołania, gdy wychodził z biblioteki. W głowie miał jedną myśl:  _ Steinar _ .

Wydawało się, że znalazł się pod jego drzwiami już w następnej chwili. Otworzył je bezceremonialnie, nie kłopocząc się pukaniem czy zatrzymaniem w progu.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz? - spytał jego mentor zmęczonym głosem, jakby miał dość ludzi zakłócających mu ciszę. Uniósł wzrok znad notatnika, w którym właśnie pisał. Harry’emu mimowolnie przypomniało to czasy w mugolskiej szkole, gdy zostawał w klasie po lekcjach, żeby go o coś wypytać. Steinar zawsze patrzył wtedy na niego z niechęcią, jakby sam widok ucznia pozbawiał go części sił.

\- Powiesz mi prawdę - powiedział Harry napiętym i drżącym z gniewu głosem. - Koniec z tymi tajemnicami. Wiem, że mnie szpiegowałeś przez cały ten czas! Teraz powiesz mi, dlaczego robisz to wszystko. Dlaczego obiecałeś mnie chronić? Co to dla ciebie za różnica?

\- Na Merlina. - Steinar westchnął niecierpliwie, wygodnie opierając się w fotelu. - O czym ty bredzisz?

\- SIDHE! - powiedział dobitnie Harry. - Zawsze dziwiłem się temu, jak jest inteligentny i jak zawsze mnie znajduje. Tymczasem to ty go wysłałeś! I w jakiś sposób to przez niego wiesz o wszystkim, co się u mnie dzieje. 

Steinar wpatrywał się w niego przez chwilę martwym wzrokiem. Gdy się odezwał, jego ton stał się rzeczowy, jakby prowadził kolejną lekcję.

\- A więc dobrze. Wiedziałem, że niedługo ci już zajmie odkrycie swojego strażnika. To prawda, że działa na moje polecenie. A raczej jest ze mną związany magią, odkąd przydzieliłem go do opieki nad tobą. - Steinar wstał nagle i zaczął krążyć po gabinecie. Dłonie złączył przed sobą, stykając końce palców. - Widzisz, tak naprawdę nie jestem nauczycielem.

Harry prychnął, ale czarodziej zignorował go.

\- Moja profesja… choć powinienem powiedzieć  _ była _ profesja… była dość nietypowa, lecz niesamowicie opłacalna. Byłem, a nawet nadal jestem, jednym z najlepszych na tym rynku. Mało kto może równać się z moimi umiejętnościami. Pracowałem tak latami, wciąż się bogacąc i doskonaląc. Lubiłem swoją pracę.

Zamilkł, widocznie nie wiedząc, jak ubrać w słowa to, co ma do powiedzenia.

\- Co to była za profesja? - spytał niecierpliwie Harry.

Steinar zatrzymał się i spojrzał na niego. Jego ciemne oczy zdawały się puste.

\- Jestem zabójcą - oznajmił.

Harry cofnął się mimowolnie o krok. Jego myśli zatrzymały się.

\- Zabijałem dla pieniędzy. Nie obchodziło mnie, kto jest moja ofiarą. Nie miałem żadnych moralnych zasad. Więc, kiedy dostałem zlecenie na jednoroczne dziecko, przyjąłem je bez wahania. - Znów krążył po pokoju. Wzruszył ramionami. - Tym razem jednak nie wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem. Cóż, tak naprawdę często dzieje się coś nieoczekiwanego, gdy jestem na zleceniu, ale zwykle sobie z tym radzę. Wtedy stało się inaczej.

Spojrzał na Harry’ego, ale tym razem na jego twarzy zagościło coś pomiędzy grymasem a uśmiechem.

\- Możesz być dumny ze swojego ojca. A raczej z obydwu, bo twój ojciec chrzestny też się w to wmieszał. Nie spodziewałem się klęski w spotkaniu z nimi. Ale tak… pozbawili mnie różdżki i związali zaklęciami. Chcieli zawiadomić Dumbledore’a, a ja nie mogłem na to pozwolić. Nie bez powodu nawet Voldemort zawsze się go bał. 

Tom syknął pogardliwie, ale Harry, zbyt zaabsorbowany opowieścią, nawet tego nie usłyszał.

\- Udało mi się ich nakłonić do zawarcia umowy. Od tamtego czasu miałem cię chronić, a jeśli zawiodę… Powiedzmy, że nasze losy są powiązane.

\- Jak na taki układ, nie wkładałeś dużo energii w tę ochronę - mruknął Harry, jednak zdawało mu się, jakby te słowa powiedział ktoś inny.

Steinar wzruszył ramionami.

\- Muszę przyznać, że nie zależało mi tak bardzo na własnym życiu.

\- Ale coś się zmieniło - domyślił się Harry.

Czarodziej pokiwał głową.

\- Ustalmy, że moje życie nabrało pewnej nowej wartości. Wtedy jednak podarowałem ci kota. Sidhe był u twojego boku, kiedy Voldemort zaatakował. Natychmiast mnie o tym powiadomił, jednak nie zdążyłem przybyć na czas. Nie wiedziałem, co z tobą zrobić. Nie znałem się na dzieciach, tymczasem leżałeś pośród ruin, przy ciele swojej martwej matki. Na szczęście zjawił się Hagrid. Ukryłem się, zanim mnie zauważył, a gdy przybył Black, twój ojciec chrzestny, z ich rozmowy wywnioskowałem, że Dumbledore zajmie się twoją ochroną. Byłeś więc bezpieczny, a zostawiając przy tobie kota, wiedziałbym, gdyby się to zmieniło. Raz na jakiś czas sprawdzałem to też osobiście. 

\- Teraz jednak jestem w niebezpieczeństwie? - spytał Harry.

\- Na to wygląda. A ja nie mogę pozwolić ci na śmierć, bo ja też umrę. A muszę coś najpierw zrobić. 

\- Jak miło, że kogoś obchodzę - prychnął. Zmarszczył nagle brwi, a w jego oczach pojawiło się coś niepokojącego. - Kto dał ci na mnie zlecenie?

Steinar spojrzał na niego badawczo, jakby zastanawiał się, czy może mu to zdradzić. W końcu najwyraźniej uznał, że trzymanie tej tajemnicy nie ma dla niego znaczenia. 

\- Ktoś, kogo dobrze znasz. Ktoś, kto jest tutaj, w Hogwarcie. Ta osoba jednak nie wie, kim jestem. Nigdy nie widział mojej twarzy, nawet gdy staliśmy naprzeciwko siebie i… ach! - Steinar uśmiechnął się ironicznie. - Zapomniałem wspomnieć, że otrzymałem jeden warunek tego zlecenia. Nie mogłem w najmniejszym stopniu skrzywdzić twojej matki.

Harry nie musiał długo zastanawiać się nad odpowiedzią, ale musiał to usłyszeć. Jeśli miał się na kimś zemścić, musiał być pewien.

\- Jego imię - warknął.

Steinar uniósł lekko podbródek.

\- Severus Snape.


	19. Intrygi i Sekrety

Snape. Harry wiedział, że opiekun jego domu miał swoje sekrety, jednak nie spodziewał się, że będą one większe od sekretów Dumbledore’a i Steinara. Tymczasem, gdy Harry skupił się na rozwiązywaniu ich zagadek, to Snape wodził go za nos! To Snape był jego prawdziwym wrogiem. Człowiek, do którego przekonywał go Tom; któremu Harry chciał już zaufać…

** _Głupcze_ ** , odezwał się Tom.  ** _Nigdy nie mówiłem, żeby mu _ ** **ufać** ** _. _ **

_ Chciał mnie zabić! Zapłacił za moją śmierć! _

Brak odpowiedzi wydał się Harry’emu podejrzany.

_ Wiesz coś o tym. _

** _Być może. Lepiej jednak o wszystko go wypytać. Nie będę się dzielił samymi przypuszczeniami._ **

Prychnął zirytowany, dość głośno, by siedząca naprzeciwko Pansy syknęła:

\- O co ci chodzi, Potter? 

Harry rzucił jej wściekłe spojrzenie. Znajdowali się w Wielkiej Sali w porze kolacji. Z jego obydwu stron siedzieli Blaise i Draco i, choć postanowili nie komentować jego zachowania, teraz przyglądali się mu z ciekawością.

\- O co mi niby chodzi?

\- Wyglądasz, jakbyś miał komuś rozszarpać gardło zębami. 

\- Nie bój się, nie chodzi o was - mruknął Harry, jednak uspokoił się trochę. Nie mógł tracić opanowania.

Spojrzał na stół nauczycielski. Steinar obserwował go uważnie od początku posiłku. Snape kończył swoją porcję. Harry zmrużył oczy.

\- A o kogo? - spytał Draco. Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi.

Gdy Snape wstał i wyszedł z sali, najwyraźniej nieśwadom bycia obserwowanym, Harry również dźwignął się na nogi. Jego talerz był czysty - nawet niczego sobie nie nałożył.

Poczuł szarpnięcie za rękaw. Spojrzał w dół.

\- Powiedz mi, że nie zrobisz czegoś głupiego - powiedział Blaise.

\- Możliwe, że zrobię - odparł Harry i ruszył do drzwi. 

W tym momencie nie obchodziło go już nic. Nieważne, że będzie musiał uporać się z konsekwencjami, nieważne, że być może będzie musiał opuścić Hogwart, może nawet świat czarodziejów… Snape go oszukał. Przez cały ten czas bawił się nim: chłopcem, którego chciał zamordować jedenaście lat temu! Harry czuł rządzę mordu i nie liczyło się nic innego. Nikt mu nie stanie na drodze - nawet Steinar, który szedł teraz za nim, prawdopodobnie myśląc, że Harry go nie zauważył. Ale minęły już tamte czasy, gdy Harry tracił zmysły pod wpływem gniewu. Tym razem wiedział, co robi. Jego zamiary nie były irracjonalne, jak mogłoby się wydawać - po prostu wiedział, że były warte konsekwencji.

Doszli aż do drzwi jego gabinetu, gdy Snape odwrócił się i uniósł brwi. 

\- Zakładam, że masz jakąś nie cierpiącą zwłoki sprawę, Potter?

Za późno rozpoznał wściekłość buzującą w uczniu. Harry wypuścił swoją Magię, a ta uderzyła w Snape’a i przygwoździła go do ściany. 

\- Potter! - warknął z wysiłkiem. Magia miażdżyła jego klatkę piersiową. 

\- Mogę cię zabić, Snape, tu i teraz!

Harry nie wyglądał już na wściekłego. Jego oczy były szeroko otwarte, na twarzy błąkał się uśmiech, a na czole pojawił się zimny pot. Wyglądał, jakby oszalał z podniecenia, które miało mu dać morderstwo. Był przepełniony adrenaliną, ale nie z powodu walki o życie czy walki z Tomem - Tom tym razem ani trochę się nie wtrącał, jedynie użyczył swojej Magii. Tym razem był to tylko Harry i najwyraźniej myśl o morderstwie ekscytowała go.

Wydawało się, że Snape również to wszystko zrozumiał - na jego twarz wstąpił niepokój większy niż przerażenie. Jeszcze nigdy nie był w takim niebezpieczeństwie. Nawet, gdy przekazywał Dumbledore'owi usłyszaną przepowiednię i błagał go o ochronienie Lily. Nawet, gdy służył Voldemortowi. Obaj czarodzieje nie byli w stanie go teraz bardziej przerazić od tego dwunastolatka. Voldemort mógł tak jak on lubić zadawać ból, jednak zawsze potrzebował mistrza eliksirów. Dumbledore miał zasady - mógł najwyżej zabić Snape’a. Jednak Harry Potter…

Mógł z nim zrobić co tylko chciał i wyraźnie czerpał z tej świadomości maniakalną przyjemność.

\- Tyle czasu, co, Snape?

Harry z emocji nie potrafił ustać w miejscu. Kilka kroków w tył, kilka w bok… jednak ani na chwilę nie spuszczał ze swojej ofiary wzroku. Uśmiechał się, pokazując zęby, jakby był gotów zatopić je w jego szyi. Snape nawet by się nie zdziwił, gdyby urosły mu nagle kły. 

\- Przez tyle czasu trzymałeś to przede mną, a ja chciałem nawet wpuścić cię w krąg zaufania… - wyrwał mu się krótki chichot - miałeś być w moim  _ wewnętrznym kręgu _ ! 

\- Nie wiem..., o co ci chodzi… ale… porozmawiajmy w gabinecie - wydusił Snape.

\- Nie - powiedział Harry pozornie spokojnym głosem. Teraz jego błyszczące szaleństwem, duże oczy błądziły po ciele Snape’a, jakby szukały miejsca, w które najlepiej ugodzić. - Skończyliśmy rozmawiać.

\- Potter!

To Steinar wyszedł w końcu z cienia. Harry przewrócił oczami, spodziewając się długiej reprymendy i prób odwiedzenia go od jego zamiarów. Mentor ograniczył się jednak tylko do jednej uwagi:

\- Myślałem, że nie jesteś taki jak Voldemort.

Harry prychnął. Tom roześmiał się głośno. 

** _Wygląda na to, że jesteśmy podobniejsi, niż myślałeś!_ **

Szaleńczy uśmiech spełzł z jego ust, gdy Harry przypomniał sobie własne słowa:  _ Voldemort był… potworem. Mordował w zależności od humoru... _

\- ...Ja taki nie jestem - dokończył na głos, lecz tak cicho, że nikt go nie usłyszał.

Spojrzał na Snape’a. Tak bardzo chciał zadać mu ból, cierpienie, sprawić, by pożałował swoich czynów, zabić… Odwrócił się do Steinara.

\- Dlaczego nie powinienem się zemścić? - spytał.

Steinar wzruszył ramionami. Był całkowicie spokojny, jakby cała ta sytuacja ani trochę go nie ruszała, a nawet jakby go nudziła.

\- Nie mówię, że nie powinieneś. Ale jeśli masz to zrobić, to pora przestać się oszukiwać i zaakceptować to, że jesteś podobny do Voldemorta.

Tom nadal chichotał z uciechy w jego głowie.

** _Teraz mnie rozumiesz, co, Harry? Och, wspaniale będzie się nam razem pracowało!_ **

_ Nie powinieneś odwodzić mnie od tego?  _ Zirytował się Harry.  _ Snape miał nam pomóc w znalezieniu Voldemorta. Miał pomóc…  _

Nagle zrozumiał. Tom poradzi sobie bez Snape’a, bo jeśli Harry go teraz zabije, Tom udowodni, że mogą pracować razem. Będzie to oznaczało, że Tom miał rację, że Dumbledore miał rację… Harry będzie kolejnym złym czarodziejem, kolejnym tyranem. Zabicie Snape’a będzie pierwszym krokiem, po którym posypie się cała reszta. Nieważne, że Harry już kiedyś zabił. Ray był zagrożeniem. Harry się bronił. Teraz miał zabić z zemsty, dla własnej ulgi.

Nie będzie drugim Tomem Riddlem.

Uwolnił Snape’a ze swojej Magii i powiedział:

\- Porozmawiajmy więc.

I bezceremonialnie wszedł do jego gabinetu. Mistrz eliksirów i Steinar podążyli za nim. Steinar zamknął drzwi i został z tyłu, a Harry i Snape ustawili się pośrodku pokoju, twarzami do siebie.

\- Dlaczego chciałeś mnie zabić? - Harry nie trudził się wstępem.

Snape przechylił głowę, zdziwiony.

\- Och, nie udawaj, że nie wiesz, o co chodzi! - jęknął Harry, nie potrafiąc ukryć irytacji. - Chyba że…

Na moment zapadła cisza, podczas której zielone oczy Harry’ego rozszerzyły się lekko, a szaleństwo powróciło.

\- Jak nieczyste jest twoje sumienie, Snape? - teraz mówił już prawie szeptem. Uśmiechnął się i zaczął się do niego powoli zbliżać. - Może nie próbowałeś zabić mnie raz, ale dwa? A może jeszcze więcej? Jesteś zaplątany też w coś innego, prawda? I nie chcesz, żebym się o tym dowiedział….

Teraz ich twarze prawie się stykały.

\- Co jeszcze zmalowałeś? - zastanawiał się Harry, przewiercając go wzrokiem.

\- Nie wiem, o czym ty bredzisz, Potter.

Harry uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. Obejrzał się na Stenara.

\- Słyszysz? Jest niewinny!

Gdy znów skupił się na mistrzu eliksirów, jego uśmiech zastąpiła wyraźna rządza mordu.

_ Tom. _

Zielone oczy zamieniły się w szkarłat. Tom zachichotał w jego myślach, gdy Snape cofnął się raptownie.

** _To nigdy nie zacznie mnie nudzić!_ **

\- Dlaczego chciałeś mnie zabić? - warknął Harry.

Snape przybrał kamienną twarz, tak jak miał w zwyczaju. Jeśli Voldemort lub Harry go przerażali, nie zamierzał już więcej tego pokazać. Nie był jednak głupi. Jeśli miał wybierać między dumą a życiem, wybierał życie.

\- A więc dobrze.... Jedenaście lat temu byłem Śmierciożercą - powiedział, ledwo poruszając ustami. - Pewnego razu podsłuchałem coś, co musiałem powtórzyć Czarnemu Panu. Informacja, którą przekazałem, miała być znana tylko Dumbledore’owi… a ja dopiero po przekazaniu jej zrozumiałem, co tak naprawdę oznacza. - Wziął powolny wdech, zanim kontynuował. - Czarny Pan uznał, że musi cię zabić. 

\- Ach! Więc uznałeś, że zlecisz to jakiemuś mordercy, żeby go wyręczył?

\- Znałem twoją matkę.

Harry zmrużył oczy, ich zieleń powróciła. Głos Snape’a zadrżał, choć ledwo dało się to wychwycić. 

\- Nie chciałem, żeby coś jej się stało. - Skrzywił się. - Ty mnie nie obchodziłeś. Ale wiedziałem, że Czarny Pan cię zabije, a jeśli Lily stanie mu na drodze, zabije również ją. Prosiłem go, żeby ją oszczędził, ale nie byłem przekonany, czy posłucha...

\- To bardzo wzruszające, Snape - wycedził cicho Harry.

\- ...Słyszałem opowieści o pewnym człowieku. Dzięki Lucjuszowi udało mi się zdobyć do niego kontakt. Malfoy posiada bardzo użytecznych znajomych.

\- I kazałeś mu mnie zabić, ale nie ruszać mojej matki - dokończył za niego Harry. Nie potrafił zidentyfikować swoich uczuć. Czy nadal był wściekły na Snape’a? Zdecydowanie tak, ale teraz jego złość spowodowana była czymś innym.

\- Co takiego przekazałeś Voldemortowi, że ruszył za mną i wymordował mi rodziców? - Jego cichy głos drżał od nie do końca opanowanej furii.

Snape tym razem od razu dostrzegł niebezpieczeństwo i sięgnął po różdżkę. Harry nie wyglądał, jakby się nią przejął.

\- Pracowałem wtedy dla Czarnego Pana.

** _Ten czas przeszły jest przykry..._ **

\- Dumbledore przesłuchiwał Trelawney na stanowisko nauczycielki wróżbiarstwa, a ona… wygłosiła przepowiednię - powiedział ostrożnie Snape.

\- Przepowiednię? O mnie?

Przytaknął.

\- Według niej masz mieć moc pokonania Czarnego Pana.

Harry wpatrywał się w niego jeszcze przez chwilę. Po części nie chciał w to uwierzyć. Ale jeśli to była prawda… Jak zabawnie potoczyły się jego losy! Miał być tym, który pokona Voldemorta, tymczasem pomoże mu odzyskać ciało i władzę! Nic dziwnego, że Dumbledore wyłaził ze skóry, żeby go nawrócić na swoją stronę.

Nie zauważył, kiedy zaczął się śmiać. Snape opuścił nieco różdżkę.

Steinar, o którym Harry i Snape niemal zapomnieli, poruszył się niespokojnie przy drzwiach i chrząknął. Harry tylko się na niego obejrzał i machnął niedbale ręką.

\- Spokojnie.

Odetchnął, podszedł do biurka i usiadł w fotelu Snape’a. Oparł się wygodnie i wyciągnął ręce na podłokietnikach. 

\- Będziemy teraz ze sobą szczerzy, Snape. - Rozglądał się po pokoju z zainteresowaniem. - Mógłbym cię zabić, a twoja śmieszna różdżka by cię nie uchroniła i dobrze o tym wiesz. Moja Magia jest silniejsza od twojej. Jednak… proponuję inne wyjście. Kiedyś pracowałeś dla Voldemorta. Potem dla Dumbledore’a. Teraz będziesz pracować dla mnie.

Ręka Snape’a całkiem opadła.

\- Może i jesteś potężny i niebezpieczny - powiedział - ale nadal jesteś dzieckiem. 

\- Czy ja zachowuję się jak  _ dziecko _ ? - skrzywił się Harry.

\- Gorzej. 

Spojrzał na Steinara, ten jednak uniósł brwi i pokiwał głową.

\- W porządku - warknął. - To nie zmienia faktu, że mogę z tobą zrobić co chcę, Snape. A Voldemort jest teraz ze mną. Służąc mi, służysz jemu. Nie będzie zadowolony, jeśli mi odmówisz… Szczerze mówiąc, już nie patrzy na ciebie tak przychylnie, jak wcześniej.

** _Oj nie._ **

\- Mam też dla ciebie nieprzyjemną wiadomość. Poznałem najemnika, którego zatrudniłeś. Jesteśmy na dość… przyjacielskich stosunkach. Myślę, że bez problemu może opowiedzieć o wszystkim Dumbledore’owi, jeśli go poproszę, ponieważ dziwnym rozwojem zdarzeń, stał się kimś w rodzaju mojego obrońcy.

Snape nawet nie mrugnął. Był mistrzem w maskowaniu emocji. Był także Ślizgonem, a ci wiedzieli, jak o siebie zadbać..

\- Co więc oczekujesz, że będę robił? - spytał.

Harry spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się nawet całkiem uprzejmie. 

Gdy weszli do gabinetu nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią, Steinar zamknął drzwi. Dopiero wtedy się odezwał.

\- Niezłe przedstawienie.

Harry wywrócił oczami, choć Steinar widział tylko jego plecy.

\- Oszczędźmy sobie twoich wykładów i przejdźmy od razu do rozmowy o przepowiedni.

Mentor minął go niespiesznym krokiem i usiadł w swoim fotelu.

\- Widzę, że spodobał ci się ten ton. Jednak niech ci się ani przez chwilę nie wydaje, że możesz go używać w stosunku do mnie.

\- Przepraszam.

Harry usiadł na krześle naprzeciwko i spojrzał na Steinara z wyczekiwaniem. W tym jednym momencie znów stał się uczniem.

\- Nie mam zamiaru komentować twojego zachowania. Myślę, że na tym etapie powinieneś już sam ocenić, co zrobiłeś dobrze, a co źle. Mam nadzieję, że się nie mylę. Jestem tu, żeby cię chronić, więc chcę zauważyć, że przepowiednia sama w sobie niczego ci nie narzuca.  _ Możesz  _ być tym, który ma moc pokonania Voldemorta. Ale to twój wybór. Osobiście wolałbym, żebyś trzymał się od tego z daleka, ale niestety do niczego cię nie zmuszę.

\- Nie wiem, jak potoczy się mój los - powiedział Harry. - Ale na razie stoję z Voldemortem po jednej stronie.

\- Jest jednak coś, o czym powinieneś wiedzieć - ciągnął Steinar. - To może zaważyć na twojej decyzji. Ja odkryłem to tylko dzięki twojemu strażnikowi. Ale myślę, że nie tylko ja w tym towarzystwie jestem tego świadomy.

Uniósł znacząco brwi, ale Harry zrozumiał dopiero po chwili.

_ Tom? O czym on mówi? _

** _Skąd mam to wiedzieć? _ ** prychnął Tom, jednak w jego głosie pojawiło się napięcie. 

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nic dziwnego, że nie chce ci powiedzieć - skwitował Steinar. - Nie zastanawiała cię jego wiedza o Voldemorcie? Tom Riddle w twojej głowie ma szesnaście lat, a…

\- Wiedział, że Snape lubił moją matkę - wpadł mu w słowo Harry. Zmarszczył brwi. - Jak?

\- W ten sam sposób, w który ty mogłeś się dowiedzieć wszystkiego o nim, pisząc w Dzienniku. Były w nim zapisane wszystkie wspomnienia szesnastoletniego Riddle’a. 

\- Dziennik był horkruksem.

Steinar pokiwał leniwie głową.

\- A czy wiesz, w jaki sposób robi się horkruksy?

Harry przywołał w pamięci informacje nabyte w bibliotece Zabinich.

\- Trzeba zabić i część duszy zamknąć w jakimś przedmiocie.

\- Ale… czy tylko w przedmiocie?

Zapadła dość długa cisza, podczas której Harry zaczął łączyć fakty.

_ Tom? Czy to oznacza to, o czym myślę? _

Jednak Tom milczał, co samo w sobie było odpowiedzią.

\- Jestem horkruksem - powiedział Harry. Steinar pokiwał głową, więc mówił dalej. - Byłem horkruksem jeszcze zanim wpuściłem Toma. Byłem nim, odkąd Voldemort próbował mnie zabić.. Kiedy zabił moich rodziców!

Mentor milczał, biernie obserwując jego reakcję. 

\- Czy on o tym wie? Voldemort? Co to oznacza? Czy to dlatego znam mowę węży? Co się stanie, kiedy Tom połączy się z Voldemortem? Czy zabierze również tę część? Czy wtedy utracę tą umiejętność? - Jego myśli pędziły szybciej niż był w stanie je wyrażać na głos. Nagle trafiły na znak stopu.

\- Dlaczego o nim nie wiedziałem? Dlaczego nigdy z nim nie rozmawiałem jak z Tomem?

** _Jest słaby_ ** **.**

\- Wydaje mi się - zastanowił się Steinar - że każdy kolejny horkruks, którego się tworzy, zawiera coraz mniej duszy od poprzedniego. Tom, zamknięty w Dzienniku, był pierwszym horkruksem Voldemorta, zawiera więc jego największą cząstkę. Horkruks ukryty w tobie wydaje się być szczątkowy. I tak, myślę, że to możliwe, że to od niego wzięła się twoja znajomość mowy węży.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

\- Skoro Tom jest tak silny, a horkruks we mnie szczątkowy, to ile horkruksów Voldemort stworzył?

\- To dobre pytanie. Tom powinien wiedzieć, ale wątpię, by podzielił się tą informacją.

Tom rzeczywiście milczał.

\- Co to więc dla mnie oznacza? - spytał Harry po chwili. - Z jednej strony mam być tym, który może zabić Voldemorta, z drugiej jestem jego horkruksem… Zabezpieczeniem. Jeśli będę chciał go zabić… Czy będę musiał zabić też siebie?

Steinar przyglądał mu się z takim zainteresowaniem, jakby badał niezwykle ciekawą anomalię magiczną.  _ W końcu poznawanie Magii i poszerzanie jej granic jest jego pasją _ , przypomniał sobie nagle Harry.  _ Wygląda na to, że stałem się jego kolejnym eksperymentem. _

\- Zobaczymy - mruknął Steinar z błyskiem w oku.

Parę tygodni później Harry z ciężkim sercem poskładał swoje ubrania i zapakował je razem z książkami do wielkiego kufra. Nadszedł koniec roku szkolnego, a on wracał do Hope - sierocińca, którego najchętniej nigdy by już nawet nie wspominał. Tym razem jednak nie był sam. Pierwszy raz miał mieć towarzystwo i, chociaż Tom był zamknięty w jego głowie i najczęściej burczał tylko sarkastyczne uwagi, podnosiło go to na duchu.

Usiadł na łóżku i smętnie spojrzał na zamknięty kufer, gotowy do drogi.

_ Nie złości cię to, że dopiero po wakacjach będziemy mogli tak naprawdę zacząć? _

** _Snape zacznie bez nas_ ** , zauważył Tom.

_ Tak.  _ Snape póki co posłusznie poddał się rozkazom. To do niego należało zadanie znalezienia miernego cienia Voldemorta w Zakazanym Lesie - jeśli rzeczywiście nadal się tam ukrywał.  _ Ale my przez ponad dwa miesiące będziemy z tego wykluczeni. _

** _To nie znaczy, że musimy je zmarnować. Czeka nas też sprawa z Malfoyami, pamiętasz?_ **

Harry odetchnął ciężko. Lucjusz na pewno miał dla niego wątpliwie przyjemne zadanie, a Harry obiecał je wypełnić. Ale czy wolałby spędzić bite dwa miesiące w Hope, bez kontaktu z czarodziejami? Potrząsnął głową. Oczywiście, że nie. Jeśli miał być ze sobą szczery, nieznajoma przysługa dla Malfoya nawet go ekscytowała. No i, cokolwiek by to było, poradzi sobie z tym. Nie był już tym samotnym Harrym sprzed roku. Miał teraz Toma i Steinara. A nawet Snape’a! Przyszły rok zapowiadał się dość ciekawie. Ale najpierw musiał przetrwać wakacje.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witajcie ponownie :)
> 
> Ciężko mi w to uwierzyć, ale do końca MIND1 został już tylko jeden rozdział D: 
> 
> Anyway, co myślicie o tym? Będę wdzięczna za wszystkie komentarze i uwagi - prowadzenie dialogów nie jest moją mocną stroną a tutaj było ich dość sporo. Mam nadzieję, że wyszły zrozumiale i że udało mi się przekazać Wam choć trochę tego klimatu, w jakim je sobie wyobrażałam.
> 
> Widzimy się przy ostatnim, 22-ego sierpnia <3


	20. Najwierniejszy Sługa

Harry spędził w Hope tylko tydzień. Tydzień przeklinania reszty sierot za głupotę, chamstwo i dziecinność. Potem do starych, zniszczonych drzwi zapukał Lucjusz Malfoy. 

Widok arystokrackiego czarodzieja stojącego w korytarzu sierocińca przypomniał Harry’emu o ostatnich walentynkach w Hogwarcie, gdy nauczyciele otoczeni byli unoszącymi się w powietrzu serduszkami wyczarowanymi na życzenie Lockharta. Malfoy nie pasował tutaj tak samo, jak Snape na kartkach walentynkowych.

Lucjusz, wzbudzając szepty i ogólne zainteresowanie wszystkich świadków swojego przybycia, wmaszerował do gabinetu dyrektorki Hope by, jak podejrzewał Harry, z pomocą magii oznajmić jej, że zabiera Harry’ego na jakiś czas. Jego przypuszczenia potwierdziły się, gdy jedna z opiekunek spytała dyrektorkę, dokąd Harry się wybiera, gdy ten opuszczał budynek z walizkami w towarzystwie Malfoya. Kobieta spojrzała na nią i rzekła:

\- Pottera zabiera ten miły pan.

Było jasne, że nikt z własnej woli nie nazwałby Lucjusza “miłym panem”. Harry uniósł brwi i spojrzał na niego, jednak czarodziej udawał, że niczego nie usłyszał.

\- Pospiesz się, nie mam całego dnia - powiedział tylko.

Dwór Malfoyów zupełnie nie przypominał Domu Zabinich. Podczas gdy willa Blaise’a była zbudowana w nowoczesnym, eleganckim stylu, ten budynek przywodził na myśl prawdziwy pałac królewski, a wstępu na posesję broniła ogromna, związana czarami brama. 

\- Nareszcie jesteś - burknął Draco na powitanie, jakby to była wina Harry’ego, że musiał wrócić do Hope. - Zanudziłem się już przez ten tydzień.

Blondyn bez wahania zaczął oprowadzać Harry’ego po Dworze, jednak w nieco inny sposób, niż pół roku temu zrobił to Blaise. Mimo, że Harry już dobrze go znał, sprawiał wrażenie, jakby każdą częścią zwiedzania, każdym pokojem i każdym obrazem chciał pokazać, jak ważnymi osobistościami są jego rodzice i krewni. Już po pierwszym kwadransie Harry miał go serdecznie dość i po prostu snuł się za nim, a jego wyniosłe opowieści obijały się mu o uszy, jak włączone w tle radio. 

** _Czy ten dzieciak kiedykolwiek przestanie paplać? Znajdźmy Lucjusza i dowiedzmy się w końcu, po co tu jesteśmy. _ **

Harry najchętniej posłuchałby Toma, jednak nie mógł wykazać się takim nietaktem. Za przyjaźń trzeba czasem zapłacić, pomyślał smętnie.

Na szczęście Lucjuszowi też śpieszno było wprowadzić swoje plany w życie. Po niezwykle niezręcznej wspólnej kolacji (Narcyza nadal otwarcie nienawidziła Harry’ego i bardzo wyraźnie nie podobało się jej jego towarzystwo), poprosił go do swojego gabinetu. Draco posłał mu zdziwione spojrzenie, ale nic nie powiedział. Nie kwestionowało się woli ojca. 

\- Siadaj, Potter - rozkazał Lucjusz, gdy znaleźli się sami. Harry zajął fotel naprzeciwko biurka. Lucjusz podał mu gazetę i zaczął wędrować po pokoju.

\- Dwór Malfoyów znów przeszukany - przeczytał na głos Harry. Był to artykuł w Proroku Codziennym, a drobny druk zajmował połowę strony. Spojrzał na niego pobieżnie. - Dochodzenie w sprawie posiadania zakazanych czarnomagicznych obiektów przez państwo Malfoy nie przyniosło skutku.... Przedstawiciele Ministerstwa Magii zbadali posesję bardzo dokładnie, wbrew oburzeniu właścicieli… Mimo doniesień z wiarygodnego źródła, nie udało się niczego znaleźć… Pozornie ukryty pokój okazał się zbiorem cennych ksiąg… Co to jest?

\- Powód, dla którego tu jesteś, Potter.

Harry uniósł pytająco brew. Lucjusz zawahał się na chwilę i przystanął przed oknem.

\- Ktoś mnie zdradził. Ktoś doniósł na mnie Ministerstwu. Ten ukryty pokój? Nikt miał o nim nie wiedzieć. Nikt. Jednak Ministerstwo od razu chciało do niego zajrzeć. Ktoś go wyniuchał i im doniósł. Ktoś, kogo wpuściłem do swojego domu.

\- A co ja mogę z tym zrobić?

\- Masz niezwykłe moce. - Malfoy skrzyżował ręce. - Mi nie udało się dowiedzieć, kto za tym stał. Ale ty… Na pewno możesz jakoś użyć swoich zdolności, żeby znaleźć zdrajcę. To jest moja część umowy. Znajdź podłą gnidę. Nie obchodzi mnie, jak. Chcę móc się z nim rozprawić.

Następnego dnia Harry zabrał się więc do pracy. Pierwszym krokiem była dokładne przebadanie salonu Malfoyów i ukrytego pod nim pokoju w poszukiwaniu śladów Magii. Harry nie mógł powiedzieć Draconowi o całej sprawie i, gdy blondyn oburzył się, że Harry nie spędza z nim czasu, zbył go słowami, że pomaga jego ojcu.

\- Przepraszam cię, muszę właśnie do niego iść - mruknął, mijając przyjaciela.

\- Myślałem, że spędzimy trochę czasu razem!

\- Posłuchaj. - Harry odwrócił się do niego już w drzwiach. - Muszę pomóc twojemu ojcu. Nie wiem, ile czasu mi to zajmie, ale gdy skończę, będziemy mogli grać w szachy, latać na miotłach czy co tam chcesz. Tylko że, jeśli będziesz mi przeszkadzał, zajmie mi to jeszcze dłużej.

Draco nie odpowiedział, tylko pokiwał głową, nadal nadąsany. Harry uznał, że na tę chwilę to musi wystarczyć. Nie miał ochoty bawić się w psychologa trzynastolatka.

Dorosłego Malfoya znalazł w wygodnym saloniku, gdzie pił kawę w towarzystwie Narcyzy. Lucjusz wstał, gdy zobaczył Harry’ego, i skierował go do pokoju obok.

\- Moja żona nie wie, że próbuję znaleźć tamtego zdrajcę - powiedział ściszonym głosem. 

Harry widział stąd Narcyzę. Jak zwykle rzuciła mu z oddali pełne wzgardy spojrzenie. Lucjusz podążył za jego wzrokiem.

\- Będzie potrzebowała czegoś więcej niż przysługi, żeby ci wybaczyć za Draco. Jest dla niego aż nazbyt opiekuńcza. A więc, dowiedziałeś się czegoś?

\- Kimkolwiek była ta osoba, nigdy nie weszła do tego pomieszczenia - powiedział rzeczowo Harry. - Osoby, które zapraszałeś… Gdzie mogę je spotkać?

\- Wiesz już, kto był w moim domu? - zdziwił się czarodziej.

Pokręcił głową.

\- Ale kiedy je spotkam, będę wiedział. 

\- Cóż… - Arystokrata zamyślił się na chwilę. - Większość z nich spotykam w Ministerstwie.

\- Tak myślałem - westchnął Harry. Wolał unikać tego miejsca, ale nie miał wyboru. - Jak się tam dostanę?

_ Może powinienem zostać detektywem w przyszłości _ , zastanawiał się Harry, spędzając kolejny dzień pod peleryną niewidką w Ministerstwie Magii. 

Miał już kilku podejrzanych czarodziejów, jednak sama obecność ich Magii w salonie Malfoyów o niczym nie świadczyła. Po kolei uczepiał się więc któregoś z podejrzanych i, poznając ich charakter i znajomości, określał, czy pasowali do profilu “zdrajcy”. 

Choć z początku mogło się to wydawać ekscytującą pracą, Harry nudził się niemiłosiernie i chciał rozwiązać sprawę jak najszybciej, byle tylko uwolnić się od roli cichego szpiega. W ciągu tygodnia podsłuchał setki rozmów i tylko kilka z nich było ciekawych. Ku jego wielkiemu rozczarowaniu, pracownicy ministerstwa zamiast rozmawiać o interesach, polityce czy swojej pracy, najczęściej opowiadali innym o swoim życiu rodzinnym. Harry’ego nie obchodziło, kto będzie miał gości w niedzielę ani co wczoraj jadł na obiad. Szybko godziny spędzane w Ministerstwie stały się nudnym piekłem. 

Aż wreszcie przyszła kolej na przyspieszenie śledztwa. 

W poniedziałek Lucjusz Malfoy, zgodnie z planem, obsypał Szpital Św. Munga szczodrą darowizną. Na przypieczętowanie tego momentu, jemu i dyrektorowi szpitala zrobiono wspólne zdjęcie, a następnego dnia na pierwszej stronie Proroka Codziennego pojawił się artykuł o kolejnych dobrodziejstwach Malfoyów. 

_ Wspaniale _ , pomyślał Harry, widząc gazetę na stoisku w atrium - głównym punkcie Ministerstwa. Od razu rzucała się w oczy. 

** _Mam nadzieję, że to zadziała_ ** , westchnął Tom.  ** _Naprawdę wolałbym robić cokolwiek innego._ **

Harry przewrócił oczami. Ostatnio Tom nie robił nic innego, tylko narzekał.

Tego dnia przyszli do Ministerstwa przed wszystkimi podejrzanymi, których została zaledwie garstka. Pracownicy zwykle nie otrzymywali Proroka sowią pocztą - woleli w drodze do pracy przyjść tutaj, przejrzeć gazetę i kupić, jeśli uznają, że jest w niej coś ciekawego. A przynajmniej robił tak każdy z czterech podejrzanych.

Harry usiadł obok stoiska i, schowany pod peleryną niewidką, czekał. 

Wkrótce pojawił się Numer Jeden. Podszedł i ominął kolejkę po zakup, by jak zwykle przejrzeć pospiesznie Proroka i kilka innych gazet. Był tuż obok Harry’ego, gdy zauważył pierwszą stronę. Prychnął głośno i pokręcił głową, omiatając wzrokiem artykuł. 

\- Jak zwykle, co? - Podszedł do niego inny czarodziej.

\- Lucjusz Malfoy - powiedział z pogardą Numer Jeden. - Człowiek, który kupił Ministerstwo. No nic, tego szmatławca - odłożył Proroka - na pewno dzisiaj nie kupuję.

Nagle z tłumu wyłonił się Numer Dwa. Uśmiechnął się wzgardliwie na widok gazety, ale poza tym nie wydawał się poruszony. Kupił Proroka bez przeglądania i odszedł, zaraz za Numerem Jeden.

Numer Trzy i Cztery przybyli jednocześnie. Byli dobrymi kolegami i często razem przychodzili do pracy. Jedną z rzeczy, która ich łączyła, była nienawiść do Lucjusza Malfoya. 

\- Co my tu mamy - mruknął Trzy, sięgając po Proroka Codziennego. - Ach, już długo wstrzymywał pieniądze, ciekawiło mnie to trochę…

Cztery skrzywił się, zaglądając mu przez ramię.

\- Niedługo przechrzczą nazwę na Szpital Św. Lucjusza.

Trzy parsknął śmiechem.

\- To całkiem możliwe! Wystarczy tylko, żeby Malfoy sobie tego zażyczył i pomachał galeonem przed nosem dyrektora.

W końcu odeszli, nie kupując nic i nadal żartując ze swojego wroga, a Harry już wiedział, za kim się tego dnia włóczyć. Ruszył za Numerami Trzy i Cztery do wind. Na szczęście trafiła się im niemal pusta winda, więc Harry nie musiał się martwić przepychaniem w tłumie, co było niezbyt łatwe ani wygodne pod peleryną niewidką - a nawet wpędziłoby go w poważne kłopoty, ponieważ w Ministerstwie Magii peleryny niewidki oraz zaklęcia kamuflujące były zakazane. 

Ustawił się w tylnym kącie i czekał. Trzy i Cztery opuścili windę na piątym piętrze. Harry, korzystając z tego, że w windzie została już tylko jedna czarownica szukająca czegoś w torebce, wcisnął guzik ze swoim piętrem na tablicy. Czarownica wysiadła piętro wyżej, a Harry pojechał samotnie na piętro drugie.

\- Departament Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów - oznajmił kobiecy głos, a krata windy rozsunęła się.

Wystąpił z niej i ruszył długim korytarzem. Podłoga wyłożona była dywanem, który tłumił jego kroki, gdy szedł śladem swojej ofiary.

Benet Hegner był aurorem i ogromnym zwolennikiem sprawiedliwości. Nienawidził tego, jak bardzo skorumpowane jest Ministerstwo Magii, a przede wszystkim nienawidził Lucjusza, który dla wielu był symbolem tej korupcji. Benet Hegner był Numerem Dwa. Harry natrafił na jego ślady już w salonie Malfoyów, a dalsze śledztwo coraz bardziej utwierdzalo go w przekonaniu, że to właśnie on może być tym, który wydał Lucjusza.

Hegner miał wspaniałe kontakty z pracownikami sąsiadujących urzędów przestrzegania prawa i miał opinię upartego wdrożyciela przestrzegania zasad i stosowania kar niezależnie od zajmowanego stanowiska. Według niego każdy czarodziej miał być równy wobec prawa. Teraz Harry musiał tylko zdobyć twardy dowód jego winy.

Po cichu wkroczył do siedziby aurorów. Był w niej już kilka razy, odkąd zaczął śledztwo, jednak za każdym razem nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać. Tutaj czarodzieje byli inny niż reszta Ministerstwa. Większość z nich cieszyła się wyraźną  _ wolnością _ . Harry’emu ten tłum kojarzył się z uczniami podczas przerwy między lekcjami. Choć w gmachu Ministerstwa papierowe samolociki były głównym sposobem komunikacji, tutaj niektóre z nich latały sobie dla czystej frajdy, jakby pracownicy potrzebowali nieustannie jakiegoś ruchu w otoczeniu. Gdzieniegdzie wybuchały fale śmiechu, aurorzy pokazywali sobie zabawne artykuły w gazecie, inni opowiadali jakieś śmieszne historie. Tylko Benet Hegner nie był w humorze tego dnia, a przyczyną był artykuł przypominający mu o jego wrogu.

Harry usadowił się przy wejściu. Siedziba aurorów była wysadzana fałszoskopami i innymi przyrządami ostrzegającymi przed podstępem, jakim niewątpliwie było ukrywanie się pod peleryną niewidką. Już raz popełnił ten błąd, podchodząc bliżej i wywołując kilka alarmów - czarodzieje jednak nie używali tych obiektów, by wykryć ewentualnych szpiegów, ale by uchronić się przed podstępnymi żartami ze strony kolegów, więc zbytnio się tym nie przejęli. Jednak Harry nie chciał ryzykować - tego dnia miał większą niż zwykle szansę rozwiązania sprawy. Nie mógł wzbudzać podejrzeń, by nie spłoszyć Hegnera. Wolał obserwować jego przygnębioną minę spod drzwi. Nie miał tam jednak zostać zbyt długo.

Wyraźnie zdenerwowany, auror znalazł na swoim biurku kawałek pergaminu i coś na nim naskrobał, nawet nie siadając. Zwinął zwitek, zapieczętował go i ruszył do wyjścia.

** _Oho!_ **

Harry zmrużył oczy. Obok drzwi na stoliku był koszyk na listy - specjalny pracownik ministerstwa dwa razy dziennie zbierał je z całego budynku i jechał na najwyższe piętro, by wysłać je zwykłą, sowią pocztą. Cokolwiek Hegner napisał w tym liście, musiało być zbyt prywatne, by ryzykować wysyłanie przez pośrednika, lub zbyt pilne, by czekać na godzinę zbioru listów. 

** _O ile nie przejmiemy listu, nie zobaczymy, co jest w środku_ ** , zauważył Tom.

_ To nie jest ważne. Chodzi o to, co się stanie, kiedy Hegner go wyśle. Dzisiaj nie spuszczę go z oczu ani na chwilę _ .

Jednak ani wypad do sowiarni, ani dalsze obserwowanie pracy Hegnera nie przyniosło Harry’emu nowych informacji. Nie było też w żadnym stopniu ciekawe, więc gdy Hegner wychodził z Ministerstwa, Harry miał już serdecznie dość. Chciał jednak skończyć sprawę jak najszybciej, więc gdy auror zdeportował się po opuszczeniu Ministerstwa, Harry zaryzykował i w ostatniej chwili złapał go za szatę. 

Gdy wylądowali, odskoczył od czarodzieja, a ten rozejrzał się gwałtownie, ale najwyraźniej uznał, że to tylko mu się wydawało, że coś czuje, bo strzepnął ubranie i pomaszerował naprzód.

Znajdowali się w wąskiej alejce, wokół walały się śmieci, a kilka metrów dalej na betonie leżał bezdomny kot. Czujne oczy zwierzęcia śledziły czarodzieja. Kot nie poruszył się, gdy przeszli tuż obok niego, tylko miauknął leniwie. Hegner nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Skręcił w prawo, w drugą alejkę, a tam stanął przed starymi blaszanymi drzwiami. Rozejrzał się i wszedł przez nie, a Harry wślizgnął się za nim.

Znaleźli się w jakimś opuszczonym pomieszczeniu industrialnym. Przebiegały przez niego liczne zakurzone taśmy, a gdzieniegdzie zawieszone były niewielkie dźwigi. W powietrzu unosiło się kilka małych kul światła, a po środku stała Narcyza. 

Harry zamrugał, a Tom wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem.

** _Gdyby tylko Lucjusz to zobaczył!_ **

\- Mam już dość twoich obietnic i twojego  _ czekania  _ \- warknął Hegner na przywitanie. - Nie jestem cierpliwym człowiekiem i naprawdę mam nadzieję, że w końcu dasz mi coś, co się faktycznie przyda!

\- Ukryty pokój był prawdą - powiedziała chłodno Narcyza. - To mój mąż polecił skrzatom przenieść tymczasowo wszystkie zakazane przedmioty, gdy Ministerstwo wtargnęło do naszego domu. Potrzeba czegoś więcej, żeby się nie wywinął.

\- A więc daj mi  _ więcej _ .

Narcyza rzuciła mu wściekłe spojrzenie.

\- Mój mąż coś podejrzewa - syknęła. - To nie jest odpowiedni czas, tak jak ci już mówiłam, i to dwa razy! Nie będę się tak narażać, bo ty masz cierpliwość dziesięcioletniego dziecka...

Harry, okrążając ich, wdepnął w niewielką kałużę zebraną tu z dziurawego dachu. Zamarł, ale na szczęście rozmówcy byli zbyt zaabsorbowani sobą, by zauważyć poruszenie wody, a nawet gdyby go odkryli, był w stanie się obronić.

\- Jeśli czegoś spróbujesz, pożałujesz tego - warknął Hegner. - Mam nadzieję, że pamiętasz, jakie podjąłem kroki?

\- Mam doskonałą pamięć - odparła Narcyza lodowatym tonem.

\- Lepiej niech tak zostanie.

Hegner cofnął się i wyszedł tymi samymi drzwiami. Harry spojrzał na Narcyzę i prawie podskoczył w miejscu, widząc, że wpatruje się niemal dokładnie w niego.

\- Tego pajaca możesz sobie śledzić, jak długo chcesz - powiedziała czarownica. - Ale do szpiegowania mnie potrzeba czegoś lepszego niż zaklęcie znikania czy peleryna niewidka. Pokaż się.

Tom zachichotał.

** _Nigdy nie lekceważ Śmierciożercy._ **

\- Witaj, Narcyzo - przywitał się Harry, ściągając pelerynę.

\- To  _ ty _ ?

\- Słusznie podejrzewałaś, że Lucjusz węszy wokół tej sprawy. Chociaż, jak widzę, nie spodziewałaś się, że przydzielił do niej mnie.

Pani Malfoy nie odrywała od niego wzroku.

\- Co teraz zrobisz?

Harry przekrzywił głowę.

\- Będę musiał powiedzieć Lucjuszowi. Zagadka rozwiązana.

\- Nie uwierzy ci.

\- Podaruję mu wspomnienie.

Odwrócił się do drzwi, ale zaraz usłyszał głos Narcyzy:

\- Zaczekaj!

** _Tak, jak myślałeś!_ **

\- Nie wiem, co ci obiecał mój mąż, ale ja podwoję stawkę.

\- Niczego mi nie obiecał - powiedział Harry, zwracając się twarzą do niej. Rozłożył ręce. - Oddał mi ogromną przysługę, a ja muszę się teraz odwdzięczyć. Nie ma nic, co możesz zrobić…

\- Nie możesz! - W jej głosie zabrzmiała desperacja. Podeszła bliżej, a Harry jeszcze nigdy nie widział jej w takim stanie. Była gotowa na wszystko, byle nie dopuścić do zawalenia się jej świata. - Nie rozumiesz… Ja nie miałam wyboru! Wszystko, co zrobiłam... WSZYSTKO zrobiłam dla mojego syna.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to.

\- Proszę… Jeśli nie wydasz mnie Lucjuszowi, będę miała wobec ciebie dług. Ogromny dług, do końca życia! Nic innego się dla mnie nie liczy. Zrobię wszystko, o cokolwiek mnie poprosisz i to nie raz, czy dwa. Do końca życia.

** _Harry…_ **

_ Wiem. _

\- Cokolwiek do końca życia? - spytał miękko.

Narcyza pokiwała głową.

\- Jeśli mnie wydasz przed Lucjuszem, zemści się na mnie. Uzna to za zdradę. - Zbliżyła się jeszcze bardziej. - Draco mnie potrzebuje. Potrzebuje obojga rodziców, ale jeśli ma mu wystarczyć tylko jeden, to muszę być ja. Lucjusz jest dobrym ojcem… ale często jest zbyt twardy. Draco potrzebuje  _ mnie _ . Dlatego to zrobiłam.

Czarownica wzięła głęboki oddech.

\- Zostałam zaszantażowana. Kiedyś zrobiłam coś… prawnie złego, by pomóc Draconowi. Niestety teraz odkryto dowód mojej winy. Jeśli Hegner go ujawni, skończę w Azkabanie, a Draco zostanie z Lucjuszem.

\- Dlatego chciałaś wpakować swojego męża do więzienia?

\- Draco lepiej się wychowa z matką.

Przez chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy.

** _Musimy jej pomóc. W zamian otrzymamy sługę, a Narcyza Malfoy może dużo zdziałać._ **

Tom nie musiał się powtarzać.

Kilka dni później pierwsza strona Proroka Codziennego poświęcona została Benetowi Hegnerowi - zasłużonemu aurorowi, który po kilku dniach nieobecności w pracy został w końcu odnaleziony przez kolegę w swoim mieszkaniu w stanie całkowitej amnezji i ze śladami sugerującymi włamanie i napad na biednego czarodzieja. Natychmiast odesłano go do Świętego Munga, gdzie mógł się cieszyć najnowszym sprzętem medycznym zasponsorowanym przez poruszonego całą sprawą Lucjusza Malfoya, regularnego dobroczyńcę szpitala.

\- No i pięknie - skwitował Harry, składając gazetę i kładąc ją na stoliku.

Lucjusz uśmiechnął się z naprzeciwka i wzniósł w jego stronę filiżankę. Siedzieli w pokoju gościnnym i popijali herbatę, racząc się porannymi wieściami.

\- To wszystko twoja zasługa.

\- Podły zdrajca dostał to, na co zasłużył - powiedziała Narcyza z filiżanką przy ustach.

Rzuciła Harry’emu ukradkowe spojrzenie. Jej stosunek do niego zmienił się całkowicie, odkąd Harry zgodził się jej pomóc. Dotrzymując obietnicy, przeszukał gabinet i dom Hegnera i zniszczył dwie znalezione stare mugolskie kasety upamiętniające niemoralny czyn Narcyzy - morderstwo mugolskiego chłopca, postrachu pobliskiego miasteczka, który przez lata zastraszał resztę dzieci, w tym Dracona. Potem musiał już tylko poczekać na aurora i zmodyfikować mu pamięć na tyle, by nie pamiętał o udziale Narcyzy w jego sprytnym planie zdyskredytowania Lucjusza, gdy ten po niego przyjdzie.

\- Zastanawiałeś się już nad naszą propozycją? - spytała czarownica.

Harry pokiwał głową. Malfoyowie w ramach wdzięczności zaoferowali mu mieszkanie w ich domu do końca wakacji, a nawet w kolejne, jeśli będzie taka możliwość. Gdyby nie Steinar, na pewno skorzystałby z tej gościnności, jednak jego mentor zaprosił go do siebie, a Harry wolał spędzić ten czas na doskonaleniu swoich zdolności zamiast na zabawianiu Dracona.

\- Bardzo doceniam zaproszenie - powiedział. - Ale odezwał się do mnie mój stary przyjaciel i postanowiłem spędzić te wakacje z nim.

\- A więc masz nową wymówkę.

Harry obrócił głowę w stronę drzwi. Stał w nich Draco i nie był ani trochę zadowolony.

\- Zostaję jeszcze tydzień tutaj i, tak jak obiecałem, spędzimy go już razem.

Draco skrzywił się, ale najwyraźniej nie chciał się kłócić przy rodzicach - wiedział, że potępiali takie zachowanie.

\- A więc, chłopcy, nie będziemy was zatrzymywać! - oznajmiła Narcyza, wyraźnie wypraszając ich z pokoju. Harry podejrzewał, że chce, by Draco mógł jak najdłużej cieszyć się jego towarzystwem.

Wstał i kiwnął głową na pożegnanie. 

\- Chodźmy na dwór mruknął smętnie Draco.

Jak można było przewidzieć, jego humor szybko się poprawił - wystarczyło, że złapał za miotłę i wzbił się w powietrze, gdy wyszli na przystrzyżony, zielony trawnik.

\- No dalej! Przecież umiesz latać! - pospieszał go z góry.

Harry wzruszył ramionami i przełożył nogę przez miotłę, czując dziwne podniecenie w żołądku.

** _Co ty robisz? _ ** syknął Tom. Nie miał zaufania do mioteł.

Harry odepchnął się mocno od ziemi, a na jego twarzy pojawił się szczery uśmiech.

\- Ścigamy się wokół domu! - krzyknął Draco.

_ Przez ten tydzień mam zamiar być nikim więcej, niż zwykłym dzieciakiem na wakacjach _ , oznajmił Harry i, wbrew sprzeciwom Toma, przyspieszył, by dogonić przyjaciela.


	21. Ripped Souls: teaser

**2 lata później...**

Harry, czy na pewno masz wszystko?

\- Tak, już sprawdziłem.

\- Sprawdź jeszcze raz, na pewno nie zaszkodzi.

Harry wywrócił oczami.

\- Jeśli czegoś zapomnę, możecie mi to wysłać.

Narcyza westchnęła ciężko i uśmiechnęła się ciepło.

\- Masz rację, oczywiście.

Nagle rozejrzała się, spanikowana.

\- A gdzie jest Draco? Musi cię pożegnać!

\- Nie wiem czy przyjdzie…

Draco spędził kilka ostatnich dni w samotności, obrażony na Harry’ego. Był zły, że musi sam wracać do Hogwartu, bez swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Harry, choć, mimo wszystko, darzył blondyna sporą sympatią, uważał to zachowanie za dziecinne i niegodne piętnastolatka. Nigdy nie powiedział tego na głos, ale cieszył się z wyjazdu choćby z tego powodu - miał dość tej dziecinności.

Młody Malfoy jednak w tym momencie pojawił się u szczytu schodów i zszedł do nich, do wejściowego holu. Niósł się dumnie, jakby nie przyszedł pożegnać przyjaciela, ale ważną osobistość. 

\- Pospiesz się, synu - powiedział Lucjusz z prawej strony Harry’ego.

Draco podszedł i wyciągnął dłoń. Na twarzy miał kamienną maskę - od kilku miesięcy udawało mu się już zakładać ją bez problemu, tak jak nauczył się od ojca.

\- A więc spotkamy się za rok - powiedział.

Uścisnęli sobie ręce.

\- Powodzenia na sumach i w roli prefekta. - Harry uśmiechnął się, lecz Draco tego nie odwzajemnił.

\- Powodzenia.

Wycofał się i stanął obok matki. Gdyby jego zachowanie nie było wywołane dziecinnymi emocjami, Harry byłby pod wrażeniem jego arystokrackich manier w takim momencie. Było mu trochę żal żegnać się w ten sposób, ale rozejrzał się po raz ostatni po wiszących na ścianach obrazach, a potem spojrzał na Lucjusza i kiwnął głową.

\- A więc w drogę - oznajmił pan domu i przywołał parę domowych skrzatów, by zajęły się bagażem. Obaj słudzy chwycili walizki i zdeportowali się.

Dwaj czarodzieje wyszli na zewnątrz i w milczeniu przemierzyli drogę do bramy. Para białych pawi przyglądała im się ciekawie, jakby wiedziały, że dzieje się coś ważnego.

Lucjusz zamknął bramę, gdy opuścili posiadłość i wyciągnął do Harry’ego łokieć.

_ Nadszedł czas _ , pomyślał Harry, jednak nikt mu nie odpowiedział.  _ Wiem, że nie jesteś Tomem, ale jeśli mnie słyszysz, czeka nas nie lada przygoda _ .

Chwycił mocno rękę Malfoya i uśmiechnął się, podekscytowany. Chwilę później obrócili się i zniknęli.

_ CIĄG DALSZY NASTĄPI... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Po updates zapraszam na mojego Wattpada @k_wolfshe :)


End file.
